Jaden and I 2
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [complete]It's the sequal to Jaden and I Alexis. Relationships Bloom and Take Flight on an Adventure in time, with children, and all over the nation with challenges to uncover and friend all over and responsiblity brings hardships. JadenX Alexis
1. A Date and A Party

Jaden and I (2) © Alexis

Hello Readers, I finally got the date that I finished Jaden and I (1). It was about the middle of October of 2005. It was only 6 months ago that I finished it so that's no surprise seeing as the series started up in August of that year. It took me about 2 and half months to write it. Most fics only take me a few weeks but I hadn't seen the series so I had to get everything I put in the fic from Japanese websites so I had a lot to work with but it was hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Digimon. So don't be upset with me that I don't own it.

I'd like to use information about the second season that I know but this story would just be a recap of the story and would bore me recapping it. This story doesn't match up anyway shape or form to the second season of Yu-gi-oh GX. I know how the season starts and have pictures and details but I'm not using it sorry. I don't want to spoil it for you guys. My idea fic.

_**Chapter 1: A Date and a Party**_

I run up the stairs to my room. My mom looks at me. "Alexis, what's up? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have a date with Jaden, got to go shopping, bye." I could imagine her smiling. I was like in a dream world. Three words I use to only imagine putting in a sentence out loud were Jaden, I and date. I was so happy.

I picked up the phone and called Jane and Mimi. "Jane, Mimi, guess what I have a date with Jaden. I'm so happy."

"Yah, for you Lexy, I'm so happy that you're happy. So how do Molly and Atticus feel about this?" I really didn't mention anything to Atticus but I'm sure he wouldn't care.

"I haven't told them yet and I don't expect Jaden to tell Molly. Molly was respecting me but she might lock him in a closet or something." I hoped he wouldn't even tell her but knowing her she's worry about everything and that would be the end.

"It'll be fine Lex. We'll go with you to buy a new outfit, do your hair and you'll really show of you're uniqueness." Jane answered happily that their effect of girliness was being seen in me.

"Whatever, I just want to look nice but not too girly. I am not wearing pink or red. I'm going with blue, okay." I heard them sigh.

"Fine Lexy, at least you're trying to impress him." I really didn't want to lie but I just didn't want to mess up with my one chance.

"Really I don't want to impress him. I just don't want to look like a fool if he dresses up and I didn't." They laughed, I sighed. This was serious, what was their problem.

I came back in from shopping with them, and getting my hair done and I realize that Atticus is back from his date with… Wait, it was Molly. I totally forgot that they were going out so maybe they wouldn't realize anything.

I looked quite a bit nervous for coming in there. "Hey Alexis, don't fret, Jaden likes you, Molly said so. We are both fine with it too. She had to convince me but if you're happy than I am slightly too." I smiled and nodded.

"Just don't be too serious, that so doesn't appeal to guys, unless you're dueling." I nodded agreeing with it.

"Thanks Atticus, you're acting more mature, I'm surprised." He laughed, I smartly smiled back. "Don't change too much."

"Trust me, I won't. So just have a good time." I nodded and a smile never left my face. I had Molly and Atticus' support and they were just so happy for me.

I arrived and I was scared for myself. I'm not sure why but I was. It was Jaden and I saw him and finally calmed down. I was scared we were so far away from everything and everyone. I don't know why but the fact of that alone scared me.

"Alexis are you okay? You're shaking and look scared." I guess he noticed too. I don't know why but something about me being here without a guard, high security, being isolated or my family made me scared.

"I haven't been away from my island alone ever. I'm usually had a guard or something. It's just a difference and out of habit I kind of miss it. I don't miss the guard but I kind of miss the sense of security it gave me. I'll be fine though." He nodded.

"You'll perfectly safe her Lex. I mean nothing is going to hurt you here. It will have to deal with me first though. You're brother was pretty physic out with this but I tried to calm him down. He made me promise to protect you." I covered my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry about him and whatever he said to you. He's just…" I was cut of my Jaden laughing. I was surprised.

"He was just being a good elder brother. You're lucky that Molly is partial to you Lex or she would be all over you about you about everything you have to do for me. I don't really care to be treated specially. I prefer to be treated like a friend. Like you do, you worry some times but give me my space; it really is very nice of you."

"I guess but with all the danger that my bro got us into in the first place I guess I take it as kind of my job. I brought you into this so I guess it's my job to protect you. I don't know but you as well as Zane and sometimes Chazz scare me in these duels. I mean you not so much because you've never lost so I shouldn't worry but Zane is very tough and Chazz is well Chazz so I don't worry but you're… a danger to yourself more like."

"Ya, I guess I do love to get myself into a lot of trouble. I guess it's just my thing to get into trouble. But some of it is not my fault. Like all those accidents with Dr. Crowler aren't my fault." I chuckled.

"Ya if you're saying that you falling asleep in class and not doing your work are not your fault."

"See you see my point, wait, were that suppose to be negative." I nodded. "Oh, so I guess it is my fault. Well who cares anyway." I sighed; he just wasn't a book smart duelist. I had to except that and it was pretty easy to since he was like this last year and most likely his whole life.

I laughed and smiled at his some what ignorance toward my book smart comments. It was a very confusing phrase and even I needed time to think about it before I said it so no wonder. I heard his stomach growl and I smiled. "It seems your stomach is over due for its hourly meal so why don't we order."

"Okay, so how are your parents reacting to me asking you out?" He didn't want to make it seem like a big deal and neither did I. No publicity, no news crews, and just no one except us knowing thanks.

"Well they know but I wasn't exactly paying attention to their reaction when I told them. I was running up to my room to get ready so I don't exactly know." A sweat dropped from my face. "Next time I'll be sure to see their reaction. So how did Molly react on you're end, she was okay to me but she's like…

"Two different people, yah I know. She seemed fine with it. She ran off with Atticus and I didn't really talk to her a lot." I burst out in laughing.

"Sorry but it's just so hard to picture Atticus with Molly. They're a lot alike but so very different. Atticus is like a jokester and a ladies man while Molly is very to herself and is more settled and calm. They contradict each other on every level. It's kind of disturbing." I said not trying to sound like it was a bad thing and it wasn't but sort of bothering.

"It sounds just like you two." A server said laying our plates down in front of us.

"What?" Jaden asked. I'm surprised I didn't realize it.

"We have about half the traits of the other person's sibling. You are sort of a jokester and I'm very calm. You don't ever see things other people catch like that." Jaden just nodded and swallowed down his food. It wasn't very messy like normal it was a lot more considerate and polite for a restaurant like this.

We finished eating and then we talked a while about movie, dueling and stuff. "So Lex did you hear of that new scholarship program through Duelists' Academy. It's called "Dueling 4.0". They say that the shadow duels were the first level, giant machinery was the second, portable dueling was the third and now virtual dueling is the fourth generation. It seems cool." I was really into this type of dueling it seemed cool.

"No I haven't so tell me more about this. If you would." He nodded laughing at me sense of politeness that I always had.

"You being nice and talented at the same time is just so odd. Most girl duelist stink at dueling while you are awesome and are nothing like them. It's really cool and its one of the reasons I like you." I blushed and what he said couldn't have been sweeter.

"I really like to Jaden." He smiled and nodded as the check arrived.

"I'll cover it Lex. I insist." He took the check before I could grab it and took out his wallet. I grabbed his wallet.

"Then I insist that I pay the tip." He sighed. I smiled and paid the tip which I was glad to pay a bit I'm surprised he wasn't being stubborn and paying it anyway but I felt well happy he didn't.

"I'll take you home I'm sure your brother wants to harass me some more than he already did." I laughed and he looked at me.

"Sorry about that anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't care as long as I'm safe. You could go home on your own if you want. I have my boat here." I really honestly hoped he would insist on taking me home and guess what. I was right.

"I'll take you home anyway. I'm sure Molly is there with Atticus then I'll have to come back anyway to pick her up so better make it one stop. I'll go tell your boat that you're going to come back with me."

"Thanks Jaden." Jaden called the boat captain and told him everything and they didn't send at boat so Jaden took me back. I was so happy.

"Hello Guard." I walked up to the gate and it was left open. I was worried, they never left it open they feared _normal_ people would get in.

"Alexis something is defiantly wrong. No boats are in the harbor other than ours." I realized Jaden was right. Everyone and everything was gone it was a desert wasteland of demolished buildings and stuff.

"Who are you two?" I man said crawling on the ground over to us.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and this is Jaden Yuki. He is dropping me off here because I live here." The man laughed but started choking. Jaden helped him to his feet.

"Mam, no one has lived here for over 380 years. There was a family of very nice people who tried to same this place her name was Yuki too. I miss the young girl and the boy." I was surprised.

"Ow, you mean my sister Molly Yuki. I wouldn't call her nice and she and I don't have a family, it's just us. Our parents died." Jaden said wondering what he was talking about.

"No sir, there was a girl about 23 and a man her age with a small baby newborn child. She had just given birth to the baby a day ago. They tried to stop but the threat destroyed them all. The poor couple and their child were destroyed." They handed me a card. "This is his that he gave to me and he said that this could prevent it all."

"Jaden, it's…" I looked at the card in fear of what it said.

We woke up on a dock. I saw Jaden and tried to wake him up. "Jaden. Did you have a dream too?" He nodded.

"The couple it was my parents I think. They moved to an island when they were young and they just had my sister. I don't know how they died but it turns out that a lot of things aren't as the seem."

"My head hurts Jaden, we'll figure this out in a few day, okay. Try to find out everything you know from you sister. Bye." He waved bye and we walked away amazed at the place and things we had just seen.

One thing didn't fit. If they did die protecting that island. When was Jaden born? How was Molly saved? Only Molly could answer these questions and it seemed to have a lot of pollution not like the past, like the future.

-I know, I know, it's short but so what I'm leaving for vacation and with reviewers waiting I had to give them something to read about while I was gone. Plus I needed a plot to work from and this just gave me one but you don't see it.

Aniecä's 2nd JadenxAlexis fic called Jaden and I (2).


	2. To learn from Jaden's not Sister

I'm back my little story reading peoples. You may be older than me but you are all still my 'little story reading peoples'. I got 2 reviews and I would really love at least 3 before my next so no 3 reviews, no chapter. Finally of story. Sorry that it had to come to this but you people are reading and not reviewing and it upsets me without anyone to help me fix it so sorry but that's how it works from now on. If I get 6 reviews than 2 chapters and so on.

And to answer any question no you may not each send me 3 reviews just to get another chapter. I mean you may send me 3 reviews but they only count the number of users. K.

I think it is pretty obvious why I called this story Jaden and I but I have decided to tell the history of the title anyway. Here it is:

I tried a long time to find a perfect title for it but I couldn't. After typing over and over Jaden and I, I decided to just copy it and paste it. It appears 23 times throughout the original Jaden and I fic. The other reason is that Jaden is who Alexis talks about along with herself. She is narrating so it's Jaden and I. Alexis was added to make sure those who read it knew it was about Jaden and Alexis and not me the writer. Such the title Jaden and I was born.

**Jaden and I 2- Chapter 2: To Learn from Jaden's –Not- Sister**

I heard my cell phone ring and I went to answer it and it turned out not to be Jaden. But my other friends Jane and Mimi; I sincerely didn't want to talk to them after the crazy stuff that happened last night but they were my friends so some things had I had to force myself to do.

I picked up the phone. "Hey Jane, Hey Mimi, what's up?"

The two girls laughed. Mimi was the one to speak. "Lexy, don't 'What's up' us. You know what's up. We helped you with your date. We know it happened and tell us every extreme detail." I sighed.

"Jane and Mimi this isn't a really good time. I…"

They rudely interrupted me. It was Jane's time to speak to me. "Have to talk to Jaden or something related to Jaden right."

"Ya, but how did you know." Mimi laughed and struggled as she took the phone from Jane.

"It's just stuff we know. You shouldn't keep him waiting then. Have fun Lexy." They hanged up and I realized that that I needed to figure out something. I needed to figure out what time that was and how that all worked out.

I opened my phone again and called Jaden. "Hey Jaden, how are you?" I wanted to be polite and not just skip to the part about asking his sister.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Molly. I can't find her anywhere." I laughed. "She's there isn't she."

"I'm not exactly sure but that would be my best guest so get on the boat and I'll meet you at the harbor." I couldn't wait to see Jaden again. I usually saw him everyday so this was no big deal but now that it was summer I wouldn't be able to see him everyday without going out of my way.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Atticus' door. There was no answer. I then, walked down stair and sat down to have a quick breakfast with my parents. "So how did you date with Jaden go, Alexis?" My mom was always happy when I was happy and this was no exception.

"It was very nice but I have to hurry and finish eating then meet him at the docks. Oh, by the way; have you seen Atticus and Molly anywhere?" I hoped she has because Jaden and I had some questions for her.

"Ya Alexis, you brother and Jaden's sister went down to the mall. They will be back in a few minutes if you need them. I'm sure you can wait, right?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Ya, I wouldn't want to interrupt their date. I'll just go wait for Jaden. Tell them when they arrive that I need to talk to them." My mom nodded and I walked out to the dock to see Jaden.

"Hey Jaden; Atticus and Molly left early this morning on a date and will be back soon so we'll just wait. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure Lex, I'd love to have something to eat. I didn't eat breakfast and I got pretty hungry on the way over." I nodded and went into the kitchen followed by Jaden.

"Jaden, go sit in the luncheonette; my mom should be in there. What do you feel like having?" I asked wondering why Jaden would come into the kitchen. Did he expect to watch make food? I laughed and Jaden walked in.

"What's so funny Lex?" I put my hand on the back of my head and laughed.

"Well nothing; but you do know that I'm not going to be cooking right?" I was thinking.

"I'm not sure. I was just following you. I'm sure one of your maids or cooks or whatever could make it but I was just following you. You coming?" I shook my head a polite decline in his offer.

"No, the maids and cooks are off. I was going to see what we have but I'll make something if you want." He bent down and fell back laughing. I stared at him with a face that read. 'Not Funny'.

"I'm sorry Lex but I didn't think you could cook. It was a laugh. You thought it was funny that I'd think you would cook so I thought that you couldn't. Can you really cook?" I nodded and looked at the surprised and amused look on his face.

"Ya, all heiresses have to attend a culinary art school for 4 months on the summer of their 12th birthday." He laughed at this. "What's funny about that? Me cooking or me actually obeying some of the rules?" He laughed at my little joke.

"The part where you can cook; I'm stay here and watch you until it's done." I sighed.

"So what do you want? All offers are open. There is nothing in here we don't have so what would you like?" He thought. I sat on a chair and waited.

"Rice balls are always good for an early lunch it's almost 10 so rice balls will be it." I nodded and went of to get the rice cooker and the spices as well as the rice ball shaper.

After a few minutes I was finished. "So what do you think?" I said as I joined Jaden at the table.

"These are really good Lex, you should cook more often. Why don't you cook?" I laughed and almost fell out of my chair. At the same time two farmiliar faces came in the door and heard Jaden's question.

"Why doesn't Alexis cook, Very good question Jaden. Alexis would you care to answer his question or shall I?" I stood up.

"You may ask the question my dear brother." I said trying to act as complicated and non-silly as my brother was.

"Let's see and let me try to explain it as simply as possible. Jaden, if you went to a restaurant would you go in the back and make the food then eat it?" Jaden and Molly laughed at this.

"Why would someone go somewhere else, pay for a meal and cook it themselves. They could do that at home for a lot cheaper." Atticus held out his arm at his dear non-official girlfriend Molly.

"We pay our chefs very good money and give them jobs and housing so they can feed us. Why would we want to make the food ourselves and pay them." Molly nodded realizing her non-official boyfriend's tricks.

"Then why send her to a fancy cooking school to learn to cook if she'll just make other people do it." Atticus thought about this.

"Because they think that just because you can doesn't mean you have to. If they ever needed to they could. They think girls should be well rounded housewives, cooks, and anything else a man could need. It's also just in case something happens and they lose all their money or such." My mom said at the opposite end of the table taking another sip of her tea.

"I think it's because they have the money to send their kids to the school so they do. They are just annoying and bothersome. They find even stupider ways to spend their money every day." Atticus laughed and we high-fived each other. I liked my statement and my mom didn't enjoy it but gave a little nod to the statement.

We ate all the rice balls easy; well Jaden and Atticus mostly. "So Molly would you like me to escort you and Jaden home or would you like to take a boat." I laughed at this; Atticus being polite and gentlemanly.

"Actually Atticus; Jaden and I needed to talk to Molly so we'll go on the boat I loaned to Jaden and I'll escort them home. If that's fine with you?" He nodded and gave a quick peak on the check to Molly and walked upstairs. She blushed and we boarded the boat.

"So what did you two want to ask me about?" Molly said as we sat down in the main room inside the ship.

"Well we heard from a man that there was a family on a nearby island with the last name of Yuki and a daughter and died soon after their daughter was born." I said as easily as I could put it without telling her about the dream thing. Molly looked worried and concerned.

"So this is about our mom, correct?" Jaden and I nodded. "Well I have to tell you something Jaden. I know nothing more about our parents than you do."

Jaden looked somewhat surprised that she didn't even know their mother and father. "So were we like at an orphanage or something?"

"For a little until I was 10. Then they decided with the new DNA technology to see if they could find money from our deceased parents for us. They found that Ellen and Daniel Yuki were our parents and we got a ton of money from their bank account. When I was 10 I paid a babysitter, maid to watch us so I could go to school and then you could and we got a small house they left us here and when I got older it was just us. That's it Jaden." Molly was about to cry and I went over to her and it seemed to calm her down.

"Anything else I should know." Jaden also looked bothered by this. It still didn't make sense.

"Since you're related when after the destruction of the main city was Jaden born?" Molly cried horribly and Jaden wondered why this upset her.

"We're not, at least not for sure." She whimpered between her cries.

"What?" Jaden jumped off. I looked at him and tried to keep him quieter.

"DNA testing just came out Jaden. It was extremely expensive for the people at the orphanage and they only tested me for a match to our parents. We were in the same area, we looked alike when we were little they didn't find it necessary." I was so surprised; Poor Jaden. He might not even be related to Molly. It scared me and what was going through his head.

"So you never checked it?" Jaden asked not as a yell or a complain but a simple question. She simply shook her head.

"It was too expensive and until now I never thought about it. I took care of you and we acted and were treated as siblings and I just never thought about it too much. I thought of it once and the thought that growing up with you, you being left there scared me. If you didn't have family, you'd be left there. After growing up together and protecting you I couldn't chance it." She broke out in tears.

Jaden walked out of the room and looked at the sea and not exactly sad but not angry. He was lost in thought.

**_Break!- I'd like to ask those people to review and answer me a question. Who do you think is sadder in this situation? Jaden or Molly._**

_**Molly- her whole point in life is to love and protect her dear brother Jaden.**_

_**Jaden- who doesn't even know if he's related to anyone and the only person left for him could be her or not.**_

_**Just say Jaden or Molly in a review because I don't know because they are both just so sad.**_

I followed Jaden out. "Jaden, I'll pay for you two to have a DNA test and find out, if you want. If you don't that's okay too." Jaden looked at me and what I saw would have caused me easily to jump off the ship.

I saw worry and pain. I saw this when he wasn't himself at the battle versus Zane that concluded last year. In that time he was lost in the worry of defeat and the pain of the battle. This time he is lost in the worry of is she my sister or not. The pain comes from the simple thought that he might be alone and she might not even be there to comfort him.

"Jaden," I called to him but he was too lost to be found as simply as calling his name. That would be too easy. "It doesn't have to hurt; it really doesn't. I think for once that you are truly over thinking this. It seems that when you do that the outcome is never good until you face it. Like the end of the year duel.

"Thanks Lex. You're right but time can't fix this. I don't want the answer if it is what I want or not I don't think I'd be happy." I didn't quiet understand what the point of that was but whatever it was it meant Jaden didn't know what he wanted. I know what I want; for them to be happy; either as friends or siblings, I want them happy.

I walked back into the room where I had left Molly here in tears on the floor. "What has caused all my pain, Alexis? Why did this have to happen now? He can't go off and afford everything he needs, he just can't. He needs me and now this comes and leaves him on his own."

"Molly, nothing if for sure yet; we'll find out soon. I'll pay for a DNA test, okay. I'll promise you two things. Anyway it turns out you two are like siblings so don't worry he won't hate you and you'll see him again. Two, no matter what happens and wherever it ends up. I will not let Jaden down. I'll be there helping him; even he refuses, then I'll push him. We'll do it together." Molly looked up with her tear filled eyes.

"Thank you Alexis, Jaden needs someone like you to help him along. You are just too nice." I laughed at this. She smiled through her tear filled eyes.

"We arrived!" The conductor called from the upper deck.

Molly got off and Jaden didn't move. "Jaden aren't you going to get off?"

"I guess Alexis. I was just thinking that…

"This might not be you're home. Well do yourself and me a huge favor and stop thinking for a while because you're only upsetting yourself." He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Lex. I don't think I could handle this without you." I nodded and kissed Jaden on the check. Jaden touched his check with an amazed and very humorous face. I just realized what I had done. We were both blushing. I'm so glad that it was Jaden and I. I'm glad that Atticus and Molly weren't here. Jaden smiled and walked off.

"Jaden if you ever need anything just ask. I want what's best for you no matter what happens. Never forget that, k." He laughed.

"I wouldn't forget that ever Lex." I waved a good-bye as we left the shore and I smiled.

I went to my bedroom and looked over everything that had happened. Jaden and Molly might not be related. Molly is an emotional wreck. Jaden is over thinking everything and very upset. I kissed him and he's probably even more confused then when we started.

Atticus walked into the room and looked at my love struck face. Or something like that and somehow concluded something I would have never guessed. "You kissed him, didn't you?" I was so surprised. He laughed and walked away. "Don't go to far little sis." I threw a shoe at him in the hall.

What a wonderful, crazy, creepy, love filled and pretty perfect way to start out the first day of summer vacation. I kissed Jaden. That phrase would circle around my head for a very long time until I was completely happy and it happened again. It was inevitable that I would soon kiss Jaden and again and fall even more in love.

Wait a second Alexis, you defiantly can't kiss Jaden until this is sorted out. He's an emotional wreck as well as confused and sad. That was a very stupid and not helpful thing to do. I'm sure you'll regret doing it now but someday I hope you won't.

I picked up my cell and called Zane. He was like a more mature form of my brother and he could give better advice. "Hello Mrs. Truesdale can I talk to…Syrus please."

"Of course you can Alexis. I'll go get Syrus for you. Wait a second." Why I asked for Syrus, I don't know. I think him being Jaden's closest friend might just be what I need.

"Hey Alexis, do you need something?"

"Ya, I'd think I'm going to need you're help with something. It's a long story so prepared to talk to me for a while."

"Okay Alexis but maybe Zane would be a better choice to talk to for this. I mean I'm not good with helping people out. It's more of Zane's thing."

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to come over and talk to both of you, okay? It's about Jaden but I need good advice as well so talking to both of you might help."

"Okay Alexis, I'll go get Zane and we'll meet you in the backyard." Zane and Syrus' family lived a few doors down and that's how I got so close to Zane when my brother disappeared.

I walked over and Zane was leaning against the back of his house and Syrus was sitting in a chair and I sat down in front of them both.

"So Alexis is Jaden sick or something." I shook my head and breathed deeply.

"No, he's fine, health wise. It's him and his sister that I'm worried about." Zane seemed a little concerned and Syrus looked scared for his best friend.

"Jaden and I were sucked into another world or I think time. We aren't sure when or where we were but it seemed to be in the real world, here. We were at an abandoned island. We found a man and as we introduced ourselves he had heard of the name Yuki before. He said that two people last name Yuki tried to save this island with their newborn daughter but died in their attempt. Jaden figured it was his parents."

"But Alexis, I know losing his parents is upsetting but Jaden knew that. How is that so upsetting especially upsetting to Molly and Jaden?" Syrus had asked questions too early.

"The people in the place lived on the island yet Molly said that the house their parents passed down was on inner city and not the island like he said. It isn't them. That isn't what's upsetting though. Molly said that they were both found far away in an abandoned area not near their house. They have no proof that Molly and Jaden are related." Syrus jaw dropped and Zane nodded. Syrus feel out of his chair.

"So what's you theory for the two people in your vision?" Zane asked hiding the emotion and surprise he once had.

"Sorry Zane, but for now; I'm trying to figure out how to help Jaden and Molly. Jaden keeps staring at the ocean and doesn't show the happy go luckiness he usually does. He's lost it and Molly is in tears. That's our problem for now." He nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"Easy convince Jaden and Molly to take a DNA match test. It's simple enough to get it done. Expensive but you could help them out. You just have to encourage them and try to keep them united at happy." I sighed. He was right.

"Syrus, you have anything to say?"

"Poor Jaden and Molly; I mean if they aren't related then Jaden has a whole hurt for his family and they both could be left so alone." I started crying and Zane walked over to me.

"Alexis, it's okay. You just need to help them and be and stay strong like you always are." He took me hand and helped me off the ground. I couldn't help crying because losing someone that important like the last member of your family is so sad.

"Ya Alexis, it's not like it's for sure that they aren't related. It seems that they have no clue either way so they just have to be pactient and wait, right?" Syrus said with so much hope I believed him and smiled.

"Thanks Syrus and you too Zane; I'm glad I decided to talk to someone about this. I'm sure that talking to Atticus would be a waste of time. He'd just keep bothering me about it." Syrus laughed.

I walked home and realized that I would have to make myself dinner. No maids or cooks to serve me and parents already made dinner for the family so I could feed myself. I decided to make some mini pizzas from the fridge. I didn't feel like making a full big meal and pizza suited me just as well as any gourmet dinner I've ever had.

I desperately wished that Melissa was here. Most people would think it would be so she could do my laundry, clean my room, make my bed, cook dinner and stuff like that but she doesn't do any of that. I told her she would never. I still think it's pretty mean and cruel to her but I pretty much pay her to be my friend. Not literally though. I mean I pay her to be with me and mostly her pay is because she's an accomplished dueling prodigy young and we pay her to match against me for practice. She's good but she's more of a friend that a maid and servant. She's on a two week off vacation when I need her. She's like a sister and friend I never had.

----

Ta, da, all my chapies aren't as long as this one clearly. This is 10 pages on Microsoft word long at size 11.5 type and Arial print so it's tiny tiny if you copied it over.


	3. Old Friends, New Friends

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is going to be lacking quite a bit of my normal fluff of my stories. But it's all for good purpose because well… it was explained in the last chapter. If you don't remember go read chapter two again, please. I don't want to have to explain it. But I shall anyway. When someone is upset and at the point of almost tears; it is not the best time to be a romantic person. It is best to be a friend and cheer them up or solve the problem.

Sorry Readers, I'm going to Washington DC as a school field trip. Yes, we had to pay. Only 85 of us 8th graders are going but it's still something big because we'll be out for 3 days. No learning except for the stuff they will tell us but that's no big deal because we learned so we can ignore them talking. I'll be back on Ta Da- Saturday 1:00am but I'll be tired from my trip so don't expect a chapter unless I have 3 reviews and I get at least 2 hours of sleep. So chapter will be up on Saturday night if I get numero trace reviews.

Oh, and sorry it's even later than I expected but the e-mail deliverance system for was cut off so no writers or anyone could receive receive reviews or Personal messaging to their e-mail address.

March 29 when I planned to send a chapter the updating system was down. Message as seen on 27th, 2006 -- Outage warning: On April 29th from 11PM to approximately 2AM the site will be down for a scheduled facility power-grid upgrade. Nothing exciting here. Just replumbing work by electricians.

Our email alert delivery was accidentally suspended for the past 2 days and has since been fixed. Please expect a minor flood of backlogged email alerts while the delivery system catches up. 

Sorry, I just recently realized that Jaden and I 2 was classified as Completed Fic and not as a In-Progress Fic so I'm sorry to those who read it and were confused on why it 'ended' with a cliff hanger. Thank You Reviewers:

–Thanks Dearly: Aniecä

Chapter 3: Old Friends, and New Friends

1 Week Later

I awoke to the house phone ringing. Usually Melissa wouldn't wake me up to answer the phone but she had a while up so I had to answer it so I did. "Hello Alexis Rhodes speaking; who may I ask is calling?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not telling you who I am just come down to the door and find out." I knew that voice but I couldn't place it. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to meet someone hugging me. I looked at the person from my droggy eyes.

"Kari, TK; it's so wonderful to see you two again. So how have you been?" I said then noticing a boy was with them. He looked surprised to see me and then jumped to attention.

"Well I see Tai finally woke up from our long air flight. You remember Tai, my Atticus." Tai was confused about what Kari meant by that and we just laughed. TK too seemed confused slightly by this statement. TK hadn't met Atticus yet and it's a good thing too.

"Why don't you all come in? I don't have any plans today except for a few daily tasks but they'll get done regardless of when and if I do them." I said; trying to realize that Jaden would be over today or not. I sincerely wondered if he would be okay with his new found knowledge.

I sat down with them and made them a good home cooked meal. It wasn't like the wonderful food they had back home but it would suffice for now. "Wow, whatever you're name is, this is really good."

"Alexis, Tai." Kari said annoyed with Tai.

"Ya, I remembered that I just momentarily forgot. So do you cook a lot? Where d ya learn how to cook like that?" Tai said finishing up his meals and getting seconds.

"Let's just say, what I do entitles me to know how." I said picking up dishes and taking them to the kitchen to make sure I didn't leave a mess when everyone got home.

"Parents Home, Alexis?" Tai asked. I realized it was just waiting to pain a ugly portrait if I said no but honestly I didn't want to think about it. A young beautiful girl left all alone on a almost deserted island in a unprotected castle.

"No, Atticus checks on me a few times during the day. I'm not usually home thought." Honestly this is their only day off and Atticus stops by to pick up money from our in home bank and sees what I'm doing. I'm not even at the house alone because of the maids and Jaden.

"So what do you do around here for chores? Duh, stupid question, let me guess, nothing." Kari and I both gave him and evil stare and we walked away followed by TK who just didn't want to be stuck with Tai.

"So what brings you guys so far away from you're house? I'm pretty busy with my own problems to worry about yours anymore but what's up anyway?" I said. I didn't want to seem conceited but, with the place, Jaden and Molly. I had my hands full.

"It's okay that you're busy but guess what?" Kari said with a calm, yet excited voice tone. TK and Kari reached into their bags and pulled out a Red blazer for TK and a Blue blazer for Kari.

"You're in Duelists' Academy! That's awesome!" I said running across the room to Kari and grabbing the uniform/blazer that she held. "You even made it to Obelisk too!"

"Yep, Kari took special prep courses and after what she scored last year she made it to Obelisk easy. She studied hard but she's still rough on it." TK said looking at Kari's blushing sensation of her hard work being admired.

"So what's you're excuse TK? You slept thru the classes." Kari and I laughed about my joke.

"No, he just didn't take them. Quote him on this 'I'm already good enough. No classes for me. I'll match whatever you score and raise it.' He got about 10 of what I got. They said mine was very poor for an Obelisk but the prep schools make you automatic Obelisk students." I nodded, that's one of the ways I got in Obelisk year 1. I also scored as high as Zane did when he first took the exam.

"So you're going to school with us? Kari nodded That is cool." I said returning to my chair on the other side of the room. "You and TK both?"

"Nope, TK, Tai and I; we all made it. Tai got Ra Yellow so we're all split up but Tai is awesome with most battling techniques, so that's how he did it. So I'm going to be staying in a dorm with you and Mimi and Jane." I laughed. I didn't have the heart to tell her the whole story about me renting my own room after the problems of last year with the jabbering.

"Nah, I'm renting by myself as is Atticus. With all the problems of last year we still are close just I needed my space but I'd gladly share a double with you." Kari smiled and TK had almost dosed off to sleep. Kari too noticed that.

"TK," TK jumped to attention when his name was yelled at his face.

"Go up down this hall, up a staircase and last room on your right. It's a guest bedroom; you can sleep there. Kari you'll stay at the last bedroom on your left. I'm across the hall if you need me. I have stuff to attend to." They nodded and went up there and then I went to the docks.

"Wait Alexis, where are you going?" Tai said as he followed me outside to the docks.

"I have stuff to do today Tai. I have to go. Your bedroom is second to last bedroom on the upper floor. It's next to T.K.'s; can't miss it, bye." I said climbing up the ship and leaving for Jaden's port gate to see him and Molly again.

"K, but most proper young ladies don't leave their guests to fend for themselves. Bye thought." Tai walked away half pouting half upset about me going.

I arrived at the dock just to find Jaden's ship. Well this ship I leant to Jaden about to leave. "Jaden, you there?" The dock master turned around.

"Sorry Miss. Alexis, the young man you address as Jaden is still asleep. He had a horrible night last night. He hasn't been asleep in a while." The dock master replied.

"So then why is the ship ready to leave why he's asleep? Where are you going?" He laughed.

"Sorry for the confusion Miss. Alexis. He was cold out here all night so I turned on the ship's internal engines to keep him warm. You can come aboard and see him though." I nodded and climbed aboard.

Jaden looked like a person who was caught in the middle of a war and kept in jail without food or water. He looked very weak and tired. It was almost unbearable to watch. I stepped away just to crash into someone.

I wanted to scream but someone put their hand over my mouth. It seemed wet and tear covered the hand. Who else did I know who would cry at this sight, Only one, Molly. "Don't, sh. He's sleeping finally." I turned around to see a tear filled eyed, sad and despaired Molly.

"Molly," She grabbed my hand and guided me gently and quietly off the boat.

"There, now we won't wake him up. Now you can." She looked saddened and like I was going to hurt her. She held herself like a child about to be punished. Waiting for the pain and punishment. I didn't understand.

"What do you expect me to do?" I said just trying to reassure myself that I had no clue what to do.

"Hurt me, beat me up, and punish me; anything to relieve my pain." She said falling on the ground to my feet. "Just do it soon for me."

"Why would I do that to you?" I said still confused about what she was talking about.

"You saw him Alexis, he's horrible. Take him home with you. Help him. He can't stand out. He might as well be dead than here." Molly's tears didn't clarify what she meant but I now understood.

"Tell me exactly what happened to him since I left. Then why I should blame you because it's not you're fault to any extent." She shook her head and fell on her face and cried.

"Yes it is. I could have but I didn't."

6 days ago (Molly's Viewpoint as explanation)

"Bye Molly." Jaden said holding his bags. He stood there staring at me.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" He laughed. I wondered so much about his well being but was it worth it for him to leave without my knowledge.

"To the dock, I can't stay with you Molly. I can't without knowing for sure you're my sister. It feels so wrong to me. I'm eating you food, sleeping in you're house. It's not mine, so I'll care for myself." I say aw struck at this. He would leave me without this small bit of knowledge.

"You can't anyone could attack you. You have no money, no where to sleep. What do you plan to do? You can't even go to Duelists' Academy without the money I support you with." I realized that he needed me but he wouldn't any longer go on without me.

"I'll do everything to the best of my abilities on my own. I'll use scholarships, or loans or anything. I'll do everything on my own. I can do it Molly. I promise you I'll be fine. Don't worry." He left and I was left scared and alone.

Don't worry was the last thing he said to me. Don't worry, ha. With the trouble he gets in if no one worried. Well we'd be dead and everything would be gone.

Now weeks later he hasn't eaten or slept in days. He's catching hypothermia and is slowly dying because he won't admit that even if we aren't related or we are he refuses to be a burden, ask for help and save himself.

Normal position in future

"Then why were you on that ship with Jaden?" I asked hoping it was the answer I wanted from Molly.

"Because as much as I have to tell myself this. He could be my brother so I still have to have some consideration of him. I gave him sleeping pills, told the dock master to turn on the heat, gave him blankets. He might not be my brother but no one related to me or not should end up like that." Molly said holding strong to what she said.

I agreed entirely with what she was saying and I knew what I had to do. "Can I use your phone? My cell is at home charging." Molly handed me her cell phone and I called Atticus' cell phone number.

"Hey big bro, you mind doing me a huge favor?" I said with a sweet intent in my voice. I wasn't faking it. I really had this deep concern for Jaden in mind when I said this.

"Maybe, what is it?" I didn't want to tell him but I might have to.

"Just promise me you hurry up and come to Molly's house. It's an emergency; and without you're help someone close to us could die. Good-bye Atticus." I hanged in tears. Honestly, I didn't know if he was going to die. I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't anywhere close to but the sooner he was taken care of the better.

"Who did you call Alexis?" I laughed.

"It's someone who is related to me and in a sort of Jaden person to you."

"Atticus, of course. He would be willing to help Jaden and I at anytime after what Jaden and you did. I'm his girlfriend that's why I'm included in the helping people list though.

A few minutes later a scared and freaked out Atticus burst through the door. "What's the emergency? Who's going to die?" Seeing Atticus so upset and freaked out was just a start to my own tear works.

I ran to Atticus', my brother's arms and cried. I haven't ever cried like this before. It wasn't of sorrow, or fear, it was me not wanting to see Jaden dead. "Sh. Alexis, it's okay now. I'll help you. What's wrong?"

"Jaden." That's all I said then he laid me down on the couch and as much as I put up a fight to stay awake. I couldn't. I was sad and felt alone.

I awoke in my own bed at home. I awoke to Atticus hugging me tight and Molly across the room smiling with a sense of tears in her eyes.

"It's all done now. It's all over, no more, no more." Atticus said; I cried, threw the covers over my head tightly and cried. Jaden was gone, he was gone and I was not happy, not at all. I should be but, I couldn't. Someday I would be happy for Jaden but so young and so carefree Jaden was. Where was he now? I knew almost as if I'd been there.

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please! Or no next chapter. It's not over it's just the beginning of the torment I call a story. I'm sure those who are mad at me will get over it soon enough. The story is going to be better off without him.


	4. Our Daughter

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please! Or no next chapter. It's not over it's just the beginning of the torment I call a story. I'm sure those who are mad at me will get over it soon enough. The story is going to be better off without him.

Chapter 4: Our Daughter

"Where am I?" I looked into a wreck. It was the place I was with Jaden. I guess this is our escape. Well was our escape. He's gone now.

"You're back where it all started Miss.- I don't know who you are but you're in what was the biggest city until the invasion when all of them were killed. It's a good thing you don't remember Miss. It wasn't very pretty." I sat on a stone smiling.

"No, I want to be dead now. I lost the love of my life and someone very close to me and I couldn't help but let it happen. I left him to die." The man laughed.

"I know someone who is just like you. She is the only ones left of the most wonderful people anyone until this day has ever known. Miss. Yuki. She's the oldest, the youngest, and only Yuki now. That was it, Jaden wasn't related to Molly. He died for a correct reason. Still horrible but he was right.

"Can you tell me about her and if you've ever heard of anyone by the name of Jaden Yuki or referred to that name?" I wanted to know if this was the past of future. I hoped it was neither so I could either save the future of stop the future from happening when I return.

"I'd rather not about the horrible battle. Jaden, I will however. Wonderful man he was. He saved every man, saved my life but forgot two of his own." He said looking into a pile of clothes and things next to him.

"This isn't exactly related to him but is very close Miss.- Her name is Hailey Yuki. Her mother was just as beautiful as her. Her father said. I've never met her parents either of them. It's just what I'm told." He picked up the silent bundle of adorableness named Hailey and handed her to me. "Here, take her with you. She's in better time and place now, then here. Take her with you."

"I can't take her to the future. I'm already sad with one death. I can't take care of a child who has been through so much to live with my pain and sorrow." He laughed and pushed the now crying baby girl into my arms.

"She belongs to you now and in the future when you return. See how she quiets in your arms. See how you lose your own sorrow. It's very simple that you and her need each other." I flung into the future and fell into a time where it was actually 9months and 1 year later than when I remember doing something.

I was back at my house and I was sleeping on a boat like I do when I return from DA for the Spring Vacation. "Hi Dad!" I said as I arrived at the dock and greeted my parents. Then I realized that I had a newborn baby in my arms and I had been gone for 9 months. They thought this was my child, great! sarcastic.

"Don't hi me Alexis. You're in big trouble." My dad said marching me to the couch and when he got near Hailey she cried but I held her tighter she stopped.

"Get mom, it might take a while to explain and I don't want to have to do this more than once. Atticus should be here too." I said making Dad go get mom and Atticus. He did and they sat down.

"Alexis, how dare you get pregnant in you're last year at school. You could have just waited. I new that new boy was evil; he did this to you didn't he?" I had no clue what she was talking about. I thought they'd blame Jaden. I now remembered he has been dead for about 2 years so it was no chance they could blame him.

"It's not my child, just listen please." I said trying to seize my tears.

"Fine Alexis but it looks exactly like you did at that age and what your brother said. It matches exactly." I had just missed the last 2 years of my life so I had no clue what to explain this.

"I time traveled to the past and there was a horrible accident then. This child is the only remaining child of the Yuki family and a guard said that it was destined to be in my care and to be with someone like me. I brought it back. Her name is Hailey Yuki and she's related to Molly and kind of to Jaden." I sighed, would they believe me.

"Of course the child isn't yours. It's just that it looks like you and acts like you did when you were with your mother so I guess I guessed wrong." It is odd how she is like me and born many years before me.

"So who are the parents, Alexis dear?" I shrugged and held the child in my arms and she fell off to sleep. "You named her?" I shook my head.

"I don't know really anything about her but she might be related to Jaden and is related to Molly so they could be related." My parents laughed at this.

"You still miss Jaden, don't you sweetheart?" I nodded holding the child closer. If she was related to Jaden even a little, than she was more than welcome to be my child. Even if she wasn't she is someone who likes me and she has been through a lot.

Time Change to original time I left

I flew through time with Hailey still tight in my arms. "It's all done now. It's all over, no more, no more." Atticus said. Once again I cried but this time he didn't hug me he looked at me oddly and saw Hailey and jumped back.

"Atticus, meet Hailey Yuki. I brought her back from the past. Isn't she so sweet?" He oddly nodded and looked at her.

"She looks like you Alexis. You're warm brown eyes and sweetness." I nodded. I've been told that many times. Jaden and Molly also cared this rare feature, the brown eyes I mean.

"We can go now, I'm ready." I said getting up and accepting that my beloved was dead and some day I would meet another evil guy who wanted to make me have a child. I couldn't do that I wouldn't want it for many more years.

"To go to the hospital? Jaden's fine for now. He just wanted us to tell you that." I fell off my bed onto my back with Hailey still in my arms but somehow I knew this was coming. I don't know why but I expected this.

"You guys, I thought you meant that he was dead. Not that he was fine." Atticus smacked his head. Molly laughed.

"I told you she'd get the wrong idea by that. See Alexis you saw him suffering really bad and you fainted and were so scared well we told Jaden when he woke up and he told us to calm you down. He's fine. We'll take you to see him to clearify." I happily nodded. Jaden's alive, yah!

I arrived in Jaden's room with Hailey. The doctors' saw that Hailey was asleep and hadn't made a sound yet so she was allowed in the room with me to see Jaden. It was quiet. "Hey Alexis, who's that? Do I know him, her?"

I thought for a second. "Maybe you do, maybe not yet. Her name is Hailey Yuki. She somehow related to you Jaden."

"That's awesome, so I could still be a Yuki." I nodded. "So I did that for no reason?" I laughed at his suggestion.

"Na, see she could be from the future so you could have just kept the name Yuki as a symbol or name and given to her if she was like a great great granddaughter down the line or something. It doesn't matter because you're okay now, right?" He nodded.

"I'd leave if they let me." He pouted. "Can I hold her? Either way she's part of my family, right?"

"Um Jaden, she's not very polite to anyone but me." He took Hailey and I covered my ears and he held her. "Wow, you handle her like a pro."

"See no worries, she seems to like me and you too by the way the doctors let you in. They wouldn't let Syrus in, thought it would disturb me." I laughed.

"Miss." I turned around to see a nurse. "The child you are holding, she looks newborn, is she?" I looked at Hailey.

"Ya, she is only 2 or 3 days old. Is there some problem with her health or something?"

"No miss it's just that she needs a lot of documentation and shots and things and according to my books and the information we checked on her none is listed." I looked surprised and shrugged.

"So I suppose that you need me to fill out paperwork and such." The nurse nodded.

"Come with me, she has to stay quiet and it seems with you and the young man in the hospital bed is the only way she will stay quiet." I nodded and looked at her.

"Can you test the DNA samples of Molly Yuki and Jaden Yuki to see if they match? We're not sure if they were related. It was a mix up of family at an orphanage." She nodded and came back in later after Hailey was given her shots. She had made no sound yet not even during the shots. She was fairly healthy for what the blood sample said. It didn't show much but she seemed fairly well.

"Well I have good news, Miss. Yuki and Mr. Yuki is related but not siblings as they thought. They are actually cousins so does that cause a problem?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to tell them and be right back." I walked into Jaden's room and sat on a chair next to him. "Guess what Jaden?"

"What Alexis?" I smiled.

"Molly is your 1st cousin but not you're sister. You're a Yuki but just not her brother. That is okay right?"

"Ya Alexis, we're family. So let's go take care of Hailey here's paperwork." I nodded, worried of his condition but he was taken into the hall over by wheelchair and was fine to leave but I suggested he stay longer.

They handed me the form:

Name of Child:

Day of Birth, month, year:

Address:

City, State, Zip:

H. Phone:

C. Phone:

Mother's/Father's names:

Blood Type:

Health Condition at Birth:

Shot Received:

Medication:

It was not very easy. I put her name as Hailey Marie Yuki. Birthday was April 12, 2006. I didn't know what year it was then or the date so I put it as 3 days ago. Address as mine, as well as phone numbers, and other stuff.

"Jaden what do I put as parents names?" He looked confused.

"Alexis, just put down her parents. It's easy." I laughed.

"Jaden, I brought Hailey here back from that horrible place we saw. The family and child weren't Molly it was Hailey who's parents died then. Not yours but yours died in the same war but that was when Hailey's died. We don't know her parents." He sighed.

I marked with a pencil down; Unknown/ Legal Guardians- Alexis Rhodes mother and Jaden Yuki father. "That look good?"

"Ya Alexis but we're going to be expected to take care of her so be prepared." I laughed at Jaden's very simple yet correct statement.

"We can sure do it Jaden. If anyone can it's us. And we got plenty of people backing us up. And some people waiting for you to mess up but you don't so let's make sure this turns out great for her; especially how her life is going now." I held her small delicate frame in my arms and just felt that even though she wasn't related to me and wasn't even my true child. She was now Jaden and My daughter, our daughter.

"You're so right Alexis. I'm mean we're only 16 and in school. But we've already gone through all the hard parts of parenting." I was confused. "You didn't have to go through school while you were pregnant and you don't have to get a job to take care of the child. It's all done and ready. Parents supply money and I will too and you have your own money. It'll be easy." I nodded.

"Jaden will you promise to do me and her a huge favor?"

"Ya, Lex, You know I'd do anything for you guys." I laughed. "Now What?"

"It's something I want you never to do for us again."

"What?" I leaned up to him a kissed his cheak.

"Don't ever suffer because you're alone and you can handle things on your own because news to you. You can't always rely on one thing or yourself without help from friends." I started heavily crying.

"Alexis, what's up now?" He said so sweet and endearing that it made me cry even more.

"When I saw you're body and heard what had happened to you and what everyone had tried to do for you. It made me sick how even with all that help secret you were dying. You almost died and if I lost you or she did then we'd both be so sad and pointless to us."

"Oh Lex, I'm so sorry that I scared you that much and upset you so much. But I needed to know and I went about it the wrong way. I will try my hardest to not hurt you. I love you Lex, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt so alone." I laughed.

"You're never alone Jaden, because you have me, Molly, Atticus, my parents, and even Hailey now. I love you too and I just want you to stay healthy and happy without pain." Jaden and I joined in our first kiss only for a second but it meant and saw love and the suffering and Hailey showed us that.

A month passed and well everyone was on the search for information about on Jaden's Parents. Later in the month we finally found information; it was an article on the horrible accident on a nearby island a few years ago. It read:

The Yuki Fortune is one of the biggest in the entire world today. Those who match and exceed it are The Rhodes Family, The Truesdale Family, as well as other on their own private island. The Yuki's personal island was destroyed in fire during a chemical imbalance after Mr. and Mrs. Yuki forgot to check on their chemicals with the birth of their son, Jaden Yuki. Annie Sentaria (madden name) Yuki and Charles Yuki died three days after the small explosion at their chemical plant. The help of family of Eliza Sentaria (madden name) Yuki and Danny Yuki the child of Annie and Charles, Jaden was saved but at the cost Eliza and Danny Yuki died. It is a tragic event leaving the children of this family alone.

"It's my fault." Jaden said coldly as if he wasn't there.

"Of course it's not Jaden. It wasn't your job to check the chemicals. It's not you're fault you were born." Jaden looked at me like it was his fault and he didn't need to help.

"Jaden, you're parents messed up. Not you. My parents were lost in the attempt and we both were too young to help. It's okay." Molly said holding her cousin close to her. They were all each other had so they were like siblings but still family.

"So Alexis what's you're theory on Hailey there. It doesn't make sense. Jaden is the child who died in an accident on a island so where does that put Hailey?" TK asked trying to make sense out of our little dilemma.

"I don't know but I think it's time for a visit from our Worlds' Expert, Amy. I'll call her over." I nodded and handed Kari my cell and held Hailey in my arms then Jaden asked to hold her and I gladly handed her over.

"She's like me, a horrible accident." Atticus and I grabbed Jaden and took him into the next room away from everyone.

"Perk up Jaden, now!" I yelled at him. I hope that would get through his tough skull. "What do you really think about you're life?" I said hoping this was just a phase.

"If I wasn't born then Molly's and my parents wouldn't have died. My parents and hers would be rich and happy, and alive." I smacked Jaden hard, so hard it hurt me emotionally and physically.

"Jaden, they wanted you, they wanted a child. They protected you and Molly and that's how you lived. If they didn't then you would be dead. You mean something not only to them but to me and everyone here. You know how much better off we'd be without you?" I asked, now using reverse psychology on him. I hoped it work. "I'd be much better off without you. I wouldn't have my brother. I'd be a shadow rider. I'd be dead and kidnapped a lot. I'd be drowned, and sad. You see like I am now, I'm so much better off with you."

"What?" I laughed. It was a bit too complicated.

"I'm simply saying that I owe a lot to you Jaden. I owe Atticus' life to you, mine, and many other people. You've saved Atticus, me and hundreds of other people. Would you rather have us all dead or 4 deaths to keep 2 people who have done wonders for all of civilization?" I started crying.

"I guess you're right. I guess 4 deaths is bad but not the worst. I was well worth it but to be alone is…"

"You're never alone Jaden. You need to stop beating up on yourself and go back to being Jaden. The Jaden who was happy to duel, to be wherever he was and with whoever he was with. That's who you are and because of that you save us all. So if you don't play you're part in the world's play. Well then it's a waste of those 4 deaths."

"Lex, thanks. I'm glad you cheered me. Up so what's next to do?" Jaden said in his usual jumpy, excited voice.

"You might need to think of a plan of what to do with miss quiet here." My mom said. I looked at Hailey.

"What about her? Jaden and I are taking care of everything for her. She's fine, asleep and everything." She didn't make any noises while Jaden and I were with her.

"You need a plan of what to do with her while you two are at school. If she's not with you then she's a monster of tears and a wreck." My mom said.

"You can ask Mr. Shepard when we get back from school? In not then we can create a plan." Jaden said taking Hailey out of my arms to see her return to sleep in his carefulness.

"We need to explain how we acquired the child then ask if she can stay with me. Sound good? But, the sooner the better." Jaden laughed at this. I sighed. "What?"

"Say that she is my sister who we found at an orphanage where Molly and I grew up and you decided to take care of her and explain her behavior and ask. Let's go." I nodded and we got on the ship.

"So do you'll think that he'd seriously let Hailey stay with me." Jaden said putting Hailey down in the carrier.

"Yah, if all goes well. Who couldn't turn away her? You know what Lex?" He said stopping mid-sentence and looking at her.

"She looks like me." I said guessing that's what he was going to say.

"Yah, I know she's not related to you but she seriously looks just like you. It's awesome." He said handing me the carrier.

"Thanks, but she looks a lot more like you than me. I mean the brown eyes and her hair is brown and blondish color. She's really pretty." He nodded and we landed on the island.

"Mr. Shepard, you there?" I came in the door hoping someone was here. I jumped backward to see Dr. Crowler in Mr. Shepard's chair. "Hello Dr. Crowler; is principal Shepard here?" I said looking around.

"No, Miss. Alexis; he's out for this year. I'm filling in, can I help you and… Jaden Yuki?" Man did Principal Shepard pick a horrible person to put as Principal.

"Hey there Dr. Crowler. How are you?" Jaden turned around with the beautiful daughter of ours Hailey but that's not how Dr. Crowler saw this. He saw…

"Alexis Rhodes, my perfect Obelisk Blue and Jaden Yuki, the Slifer Red flunky together? With a child." He fell back behind the desk and fainted.

"Hello Dr. Crowler, it's great you woke up. We need to talk to you." I said as cheerfully as I could without bothering him from his faint resting.

"Oh Good Alexis, you're here." I shook my head and waved my finger.

"We three are here." I said showing my hand in the polite direction of Hailey and Jaden.

"You aren't serious Alexis? I mean you and Jaden, the baby." He walked over from Jaden and Jaden quickly handed me Hailey so she would stay quiet. "What did you do to Obelisk Blue Pixie Alexis, Jaden?"

"I didn't do anything to Alexis. Not yet anyway." I seemed disturbed but so did Dr. Crowler. "Cool it Dr. C; I didn't mean anything by it."

"Explain then Mr. Yuki." He said waiting for an explanation of the child and me and Jaden here together.

"This here is my sister, Hailey. She was separated from me and Molly and when a blood sampling showed that she was my sister well I was put in charge of her. Alexis just volunteered to help me." It was more the other way around but his explanation did wonders.

"Oh of course that isn't your baby, good. Because I couldn't accept you to the school if Alexis and you did." I was slightly offended by that. That Jaden and I would even think of the thing but this explanation was a start to our progress. "I think it was a wonderful thing of Alexis to do to agree to help you take care of your baby sister. Of course she would make a more suitable parent than you, right?"

"Ya, parenting isn't exactly my thing. I do my share but Alexis is much better at caring for Hailey than I am. Right Lex?" I just nodded and tried to see where Jaden was going while holding Hailey.

"Is there anything you wanted to do other than make me faint again?" Jaden shrugged then I smacked him.

"I was wondering if at all possible, Dr. Crowler; if Hailey could stay with me, during school this year? She doesn't let anyone else near her well except for her brother of course. She's so young and we're the only people who she knows. Is it at all possible, Dr. Crowler?" I said putting on my most sincere, pleasing face and attitude.

"I don't know Alexis. It wouldn't set a very good example of for our school. We let young adult parents keep their children with them during school. Don't you find that a bit strange yourself? Isn't it best to keep her with your parents Alexis?" I faked a very sad almost at tears face.

"I told you before Mr. Crowler. The only people she won't fuss and fight with is me and her brother Jaden. If you did let her come you'd be showing the world of dueling how that even those who take on huge responsibilities and are kind hearted can still go to school and get an education. I don't think it's strange. Most kids in normal cities as horrible a fact as it is are pregnant in the next few years. We know it's wrong but you will show them even after horrible tragedies in your family this school with advance and make every effort to help them. What do you think, Dr. Crowler?" I said now looking down at the peaceful baby cuddled in my arms.

"Fine Alexis, and Jaden; since she hasn't made any sounds while awake or asleep and even with all the drama that's happened to her she can come. But if your grades drop Alexis you're parents will receive a notice. I mean anything B or lower." I nodded excepting the consequences. "And you two… Jaden and I turned around.… Make sure doesn't turn out like her brother did." I nodded and laughed at this. Jaden laughed to.

------------------

Yah! Child at Duelists' Academy. Hailey's been accepted to Duelists' Academy. How do Jaden and Alexis plan to take care of Miss. Hailey at school. Will this work out, or not? I don't know because I haven't written the chapter yet, as of the first of May, 2006.


	5. Events and Plans

I have had been inspired to write a Danny Phantom fic. It's called Eternal Matchmaker and it's a bit more exciting than i'd like it but it's also a slow moving fic with love and all the mushy stuff i and you must love.

--------------

Chapter 5: Events and Plans

"Look at her, isn't she sweet when she's sleeping?" A girl with blonde hair tied up in a perfect bun and a small pink tiara at the edge of her bun.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She shook her head no.

"Defiantly not Miss. Alexis. I'm Melissa's sister a hospital worker for the new parent team. In order for you and Mr. Yuki must pass a series in order to care for the child. You have to take a bunch of tests. Please get ready." I nodded, and got me and Hailey ready.

"Morning Jaden," I said as I came down the stairs early in the morning for breakfast with Hailey.

"How's my little sister doing Lex?" I smiled at her and then at Jaden.

"Let's just say that you'd think she was dead if you didn't know her. She's been perfect all the time." Melissa's sister was surprised that the fact that their newly adopted child was Jaden's sister.

"I'm Allie by the way. So the child you wish to adopt is Jaden's sister?" I nodded and I held my hand palm up at Jaden to signal his explanation.

"I have never met my parents. I was lost during a huge explosion with my cousin Molly. We didn't think they lived but it turned out they did but then the adoption agency connected her DNA sample to me as my sister so I couldn't let her be on her own, could I?" Allie shook her head.

"I see, so you know for sure that your parents are dead." I nodded again trying to help from Jaden's breakdown of sadness again.

"So how old are you two?" We replied 16, very calmly. "So you're still in school and no form of money income?"

"Yes, Jaden and I are both still in school. My parents are helping support her and Jaden has a security coverage from his parents' deaths. We both receive 200 hundred dollars per tournament we compete in for dueling from our sponsors. We both receive a lot of money already. Money's no problem for us." I said smiling. Holding her, I whispered. 'You don't have to worry we answer honestly and perfectly to the point that they have to let us keep you.'

"So I noticed that you aren't ever setting the child down even when you sleep. Why is this?" She said, why didn't I was obvious but would she understand.

"If anyone other than Lex and I were to hold her she start in tears and throw a tantrum fit. We can't leave her side at anytime at all. We've tried trust us, watch." Jaden carefully took Hailey from me and handed her to Allie. The second Jaden let go it was screams and Allie quickly handed her back to Jaden.

"So why do you think this is Jaden?" I didn't know for sure and neither did Jaden. How would he respond.

"It was probably because the horrible problems at the accident and then the adoption agency. She's still little and easily influenced about how the world is. I read that in a book once." I forgot that Jaden had tried to find out why. It turns out he has succeeded.

"So what are you going to do when you go to school? I mean, you can't possibly take her?" We gave a shy but assuring nod.

"We talked to Dr. Crowler and he said that since she makes no sounds to interrupt ours or anyone else's learning; she can stay with us." She sighed at our lack of wonderful parenting skills.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's good parenting. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to mark that off on you." I looked at her with eyes all filled with sadness and agony. "Miss. Rhodes, I'm so sorry but we just can't allow you to take this child to school with you. It's simply not done. You can't carry the child around the school with you. It's a danger to the child with the dangers you and Mr. Yuki encountered last year. I'm sorry."

"Let me just talk to Hailey for a few minutes before I hand her over to you." She nodded. I just needed to reassure Hailey. I'd make sure she was with us happily. I called Jaden back to my room with me.

"Lex, it's okay. It's only for a little while. We'll figure this all out. I'm sure you and I can figure it out." I shook my head. Silly Jaden, it was nothing like that. "What?"

"I'm in here to make sure she's okay with this. She's smarter than normal babies and she's just scared." I picked up Hailey and took her to the window and looked out. "She's not just a baby. It's like she's part of me Jaden, I can't explain it."

"I know how you feel but it doesn't make sense seeing as she's a relative of mine." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Hailey but you can't come to school with me. The people for children's rights say it's not proper care for you. I'm sure they'll take wonderful care of you. It is their job. I promise that nothing will happen to you. Just promise me you'll behave for Allie and I'll come visit you soon. I promise." I handed her to Jaden to say a few words to her.

"I promise you my sister; that you'll be okay. Just stay calm and quiet like you always are for them. We'll visit during breaks and make sure you're okay. I promise you'll be fine. Just behave, don't be too much like me." Jaden said and I laughed. Then he walked off with Hailey.

Kari came in the room after she awoke. Hailey was taken away maybe hours ago. It was only 8 but 8 was far from the time I usually waked up. It was 7 when they took her so only one hour passed. I missed her already.

"Alexis, I'm sorry that you couldn't keep Hailey at school with you. I think it's extremely unfair to you and Jaden. I mean you two would have made wonderful parents but maybe this is for the best. There's less stress on Jaden this way. He won't have to deal with Crowler no A's no baby was so unfair of Crowler. I heard Crowler is principal for a while so he won't be teaching you guys." I sighed then; I laid down on my side.

"If only there was something I could do to keep her on campus with me. Even a maid with her for a few hours is better then her being with who knows who at a foster home. I wish she was back here in my arms or at least with Jaden. I don't' know them." I was pretty much babbling on in my own mind. Except it was out loud.

I heard someone come around the corner. I didn't know who it was but it was someone who I knew well and Hailey. How was Hailey here? "Hailey," I asked out loud.

"Yep, it's her all right Alexis. Here." I saw Hailey's face as happy as ever but the person who was holding her was none other than her cousin Molly. "I though that a visit to her mom was in order for her."

"You're her foster parent?" Molly nodded and I looked at Hailey who's face was the same happiness as it always. "Did she act up like she did before?"

"Now that you mention it; no she didn't. She was perfectly behaved. But that's only the littlest of the good news." I was just holding Hailey in my arms and falling asleep.

"How about you…tell me…in the morning," I said as I slowly fell asleep with Hailey in my arms. I could hear a unspoken but thought yes.

I awoke and it was noon. Hailey still in my arms and me as happy as could be. I have never been happier in my life. "You're finally awake, awesome."

"Hey Jaden, you seen your sis…cousin? Sorry, force of habit. Have you seen Molly?" He looked like he was thinking, thinking hard.

"Yep, I saw Molly. She was talking with TK and Kari downstairs. They're making some big plans. You might want to put in your input into their decisions. It has something to do with you."

"What about me Jaden?" He laughed and I secretly hoped that it was a plan to get me to keep Hailey with me and Jaden. I would love that.

"From the look on your face, I'd say you are already thinking about it. So go down there before the plan has been finished. I seriously don't know what it's about but it's for you so go help." I sighed, handed Hailey to Jaden and went down the stairs.

"Thanks Jaden, oh and Hailey's been changed so don't worry." He looked confused and walked away with Hailey in his arms smiling and laughing as she made little tiny baby sounds.

I walked down the stair tentative to understand what the conversation was about and how to decide what to do. What did I have to do with it? How should I know; if Jaden was just playing with me.

"So what you guys doing?" I said walking over to the table where they were talking to someone on the computer screen.

"Miss. Alexis, I wanted to get your points on this subject. What do you think?" I had absolutely no clue who they were talking to; until I saw it as Principal Shepard.

"I actually don't know what they are talking about. So what's going on Principal Shepard." I said shyly yet very solid so they wouldn't think that I hated the idea from the start.

"Molly volunteered to come to the school and keep the child with you during the day and you could during the night. How does that sound?" I screamed happily.

"Could I really?" I said almost as happily as I screamed and jumped up in down.

"I'd actually like to talk to you and Jaden if you don't mind. It looks good that you can keep the child with you but I would have to talk to Jaden and see the child. I can't have her in danger, can I?" I calmed down slowly and took out my PDA from my purse.

"No, we absolutely couldn't put Hailey in danger. She is Jaden's sister after all. Molly is actually Jaden's Cousin if they haven't told you yet." I said now trying to find out the day school started, when to go shopping for Hailey, when to talk to Principal Shepard and such things like that.

"No they didn't; I'm sure Jaden's very upset about this." He said it in a quite sarcastic tone but it did have some truth to it.

"Actually, he starved himself for about a week and went into a coma. Atticus kidnapped him and took him to our home doctor to be taken care of. It was horrible and very scary." I said almost squirming but he could see my sadness and fear as could anyone who saw me that upset.

"I can believe it. Jaden is always one to over react to things and under think different choices. Where is he now?" I thought for a second and looked around.

"I actually don't know. I gave him Hailey and he walked down the hall but he just carries her everywhere and plays with her. He doesn't stay still for a second, unlike her. She doesn't even more around. Well, unless she's playing with Jaden; Jaden could get anyone riled up." I said smiling and thinking of how he was always jumpy or calm.

"So that horror didn't change him?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I don't think anything will ever change Jaden, Principal Shepard. He's just a free spirited young person. I sometime think that it's best he get that out of his system before school. I mean better here than at school, right?" I smiled in my mind as I though of how exciting our lectures would be if he acted like this instead of sleeping.

"Yes, than maybe it is for the best. I'm sure that the child will bring out a different Jaden then we are all use to. I mean after all the things he's done; I'm surprised he's still himself." He said looking at all the papers and holding them up to the screen.

"What?" I said staring hard at the screen, I tried reading the papers but the mega-pixels on the webcam weren't exactly the highest. I couldn't read it very well.

"I guess Jaden neglected to fill you in. This all is Jaden's plan; Molly adopting Hailey as her foster child, Molly watching Hailey during school. You didn't know about any of this did you?" I shook my head.

"I don't believe he'd do something like this for me. I would believe it in one million years." I said still not thinking everything through. It was like a faint dream I had once dreamed along time ago.

"Then, Miss. Alexis, welcome to the year one million, two thousand, and seven. Whither you believe it or not he did. Everything for you. I'm surprised that he would hide this much from you. You're very lucky." I smiled and mentally hugged myself for picking the school slack-off who just happened to be a perfect friend, boyfriend and foster parent.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Principal Shepard looked at the expression on my face and gave a smile.

"How long Miss. Alexis?" I now looked confused. What in the world was he talking about. How long what?

"How long what Principal Shepard?" I said wondering what he could be talking about. I really couldn't match what he was saying with anything very simple but that's what you get with Principal Shepard.

"Has everything been going on. When did you start dating, child found, his cousin being his sister? That's what I'd like to know." I thought hard nothing was very simple. I couldn't remember exact dates.

"Well we started dating the day that school let out. It was because he found out the real me and then he asked me out. That was May 19th; it's July 2nd now so maybe a month and a half. I found the child maybe a month ago. It was two weeks after school let out that Jaden went into a coma and we found out a week ago for sure so about a month and a half for that too. Any more questions?" I said thinking about how I had been visiting Jaden daily except for that week before he went into a coma. I was so happy of how our relationship was going.

"No, I think that you should come by on July 8th so I can talk to you, Jaden and see Miss. Hailey Yuki. How does that sound? I am filling out forms for Miss. Hailey and Miss. Molly to stay with us as we are speaking. How does that sound?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's great Principal Shepard. All three of us will be there on the 8th to see you. I can't wait for you to meet her, she's a total sweetheart." I said thinking about her and staring into outer space.

"Just like her mother, eh." He hanged up and I looked around at them.

(upstairs I talk with Jaden)

"How could he get a mixed message? We said it was Jaden's sister. It would be so wrong, so so wrong if I. Ew." Jaden got up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek and handed me Hailey.

"I've got to go but don't make plans for the day after tomorrow. Melissa is watching Hailey and you and I have plans." I made a confused face.

"How did you ask Melissa to watch Hailey? She's not usually up to the dirty work if I ask." He laughed.

"Melissa's sister works with children all the time. Melissa was more than happy to watch Hailey when she heard about what I was planning. She won't tell you so don't ask." He walked off and I realized that the day after tomorrow was July 4th. You know it's the national holiday and everything, in America, or American Independence day for those in England.

(July 4th) I met Jaden at the dock and he had of course decorated the ship for Independence Day. It was colored in beautiful red, white and blue banners which greatly complimented the silver exterior. I walked up inside of the ship and there was everyone. When I say everyone I mean everyone. TK, Kari, Amy (check reference in book 1), Atticus, Molly, Sebastian, ME, Syrus, Chazz, Zane, Chumsley, and of course Jaden were all there. Also I looked on the couch to see Jane, Mimi, and Lisa sitting one the couch.

What each of the following people is doing?

Zane leaned against the wall and flirted with his girlfriend Lisa. Lisa smiled and nodded. Lisa was on the couch while Zane was leaning against the railings of the boat. He was completely safe and free from falling off.

Chumsley who hadn't seen ME in a long time was talking with her in the kitchen as she happily cooked meals for him. She loved cooking as much as Chumsley loved eating. Her favorite thing to make was of course Grillled Cheese, his favorite.

Jane was happily flirting with Sebastian as he laughed about her jokes and stories about her home life. She was a bit of a half with as I think of it but Sebastian being as serious as he is enjoyed her nice sense of humor.

TK and Kari graciously decided to walk around the ship with Atticus and Molly so that Jaden and I could talk up on the higher levels of the boat. TK and Kari did a wonderful job of distracting everyone.

Amy hanged out with Syrus who described his part in the whole shadow realm thing. Amy was writing everything down. She happened to be writing a book on the shadow realm for future generations to learn from if the shadow language was ever lost. The normal people could learn to decode it or read and English copy. Syrus liked talking with her but Amy was only 16 and Syrus was 15 which didn't matter but she was a serious college student and they were just friends.

Chazz was well Chazz, he decided to leave the ship after in docked at my house. I told him he could keep Melissa and Hailey company and he calmly agreed. I suppose guessing that he would be chatting it off with Melissa would be a good guess for me.

--

Sorry I didn't go into detail about everyone but this all comes into part in the next chapter. You'll find out everything about everyone and what's going on. This is also when they talk to Principal Shepard. Be ready, very fluffy and happy for everyone. ----Review


	6. Parties and Meetings

Chapter 5: Parties and Meetings

(Top Deck of Ship) I looked into the caressing clear blue ocean and clear blue skies and wondered how it would be to live like a dolphin out in the ocean and see skies of this shade of blue many years to come. It was an over coming feeling brought to me by Jaden; Jaden and his wondrous plans.

"What you thinking about Lex? Anything in particular." I nodded and looked out at the ocean.

"Even with a party going on underneath me it's so serene Jaden. So gentle, beautiful, calm and just so…" I took a deep breath.

"Wonderful," He knew me as well as I knew myself. He saw what I saw in the way that I saw it. It was one thing I never thought was possible. "Just like you, perfect, beautiful, smart, delicate, talented."

"You're going to have to stop if not than I'll be forced to stop you." I said blushing very contently.

"What are you going to do?" I smiled and leaned in to kiss Jaden on the lips which was the first time. I would have loved to been kept like that for an eternity but sadly the moments don't last forever they only last for a short time and I didn't want to break but we needed air.

We finally broke and we looked at each other and it was like a physical bond that we were bonded to come together again which we did after a few seconds to catch our breath. "Now that was wonderful." He smiled too, he was blushing too. I didn't think I'd ever do something like that to someone, especially to Jaden but it was bound to happen sometime and this was so perfect.

"Ya Lex, yah it was." I smiled and we went down the stairs giving as smile so big it looked fake on Jaden. Me, well I closed my eyes descending down the stairs if on air but I looked as if I was drunk, I wasn't I was so out of it.

I walked around and finally after we had all partnered up in turned out like this.

ME and Chumsley

Atticus and Molly

Jaden and Me

Jane and Sebastian

Mimi and Syrus

Lisa and Zane

TK and Kari

Amy had to leave for her college entry examinations and we freely let her go.

We had 16 people at the party but Chazz disappeared into my house and Amy left for her exams. I went inside to look for Chazz and when I came in I found Chazz making out with Allie. I looked surprised and Jaden tried to suppress a laugh that was too coming to me.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz said in his usual flirty yet guilty-free tone of voice. Jaden kept laughing. Allie smiled too. They both seemed very happy.

"I expected you to be bothering Melissa while she's watching Hailey but this cuts the cake. I mean Miss. Allie Thrones a relationship expert and goody girl making out with Chazz the big bad guy on campus. This isn't as much as expected." I couldn't start but laughing with how Jaden said it. It made it seem like Allie could do no wrong and all Chazz could be was a bad boy. It was hilarious.

"Not funny Mr. Yuki, I am a childcare relations officer not a relationship advisor. There is a huge difference Mr. Yuki." Allie said very puffed up at Jaden who seemed to comfuse two very similar things.

"I'd say in order to have a child and be a good parent you'd have to have a good relationship. Don't you Jaden?" He fell on the floor laughing.

"Yep, a good relationship between parents is the key to a successful parenting. That's what the parenting book Alexis made me read said." Jaden hated reading but he as much as I wanted to keep Hailey so we had to know how to handle many situations and that was the childbirth pre-stage chapter.

"Of course but I don't plan on having a child anytime soon so I don't have to worry. Not like you two do with Hailey." I thought about Hailey. If she was my daughter, than I would be the most proud mother of all time. She was perfect in anyway. I would have to be the most perfect mother to be hers. Maybe that's why Jaden's family is such a group of wonderful people because they have parents like Molly's, Jaden's, and Hailey's. It's so sad how they all died. I think someone is plotting against their family.

"I wish I was her mother more than anything. She's so perfect and wonderful; just like Jaden." I said smiling widely at Jaden. He blushed and then looked away.

"I'm sure you'll make a great mother to Hailey, Alexis. You just have to graduate school first. If all goes well on the 8th then everything will be great." I sighed and nodded.

"So let's get back to the party, we're going to discuss the good old days. What do you think?" Chazz sighed and walked off but slightly stopped and hesitated to go. He looked back at us. "What's up Chazz?"

"Allie, can she come? She is part of everything that's been going on lately." Chazz said sort of pleading yet still staying hard to deny.

"I don't care, you Lex?" I shook my head, no. I didn't care, Melissa worked for me but Allie had a government job and was still on mission so everything was okay. "Go on Allie, you're invited."

"Thanks Jaden, Alexis, and especially you Chazz. I never get invited to these sorts of things. I'm never invited because my business partners are afraid I'd judge their attitudes there. I would never dare to. Well, unless they did something potentially dangerous to the child. With Hailey safe asleep with my sister I have nothing to do with this party." I laughed and she looked hard at me. It was like wood chipping off my skin, I was like something was wrong with me and I didn't know.

"You are a huge part of this party, with Chazz being who he is. You've become a part of our adventures. Since you'll have to stay with us during school; you better know all our friends. Right?" she smiled and nodded as I directed them to the dock.

"Finally you guys are back, we were getting worried. And yet, we were still tempted to not go because of Chazz and other people in the house. You would never know with him." Molly said in a hush-hush tone of voice. Allie looked oddly at Chazz and he just laughed.

"I'm going to go catch up with Syrus, okay Lex?" I nodded. Syrus and Jaden were inseparable from each other. They were so close like to long lost brother that could get along very well.

"I'll just go catch up with Zane and Lisa. Nice couple those two, aren't they Jaden?" I said kissing him on the check as we split to converse with our 1st year friends and for me someone who I'd find to not see for a long time.

"Hey Zane and Hello Lisa, how are you two doing?" I said as happy than I could be with the expressions they were giving. I forgot how emotionless they were. It almost gave me chills and their faces could settle the raging winds in a tidal storm.

"I'm fine Alexis, so how is Hailey. I haven't gotten to see her. Is she here?" Lisa said looking around trying to find Hailey. After a few seconds she didn't see any signs of Hailey.

"No Hailey's not here, the boat would upset her. We left her with Melissa. She's asleep so all the commotion would upset her. She's never been upset as long as she's with me or Jaden. I'm surprised that she adjusted to Molly so fast." I said taking the break in speech to look for Hailey myself. I don't know why but me and Hailey had a connection.

"You sure she's not here Alexis. Because since I know you; I know you're looking for her." I sighed and nodded. Zane knew me, my feelings and expressions.

"I know she's not here. I do. It's just that it's like she's my daughter. I miss her when she's gone, like I miss Jaden when he's gone. It's a feeling that I can't explain." I thought about it, it's like going to an empty house where your best friend moved out a year ago that day and thinking she'd be there. You know she isn't but you look anyway.

"I know how you feel Alexis." I turned around to Chumsley with ME. "It's like knowing the fridge is empty but by mindset you keep returning without finding food." He was kind of right. It wasn't by habit I missed Jaden and Hailey it was by love and a connection.

"I guess but it's through love and a feeling that I miss them and search for them. Every night I'd search my bedroom for Jaden, I knew he would be there and he never is and never was in there but I search to reassure myself I couldn't have missed him." It was so lovey dovey kind of feeling.

"I wonder how horrible it feels to have that feeling ripped away from you; with the death of a loved one. If a few minutes or hours of separation causes you to look for something that's clearly not there, what will death separation do to a love stuck person?" ME's question was very deep for her. It was true if I lost one of them, what would I do.

I started crying harder than I'd ever thought possible. It's as though I knew someone who was related to me who was ripped apart like this and I could remember the feeling without the knowledge of the person.

I hit the floor hard and curled up into a ball. I don't know what was happening but whatever it was I sensed Hailey, Jaden and I were all going through it together. That was the bond. Who was the person who was lost, for me? For Jaden and Hailey it was there parents, but what for me? Why not Molly, she knew this too with Jaden and her parents.

Jaden walked over to me when the feeling had stopped. I was still in the ball, crying. Jaden and Hailey are alive. All I need is them. "It's okay Alexis. It's okay. I promise, you'll never lose that person whoever it is?" He too knew I didn't know the person.

"Sh. Alexis, it's okay. I'm here and so is Hailey. See." Jaden was holding Hailey in his arms and she was quiet and not in fear of what, I was fearing. She was calm like always. Seeing me upset didn't upset her it didn't like I'd heard it did to children.

I grasped Hailey from Jaden and he smiled as I hugged her tight. Why do I feel like she's my flesh in blood? Am I related to Jaden? I hope not, I'd can't be. It's not possible. I can feel this love for Jaden with him being related to me. I just can't. I love Jaden.

"I'll always be here for you mommy." I didn't know this voice but it was a voice from like someone. I thought it was Hailey. Was she so young that she thought I was her mother. It was possible but the talking of her, didn't exactly fit.

"Can you get up Alexis?" Jaden said looking at me. I seriously couldn't move a muscle in my body. I think that the other realm is calling me.

'Do you hear me realm? I can leave, not now. I need to be here for them. Wait, then you can take me and explain this all. I promise this to you on my life that I will go freely after I talk to my friends and teachers. I need to be here for Hailey.' I though and talked to the realm. I didn't know if it would respond. 'Whoever you are who's calling me. Don't, not now. I'll come when I'm ready. Do you hear me?'

'Alexis, of course we hear you. We are the realm connectors. You will be ready the 9th of this month until the 12th to be gone. Prepare because we can't hold too long without you. You need Hailey and Jaden too.' The voice said back. 'You know me o so well so listen and be prepared to keep your promise.'

'I will.' I said waking up from my trance and awaking in my bed trying to find Hailey and everyone in the party. "Hello, anyone here?"

"Yep, you really shouldn't do that. You drove poor Jaden crazy wondering what's wrong with you." I sighed, of course he was worried. I was conversing with my mind and in a trance.

I went back on the boat and came into the conversation. "So Crowler is our principal for the year? That's seriously whacked Jaden."

"Well it might be whacked, as you say Chazz but it's true, none the less." I said in my omnipresent tone of voice, like I had never left. I easily could join in. After all, I had talked to Crowler too.

"Hey Lex, you feel better?" I looked at Jaden and nodded.

"So Alexis what was going on with you? You seemed to have a seizure. It was so scary and you looked as though someone close to you had died. Like what we were talking about." I thought. That was the easiest way to describe it to them.

"That's how I felt, It felt like someone so close to me had died. It was someone who I had never met had died. It was sad even more than if I knew the person. I lost all sense and control and feel to the floor. The immense pain of feeling the loss of that loved person would kill me inside." I said as Jaden walked over to me and kissed me. "So what's new with you Chumsley, and you Lisa?" Lisa and Chumsley were the most likely ones to be asked. Syrus, Zane and ME lived so nearby that I knew what they were up too. The same was true with Atticus, Molly, Jaden, Chazz, Jane and Mimi. Sebastian I had not talked too but Jane had said enough to know like if he told me.

"I'm designing a lot of new cards these days. Cards that are designed to what we call, play roles. They have guardian cards, savior cards, soldier cards and magician cards. They do as they say. Guardian cards act as defensive fields between your life points and your opponent; defense monsters and spells. Savior cards are cards that are quick play and save your life time when guardian cards fail; trap cards. Soldier cards are cards that are offense made strong for attacks; offensive monsters and spells. Magician cards are field and equip cards that are like magic. They now make 4 decks called 'The Quad of Power' owning all of the cards together would be impossible but unstoppable because they are made up of the best of all the cards." Chumsley said. He really made a future for himself. I wonder how that goes in the future for him. I'll have to ask.

"Wow, it seems that they are working you hard. So Lisa, what's new with you?" Lisa was surprised that I had cared to ask.

"Really nothing, I had a challenge everyday with Mr. Truesdale next to me. He doesn't give up when a 'girl' beats him. It's funny how that could be such a great form of motivation with him; especially when a 'girl' is the only one to have ever beaten him." There were two, Mr. Truesdale-s on the bus but only Zane fit the criteria and detail he said.

The conversations went on pretty much like that for the rest of the day and until it was about 8. At 8 everyone left to go see the stadium to see the final season baseball game. It was also the prime spot to catch a horizon full of fireworks. It is beautiful, but Jaden had other plans for us two.

Review Please


	7. Fireworks

-------------------------------------------------

My chapters are going to be updated with Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Mondays and Fridays are my other fic 'Great Expectations and the Perfectionist' and on weekends are my newest fic 'Eternal Matchmaker'.

+Chapter 7: Fireworks+

"Where are we Jaden?" Jaden carefully removed the blindfold from my eyes and I saw the most beautiful sight to this day and it was almost incomparable to sights I've ever seen before. It was the water fireworks, they are blasted into the air and then explode and show their color then the ashes fly to the water and the water as dust of many beautiful colors. I've never seen a display of water fireworks as long as I've lived.

"I'll take that as 'I like it'." I nodded not taking my eyes of the wonderful displays. Jaden while very much balanced seemed easily to push me over into a comfortable seat he had moved up here and we relaxed together on the upper deck floor watching the display.

It was now 1am and the show had ended and we were back at my house. "Thanks for the most wonderful night ever Jaden; it was perfect." He smiled and we met slowly in a kiss and after a few seemingly long moments we broke apart for air and I walked inside.

Melissa was asleep in her own room and Hailey was fast asleep in my bed so I resided to sleep in the guest room so I would not disturb her but as soon as I passed up my room she began to cry. "Amazing child, cry not for you're never alone."

I walked into the room and picked her up, silencing her as I cradled her and we both fell fast asleep and dreams of wonderful nights with her and Jaden filled my mind.

"Allie, you can't do that to Hailey. She's just a baby. You can't." I girl cried, I recognized that voice as Melissa.

"I have to sis, Hailey may be just a baby but she can't be related to Jaden. Unless they can prove any relation to Jaden…they can't keep her without going through adoption customs. It is how it's done. They have two months; you tell them that." Allie said, yelling at her sister Melissa.

I quickly picked up Hailey and ran out of the room. "What's going on?" I said like I thought there was a fire.

Allie looked at me and examined me like she was a scanner. "Why in the world are you running around the house in your pajamas and carrying Hailey around in that?" I realized that bringing Hailey into this is an mistake because it was something that concerned her.

"I thought something big was going on and if there was something going on I would want to save her, would I?" Major points for thinking about Hailey's safety in a potentially dangerous situation.

"Yah Allie, if something big was happening and she was locked in there. There'd be nothing Alexis could do to protect her child." I nodded and looked at still sleeping Hailey.

"You're concern gets you many points on your test but you have a problem. My sister will explain it to you in the morning. If you have any questions you can call me and ask Alexis." I sighed and nodded and Hailey and I returned to bed.

When Allie and Melissa had left and gone to bed I looked at Hailey. "Little Hailey, you can't always be with me, you'll have school eventually, and I'll have to go to school too. For know you can be with me at all times but you can't always."

I looked at her who my strange coincidence happened to look a bit like me. "I sure wish my mom would have cared for me like I promise to take care of you; now and as long as I live. If I can't then I'll make sure whoever does will take good care of you." My mother never took care of me. I was always with a maid or nursery mother. They were always in charge of taking care of heiresses' children. If I cried my mom never came, a nurse did but after a few years the nurse quit and I was left alone so my brother tended to my needs.

Atticus taught me to duel, cared for me when I was hurt and things like that. My parents sent me away to duel schools; not that I'm complaining or anything. I love the duel schools but they never let me have a choice in the schools I went to, who my friends were at home, what classes I took and such. It got me very bored and lonely as well as against my family but I moved on and lived to be such a great person once I realized who I was.

I'm Alexis Rhodes, sister of Atticus Rhodes and heiress to the Rhodes' fortune. I'm 16 years old and a guardian of the shadow realm. I'm Jaden Yuki's girlfriend, the foster mother of Hailey Yuki, and a superb duelist and an all around good person.

(July 5th) "Good morning Alexis, Hailey's bottle is ready as is your breakfast." I smiled as Kayla my person cook welcomed me to the dinner table.

"Thanks a lot Kayla, I didn't mean to locate Hailey and take care of her. It just happened. I really didn't mean to give you twice as much to do and people to feed." She nodded and brought the bottle to the table and my meal.

"It's absolute fine with me. Hailey's just like you. She's very nice and is very quiet in the arms of her beloved family members." I nodded and looked as Kayla picked up Hailey. "She isn't a big eater. I always heard babies ate a lot."

"Hm, I've never heard that. I guess eating to gain strength is a good thing. I wonder if Jaden's parents were good at dueling and is she?" Kayla shrugged and kept feeding Hailey.

"It is something to think about but it's also important to remember that being a good duelist isn't a trait you can inherit or you and your brother would be in Slifer right now." Kayla said burping Hailey.

**_Background: Kayla is about 29 and is Alexis' and Hailey's personal chef at anytime they can call on her to make food. She has a daughter Marie(mar-e) that's age of four and her husband Marcus works for Alexis' brother as a chef and their daughter hangs out in her bedroom all day. _**

**Part 2 on Background: Thomas is Atticus' Best Friend but a year older and he started school 2 years before Atticus to get a jump start. **

"I'm sure you're right. My mom just heard that Middleton Academy was where Thomas went so she decided that Atticus could be with his good heir friend and then she wanted me to be with my brother and it turned out to be a dueling school. It's nothing to do with genes. But good duelist parents make good duelist children." I smiled as Kayla's little daughter Marie walked up to Hailey and took a look.

"She's a baby mommy." Kayla smiled and nodded.

"Yes she is Marie. She is Alexis' daughter. She's lives here with us in Alexis' room." I smiled at how Kayla treated Marie. Marie listened to what her mom said and if she didn't understand then she asked questions.

"Wow, I didn't know Alex is a mommy. Where's her Daddy?" Marie defiantly wasn't stupid. She knew that she had a mommy and a daddy but Marie realized that Hailey didn't.

"Hailey's real parents are somewhere…else Marie. Alexis is just filling in but Alexis' boyfriend Jaden acts like Hailey's daddy, okay?" Marie nodded. Death wasn't a think a little four year old needed to understand but Kayla was very open but kept part away to protect her.

"I meet Hailey's filling in Daddy?" Kayla nodded and handed me Hailey and Kayla picked up Marie onto her own lap. "What's his name Alex?"

"His name is Jaden, Marie. He's very nice. You've met him before remember. He has brown and blonde hair and is funny, remember." Marie nodded and smiled.

"Ya, he helped me when I fell into the dock. I couldn't breath and he pulled me out." Kayla and I were shocked and in fear.

"When was this Marie? When were you outside alone? You know Mrs. Rhodes doesn't allow you to dishonor her." I frowned. Everyone called my mom Mrs. Rhodes even by habit Atticus did.

"What is dishonor and what did I do to her?" I scribbled down on a piece of paper a poem that was imperative to this situation.

Born into a world so old

While being so young

You feel cold

While in the storm so long

You forget to remember one thing

A person a being

Must learn things from the old

When you're young

An original me poem

This meant that the world doesn't start new when you do. You must realize that when you're young you have to learn from the things that are older than you to catch up without waiting for time. It's imperative to realize this young.

"This is mommy and daddy's jobs and most people thinks that it's bad to have children at their job and you're a child so they think this is bad and we are." Marie ran off crying and I had another verse to add.

Too young to see

Too young to hear

What the old see

What the old hear

You can't see threw their eyes

You can't hear threw their ears

You must just open your eyes to understand

And open you ears to hear what they say

Only the old can tell you what they see and hear

Another poem by me

"Growing up stinks doesn't it." Kayla said, she had a clue once but it's harder when you're young.

"Ya, sometimes it does because you don't have that prior knowledge they had about subjects like this. It's hard to adjust." Kayla nodded and looked at the stairs.

"Do you think I should go talk to her about it? I mean I can't just tell her it and hopes she understands that I don't think like that. I should explain it." I looked at Kayla and her careful nature toward her daughter. I'm sure if I ever had a daughter. I'd need much more practice than just Hailey. I'm sure I could do better with Hailey too.

"No, you don't understand what a horrible world wealth is as well as I have to. I'll explain, I'll need the practice." Kayla smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kayla."

"No thank you, this is good for her to understand it from a point different than someone who is trying to protect her. It's good for you, me and her. I must learn to stop protecting her."

"Stop protecting her, but why?" I asked, why would a mother stop protecting her child.

"Alexis, it may not seem like it now to you with Hailey because she's so young and even with Marie. They need independence or they'll never let go of you and need you for every small thing and never live happily." I though, I guess.

"But it seems that they could get hurt, or in trouble or something; what should I do?" I said worried about every leaving Hailey on her own. It could be dangerous.

"How happy would you be if Atticus and your parents never let you out of their sights? You stayed in the house all day, never left or anything." Kayla said asking me very easy questions to answer but hard to relate.

"I'd be very bored, upset and I would never get smarter, or meet any of my friends or date Jaden and be very upset." She smiled. "I see; they have to live their own lives. How do you know when they're ready?"

"Small steps Alexis, small steps; you have to give them little chances to prove themselves ready for a bigger step and always be ready for them to come back with failure because some go ahead farther than they can take it." I nodded.

"Parenting seems so much harder than everyone makes it seem. I don't think I can do it." I said sitting down and leaning against the chair with Hailey in my arms. "What if I'm the only one who is failing? What if she's climbing and I leave her on a security rope and pull her down."

"It's very hard Alexis. You just need to make sure that you let a little slack on the rope so you can save her if she falls. Sometimes they need a push, a pull or just a support rope but you'll be ready for whatever they need. Just stay calm and focused." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm just afraid I'll mess her up for good. So bad that it's irreversible to fix her to the better. It all seems so hard." She laughed.

"Children are little sponges. They absorb how you take to something and react to it. If you scream and cry then they scream and cry because they trust you. You must do for them what you'd do for yourself in their best interest." I sighed and I walked up the stairs and talked with Marie.

(July 8th) "Hello Principal Shepard, how are you?" I asked sitting down at the desk with Hailey in my arms and Jaden to my side.

"Hey Principal Shepard, so why are we here instead of at the school?" I sighed and he laughed.

"Well Jaden, it's because I'm not your principal anymore, well not for a while. I'm on probation for putting you in trouble with the shadow realm and everything."

"That's so unfair, we agreed to it. It should be our fault, not yours." I nodded in agreement; Jaden was right it was our fault.

"Well this isn't about that it's about this darling of a girl here, Miss. Hailey Yuki." I handed Principal Shepard Hailey. "Isn't she a sweetheart, like her mother and strong like her father."

"Um Principal Shepard; Hailey is not our child, she's Jaden's sister. I mean well she is Jaden's sister we are adopting." He laughed.

"Of course, I knew that. It's just that…

"You knew my parents didn't you." Jaden said jumping up and shocking Hailey but she didn't make a sound just was jumpy. I grabbed Jaden's shoulder and pulled him to a sitting position.

"Of course I didn't Jaden. No one knew them extensively. They were one of the richest families in the world. They lived on the island where Alexis lives now. No one knew they had a child, or got married, or anything. It was like a secret organization in there. The three families to ask about your parents are the three richest. Of course that would be the Truesdale Family, the Rhodes Family and check the Yuki Family records for anything." Jaden looked upset that no one knew much about the family.

"So where could we find them, the records of any kind." He pulled a chest out and picked up a fairly large book and blew off the dust. "That's it? Wow, it's huge."

"Yes it is Alexis. This is all about Jaden's parents and his birth and everything about their family. Here you go Jaden. It's all yours. They left me in charge of the reconstruction project and I happened to stumble upon this book and I kept it just in case someone was looking for it." I nodded as I picked up the book and exchanged Hailey for the book with Jaden.

"So is Molly in here too?" Principal Shepard nodded. "So this is all about our family history; everything about our riches, their deaths, my grandparents and anyone else about this." Jaden was amazed by all his history in one book.

"This whole chest is filled with things we pulled out of the fire. They are Books of rules that heirs have to follow which you should start to follow now that you have the rules." Jaden sighed.

"This doesn't sound like much fun for me; the whole being in heir thing." I laughed. "What's up Alexis?"

"Trust me it's not any bit of fun. You're going to have to be completely civilized like Zane, Syrus, ME, Molly, as well as Mimi, Jane and everything. You are now suceptable to following every rule in that book and I'm going to make sure of it." He backed up out of his seat.

"Why do I have to follow all these rules? It's not like we're famous or anything. It's just me and Molly." Principal Shepard laughed.

"You think you should warn him?" I shook my head. "Are you sure that he shouldn't be prepared?"

"I'm sure because he can do it and if not than he's in trouble." I turned to Jaden and laughed. "Jaden, you're in for it because now that it's going to be announced to everyone that the Yuki Family line isn't dead you are expected to be a well leveled member of society."

"This so stinks, I mean the whole fanciness already sounds hard but a well leveled member of society sound painful. I think I'm going to rewrite the book. If the Yuki Family was the most powerful than I should be able to write a new book or rewrite the old rules." I smiled.

'While you're at it Jaden, rewrite mine." He laughed and picked up the book. He looked and threw it at me.

"I actually very much like how they wrote yours. I mean you talented, smart, pretty, sophisticated, nice and everything. I think they are doing a fine job with the rules you follow but I'll check to see which ones went out with times but you are awesome so why would I change rules that make it like that." He said very temptingly for me to kiss him but not here, not now.

"So Miss. Hailey is welcome under nursery care of Miss. Molly during the day but other than that Hailey can go with you after end of the day classes let out. I have to warn you that you and Jaden becoming a couple and the baby are going to bring up some unwanted rumors though." I looked at Hailey then at Jaden.

"We can handle it Principal Shepard, thanks anyway. Plus how bad could it be?" He shrugged and that was the end of that. -Review-


	8. July 9th Part 1

--------------------------------

Well here we go with a big time chapter. It's probably going to be three parts because this is the climax of the story and it's harder to figure where it's going when I haven't organized it so it may be shorter, may be longer, who knows. Maybe my brain but not me.

----------------

Chapter 8: July 9th –Part 1

(July 9th) "Alexis, I know that you called me down here by why? And why did we have to bring Hailey?" I just kept looking out into the ocean.

"Remember when I felt like death was iminate for us all, on the ship a few days ago. Something big is happening today. I don't know what but it is and I want to be ready." I said staring into Jaden's eyes.

"Does this have to do with her, and that world? Because I'd like to be filled in on what's going on with everything." Jaden said a bit annoyed with all the things that weren't going on while we just sat here.

"I wish I too knew what this has to do with us and what part little miss. Hailey has in it." I said I stood up. "Whatever it is, it's coming today and is going to take me and maybe you two. I'm not sure but I want you to be with me when it happens."

"So did you talk to it, what did it say?" Jaden asked, curious of what we were up against.

"It just was so simple, it said that they need us from the 9th of this month to the 12th and whatever they are fighting they can only hold it off a little while longer, they do need you. They are the realm connectors, like Amy." Jaden looked at me and hugged me. "What was that for?"

"A lot of things, one because you look scared and need to be comforted and calmed down so I thought that would help." I nodded and held Hailey in my arms and we fell asleep and landed in a world I only thought was a dream.

A world of unknown knowledge, advanced technology, it must be… the future. It was very cool now, but why did the future before seem so dark and dreary. That must have been the past.

"Welcome Yukies…and Miss. Rhodes ; welcome to the year 2011. I am Ladle and I will be your guide. You will know me in 5 years but now that is unimportant. Welcome to the glorious future. I can show it to you because only things that are important you will remember." Ladle smiled and she looked at Hailey for awhile.

"Would you like to hold her Ladle? I mean since you will know us, I'm sure it's okay." Her eyes went wide and she backed away from us like we were infested people.

"No, no, no; it would do Miss. Yuki a great dishonor if I were to hold her. It's not in my place to touch a child as wonderful as she is." I was a bit confused, but either people had no children in the near future or she was just crazy. I happen to believe and hope for the second.

"So like why are we here; mind explaining that Ladle?" Jaden asked, I sighed realizing that Ladle had to hide a lot and so she couldn't directly answer simple questions.

"Of course, Mr. Yuki," Wow, I didn't think she would actually answer us. I wonder why someone as old as she is respects us so much. Am I suppose to respect Hailey that much? "You are here to right a great wrong that is happening here. You must make sure the event that takes place in your life doesn't happen. It can't for the well being of all people."

"No offense Ladle, but couldn't you have done that yourself? I mean you stop us from making a dumb mistake, seems pretty easy for you to do." Jaden said making it seem like anything is easy.

"We've tried, I promise you that much. We've tried so hard but we called upon your help because the event will alter the history as it did 21 years ago, September 18." Ladle said looking sad and lowly.

"Wait in 5 years from our present, we would be 21 so 21 years ago on September 18th is when Jaden was born." Jaden nodded, I figured that out pretty fast but what was so significant other than Jaden's birth.

"Do you know of the events that happened on his birthday? Yes, he was born but what else came of that day? Do you know?" Ladle said tricking Jaden into being sad and remembering.

"Of course we know, it was shown to us by Hailey's appearance. Hailey unlocked it all for us. That's the day that the Yuki family disappeared except for Molly and Jaden." Ladle nodded and I saw a frown on Jaden's face.

"It's the day my parents died, leaving me and Molly alone." Jaden said and Hailey too looking a bit sad; she copycatted Jaden's feelings and mimicked them.

"Annie and Charles were their names. Jaden's parents, the people who brought him into existence, his very own flesh and blood. They died because of an unfortunate accident at their chemical plant." Jaden became looking sadder every moment that Ladle talked.

"What do you need us for? Let me remind you Ladle that this is the future. We can't save Jaden's parents in this time era. It's impossible." She nodded and looked at Jaden.

"Jaden, I'm sorry that we had to bring that up but it is a very important factor in your mission. Have you figured out what?" Jaden and I shook our heads, not knowing what this meant. "You and Jaden have seen the past and the future Alexis, in one single time era."

"That trash of an era, with the burning houses, explosions and dead people." She nodded. "How could that be the past and the future?"

"The past is bound to repeat itself. Many years ago the realm connectors gave Jaden's parents the chance to save themselves like I do today. The only problem is messing with the past has hazardous effects on the future beyond that time." She said looking at Hailey.

"What were the hazardous effects for my parents, Ladle? I need to know." Jaden said pretty much on her throat.

"There were no effects that were hazardous, Jaden. Only choices they had to make; very hard choices that it's almost impossible to know if you made the right one. It was hard for them but when they're time was up to stay here they had made their choice and it was done." Ladle said in sadness, looking at the ground.

"What were their choices Ladle? The choices the could have picked from, what were they?" I asked very gently. It must have been hard for her to explain how she helped partly in their deaths.

"You must understand that I was not allowed to influence their decision. I did what I do for you to them. It was all their choice. You must understand someday." Ladle went on murmuring.

"Just tell us Ladle, what were the choices? What did they choose? I need to know." Jaden said almost crying with the emotional pain and scars reappearing and reopening and burning his soul.

"Two choices, they could live happily just the two of them forever. No deaths, but no lives. Or they could let the future go as it may." It was very confusing to me but especially for Jaden who had struggled with basic stuff as well as harder decisions to make.

"Ladle, tell me straight what their choices were and what they picked. I have to know how they were. They are my parents, I don't know them at all. I want to but I can't." She nodded and I held Jaden's hand and held Hailey with my free arm.

"They could choose… I can't. Here." Ladle handed me and Jaden a paper and Jaden read it out loud.

Choice 1: Your mother and father could live happily with just each other. They could live peacefully alone until they die. Choice 2: They could let the future become as you know it to be. They could let the future incorporate children of theirs, and let the future go as it may free. 

"What did they choose Ladle? What?" I set Hailey in her carrier that was transferred here with us and sat down next to him on the ground.

"Jaden, you know the answer. You're parents, well they, they choose the second choice. They let the future go where it may and they wanted to have a child, you and let the world make it's own choices." Jaden shook his head.

"No, they could have. They just couldn't. They couldn't." He kept saying that over and over. He was losing himself and I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Jaden, you can't deny what they chose. It's as clear as you are alive. They choose to let you be born but at the cost of themselves. It was the choice they made. You have to respect it. They are you parents." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Lexy, I want to die. I do, I want to change their choice. Can't I?" I looked at Ladle.

"Ladle, can he do anything about this? He wants to." She looked surprised at me.

"Are you crazy? You'd let him change their mind and let him die. You'd agree to let him do that? What kind of person would think like that?" I stood up, and Jaden slowly let go of my hand.

"Listen, Jaden is kind hearted. He knows what he should do. I can't stop him, I've learned that. He follows his heart and that's how he lives, duels and that is his existence. I've learned that he's always right about what he decides to do when he does it from his heart." Jaden looked at the ground.

"But it, it just doesn't make sense. If you loved him, like they did. Would you?" I thought about that.

"Like who did, Ladle?" I asked. "We need to know, like whom?" She sighed and looked up.

"Like Jaden's parents, Alexis." Jaden gasped and he stood up and lowered his head.

"Jaden, think about it, she's right. They wanted a child, even at the suspense that that child might die with the way the future goes, the wanted that chance for a new being on the earth. Think?"

"Actually, it goes beyond that. In the days they were given. The days that they were given they could travel to any future, in any of the situations they could have picked and seen what would happen. Then they saw it." Jaden looked down.

"They saw me." Ladle nodded and I held Jaden's hand.

"You're mom fell in love with you, on eye sight. She knew from the first second she saw you in the whole duelist academy that you were her child in this possible world scenario. She knew what it meant for her."

"And my Dad?" Jaden asked, I about at tears but not a tear from Jaden. He was very preoccupied.

"Let's say your dad was just like you. He just wanted you're mom happy at all costs. He loved your mom and he felt protective toward you. He wanted you to exist as did your mom so they made the choice." Jaden clearly felt sad for almost destroying their dream.

"I see what you mean Ladle. I guess I wasn't thinking everything through. But I still don't see what all this has to do with me, Jaden, and Hailey?" I said asking for her.

"Wait, could I see what it would be if they hadn't have me? And if they did, and they lived how would our lives be different." I didn't agree with Jaden's idea of seeing how life would be if he changed it all. I personally wouldn't change my life if it turned out how his did. He has friends, Molly, he a dueling prodigy and just he's amazing. I wouldn't want that to change. "Just a little bit of time how it would be if my parents were with me."

"I really don't think…

"Don't think, just act. It's the last stage of grief and getting over it. You must realize that it's okay and this is his way in how. Do it!" Ladle nodded and Jaden and I watched from a sideline of how our lives would be with Jaden's parents in our lives.

Year 2006, in an alternate state (3rd person)

comments by Alexis from the present

"Come on Alexis, we have to go pick out your fiancé and meet with all the other heir families." Alexis sighed and walked onto the boat and rode over to a big factory island.

"But mom, he's a major jerk. He's worse than that Chazz kid." He's worst than Chazz, who could that be?. Melissa nods and walks onto the boat behind me.

"I don't care, he's still in the running Alexis. He's still an heir; though you don't think he's fitting because of his job, and position doesn't mean he's can't be it." Get a clue mom, I hate the dude.

"Mom, he's destroying the atmosphere with his chemical plant. I hate people who destroy our environment. Plus, he destroyed the place where Atticus disappeared at?" Do I mean duelist academy? Who would do such a thing? Alexis' Family arrived at a huge island.

"I'm sorry but I agree with him. A cursed island deserved to be destroyed not host a school. The place is where your brother disappeared at?" No Atticus? No Atticus. Alexis pouted and the walk into a castle-like house.

" Hello Miss. Alexis, how are you?" A man about 46 walked up to Alexis and kissed her hand and she snatched it back. Ewe.

"Excuse you; keep your body to yourself." Alexis stomped off. I had the right to be upset. I mean look at him. A old man kissing up to me like that, major ewe factor.

Alexis walked over to a chair in the unlit part of the company room. She bumped into a person. "Ah."

"Alexis are you alright? You seem a little freaked out by this place more than normal." Alexis relaxed and the person came out of the shadows. Zane, cool, someone I know.

"You do know what today is, right?" Zane gave a nod. "It's so unfair. If I get stuck with you-know-who, I think I might die."

"Have you ever given the guy a chance?" Alexis laughed. Who is he, hello, I'd like to know. Alexis sat down next to Zane and she leaned over on his shoulder.

"Give someone I have never met a chance, hm, not a chance. He's dad's a total jerk, a freaky jerk. His mom is so sick that she hasn't left the hospital in 16 years. He destroyed the only good school away from home that you can duel at. He's total manners and he is just…uh." Zane kept a straight face and Alexis kept a straight face. This guy is totally evil, DA gone, his poor mom, crazy father, I don't know who he is but no chance from me either.

"Promise that you'll try to make polite conversation with this guy. He could be the guy, Lex." Don't think so. Never!

"When I grow wings and fly away from him and then die; I'll consider it." Finally, a little common decency. Alexis said once again pouting.

"Alexis, none of this is his fault. He was born to be an heir like us. His mom's choice to have him had nothing to do with him. His dad decided to destroy the school. His dad he was just born to, it's not at all his fault." Alexis smiled and looked at Zane.

"You try so hard to make me happy. I wish you had a chance with the evilness my parents are. You're amazing Zane." I hope I get to see the end of this. Alexis smiled and kissed Zane on the cheek.

Horns blow "Announcing your highness, Mr. Jaden Yuki," Jaden walks down the stairs dressed in gold and red. Are you kidding, Jaden. Jaden can't be bad. This is so, so wrong. Get me out of this twisted reality. Help.

"Told you he was just as the rumors portrayed him, a stuck up, rude, fancy heir person." Zane stared Alexis in the eyes after she whispered the line.

Jaden walks over to Alexis. " Miss. Alexis Rhodes, may I have you're hand in holy matrimony?" Alexis snatches her hand.

"Only if you can defeat me in a duel, then I may consider." Why not just turn him down? Why? If Jaden has become this bad person why like agree to even a duel? Alexis smiled and took out her deck.

"What kind of marriage ceremony is this duel? I will not duel a lady. It is the most horrible ritual ever." Alexis smiled.

"Heiress rule 36 of the manual, to win a hand in marriage you must beat her in a duel of her choice. I choose duel monsters." Alexis, what are you doing? Jaden has beaten you so many times. Wait, this Jaden hates duel monsters.

5 minutes later, Alexis has beaten Jaden by 1800 points. She sacrificed 200 of her own to wage a direct attack. Zane walks onto the field. "Good game, may I make an attempt." Alexis parents go into an outrage.

"Alexis, he is worst than a commoner, he is a heir who hangs around with commoners. You may not do this." Alexis held out her hand to them.

"The rules say anyone who can defeat me in a duel of my choice can have my hand in marriage. Rules are rules as you always say." They stared angrily at Zane then sat down.

After an hour and two out of breath heirs the duel was over and Zane won by 100 points. She smiled and accepted the proposal and the ring and the end. Good match, at least I'm sort of happy with Zane. I wish Jaden wasn't like that. I like my Jaden much more.

_Author's Note I know you people may be angry at me but it had to be done. A bit of spoiling, richness, and two parents and you have a person turned completely around. _


	9. July 9th Part 2

------------------------

I don't know how many of you know this but forums rock. You can write what you think and be free. It's awesomely awesome to have a forum. I have one and I'd recommend other forums too. I can't think of any but if you know a good one tell me. Now, on with my story!

I am reading Romeo and Juliet; it's pretty hard to get in the beginning. I defiantly don't recommend it to anyone under 9th grade. I'm not in high school but I'm an honor student but I'm going to take Contemporary English Literature next year and I'm starting early, but it's still hard.

-----------------------

Chapter 9: July 9th- Part 2

I awoke in a soft bed. I saw a very familiar face next to me. So kind, so gently, so little; it was little Hailey. I smiled as she looked at me and gave a bit of a laugh like cry.

"You hungry, me too. Let's go. I'll make us something." I picked up Hailey and walked down the stairs of my hallway and into a hallway that looked familiar but yet it wasn't. Where pictures of my ancestors hung were different people. They looked very familiar. They had Jaden and Hailey's same eyes. It was also strange because Hailey's eyes had a the same glassy covering as mine while Jaden's just had their sparkle while Hailey's had both. The people in the paintings had either one or the other, not both. I guess it was just traits that everyone has.

I saw Jaden and ran to him with Hailey in my arms. It seemed to anyone not knowing what had happened that I hadn't seen him in a very long while, but in all actuality I had never left him. "Was that as scary for you as it was for me?"

"No, it was much more for me. I didn't see what you saw Alexis, I saw everything from my point of position and including yours. I honestly couldn't tell you what was the scariest about it. You're brother gone, no Duelist Academy, you getting married, me being a horrible duelist or the kind of person I was there. My parents seemed to be good people from the way Principal Shepard and the article described them, what went wrong." Jaden sat down and I followed to comfort him.

"Nothing went wrong Jaden. It just seemed that from the outside that life seemed so good. From the outside looking in, the castle was a world of beauty and fancy. It demanded respect and honor. From the outside, it was something quite different. It was a world of stupid rules, horrid manners, stupid parties, false marriages, and little work. To someone from the outside it was a good life for you. From you're stand point that's not how it's suppose to be." I said almost hoping that everyone could here me from my society.

"Oh too true Alexis, too true; I myself wished that I could be like the two of you. Not in the way the others think I would. I wish to be like you two in the sense that you have so much at such a young age. You have each other, love, friends, and so many things I could never hope to have." Ladle is one strange person.

"How could you not have these things? I mean, love, friends, relationships. They all come to existence within becoming a person. Were you not a person once?" Ladle laughed.

"You were a person once weren't you? I mean you know so much about everyone, and make feelings to ours. How could you not be human yet know of this stuff." Jaden asked, I too wanted to know desperately.

"I am you Jaden, in the sense that my parents too had a choice to make, me or themselves. Over many, many centuries these choices have been made. Every mother who dies within the birth of her child, within the miscarriage, or early on, has this choice. They can save their child at the expense of themselves or themselves at the expense that the child disappears from existence. You are one type of child, while I another. I once was human, but only lived to be little Hailey's age. I was born 26 years ago, but they changed it and I wasn't there." I felt so sorry for Ladle, so sorry that she would be the one sacrificed.

"That's really too bad Ladle. I would never do that to a child, unborn. I know I wouldn't have the heart after knowing what has happened to you. It's so sad." Ladle laughed.

"Anyone can say that Alexis, but it takes a true person to go through with this. I plan to stop this before it happens. At Hailey's age she has made no choices for the rest of her life. So until now she could not alter the future at all. She is technically no existent. So with me being gone nothing was altered in the future." Jaden didn't like where this was going, and I didn't either.

"So are you going to be ready to see how everything is like without Jaden? You see since Jaden has made life altering decisions, everyone knows he exists, he must disappear without a trace if he sacrifices himself. Everyone would know of his birth and death not like mine." Jaden kind of looked scared at this.

"So I would know that Jaden was a person, what he would be, who he is today and yesterday and so on. It would alter what we know already."

"No Lexy, it would be as though I died. Because it's too late because I altered too many things. I'd have to die when we go back to save my parents." I looked scared because if I remembered him, I'd be sad without him. "We're ready, no me, just them. A year after I'm gone." We nodded and away.

Year 2007, commentary by Jaden 3rd Person

"Hey Alexis, what's up? You're normal or something more interesting." Alexis lifted her head from the book she was reading and sighed heavily. Atticus said looking at me, blaintly reading my book.

"Nothing, well nothing more or less important to you; it's just me, being me." Alexis said hiding her tear filled eyes. Alexis is crying but why?

"Can't you give it up? He's gone, he didn't run away, he's dead, dead! D E A D! Calm down about it. He's gone, never coming back, dead." Atticus calmed down and walked over and gave Alexis a hug. "Lexy, just because you're upset doesn't mean you have to give up on you're life. I'm sure he wouldn't want you too." She can't remember why I did it, or how I died? Alexis looked away, upset and angry at Atticus.

"I will not, do you hear me, not accept his death. I'd rather die than except it. No proof, no trust, no belief. I trust only what I read and learn to understand. A person just disappearing does not give any hint that he is dead." Lex, give it up, I'm dead. I know it. Don't you? Tears appeared hard, cold, and wet in Alexis' eyes.

"Alone will not do you any good Alexis! Talk to someone, someone at all. Even you're councilor. Please, for him?" Alexis spun around and smiled with a lot of sadness in her eyes.

"To be alone is to wish of a companion, let me remind you, I can't be alone. I had someone. I had Jaden." Lexy, don't do this to me. Alexis ran up the stairs and cried. She walked into a room that was all black and red. It was very gloomy and dark.

"Here again Lex, I'm sure that you'd much rather go to you're room than this one." Zane came out in the only little crack of light that could enter the room through the entrance door, behind Alexis.

"No Zane, I wouldn't. Why do you insist that I make this room if you think it's horrible that I be in here? It doesn't make sense. Why make a place to use if you don't use it." He laughed and pulled the now crying Alexis in his arms.

"I made this room to comfort you. I hoped you wouldn't ever use it. It was a way to say that like this room he is always be there for you. You could always go to Jaden for anything but did you?" Alexis shook her head. "This room is a memorial for Jaden."

"I know but I need him now more than ever and he's not here." Alexis cried and Zane tried to calm her down.

"-sometimes in our lives we must release the hand of someone we know into the hand of someone we have not yet met.- It means trust that in heaven he's happier. You know he's gone. He's been gone, he is." Alexis nodded her head in tears.

"I know he is. I just don't think I can say it, not even in my mind. I know. I do, I just can't. Not know not ever." Zane shook his head. "I loved him, I did, now he's gone." Zane nodded and held her close.

"-the people we truly love don't ever leave, nor does our love for them ever dim.- It's means that you love him, he's not gone. He's here, but you realize that you must move on. Promise me someday soon you will." Alexis looked away at a red spot on the floor. She had marked for a particular reason.

"Why'd he go? What purpose did that serve? I'm left with nothing but memories. Happy memories? Couldn't he leave me with sad memories to forget him, why?" Alexis fell on the floor and Zane sat next to her and looked at her face.

"Maybe someday we will know Alexis, for know it's not what we don't know, it's what we do. He shouldn't have left, shouldn't have died. But things happen, things that shouldn't have happened. Can you honestly say to me you wish now that you know him, that you could forget him?" Alexis held her eyes tightly closed. She grabbed onto Zane's shoulders.

"No, never would I wish to forget him. I wish I just knew. Did he know what was wrong with him? Accident or planned course of action? Why him, why me?" Zane lifted Alexis off the spot by her wrists.

"Alexis dearest, are you almost ready to eat?" It was Alexis' mom. "Oh, hello Zane; would you like to stay for dinner;for the 7th time this week?" Zane looked at Alexis and nodded.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Zane shook his head ever so slightly. "Jaden, good-bye, forever. I love you." Zane led Alexis out of the room.

"It's okay to use the room when you're down and feel like you need to talk to someone. It will always cause someone to come and help. Remember, Jaden and this room are one in the same. Always there, if you need them or not." Alexis nodded.

Ended- 1st Person

I stood up from that horrible excuse for the future. I calmly stood up and walked over to Jaden who was stunned, yet I was the one who was upset and crying. I smacked Jaden right across his face.

"What's wrong with you Alexis, are you okay?" I nodded and hugged him. I cried and he looked at me confused yet just comforting me. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I smacked you for many reason. One, for thinking about leaving me. Two, to make sure you're still with me. Three, it made me feel the comfort of having you always be there for me." Jaden, still confused but was starting to understand.

"I don't think I could leave you at this point in time Alexis. It would be a different story if I didn't have a life already and I guess that's what my mom saw too. She saw me with a life of my own, happy. I wouldn't take it way from my child either." I nodded.

"So you have decided that you will leave you're life alone at the expense of you're parents, correct?" Ladle asked and both of us nodded. "Why? I need a statement for other generations to help not use their time up."

"Taking away someone important to so many people is a crime. Taking away someone who was a saved by the another sacrifice is an even bigger crime. If I lived then my parents would have had to died anyway so we all would have died such their sacrifice would be avail." Ladle wrote this down and nodded.

"You still have 2 days to deal with your own choice and with only 2 days to do it you must rush the decision which is bad to do. It will cause many mistakes." Ladle said making me worry if our decision was anything like this one.

"What is our choices? All of them. I need to know now." I screamed, I wasn't going to take this any longer. I was wasting my time and this was so mad, and scary and I was defiantly freaking out.

"Would you like to know the question first, or just the answer? I need to know what to tell you and such and you're really not helping me much with this. So tell me exactly what you want." I sighed and shut my mouth.

"Go on, I'm just a bit scared and freaked out by this question. Jaden's decision and wondering how Hailey's involved. I'll just shut up now; to save you. Sorry." I said leaning on Jaden's shoulder as he held Hailey.

"Okay, but I still need to know what you want to know first. A simple question, and answer response please." I nodded and Jaden did too.

"Why are we here? Simply put." Ladle nodded and smiled.

"You are here because you must decide the fate of the people that stand before me. You, Jaden and Hailey. You don't know how important this decision is to your future." I nodded but realized that we would be in danger.

"Do you know how Hailey's related to me? By any chance." Ladle fell onto the floor laughing. Jaden's question was a question. He was off topic, but whatever.

"You two are very stupid aren't you? Let's see everyone has given you clues and yet you still know not what she is to you. This is a major step to you're future. I'm going to see if I can extend you're time because you're very behind with this." I laughed as she disappeared.

"Can't you answer us straight? She is Jaden's….

"…and your daughter."

Hours later I woke up. Same old room, same old paintings of people I don't know, same old lunch. I came down the stairs to Jaden staring at me. It was pretty usual for him to watch me come down but it was how he was that was beginning to freak me out.

"What's up Jaden? What's up with the funny face?" He laughed.

"Lexy, do you remember fainting?" I laughed, me faint funny.

"I fainted, when? I don't remember if I did. Why did I faint?" Jaden forced into my hand a slip of paper.

"Just promise me that you'll not faint when you read this. You fainted when Ladle said it so I wrote it down." I laughed. What would be so strange or creepy that I would faint.

"What would be creepy enough for me to faint? That's hilarious, how'd you manage that. Let's see. 'Hailey is my daughter.'" I fell over onto the floor this time laughing.

"That's really funny Jaden, I guess by adoption in the future she would be our daughter but really what is she to you." I asked, constantly wondering what kind of joke this is.

"No really Lexy, she's my daughter. She is. I promise you, no joke." I got up and kept laughing. "Come on Lex, be serious, she's my daughter, my child, she is."

"I got her from the past, when you were born. She's a child alive somewhere in our time that we returned sometime. She's from the past." Jaden sighed.

"No she's not Alexis, she is from the future. You took her from the future, when history once again repeated itself. This time Hailey was the Jaden." I started to fit but how could Jaden have a child. It didn't fit. Ladle was from the future so she would know but how.

"Let's say I believe you? Who's the mother than?" I said trying to make a point. I crossed my arms and waited for a response.

"You might not want to hear this right now Alexis, and you too Jaden. But the mother obviously would be you Alexis." Block out big time. A few minutes this time I woke up.

"Would you repeat that? I think I'm going to be okay? I'm sure. I didn't hear that." Jaden looked at me and held my hand.

"You, Alexis; You're Hailey's official mother, by birth." My mouth was wide open I looked at Hailey and was very confused yet so happy. Ladle was so right it was obvious all a long. Principal Shepard, people, are eyes, this house, the time frame, her, what I saw, it all led up to this.

"Lexy, you okay?" I nodded happily. I could see why motherhood was such a happy thing.

"I'm a mother." I started to faint but Jaden's slapped me and knocked me out of the spell I have before I faint.

"I've kind of had enough of you fainting for one day. I mean how many times do you have to process it and faint before you get over it." I shrugged and hugged Jaden.

"Thank you, Jaden." Jaden was a bit confused as to what I was thanking him for but he'd understand soon enough.

"Exactly what are you thanking me for? I'd like to know because nothing seems to be worthy of a thank you right now. What are you thanking me for, just to be sure?" Jaden asked, careful not to offset me.

"For everything, for not dying to save you're parents, though it's sad. For just being there for me, I mean I really don't appreciate it a lot of the time; Also in the future for bringing me Hailey." His face turned red as did mine but I was too happy to actually pay attention to this.

"You're welcome, I guess. I didn't do most of things just for you. Some I actually did but it's just who I am and by being around me you atomatically get some of those rewards but Lex. You're the greatest gift and person I've ever met. I mean, who else could have bore a beautiful baby girl like Hailey." He looked at me, and I blushed. He started laughing.

"What Jaden?" I asked him.

"Now that my eyes are open to the possibility that she's our child, and she is. I see what they see. I see the resemblance between her and us. I saw it between her and I the first time but know I see even more the you, in her." I nodded and smiled and blushed some more.

"I'm sorry to break up this whole little party thing but you still have some choices to make. I mean it's either her or you. I know that everyone seems to think it's either way easy or super hard but you're the first to actually get to meet and talk to you're child. It's going to be harder." I laughed, and Jaden pouted, and thought.

"By any possibility, is there away we could do both? Keep both of us alive. I'd really like to, if all possible." Ladle thought, I hoped it was a yes, but if not than this would be harder than I though before.

"No one has ever tempted fate before Alexis. It never turns out well for them. If you could find something that's different between Jaden and the continuation then it might save a lot of people. I don't see it but maybe you can." I smiled.

"So there is a chance, even a tiny one, right?" Ladle nodded, she smiled, but then frowned. I had to make sure that all three of us lived to be happy and healthy and live long upon this earth because it's like this.

"We could do it. If there's even a tiny chance we'll exploit it. Lexy and I are different, we change it to fit us. When Hailey needed someone to help her, she bent the time streams to find us and we could do the same thing to save ourselves, to stay with her then." Ladle looked at her feet.

"One problem with that; if you are with Hailey in the future than her involvement, the love, the connection is all lost. As long as you have Hailey, she can't be with you in the future." I sighed. "I'm sorry but you both can't have Hailey, one or the other."

"Jaden, for the best, we have to make our choice, save us all and bring her back. If all goes well she'll only be gone for a little while, while we're gone. And I have a plan?" Jaden smiled.

"So what is the plan?" Jaden asked and I looked out into the yard, and ran toward the door. Ladle blocked us.

"Hello, you two are marked as 'dead' so many years ago. They'd think you were evil spirits. You have to dress up like normal people then do whatever you need to. I won't stop you but I will answer any questions you have." I nodded.

"How would we die, if we had to?" Jaden was a backed by this but he didn't get it. If that event happened without us there, Hailey would still live and we wouldn't die.

"You died as did Jaden's parents, an accident a the chemical plant. I'm warning you, if you play with fire, or time. You're going to mess it up and get burned." I jumped for joy.

"The only chemical plant is owned by my family anymore. But see Jaden's parents inherited theirs such they were in charge of it. Jaden's father was 1st born as was Jaden but Jaden can't inherit it because it burnt down and I'm a 2nd born so all we have to do is leave Hailey in the place where I found her in the accident and Jaden and I stay far away. Right?" Ladle was surprised.

"It seems that you Alexis, can tempt fate and beat it. Knowledge goes a long way too. You must make sure that Hailey is very, very safe. Or you lose again." I nodded.

Review


	10. July 9th Part 3

---------------------

I'm busy so this might be later than when I planned it so just put up with me. I'm a bit busy and I'm still a chapter behind on my story 'Eternal Matchmaker' which is very good and a Danny Fenton and Sam Manson fic. It's sweet from what my reviewers and friends say.

-------------------

Chapter 10: July 9th- Part 3

**To the Story: But first a Quote from me!**

"I'm tired of death, sadness, and boring in my stories. Can't I ever just have _unbridled joy_ like normal stories?" –Quote By: Girl of Light Writter, aka Aniecä- "Wait, I write the stories. I better fix that."

**Now to the story, finally!**

"Hey Ladle, why did I name Hailey, Hailey? It just doesn't seem to be a name I'd think of, or Jaden for that matter. What did I name her after?"

Ladle thought for a second. "It means Hay Clearing. It's name of a city in England but I don't know. I guess it's a time-a-loss."

"A time a what?" I asked, that was the most confusing thing that had ever happened.

"A time-a-loss is something that is irretraceable. You got it because that's what you felt was her name and was. You gave her the name when she was bored and you called her that when you in this time period happened. It's something that had no beginning and no end. It's a time-a-loss; the meaning and substance was loss in time." I nodded, I sighed.

"Do miss being a living, breathing person?" I asked wondering how it felt to be non-existant. "I bet it's very sad and lonely."

"You'd think so Alexis, but it isn't. It's not my choice but it's my source of unbridled joy. If you could prove that you and Hailey can live in this incident than anyone could do it. Like me, I could live. I get to meet so many children, parents, see so many worlds. It's very cool to be me. I don't mind it at all." I sighed, I would hate it I'm sure.

"I don't think I could go on with my life knowing something was going to happen, if I could possibly prevent it. I guess I'm the universes' worst enemy." Ladle laughed.

"Maybe you and I should trade because it's my job to try to help people like you stop horrid events from happening. I think I should be the one living you're life but I wouldn't change mine for the world. I'm young, pretty, and I'm helping people. I was born with nothing, like Hailey. Hailey has wonderful parents though, I didn't. She does have something, something wonderful. I'm glad for her." I nodded and twirled her around in my arms.

"So this is the year I get pregnant. 2011? Wait, I would have just graduated from a business school. Isn't that a bit sudden to have a child? What was I thinking? Am I crazy?" Ladle laughed.

"You should see yourself compared to you know. She worries not for the years ahead because she knows what is to happen and what not. Don't worry, you can talk to her but you promise not to tell her anything about Hailey?" I am confused for sure.

"I'm younger than this and I know. How could she not know about Hailey, yet I do? It doesn't make any sense. Will you explain it?" I laughed.

"I warned you before that anything that is of importance you will remember but anything that isn't you'll forget. You don't remember this. Alexis, what happens, happens, you can't change it but if the plan was meant for you to remember. Talk it over with the future you. She understands better." I nodded and walked off.

"Thanks for this chance anyway." Ladle nodded and I went to the house after dressing to hide myself.

Ladle handed me a slip of paper with an address and I walked there. I ended up walking to a small house on a small street and I walked in a met with the future, short time future me. She looked everything like me except she looked scared.

"What's up future me?" I said stepping into the house and looked around. It was actually pretty big inside, compared to outside.

"Hi, me; so how am I at this time in my life?" I thought about it. It's like she's met a lot of time traveling hers before.

"Actually isn't been crazy, spending the time with Jaden and everyone. Jaden just threw me the greatest July 4th party ever. It was amazing and all." The other me nodded.

"So I was just wondering how things were going with you, at this point in the future." I said it like I wasn't going to live to be her, but I would soon be her.

"Well I'm a little upset now. See Jaden just proposed to me and like, I think I'm pregnant. I have all the symptoms but I don't have enough time to go to the hospital. So I'm kind of upset. I don't want to be pregnant at my wedding, it would be very disturbing." I nodded, understanding how much problems you'd go threw then.

"When did he propose, and when's the wedding?" I asked, I wondered what day they had decided on, Jaden and I had a lot of wonderful days together and I couldn't think of one that was so good.

"He proposed a year ago today, and today would be the wedding. Jaden says that today was a very important day to us. I just don't remember why? Do you know?"

I laughed and she looked at me. "Of course I do. It's the date in which we time traveled together with well Ladle, and you got to know about you. That's why?" Today was actually the most wonderful day of the life with finding out I'm Hailey's mother but I don't want to mess up the future, twice." She nodded.

"Thanks me, I'm sure that's very important, I'm going to tell him that I finally remember. Jaden come out here." Jaden from the future walked out and he was seriously so different. He was like a taller Jaden of himself. We were only 21, but we looked really nice.

"What's up Alexis? Hey Alexis, haven't seen you in 5 years. I remember time traveling with you along time ago. I am right now, about to fall down the stairs with Hailey in my arms and she flies threw the room" I jumped up.

"What? I'll be right back." Jaden grabbed my arm.

"Calm it Lexy, it was just a joke. No, Ladle has Hailey. I was sleeping with her and then Ladle catches her when I fall down the stairs. Hailey comes out fine. Don't worry so much." I smacked him playfully like I'd do to my Jaden.

"Who in the world is Hailey?" the other me screamed. "I'd like to know why she was sleeping with Jaden, and why you were worried about her getting hurt. And who's Ladle?" Jaden laughed.

"Hailey is your, well our, daughter. She's from an alternate version of our life. I don't know what happens in this version, you?" Jaden asked me easily covering up.

"Hailey came from her world to keep you company but when she disappeared you forgot because she's a part of us. I remembered because I wrote it on my hand, unlike you." Jaden is as playful in the past as he is in the future.

"And this Ladle character, that you both seem to be forgetting to tell me about. Who is she?" I laughed.

"You're really paranoid for someone who is going to be getting married today. I wish I could attend…" Jaden started laughing.

"You're going to attend, in 5 years. Remember, she is you. She's all paranoid for some strange reason. She won't tell me. Will you tell me, my Lexy?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"I'd rather not, until later. I have to go to the hospital. It's an emergency. I have to, bye, love you. I'll be there an hour early anyway so this won't bother anything." I ran after the other me to see how everything was going.

(waiting room) "You shouldn't have scared Jaden like that Alexis. He's afraid you're going to die or something. He doesn't want to marry a dead person, I don't think he does. Knowing Jaden he'd think it was funny, you get me."

"I'm sorry but I really needed to get this off my conscience. It's bothering me. It's like eating me alive. If I didn't I'm sure I'd run off during my own wedding. I just want to know. I think you and Jaden are hiding something from me." I sighed.

"Just wait for your test." I said, they took her in the office, preformed the test and twenty minutes later they came back.

"Good, my test!" She jumped off the table and picked up the form. She was breathing hard and she held it to my face. "Read it to me, I'm scared."

"I don't understand." The other me, sighed and she looked at me.

"It's okay, I don't think I know how to read them either. I'll call a nurse." She looked into the hallway and got up and walked into the hallway. "Nurse!"

I pulled her back into the room. "I understand what it says; you're defiantly not pregnant me. You're not. So go back to you're wedding preparations. I'll explain it later. I'm fine."

"No, I'd rather have you explain it to me now. It would calm my nerves to know why today was seemingly so knowledgeable for you. You were upset and what don't you understand me?" I sighed.

"I've traveled around to the future and met my daughter. I've never got the exact year and after what you were saying I thought it was for sure going to be this year. I guess it's just someone I'm going to miss." She sat next to me and put her arm on my back.

"I don't know about you but I know that I'm just out of school, not even married. I don't have a career and I'm still being kidnapped weekly. I'm not ready to be a mother now. I don't remember how I felt about being a mother when I was your age. Tell me how you feel?" I looked at the ground.

"I don't know. I guess that I don't have someone to take care of. That's just what I want. I guess I want responsibility and stuff. Maybe that's why Hailey came from a different time to see me. I needed her and she needed me so she came to me." The other me laughed.

"It makes sense with the crazy plans Jaden has in store for the day that our child the day it's born. I really don't want that to happen to our child. Jaden says it's some sort of passage for it. I guess it's because that event scares it into being with you, when you need her." I nodded.

"So we name her Hailey, right? Why do we?" I started laughing.

"This morning I asked the same question. It's something that's time-a-loss." I looked confused. "It means that it had to be given somewhere in someone's subconscience and it appeared so when I found her it was her name, then I told you, and you name her it. It never started, nor shall it end."

"That's very confusing, and so deep. Can I meet her, Hailey? I really want to. It makes me so happy to have a baby in my hands. I'm afraid that if I don't I'll be a horrible mother." I laughed.

"What?" She looked at me.

"That's what I told Jaden when Hailey came back with me. I was afraid I'd do something to mess up her life and her parents would be mad at me. The parents turned out to be me and I fainted like 6 times." I laughed.

"Let's go see Hailey, later, after your marriage ceremony. I have to go be with my Jaden and you with yours. Come by later." I wrote the address on the back of the paper Ladle gave me.

(back with my Jaden)- "So what have you been doing today Lex. I had a nice nap. Do anything interesting?" I nodded and laughed.

"Hailey's not in existence yet, and this is the day we get married. I'd remember that I run off 6 hours before our wedding for an emergency. Tell yourself not to worry because I'm still 5 hours early." Jaden looked quite confused.

"So you got to meet me, and your future self. How are we in the future? Am I the same me?" I laughed and nodded. "Are you still you?"

"Actually I'm a lot more paranoid about things. How everything in our lives are going, and such. Make sure you remember this date, it's very important for us." Jaden nodded and wrote this on paper, his hand, and typed it onto his PDA for future reference.

"You can't ever say anything about Hailey to me until I'm pregnant with her in about 6 years, okay?" Jaden started thinking hard and sat down.

I smacked Jaden out of his very tough thinking process. "What, oh yeah, I promise. Now let me think, okay?" I nodded and sighed, I sat down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"June 12th," Jaden yelled. I looked at Jaden and was confused.

"June 12th is my birthday and it was that hard to remember it." Jaden fell back laughing.

"No Lexy, that's not just the day that you were born. It's the day that Hailey is going to be born." I looked at him.

"How do you figure that Jaden?" He laughed, and hit his head.

"See we get out of school June 7th. A week later you went there and brought back Hailey so it would be June 14th. You said she was 2 days old; Which means that you get pregnant on September 12th." He could feel me have shivers up my spine.

"You thinking can become very disturbing you know." He thought about it.

"Yep, but you can be prepared that sometime in early October that you find out. But you'll probably forget it so it's okay. I'll be prepared for you though. I wonder if we're going to be in school then." I smacked Jaden. "What? It was just a thought."

"You thinking is starting to creep me out so please stop thinking." I said smiling at him and laying on his lap

I think I know we are doing that day?" I covered his mouth with well mine. "This is much more happy."

"Good, and this is much more comfortable for me, you?" Jaden just smiled and then we were in the most peaceful moments of our life and in seconds it was all gone.

---------

(My house)

"Huh, what happened?" I said looking at Jaden next to me. I jumped from my bed.

"How did Jaden get in your bed Alexis? It seems like something that can't happen on accident." I jumped and I saw Melissa and I straightened out my uniform.

"I don't actually know, I was out by the dock last I remember. Wait, where's Hailey?" My mom comes running in here and hugs me.

"Alexis dear, are you alright? Is Jaden alright? He looks a bit out of him mind now." I nodded and looked around no crib, no decoroations and no Hailey.

"Where's Hailey? Where is she?" I screamed about to run Melissa stopped me.

"Alexis, there is no Hailey in this house. Who's Hailey?" I started laughing.

"Nice joke everyone. Hailey is my daughter, remember." My mom looked shocked.

"You have a daughter. When did this happen? Did Jaden do this to you? I'm putting him in jail for good this time." I had to do something. She fainted.

My dad runs in the room and sees my mom and falls on the floor to check on my mom. "Alexis, what did you say to her to make her faint? It must have been something so wonderful and nice? She looks so well freaked out."

"I want my daughter." I cried. I kept crying. "I want my 1 month old baby daughter." I cried and screamed. "I want Hailey."

"Who's Hailey? Wait, you have a daughter." He looked at Jaden who was also in his pajamas as was I. "Melissa call the police. Jaden raped Alexis, apparently more than once."

"Wait dad, nothing happened. It was just my dream. It was the future in about 7 years, I was married and had a child and being back to normal freaked me out." My dad sighed.

"Don't ever do that to me and your mother again, do you hear me? You made your mother faint and almost got Jaden arrested. I think you should calm down." I nodded and sat on the bed and sighed.

"I've had a very stressful night. I'm going back to sleep, okay?" He looked at Jaden and then he watched as I laid next to Jaden happily and smiled. Was this all a dream or just a way to fix what happened?

------------

You'll find out next what really did happen? You'll find out what happened to Hailey and how school goes for our couple and such. It's going to be very happy and sad in the next chapter. I tried to make it happier, I did but Hailey had to go back to her mommy. A month with a newborn child gone is dangerous to their health.

I hoped you liked it so review please! Aniecä


	11. An Empty Soul Brings An Imagination

-------------

Chapter 11: An Empty Soul Brings An Imagination

I awoke and looked around finding no signs once again that Hailey had ever came into my life. I knew I had told myself to forget Hailey but I didn't want to. It was a sense of pride I had only had in two situations, with Jaden and with Hailey. They were the two most important people and one disappeared without a trace.

"Alexis, what's wrong? Looking for Hailey again?" I nodded sadly, desperately trying to find her. "You know that you and I are the only people who know or remember her, right?" I once again nodded, egknowledging the fact that Hailey was not here in my arms, and wouldn't be for a long time.

"I just miss her, so much. I really would rather have her back." Jaden sighed.

"I'm sure her mother who you stole the child from deeply misses her too." I cried, and cried.

"Lexy, you know she's your child but for now. She's not yours Lexy, she's the future you's. I know you miss her, sh. Don't cry." I slowed my crying, and my parents came in.

"I want a child Mommy and Daddy." Their eyes got very big and looked at Jaden who was just as confused as them.

"Alexis, you're still in school now. You're too young to get pregnant and have a child." My mom cried and my dad looked at me.

"Alexis, I forbid you to get pregnant and have a child with Jaden." I start crying and Jaden is utterly confused and now is accused off insisting on me having a child.

hall "I seriously didn't ask her to. She just wanted someone to look up to her. She wanted someone to care for. She's just upset. She'll get over I hope."

"What should we do? If we're not careful she'll go off and get pregnant by some weirdo and then die because he's a killer." Her mom cried.

"I won't let that happen, doesn't your cook have a child that gets babysat everyday?"

"Yes, the child's name is Marie. I don't see what you're getting at though Jaden." Her father said.

"Ask the cook if Alexis can take care of Marie, rather than having a babysitter. I've seen Lexy take care of kids, we were watching at school. She's amazing, just ask, for Alexis."

"For Alexis' sake let's hope she says yes, and Alexis hasn't done anything horrible yet." Jaden nodded.

After Kayla let Jaden take Marie to me, he sat next to me. I never took the smile off my face as I cared for Marie all day and woke up happily taking care of Marie's every need. And After it got late I returned Marie to Kayla sadly and returned to the living room to talk with Jaden.

"What's wrong with you Lexy? You're so apart from yourself." I nodded, I stood up and walked across the room and then to a mirror hung on the wall.

"It's like someone took a third of me. I fell so empty. I wish my stomach was filled with the joy of birth like the future me will be soon." Jaden patted me on the back.

"Lexy, it's too hard to go to school when you're pregnant. After you are done with schooling and we get married, then we'll have Hailey, okay? It's better that way."

"I'm sure you're right, but I'm sure going to miss her. When will I have her in my arms again?" Jaden tried to figure it out.

"June 12, in 6 years; that's only for a day. You'll finally have her back on July 9th in 6 years but in 5 years as of September 12, she'll be apart of you." I had a big smile on my face.

"July 9th is the biggest day ever. It's the day you let go of Hailey, and she returns to you, as well as the day we get married." I nodded and smiled.

"It's going to be the best day ever in our futures. If I can servive that long. I miss her so much. I just want to die."

"Lexy, if you die than Hailey can't live and I'll be sad and Hailey will truly be non-existant like poor Ladle. Do her a favor and let her live."

"Okay, I promise I'll live so I can be reunited with her, and stay with you."

"Thanks Lexy because you'd leave me a very sad person and you'd actually mess up the time stream pretty bad because you'd couldn't have missed her because you died and she couldn't have been born. It's meant to be like this." I nodded.

September 1, School Starts "Finally school, how are you feeling about it Kari?"

"Pretty good Lex, I'm having a ton of fun hanging out with TK here. It's only a bit more than I normally have but beating him a duel monsters over and over again is getting more fun for every time I do it." I laughed.

"So how have you and Jaden been? I heard that you were going a bit crazy over the summer. How is Hailey doing?" I looked surprised.

"You remember Hailey?" I asked.

"Of course I remember her, who doesn't remember her. She's the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen and so sweet and nice."

"Well everyone else forgot about her, they don't believe she exists." Kari laughed.

"Well of course she exists silly. She's the flesh and blood of you and Jaden, right?" I once again nodded.

I ran off, to find Syrus. I crashed into him and Jaden hanging out by the springs. "Hey Alexis, what's wrong you look like you just saw something unbelieveable." Syrus said looking at my face.

"Syrus, do you remember Hailey?" Jaden smacked his face.

"Lexy, you know good and well than no one…

"Of course I do Alexis. She's your and Jaden's daughter from the future. So where is she?" Jaden and I were both speechless, then I started crying.

"It's okay Alexis, it's okay. I guess only your friends and people who live close to your family forgot. It's okay."

"No it's not Jaden, everyone remembers now and I can't handle it. I want her, now." I started crying and Jaden led the way to his dorm and sat down on Syrus' Bed.

"Lexy, we've been over this. Only 6 more years, not even. In about 5 years she'll be part of you and you can be with her for 9 months then she'll disappear for 2 then return for good to stay with you for the rest of our lives." I nodded, knowing that I couldn't have her now, but still wanted her.

Atticus walks in the door with Molly. "Guess what everyone, I'm getting married." I jumped up and congratulated her on her engagement.

"I'm so happy for you Molly, and you too Atticus. I'm glad that you two will finally be together." The two nodded and smiled.

Jaden mumbled something under his breath, which I couldn't hear but I knew it was something not fit to be sad out load so I just kept quiet. "Jaden isn't there something you'd like to say to them."

"Oh yeah, congradulations and what not; I can't wait for a niece." I playfully smacked him knowing that both Molly and Atticus had 1 year of school to go, and wouldn't have a child for about 3 years which was a bit closer than my 6.

"Jaden! You know what Atticus and I think about having a child anytime soon." Atticus laughs and Molly and I look at him.

"Cool it Molly, Jaden is just being a jokester, and by the way you reacted, he's pretty good at it. Well Jaden you'll be happy to know that we'll be getting married August 12 of next year after school's well out of the way and everything is planned, then we'll wait a while before we have kids. Not like someone I know, Alexis." I blush, and Jaden playfully laughs and my expense.

"I just wanted someone to take care of is all. I seriously didn't want to have a kid now. I just wanted a kid to take care of."

"We all know Lex, it was just a joke. You and Molly seriously need to lighten up with these jokes of mine, and Jaden's." I glared at him.

"At least mine fit the mood of what's going on around me." I glared at Jaden and we all laughed. "What, I don't see what's funny."

"The joke about having a niece didn't exactly fit what was going on, Jaden." We all laughed as Atticus and Jaden had a laugh of contest to see how things are going.

"Well I have to go set up my door room with Kari, bye Jaden." I said as I kiss him and then walk off.

My Dorm "Hey Kari, where are you?" She comes out of the closet. "Why were you in our closet?"

"I slept in there for a while last year and it truly is as big as the room. It's also more secretive, you could throw a party in there without anyone knowing." Kari said thinking a bit peculiarly.

"I think they're going to be throwing a party at the Dinning Center rather than having it in my closet. The Dinning Center is much bigger than my closet." Kari laughed.

"I know that, it's just that our closet's back home just have a tiny bit of room for our roll up beds and maybe some clothes, most of our clothes are folded in a dresser, mainly." I nodded and understood her Japanese ways. A walk-in closet was extremely rare in Japan, especially for a middle class family like Kari's. "By the way, did you see how TK was doing when you visited Jaden's room?"

"Sorry Kari, I actually didn't choose to stop by, I was upset and Jaden took me there to calm down. My family doesn't remember Hailey but everyone else does and it's going to become a real problem, because I miss her." Kari sat on her bed and looked at me.

"It's okay, I'll make sure we don't mention her for however long until she's born." I shook my head, "Okay, just for a while." I nodded.

"I don't want to forget her, I just don't want it to plague me that she was with me and now she's not. You can mention her as the daughter that Jaden and I, might have. We don't want to think like it's a for sure thing, even though it is." I nodded.

"I know what you mean, my parents both think that my relationship will come to an end too soon leaving me heartbroken but TK and I love each other too much for that. We try not to talk about that part of the future. We stick to Jobs, Houses, Animals and free topics and such."

"That's really smart Kari, so do you want to go visit TK. I'm sure he's settled down by now, right? And if we're going to go, I'll come with to say hello again."

"I guess, I mean, how long is it going to take to settle into a tiny dorm room, like theirs?" I laughed. "Seriously, they don't even have a closet, how sad is that?" I once again laughed.

TK's Dorm "Hey TK, long time no see." Kari said happily taking a spot next to TK as he typed out a story of some kind on his computer. You'll learn what the story is later. Clue is End of Season 2.

TK quickly shut his laptop and set it next to him. "Hello Kari, what brings you to my tiny dorm, here?"

"Missing you, of course; so what are you doing, TK?" TK laughed.

"I'm just writing some meaningless stuff, if you really want to see it, you can see it when I'm done." I laughed as I watch the couple meaninglessly flirt with one another.

"I'm just here to accompany Kari, but now she has company so I'm going to go find Chazz. Do you know where he is?" TK laughed.

"No one does Alexis, sorry. He was assigned to this dorm with me but he never showed up, so I have it to myself." I was confused, where could Chazz of gone.

"His GPS code, do you have it on the dorm sign up paper." TK pointed to the form. "Here it is, I pulled out my PDA and typed the code in and I followed it out of the room and down a hall.

"Somehow I don't remember this hall here, do you TK?" Kari said as she followed me tracing the very close GPS signal from Chazz's PDA.

"No, someone said they just built a huge extension onto the Slifer Dorm. They said they got a grant and it's huge but it's just a dinning center and stuff." Kari walked forward and caught up with me and saw the signal.

"It's coming from inside the dinning center!" Kari said pointing out the direction of his signal was completely northwest on GPS chart.

We walked into the center and it was huge; but it wasn't a dinning facility, it was like a big fancy house, like mine. "Wow, this is huge, does Chazz live here?"

"You're a hundred percent right, Alexis. I live here. The rumors about the dinning center and the grant are false, I bought this for me to be more comfortable and I am." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I still think you're a little too caught up in the money Chazz. It would be good for you to actually go on one of the Slifer Field Trips, they are a real center of learning. You need to take care of yourself out there." Chazz laughs.

"I'm banned from my family mind you Alexis. This is about all I'm going to be able to afford for long time. Also, you talk big for an heiress from her own person island." I stuck out my tongue and walked away but I was stopped by someone.

"It would be very impolite of you to walk out of Chazz's house Lexy without excusing yourself. You are a girl of good manners." I turned around to see who would lay a hand on my shoulder and stop me from leaving.

"Atticus, don't stop me. My manners would be wasted on someone like him." I said and then I looked at Atticus and him being ashamed of my inappropriate behavior.

"He is very right Alexis, as much as one despises another, it's still improper to leave without excusing yourself, and saying good-bye." Chazz walked down the stairs.

"They are right you know, it would be a disgrace to see one of Obelisk's Blue's best lose all her manners to a Slifer. You are the one who breaks all the codes of conduct for the houses, right?" Chazz said mockingly.

"Fine, all of you who plot against me, watch this. Chazz, I am going to be leaving the premises of your gigantic mansion like dorm. Good-bye Chazz." He waved good-bye as I stomped madly out the door.

I went to the dock where I always hanged out with Zane. "My, you are a girl of good manners, even to someone who has insulted you and makes fun of your very existence you are still very proper to the end."

"When have I not been; I was taught to be like that. That's how it is. Sometimes I slip at it but the comment about me writing the rules of the houses is what got me."

"How so?"

"I didn't write the rules; I just broke the unwritten rules. As a Obelisk Blue, I'm suppose to hate Slifers. That's why I broke the rules in the first place. A girl is suppose to be proper to all people, it clearly written. Even though the rules said we don't have to be polite to the poor that rule is like the second to last so the first rule about kindliness to all comes first. I had to be nice, even though I hated it."

"Wow, tough decisions you have. I never thought that these pity conflicts between houses were this tough on some people."

"You have no clue. My boyfriend is the most amazing person in the world and he's the best duelist in the world too. It's just that he's in Slifer because of low test scores, by grades he's a Slifer but by dueling abilities he's an Obelisk for sure."

"He's very lucky, isn't he?"

"How so? They treat him like dust because he's a Slifer even though the standards of a dueling school are on tests of knowledge not dueling."

"No, I mean to have someone as cool tempered as you. He's extremely lucky to have a girl like you, anyone would be." I laughed. "What?"

"I had a friend who said the same thing like that last year. He said 'Any boy would be extremely lucky to have a girlfriend like you Lex.' It was the first thing he said to me when I ran into him out here."

"He seems really smart." I nodded and looked at the person who I had went through a whole conversation with, but he was not there.


	12. Titles Galore

Chapter 12: Titles Galore

I knew that Zane couldn't be here, maybe it was just my imagination. I remember the first time I met Zane; it was at this very spot. It was so important to me to just let my mind go free and Zane heard me and began to talk with me, like the other kid.

Flashback

"Uh, guys here are just so disrespectful and yuk. I hate them, could the guys be anything like the guys be more friendly and happy. No so stupid and obnoxious." I said out on the dock late one night, after my first day at Duelists' Academy. "I don't think I can stay here with conditions like this."

"Well you shouldn't leave if that's what you mean, miss. Since you're here today that means you must have been a transfer direct student into Obelisk Blue, so you must be good." A voice said.

"So what if I am, what's it to you?" I said holding my guard up against this voice.

"Go duelists don't run away from what is bothering them, they fight it. Is this how you want to be remembered, a girl who ran away because so obnoxious boys wouldn't leave her alone. Defend yourself, but be more friendly to people who are just trying to help you."

"Sorry about that, I was raised to have complete manners, and when people upset me I don't always use them. Sorry again, I'm Alexis Rhodes; and who I may ask, are you." I said bowing and shaking his hand.

"I would be Zane Truesdale, and I too am an Obelisk Blue. So tomorrow all the new students come, would you want to come watch it with me, Alexis?"

"Yah, that would be nice. I'm always up to watch a few good duels." He laughed.

"Don't expect too much from them, Alexis. Only about 200 of them make it, half don't get high enough scores." I nodded, understanding.

"It was really nice to meet you Zane, so see you tomorrow?"

"Or, you could come out here tomorrow morning, it has a wonderful sunrise; you should come see it." I nodded.

"Okay Zane, I will. It was very nice meeting you. I have to settle in to my new dorm, so see you tomorrow." Zane nodded and that's where it began, our friendship, that is.

_Flashback Ended_

I walked back to my dorm, still wondering who that kid was. I didn't see him, I wouldn't know where to begin. I walked around in the halls, looking for someone who looked or acted like Zane. I guess I was looking for a sort of descendant of Zane. I knew it was impossible because Zane was only like 18 and the kid at the least would be 15 so he couldn't be a descendent. It could be a cousin, but the only way to find out was to ask ME, or Syrus. I'd go with ME because she was closer and at this time of night, girls aren't aloud at the boys' dorms.

I arrived at her dorm, and knocked on the door. "Come on in, Alexis." I walked in the girls' Obelisk Blue dorm, which looked very familiar to mine, but whatever.

"I was wondering ME, if you had an other relatives at the school, other than Syrus?" She thought.

"I don't think so, but we don't keep in touch with our family very much Alexis, so they could. It's very possible. But why did this come up?" Me wondered why I had been talking to her like this without a cause.

"I was sitting out on the dock like I did everyday last year with Zane and I was just talking to myself and just like last year on this very day, when I met Zane I met this kid, well not in person but I talked with him, then he disappeared."

"Sounds pretty weird to me; I think it just be your mind missing talking with Zane. I'd go talk with Jaden tomorrow, and see what he thinks." I nodded, then left her room.

Alexis, you have a boyfriend now. You can't go around looking for a mysterious boy you talked to out on a dock at midnight. ME's right, it's probably just my mind wondering into the past, trying to fill a void that was once occupied with Zane's simple answers to questions.

I awoke the next day and as my schedule went I walked down to the dock and stood there wondering what I was doing there. Maybe the guy will come back if I start talking to myself, again. "Are you just a figure of my imagination?" I asked out in the open.

"Lexy, that you? Are you always out this early in the morning? Have you met the new kid in TK's dorm?" I shook my head wondering is that was the kid that I was talking to.

"No, I haven't; are the new students arriving yet?"

"No Lexy, but I know you like to watch them, so let's go, okay?" I nodded, and walked down to the stage to watch the new students prepare for their battles and such.

"Yah, I always did like watching them, but first let's go and meet the new kid in TK's dorm. It's the only friendly thing to do. So when did get here, and how without the test?"

"He transferred from another school to ours so he's automatically a Slifer but Mr. Long said that it probably would have been a Slifer anyway."

"It sounds a lot like when that girl came to town and promised that she'd be back for you, Jaden." Jaden blushed and laughed about that.

"That wasn't my favorite time at the school, beating Mr. Crowler was. I enjoyed that, and when I hanged out with my friends." I nodded.

"Yep, so let's go be proper up standing duelists an great him properly." Jaden sighed, and I just kept walking with Jaden walking to my side.

I knocked on the door, "Hello, anyone home?"

"Let me, see, Obelisk Blue, girl, Kari, right? TK said you might be stopping by. Wait a second, no, you're the famous Alexis Rhodes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I know Jaden too, he's the most famous kid ever."

"Sweet, Alexis, you hear that, I'm famous. Even new students, hear about my expert dueling abilities." The kid laughs.

"Everyone knows you because you're the first Slifer to actually date someone who's an Obelisk ever, especially a top duelist, and a Obelisk Pixie, like Alexis." Jaden does an anime fall.

"It's okay Jaden, I'm sure other people know you for a lot of things, like being the Slifer to beat Crowler, to tie with Zane, to beat Chazz, to beat me, and a lot of other things. Just that with the new kids, their position is everything and that's why that's the first thing they learned about you." Jaden sighs.

"I wish they would know me for the other things you listed Lexy, but what they remember for me is something I love so I don't mind but I don't like what they address you as, it's a little too high and mighty, don't you think." I nodded.

"Yah, I hate being called an Obelisk Pixie because it makes me seem like I'm just a cheerleader, and not a class A duelist, like I am."

"You a class A duelist, hah; I wouldn't believe that for a second. This girl couldn't beat a 6 year old a duel monsters." Jaden looked at me as I got annoyed by this kid.

"I don't care who you are kid but you and I duel now. You beat me, and you become a Ra Yellow, if I win, you never hang around me or any of my friends again."

"Alexis, are you sure about this, this is a big challenge, he isn't someone to take lightly." I laughed.

"I'm not one to take anything or anyone lightly. If I would have taken you lightly like the others, I would have lost for sure, but it was very close so I'm ready for this. Let's duel, whatever your name is."

"Marcelo Martin, and I'm the German Exchange Student so be prepared." I laughed. "Let's duel Alexis."

10 minutes later, "Why me, oh whow is me, why is this school so cruel to me." Marcelo cried. "I thought that America would be a place of new chances to make friends but they beat you down when you underestimate them."

"That's what you get Marcelo, one, don't mess with Alexis Rhodes, two, don't mess with girls, three, never underestimate any opponent, especially because she's a girl. That's it, bye." He fell to his knees and cried.

"Alexis, that was kind of harsh, wasn't it?" I shook my head and then realized that I had taken down a new student, from Germany, who was a Slifer.

"Actually I was doing exactly what I accused others of doing. I picked on the weak, to make myself feel better, I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" I ran off to the spot where I talked to Zane at the dock.

"You again, hi. It's me again, so what's wrong with you this time. Chazz got you down again; you shouldn't let him get to you." I shook my head.

"No, this time I messed myself up. I'm suppose to be the one who stands up for the weak, I'm the girl who doesn't hate Slifers. I ruined by rep and was completely out of character and it's all that Marcelo's fault." I said crying.

"No, it's your fault. You were just standing up for yourself and it turns out that the person made the mistakes but you should have found another way to prove to him you're a class A duelist without schooling him in Duel Monsters. You probably ruined your rep but it will return over time, I promise."

"Thanks who ever you are, what is your name?" Once again, he was gone. "I get tired of chatting with you and not knowing who you are."

I saw a scrap piece of paper on the ground. It said 'Danny Rivinoff, not someone you know.' I sat there then I went back to the school and watched the remainder of the Students battle, they weren't as good as last years bunch, and they were pretty bad but they'd get better, I'm sure of it.

"Alexis, there you are. Jaden and I have been looking everywhere for you." I turned around and saw Marcelo and turned around a returned to watching the game. "Come on Alexis, I forgive you. You can come along with us, please."

"Excuse you, Marcelo but according to the deal we had, I won so you can't hang around with us, got it, good. I'm staying here; tell everyone they can join me if they want." I said being very stuck up.

"You are an Obelisk Pixie weather you like it or not. You are a stuck up girl to picks on the weak, no wonder everyone hates you." I cried and he looked at me. "Good, I guess I got through to you." I ran back to the dock, and leaned against the lighthouse and covered by face with my knees.

"Danny, can we talk, I need someone to talk to until Jaden arrives. I like talking to Jaden, but he's not always here when I need him." I heard a laugh.

"Alexis, you can't use me to talk. Jaden doesn't understand how this is connected to you I am just someone who happens to love it out here and can solve your problems. Don't seek me because Jaden isn't here. Seek Jaden because he'll always be there for you, he just won't always be here waiting for your tears."

"You know Danny, you're very smart. I wish that all the guys in the world were like Jaden, you and Zane; then the world would be perfect." He laughed and I heard his walk off. "Wait, won't you help me one last time?"

"Nope, I'll get Jaden down here for you, before you freeze to death." I nodded, cold and freezing. It was summer but early morning by a dock in the middle of a storm isn't the warmest place, or safest.

"There you are Lex, this kid Danny told me that I'd find you here. He said that he runs into you a lot down here and you always seem to be upset. If you're upset Lex, just come and find me and we can talk." I nodded as I took Jaden's hand to get up.

"I will from now on, I guess that this place is a place of sereme peace to me. It's a place that I went all of last year to calm myself and solve the conflict I had going on inside of me. He was always here to help me resolve it. I guess that's what I'm looking for, huh?"

"Yep, Atticus solved your problems when you were little, then when he was gone, Zane solved them here, now that Zane's moved on, it seems your just going to have to deal with me, huh?" I shoved Jaden gently.

"Jaden, you make it sound like a bad thing. I like talking to you it's a very great and important time, but your just not use to all this deep talk." Jaden laughed.

"Sorry about that, it's just that your problems around out of my range of understand. I try to understand but sometimes I don't completely understand. Sorry." I gave Jaden another nudge.

"It's fine Jaden, your perfect the way you are Jaden. That's why I like you. And already to our knowledge, that is why I will someday, July 9th to be exact, marry you, and start a family with you." Jaden laughed. "What?"

"Nothing is going to surprise us ever again is it?" I kissed Jaden on the lips. "I guess you will forever know what is coming next and I'll just stay here and be effected by that."

"No you don't Jaden, you're staying right here by my side, and being my very special guy. I just happen to know a tiny bit more about what to expect and what's going to happen, and the fact that I make and break the rules here; at least the unwritten rules." Jaden laughed.

"So what was bothering you now Lex, you didn't run off again on accident, did you?" I shook my head.

"Marcelo came and got me, he was saying stuff to me that I didn't want to hear and it was uncalled for and then he wanted to know if I would want to hang around with his friends, his friends. He's banished after the way he treated me. Well then I went back to the dock."

"Alexis, really what's wrong with you today. You seem a bit apart from yourself. So just let it out Lexy." I took a deep breath and breathed out.

"I really hate how we as people are classified. I'm an Obelisk Pixie, you're a Slifer; they may be just names, but they hurt because if I had my way, then well, I don't know what to do, what do you think?" Jaden laughed.

"I prefer something easy to solve my problem, I say you write about it, as the school's news paper editor; I say it's your job, right?" I hugged Jaden.

"You're a genius Jaden, come on you're going to help, and get Kari, and TK as well as Syrus with you. We all, are my new editing staff, got it." Jaden nodded and ran off to get TK, Kari and Syrus for the paper. I called up Sabastian so he would come. And after much deliberation I decide to include Marcelo, Atticus and Chazz because everyone's opinions matters.

Everyone showed up at the office and I smiled as I had some every dorm type, every class level, and everything else I could think of. "Okay everyone welcome to year two of Duelists' Academy Weekly; this is our first one this year and it's going to be the one that they remember. It's totally though threw, it includes opinions of every class type, every year, and every dorm. We're all going to write what we think of the school and our titles and how we feel about these titles. There is 9 students who I asked their opinions which are us, and 3 teachers. So just write how you feel, but include your class and the illegitimate names you're called." Everyone nodded and then I remembered two people I needed to ask that I didn't cover. A brand new Obelisk Blue, and a graduated student meaning, Zane and Danny; so I told them and they agreed to write it. I started mine but mine would be very long compared to other articles because this was the story to begin and end all stories.

Hi my name is Alexis Rhodes, I am a Class A Duelist, Obelisk Blue Girl, or Obelisk Pixie as well as Mrs. I broke the Unwritten Rules. I am also a Sophomore here at Duelists' Academy, meaning this is my second year here. I find the term 'Obelisk Pixie' offensive because it's not a term of endearment, it's a branding of people. Obelisk Pixies as if you asked any guy at the school would say the cheerleader girls, at our school. The term relates to girls who are cute, but not a very good duelist, it also means a girl who's pretty but not very talented or smart. Well if you've even talked to an 'Obelisk Pixie' we're not usually what you expect. We're smart, talented, and Class A duelists; we are pretty but we mostly not what you think. I also find the rule of "Obelisk Pixie's only date Obelisk Primes," very offensive to me because most of the guys here have been beaten by an Obelisk Pixie and most girls at our school would rather not date a Obelisk Prime because of their behavior toward us. Girls are too be respected and calling us and disrespecting us is the way to we unprepared and is just asking for us to beat you in Duel Monsters, so once you realize that then you're better off at the school. The school's a wonderful place with a wonderful view anywhere you go but dueling is a big part of this so never underestimate your opponent, especially a girl because all girls are 'Obelisk Pixies' and can only be in Obelisk from a direct transfer from a prep school so don't ever underestimate us.

Second, girls of Obelisk Blue, the time is now to choose your fate, so wrecking the glory of Obelisk, Obelisk isn't something you should worry about. Date who you connect to, not just an Obelisk because of some unwritten rule. –Alexis Rhodes-

Hey there, I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm a Slifer Red Chump as others call it. I don't mind being called it because they're wrong and I know it. I'm a sophomore at DA and this school is awesome. It has awesome food, parties, and cool people. Slifers may be said to be bad duelists but most of us are really good duelists. I mean look at me, I beat Mr. Crowler; our principal, my first year for my entrance exam, with his own desk and I'm a Slifer so where does that get me, Slifer. Slifers are awesome and aren't to be under estimated. We Slifers rule the school and we have amazing adventures and friends. So don't worry about being hated because you scored low and got into Slifer because it's not a very fair test of skills, right? And you might think that the Obelisk Blue girls will ignore you because you're a Slifer, but I doubt it because my girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes is the top Obelisk Duelist in the school, so don't worry about how your position effects your people terms, just go and have fun. That's game!

"So how is it Lex, I know that we had a lot more time to write it but it came easy to me. I knew what I wanted to write, so I wrote it down, is it good?"

"It's really good, and flattery will get you everywhere Jaden, thanks for those nice comments. It's really good. So we have one from me, Obelisk Pixie, Sophomore, Class A Duelist: Alexis Rhodes, and Slifer Red Chump, Sophomore, Class A Duelist: Jaden Yuki." Jaden nodded, that it was right.

"So you'll think this will solve the problem with the school, Lex?"

"I don't know but let's make sure that they at least know that there are people like them, who are insulted by these names and maybe it will help one person's confidence. If we're lucky, at the least they'll read a article from one of their peers right?" Jaden nodded.


	13. Every Perspective

Chapter 13: Every Perspective

Hey guys and girls, My name's Atticus Rhodes. I'm a Senior at Duelists' Academy; and a Class B Duelist. I went my first year about 2 years ago. Then I took my other two last year and this year, I'm a Obelisk Blue and I am the stereotyped Obelisk Blue guy. I'm hot and if there ever was a girl who was hot she'd be following me around. My sister Alexis told me to write this so I am. I'm a typical Obelisk Blue guy because we'll smart in attacks, I also am a great duelist. I myself don't pick on other dorms because it's so un cool but all I know for sure as that some of the coolest people weren't Obelisks; like my girlfriend, Molly Yuki and her cousin Jaden Yuki. I know that I don't respect people who diss the other dorms because it's totally uncool.

-Atticus Rhodes-

My name is Sebastian Misawa, and I am a second year, Ra Yellow. I am a Class B Duelist. I was in Ra Yellow my first year after receiving perfects on all my entry exams and winning my duel. I rather hang out with Slifers and RAs because Obelisks seem to be a little touchy when it comes to hanging around with them. I've found phenomenal group of friends to hang around with. My friends are composed of every class of duelists and every type as well as boys and girls. I recommend for new students, find a good group of friends and stay with them. I doesn't matter what class you are or dorm your first year. A Class is just the percent of all your duels that you win. After being beaten by Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and a few other Class A duelists I realized that you had to work hard and I set my mind on that. Stats may be important in dueling but not in the school. It's not where you it's who your friends are and how you duel. –Sebastian Misawa-

Hi I'm Chazz Princeton and I am a Slifer but just because I attended another dueling school then came back on a transfer and started out as a Slifer. I'm cool with being a Slifer because I can spend as much money as I want on a room. The Obelisks don't have any room to improve and I'm still a Class B Duelist. I was and Obelisk my first year and until I left. I don't know what the school would do with out me. I'm the one who donates all the stuff that the school needs and junk. I don't mind the other dorms much, they do treat Slifers differently then Obelisks which I had to quickly learn, but don't hate on them, they're just as good as you especially Jaden Yuki. I only have one piece of advice for newbies at our school. Don't bother me, or any Obelisks because we could beat you up. Just leave us alone and you'll fit in good. I'm a second year Slifer to make it clear for you dumb newbies.–The Chazz Man-

Hi I'm Danny Rivinoff, and I'm a first year Obelisk Blue. I don't know what it means to be messed with because you're lower class or anything like that. I just know that even within the same group there's a great deal of teasing. I know that even Class A, Obelisks are bothered by comments of Class C or B, Slifers. I know that I'm being welcomed graciously to this school by my friends and I say that just go for it, and give it your all and don't be scared by the higher students and then back off, stand strong and lead them. If you're a good duelist you don't need to brag, in shows in your behavior and attitude. I don't have a class yet because none of my duels have counted yet but I'm not afraid to show whatever duelist that comes my way, how things are here. –Danny Rivinoff-

Hello I'm Kari Kamiya and this is my second year at Duelist Academy. I didn't take a complete year but with a lot of studying this summer I passed finals, and made enough points to move up. This school is full of great adventures friends, and excitement if you're on the right side of the groups. If you're on the wrong side it could be full of teasing, and torment which is pretty sad. I'm lucky because I met the most two amazing people through a horrible accident which almost killed me. Through that same accident I made amazing friends and got a chance to attend your school and make it my school so I really appreciate all the wonderful things that you've done for me this year. I especially have to thank the two people who saved my boyfriend, TK and I; Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes. It's amazing how people from two different worlds can be so alike in nature. I think that your school would be even more wonderful if you weren't so offensive to other students at the school.-Kari K.-

Hey I'm TK Takaishi and this is my second year at Duelists Academy. I'm a Class C Duelist at Slifer. I'd be the perfect person to make fun of if you needed an example of a Slifer Slack Off. I work really hard but somehow my work never makes a difference so I still try hard and try to do my best so I don't get kicked out. I live far away from your school like many students do so I tried to make myself feel like home but with all the people who are cruel and make fun of me it gets hard but I keep up a smile and move on. I know that your Obelisk-Obelisk dating rules don't apply to a few duelists and my girlfriend, Kari and I are one of those. Your mean characteristics of people in groups is not fair because you may think the best of the guys is at Obelisk but I wouldn't be so sure because Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton aren't there. There are some bad duelists there but there are so good duelists too. I recommend don't make fun of the new duelists or the old duelists that are bad. -TK-

Hey I'm Syrus and this is my second year at Duelists' Academy and I'm doing okay, I guess. I am a Class C Duelist and in Slifer. I don't get picked on much because of Alexis and Jaden always backing me up but I've always lived in my big bro, Zane's shadow and now that I'm on my own it's a lot harder and I always expected it to be easier, but it isn't. It's a lot harder. Everyone here is pretty cruel most of the time, they pick on you because you're not the best and that's hard to move on but I get up with the support of my friends. I guess I rely and survive off of my friends, I know that's not smart because they won't always be there for each other but for now I'm okay with me relying on them. I'm afraid of a lot of things and not a very good duelist but at least I got the looks. –Syrus Truesdale-

Hey my friends at DA, I'm Marcelo and I'm an Slifer Red and I've had it worst from day one. I got a lot of grief from this girl Alexis Rhodes because I didn't think she was a good duelist because she was a girl and I thought because she was a girl they placed her high, then she beat me badly at Duel Monsters and then said that I had to fit in my place and boy was she snotty for an Obelisk. I came here with high hopes for a great time but from day one nothing was easy and I'm getting better because it's tough. I guess that she was tough on me on purpose so I'd learn not to underestimate my opponents and boy, did I learn that lesson fast after I was beaten by her. She's a good duelist and she's not to be messed with. She's not the friendliest person in the school but maybe that's what it takes to become a good duelist, you can't be soft. I terribly dislike Obelisks because of everything they've done to me. I also respect them because of their high rank, and because they are preparing you for the real world of dueling. I guess they have good reasons for being tough, maybe they just like being mean, but I'm not sure but if they would be nicer, it would be appreciated. -Marcelo-

Alexis looked at the list of all the different people and types of students she had on the list and noticed she had forgotten her letter she received from Zane. She ran back to her dorm room and set it on the table with the rest of the letters.

Hello Duelists' Academy, duelists and friends I have long left behind. My name's Zane Truesdale and I graduated from Duelists' Academy early June and I know the school very well. I know where everything is, and who attends the school. I know the best duelists, and the worsts. I can create a list of best duelists to a point where every single person couldn't beat the person in front of them. The school is my school as well as any one of yours. I have family, and friends who go here. I miss the friends I left behind and I hope to see you again. I also know about the wrong doings to the younger duelists. I stood by and let it happen and now that my friend Alexis Rhodes had brought it up, I see her point. My the standards set by your friends, it would have been that Jaden would have been the worst duelist in the school and not tied with me. It would have also have the rules to make Alexis my girlfriend, which was never my intent. The rules in which you live by as students is far from reality. As much as I saw it happen the rules did seem to follow the past when I started the school, by my 3rd year ever thing I though was normal had changed. It was all thanks to a duelist named Jaden Yuki. Jaden Yuki, first Slifer to beat a teacher, first Slifer to date and Obelisk, first Slifer to be considered for the school duel, first Slifer to win a school duel, first Slifer to be top duelist in the school. Jaden Yuki changed every rule in the school. Jaden is respected and not picked on as a Slifer. You should lead your dorm and break these Social Rules that we have but up. I know how bad the teasing is because I saw everyday for 2 and a half years, but it all changed and I see how it needs to disappear. –Zane Truesdale-

Alexis relaxed as she saw from every person that they were right. Zane was completely right, he was part of the problem, and the answer and that's why he was respected, as a high standing student, a awesome duelist, and a leader. It wasn't his standing but his position and attitude. Alexis took a final look at all the different people who she asked for letters.

Jaden Yuki, Slifer Slack Off, Class A, Year 2

Marcelo Martin, Slifer Slack Off, Unclassed, Year 1, Foreign Exchange

Syrus Truesdale, Slifer Slack Off, Class C, Year 2

TK Takaishi, Slifer Slack Off, Class C, Year 2

Chazz Princeton, Slifer Slack Off, Class B, Year 2, Interschool Exchange

Sebastian Misawa, Ra Yellow, Class B, Year 2

Alexis Rhodes, Obelisk Pixie, Class A, Year 2

Atticus Rhodes, Obelisk Prime, Class B, Year 3

Kari Kamiya, Obelisk Pixie, Class A, Year 2

Danny Rininoff, Obelisk Prime, Unclassed, Year 1

Zane Truesdale, Obelisk Prime, Class A, Graduate

I am your principal for this year, Dr. Crowler. I am the watchman of what you may call the Obelisk Prime dorm. I don't know very much of what goes on during they day but I know that the Obelisks are a head of other groups because that's how I ranked them. I don't care anything about your unwritten rules. I really do know them, and I like the rules about each of the groups staying to themselves, it's very smart. I especially like the rules where no civilized Obelisk Pixies affiliates with Slifer Slack Offs, it messes up their well groomed nature. Obelisk Pixies and Obelisk Primes are of the same rank, get the same grades and are of the same social class in life. I'd especially keep that Slifer, Jaden Yuki away from our head Pixie, Miss. Alexis Rhodes. I hate seeing them around each other but there is no rule to prevent it as much as I would like to. I hate when people of different social standards mix, it messes up the social ladder and causes too many problems. During this summer Miss. Alexis and Slifer, Jaden Yuki came into my office with a child and I fainted. I was scared of what Jaden had done to Miss. Alexis and I was scared for her. It was disturbing as a thought as any because of the mass problems that would have arisen. I think you should stick with your own kind to prevent these problems early on in life. I feel bad for Miss. Alexis. –Dr. Crowler-

Hi DA Students, I'm Mrs. Jen and I'm the athletic coach and Obelisk Pixie's dorm advisor. I have had no problems yet this year with these class mixes. I know that I had had problems with Obelisk Prime and Pixies dating because of their dorms being in close proximity with each other. I think that the girls should follow their heart no matter what social standards said. I happen to think that social standards and dueling levels don't matter. Love is a matter of your heart, not a duel disk. I think dueling should not be a part of love. I have only seen something this crazy twice in the last year with Mr. Harrison and Jaden for Alexis Rhodes' hand in marriage and then some guy burst into the school to duel Alexis for her hand in marriage again. In both cases their love one and Mr. Jaden Yuki has correct rights to Alexis, and she now has rights to herself also. I say that they are meant to be. –Mrs. Jen-

Hello Duelists' Academy Students. I'm glad that Miss. Alexis started this article. I never thought that someone would be apposed to the rules which were set up with when I was a teacher for the Slifer dorms, the year it was established. I guess I should have expected when Mr. Kaiba set up this school with the dorms and things, it would cause problems. I knew that there would always be problems between weaker and stronger duelists but I never thought it would get as bad as it is now. I never expected students to reject other groups because of their skill, or the dorm. It is ridiculous how this small simple dueling separation would lead to rules as insensible like the ones that were put into action. I mean I don't know what other students and teachers think about inter dorm relationships but I think it is wonderful. It bonds the school into one united dueling facility without that bond, are we all not like 3 completely independent duel schools? I also don't know what you students think about the relationships between a Slifer and a Obelisk but I don't think it should matter because love doesn't have boundaries, and you all should know that. Titles are just titles and giving a person a title that limits who and who they cannot date is wrong. That's why I support inter dorm relationships, as well as the no title policy. –Former Principal Shepard-

"So everyone has read all the letters and we're ready to publish, right?" Everybody was looking at me and I wondered why, I had just finished reading all the letters to them. "Um, is there a problem or anything that I should know about?"

"I'd like you to explain to me why and how you have a child Alexis?" Marcelo asked, accusing me of something, I could feel that horrible feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I was afraid this would happen. The Obelisk Pixie and The Slifer would be the main point to the article as well as the titles that are wrongfully given but one day to come I'd have to answer rightfully to why I have a child, a daughter to be more specific. "Just answer us straight Alexis, you've always been such a goody two shoes; why this so different part of you, that you hide."

"I'd rather not talk about it now, is that okay, Marcelo?" I said shy fully trying to hide my embarresment.

"You do know that once this article goes out, your rep is fried, and there is going to be a lot of questions, don't you Alexis?" Sebastian said, trying to make me sure I wanted to do this.

"I know what this means, and I knew from the day I had her in my arms that this would happen one day. I would have wished it wasn't the first day of school but no doubts about it; it would slip and I would have had to answer to everyone, eventually." I assured myself of the truth. "This article is much more important to me then my reputation because this article is all about ruing my reputation and everyone has shown that, and I'm fine. I really, am." I said about to cry. "I need a second." I ran out to the dock but this time no one followed me, I needed to solve this one myself, I'd really like to have Jaden here.

"Lexy, there you are. I know I'm late but why are you here, aren't we suppose to be having a meeting now?" I nodded. "What's wrong, I know something's wrong because you're not talking and being cheerful." Jaden jumped off from the stone onto the dock and walked over to me. "Let's talk, what's up?"

"Time to face the music, every signal lie I've ever told is coming out in this next issue. I'm tired of lying to everyone in the school. I've only been completely honest to you, and most of the time Zane too but he doesn't have any clue about what I've been through, you do though."

"You're afraid, aren't you? Lexy, it will be okay. So what made this all come up?" I pulled out Mr. Crowler's letter and let Jaden read it. "Oh I see, so they whole thing about Hailey has everyone on your case, huh?"

"It's going to be torment for us for the next few weeks, especially for me because I had to bring it up in the article. The next one's not going to be pretty either. I'm scared, very scared Jaden." Jaden pulled me close to him, like a daughter to his father. Jaden was my father, he understood everything, he was caring and completed at such a young age. It was amazing. I'm just as lucky to have Jaden, as Danny said that Jaden was to have me.

"Calm down, Alexis; if we're going to explain this then I'm going to help because half of Hailey is me too, she's my daughter too, and you're my wife. I'll help you get through this, because half of these lies are mine, too, you know." I nodded and hugged Jaden. Then I shared a long kiss with Jaden. "I'll always be there for you Alexis, don't you ever forget that either."

"I know it's just that sometimes your not there right next to me, then I get scared but I always know you're there in spirit Jaden. You're amazing you know that, right." He nodded.

"Not as amazing as you are my wife; you brought us our first and only child and she is the most amazing gift that I've ever received after you, because without you, there would be no her." I smiled and wondered how or future selves were doing. They'd be on their honeymoon now so soon I'd be pregnant with little Hailey. "You know the other choice she told me I had which I never even considered, the true purpose of why we were there was to break us up so nothing bad would happen to each other, it would save each other, but we wouldn't get married or have Hailey. It never crossed my mind because without you Lex, It be worst than death." I smiled and kissed Jaden on the cheak.

"Only 5 years, Jaden, 5 years." I said to Jaden, he nodded and he helped me up and we walked back to the dorm. "Okay, I've made a decision thanks to Jaden; next weeks' article is all about all the lies I've told to everyone at Duelists Academy, to everyone of you, and to my teachers, and principals and to myself. I've been in denial so long that it'll be good to tell the complete truth and have no need to hide anything."

"Are you sure about this Alexis, it's a pretty hard thing to do here. People at Duelists' Academy don't forget this stuff. They'll lose all their trust in you, and you'll never be treated the same again." Syrus said worrying about how I'm going to take it.

"I'm sure Syrus, none of you know the real me, the one that I only rarely know. I've lied to you all so many times, and told a lie to everyone in this school, except maybe one, maybe two people or more people but that's just because I haven't talked to them much, or I trust them but I've lied to you, and I'm going all clean next issue."

"I got to hand it to you Alexis, you've got major guts. You're going to admit in front of the whole school your deepest darkest secrets and every lie you've told them. I'm sure I couldn't do anything like that but it's your rep and your life you're destroying." Chazz said appreciating the guts I had to go through with this, could I do it without fear, no; but could I do it, yes; could I do it alone, no because I need Jaden.

"I don't have a life and won't until I come clean with all my friends, and family. You all don't know me, everything I've told you isn't completely true, most of you know parts of me but only one of you knows the true me, and that's Jaden. So, just be prepared for the real Alexis." I said strongly, without fear. I'm strongest when I'm supported by Jaden; I held his hand tight so I knew he was there.

"So this article's done, right Alexis?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head I handed them the front page that introduced what this article was all about.

**Students Opinions' on Inter dorm dating and their dorm's titles, as well as their own**

Today's article will feature opinions from Slifer Red Students: TK Takaishi, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Marcelo Martin. Ra Yellow Student: Sebastian Misawa. Obelisk Prime Students: Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, and Daniel Rivinoff. Obelisk Pixies: Alexis Rhodes, and Kari Kamiya. Teachers: Mrs. Jen, Dr. Crowler and Former Principal Shepard. These articles are written by real students from your dorms and how they feel about their titles, class, and anything else the feel new students should know. Another topic covered is Inter Dorm Dating or Obelisk Pixies dating anyone other than an Obelisk Prime. You'll get to learn how your dorm feel about these topics as well as what other dorms feel about these topics. In writing this article we covered every group. This article also covers teasing and tormenting of younger students, and lowering ranking dorms. This is a topic that you need to know and you will understand how you should feel about other dorms. –Alexis Rhodes-

"That sounds amazing Alexis, so why was the reason for writing this?" Danny asked looking at the finished first copy of the paper.

"Marcelo called me some names which I did not respect being called by so I wondered how other people felt about these problems. It came to me because not only does teasing effect lower ranking dorms, but higher ranking dorms as well. That's what made me think of it." Everyone nodded and agreed that this was a good purpose for this article.

"According to what her friend Zane says about her, she's a real genius girl and a top level duelist too. Zane says that there's never a time where she's not regretting being an Obelisk Blue; he also says that she's always been against everything that most students are for." I blushed as Tai came in the door, with my friend Zane behind him.

"Hey Zane, thanks for the article; so what brings you to your graduated school?" He laughed.

"This kid here, he got lost on your boat dock trying to find you guys and ended up at my place looking for a ride to Duelists' Academy. I decided to me nice on my day off and give him a ride and see how my little bro was doing here as well as my baby sister, ME. So where is she?" We all shook our head, not knowing where she was.

"I'm fine Zane, but ME's been hanging out with a new group of friends so we don't see her much. So how's your training going with Lisa?" He shrugged and Lisa showed up in the door. Syrus was actually getting along with his brother, despite the major difference in Ranks and class, as well as skill.

"I'm fine, and Zane's fine but a bit less talkative then he was a DA last year. He's only talkative when Jaden or Alexis is talking to him so it makes for some very weak conversations. His duelings improved, and sadly he's beaten me thirty or so times. You stink, Zane Truesdale. But whatever, we've been dueling it up all day and I really would have liked to send in an article about the school, but whatever, you're done. Send Zane and I a copy to read when you're done."

"Just give it to her, seriously." Lisa sighed, and handed me a letter.

"After Zane mentioned you asking him to write about the school, I wrote one. It's a bit faulty in spelling but it's good none the less. Bye. Tai, keep out of trouble and don't get loss again. Zane and I are behind on training."

"You're the only person who needs it, Lisa." Zane said annoying her.

Hey DA peeps from last year and newbies. I'm Lisa and I'm the only kid to have ever actually beaten you school class president, Zane. I was an Obelisk Pixie last year too. I hated those small skirts and frilly uniforms more than anything. It's a good thing that I only had one year to go. Your school's an amazing place except for the teasing problems, Alexis and I made Zane see the errors of his way and how he treated the other dorms. If each person had to make fun of anyone lower than them, then Zane would had made fun of everyone, but he didn't. He just hung out with the people who did. Your school has other problems like those uniforms. If you want to talk about a serious problem it's the girls' uniform because they are short and cause the Obelisk Prime's to watch you during activites and that's a big problem. I say that if the girls wore longer skirts you might not have as many problems but maybe again, it's just me. I like the Obelisk-Obelisk Rules because it's where you fit in so that's why but for others, you like weaker guys so whatever, live life how you like. –Lisa Penn- I decided to add hers, before I copied the rest. It was a truthful letter.


	14. Writing the Essay

Chapter 14: Writing the Essay

Today the articles are being published is in so many ways I'm happy; but in so many more I'm sad. I'm not effected by the titles given, unless because of that title they make false accusations, it's not a fair world, not one bit.

I'm sitting on the bed just waiting to receive comments about the news paper, quite similar to what I did last year, except they are all going to be about me probably, hopefully I'll get some good feedback because of the true articles' meaning. One can only hope as much.

"Lexy, can I come in?" I sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't see me so I walked up over to the door and let him in. "This amount of stress on you isn't good for you, you know." I nodded and leaned my head against Jaden's shoulder.

"If it's anyone fault, it's mine, I knew, and I ignored how upset it would make me; but some things have to be done regardless of how you feel." Jaden smiled on seeing how strong I was being in this hard time.

"You could have edited it but you didn't, why Lexy?" I looked at him and just smiled.

"Maybe because it was nothing to be ashamed of, if they smart they know she's not my child now, but will they understand and use their brain, some may not believe it at all, others will but I'm not ashamed of Hailey or you Jaden. I'm afraid of how we'll be treated from now on. We may be looked down on in society but it's okay." Jaden hugged me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Society will understand Lexy, our school might not but your friends will and do; just don't forget that." I smiled and hugged Jaden. "Let's go down to the office and wait for those reviews to come in.

"Okay, but I'm scared." He took my hand and we walked down the hall, outside to the duel site to the office.

"See, you're fine and we're here." I nodded and we came in with everyone sitting on the couch.

"Hey Alexis, next time, be on time please."

"Don't be mean, she's had it rough and she was waiting for replies on the account in her room, it took quite a bit of pushing and pulling to get her here." They all nodded and then Kari came over to me and hugged me while Jaden sat down by Syrus and talked, that is something Jaden never gets tired of.

"How are you doing; anything yet?" I shook my head and took a deep breath. "You should relax more, we're only a few days into the school year and you're already stressed." She took me to the hallway.

"Stressed isn't the best word, worried would be. I worried how people will see Jaden and I from now on, we both were so highly respected, especially Jaden, I wouldn't want to ruin that for him." Kari sighed.

"I don't want to be hard on you Lex but to be perfectly honest…do you want the truth?" I nodded. "Jaden is respected because he is the best duelist we've seen in years, as long as he can still duel like that they'll respect him. Jaden doesn't have an ounce of worry in his body that isn't worrying about you. You are respected for being a duelist but also a very shy, lonely girl, the leader of Obelisk Blue, the scary fact is some might respect you for what the paper says, others will be disgusted and other might not care but there will always be someone who loves you no matter what, that's Jaden. You also have a whole room of friends in there who don't care, maybe that Marcelo kid cares but who cares about him?" I smiled everything she said was right.

"Thanks Kari, I feel a lot better." She smiled too then hugged me. I don't know how what she was saying made me feel better but it did, regardless of that I knew that there would be reviews so I went back in.

TK came up to me and dropped a load of papers in my hands, they were all reviews and then took Kari by the hand and I cleared off the table, a lot of them were just simple questions about when the next paper was coming out, the topic of it and such, some were questions to the other paper staff members; but still a quite a lot of them over a hundred were questions for Jaden and I.

Hold old is your child? 2 months old. Male or Female? Female. Name? Hailey. Where is she now? The first questions were very simple where is she now, was hard to answer. I decided I had no choice but to answer the question in my small article.

"How do I start this, Jaden?"

"Alexis, start from the beginning that way everyone understands everything." Kari said so that I wouldn't disagree and Jaden nodded make sense.

"Where is the beginning?" I asked not to ask a stupid question but where was the best place to start.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"From where I met Jaden, when I started dating Jaden, when I got Hailey, or when the craziness started?" Jaden shrugged and then looked at the paper that was blank.

"I say just explain who Hailey is, where she came from, where she is now, and how it happened like this." Jaden said making the most sense that I could.

"Kari and Jaden are right Alexis, you worry too much. Say everything you would say in your defense. This isn't just a interview with Hailey it's saying who Hailey is in defense, most of these people are accusing you of being pregnant with Hailey which is not exactly true in this year, is it?" Jaden and I blushed and I shook my head.

"Okay how is this to start, many of you have asked questions pertaining to Jaden and my child. Some are simple some are very complex questions that you want answered, over 100 have asked us questions and I hope this will help you understand this better."

"It's great, now introduce Hailey to the people." Kari suggested.

"Hailey is mine and Jaden's child, she is two month old has blonde hair and is only about the length from you elbow to your fingertip. She has very crystal like eyes and is always happy, never cries and sleeps peacefully and quietly every night, she's perfect."

"That's a good description of her Lex, go on."

"Hailey is not from this century, the keeper of time brought her here for Jaden and I to take care of until the time arose when it was safe for her to come back. She is mine and Jaden's daughter except not in this time period, she'll be born about 6 years from now, actually probably a lot more, we're not sure, one day she was here, a few weeks later she was gone without a trace, so we don't know where she is, Jaden and everyone who met her misses her, or don't remember her, the time travel made everyone who saw her as a problem forgot about her, it was strange but she's from the future and not born in this time period."

"I think they'll understand that, but some of them are stupid so they won't. I'd give them some proof that she'd have to be born from the future." Kari said.

"Like what?" Jaden asked and I just looked at him very amused.

"Like the fact that Alexis would have to be pregnant for all of the school year to be able to have Hailey." TK said just sitting and listening, writing his story for Kari.

"How would you write that into the article Alexis?" I tried to think hard, Kari was right. Where in the article could I add this vital piece of information?

"I don't think I'm going to add it, if I expect them to trust me with mine and Jaden's story of Hailey if I prove them wrong, I have to give them the benefit of the doubt." Jaden kissed me on the cheek.

"If you're sure that's what you want, I think that trusting them is fine." TK said.

"Yah Alexis, how can you expect them to respect you if you don't respect them, it's a very good theory." I nodded and hugged Jaden.

"I think Alexis and Jaden should just stick to their own business and forget about everyone else and what they think about them." Syrus said jumping into the conversation, everyone else was in their own conversation but Syrus was listening and very concerned about us.

"I know longer worry about how other people see me, I only worry about how I see myself, which is the most important thing." Jaden grinned as he saw me realizing who I was.

"Lexy you're brilliant now finalize that article and the others will write their articles and we'll be good, oh and who's writing the article on the school wide dance?"

"I don't know, how about Danny, he didn't get an reviews and he's not busy, so why doesn't he?"

Chazz walked over to me and laughed. "Alexis, you have to try to think harder about who you put in charge of these articles, Danny has no clue what the dance is, you need to think, come on."

"You're right Chazz, will you do the honor of writing it? You know all about it, don't you?" Chazz shrugged then nodded and sat down to write it.

"Lexy, maybe you should rest, you look tired, and stressed out; you're not thinking straight. We don't have another class for 20 minutes, why don't you sit down and rest." I shook my head.

"Stressed is the right word to use now but I need to finish my article." Jaden sighed and went off to talk with Syrus.

Hello Readers, many of you have asked questions pertaining to Jaden and my child. Some are simple some are very complex questions that you want answered, over 100 have asked us questions and I hope this will help you understand this better. Hailey is not from this century, the keeper of time brought her here for Jaden and I to take care of until the time arose when it was safe for her to come back. She is mine and Jaden's daughter except not in this time period, she'll be born about 6 years from now, actually probably a lot more, we're not sure, one day she was here, a few weeks later she was gone without a trace, so we don't know where she is, Jaden and everyone who met her misses her, or don't remember her, the time travel made everyone who saw her as a problem forgot about her, it was strange but she's from the future and not born in this time period. Hailey is my daughter but only in the future for now she's back in here time period with us in the future where she belongs, I hope you understand that. I respect myself as does Jaden and we'd never do that but I need you to respect and understand me, that is all I ask. I love taking care of children, wither it's a sibling of someone's or even just a child who needs help. I owed this explanation and thanks for reading, Alexis Rhodes.

Kari and TK are writing the advice column of the news paper from now on, and Sebastian is keeping track of the reviews of our paper, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, and Danny are free to write about whatever or what they are assigned to. I take care of putting the actual paper together and sometimes write an article if it needs doing but everyone else was just there for a week, like Marcelo.

Girls and Guys of DA we are having our 16th annual start of the school year dance, it happens every year with so many new students and the old we come together for one night and get along. It encourages guys and girls; to hang out with each other without being offended by each other, getting along is important because we'll all have to work together in the future so we have to start now. They'll be dancing, and fun so get a suit or dress and maybe a date and come to the start of the year dance. –Chazz Princeton-

Have you ever had a problem or a question that was too hard for you to solve, and you needed advice but didn't want to ask, e-mail us a question anonymously and we'll right the answer in the paper without your name or e-mail just the question and answer, it's our service to the school. Advice Columnists: TK Takashi and Kari Kamiya.

The next article was published and everyone liked it, we also started having students of the week, and tips for dueling; Dueling Tips by Jaden, Students of the Week were written about by Danny, and Syrus and Chazz were free to write about any event going down in the school.

"So Alexis, what's the next episode going to be, the main topic?" Syrus asked me.

"Well It's going to be on this dance, you two, are going to write how everyone got along and everything during the dance, special events and such. Make it appropriate for girl and boys please." Syrus and Chazz both blushed, Jaden laughed.

"Speaking of the dance, Alexis, I'm going to go shopping for a dress, do you want to come?" Kari asked happily about leaving campus, today was the day that students were allowed to leave on a boat into town to get a dress; it was a nice day off.

"I guess that'll be alright. Bye Jaden, I'll see you later, oh and check you're mail before you leave okay, your sister told me to tell you that, bye." He rolled eyes and waved.

(store) "So what kind of dress are you getting Alexis?" I shrugged and looked around.

"Anything that's not pink, or black, pink is too perky, and black is like too boring for the dance." Kari nodded.

"I guess, I see what you mean. I like pink though, it's so feminine. I don't see what you have against it, a really crystal blue would look nice on you with your blonde hair." I nodded and walked around the store more.

"I think with your hair Kari, colors like lilac or peach would match your skin and hair nicely. I'm not good with very girly things I'm just saying it would look very nice." Kari grinned when she saw a dress I couldn't see what she was looking at.

"This is perfect Alexis, go try it on." I sighed and took the dress; I didn't exactly like the style because it was a large scoop with translucent mini sleeves.

"I don't love it but it's very nice. What do you think?"

"I think you should bye it. It looks beautiful on you Alexis, I'm sure Jaden will love it too." I blushed and admired it fit me perfectly but it was just a different style then I'm use to and I spun around and I nodded.

"I'm going to buy it. Let's fine you one now."

"What about this one?" Kari held up a beautiful peach dress that was lacy and very beautiful.

"Try it on; you'd look nice on it." I sat down waiting for Kari to come out and thought about how different this was then the times before when I've gotten dresses with my dad, or Jane and Mimi.

Flashback

"Alexis, I called you friends to come over to buy dresses for the annual summer ball, let's go." My mom called for me to come down, I was only 12 at the time but I hated these balls, and fancy dresses all the same.

"I hate dresses and these stupid balls." I yelled downstairs.

"Alexis, this is your ball and if you won't dress up you'll dishonor yourself." My mom yelled up to me. She never understood me.

"Lex, if your not coming down then we're bringing you down." I sighed and walked down the stair angrily. They smiled and handed me my wallet with my credit card in it and I stuck it in my pocket.

"Dresses, despise them." Mimi, my mom, and Jane keep throwing dresses at me to try on. I must have tried on at least 16 dresses before I found one, it was a light green one, It was scoop neck and it had translucent shoulders all the way down to keep the heat out, it was okay, I hated dresses but I'd deal.

"Alexis you have the most beautiful figure, hair and style ever why do you hate dresses so much and try to hid them in your pants."

"I wish I could wear pants but I have to wear mini skirts for the school, if I get a choice in schools I'm going to make sure that's outlawed." Everyone laughs and I paid and left.

Flashback Ended

"Alexis, knock out of it." Kari yelled at me. I laughed and sighed standing up and examining the dress.

"I like it, what do you think?" She nodded and I begin to think about other years I had to wear dresses. "I don't like wearing dresses very much, I hate it really."

"So what did you wear last year?" Kari asked interested in what I was wearing my first year.

"The early year one everyone just wore a blue dress with the similar design of the school. The end of the year one I took Jaden to I wore a pink dress that was knee length no choice it was after shopping day and I was out of money so I had to wear it, to look nice."

"I don't remember that very well, but to see you in pink I'd laugh for hours." I just stared at her. "I don't see what you have against dresses?"

"It's just when I was 7 I had to wear this for 6 hours straight and we couldn't sit down, it was so heavy and tiring dragging it with me."

"Yikes, I'd hate dresses with that experience too." I laughed and stood up examining it on her.

"So that's it for our day of shopping, right?" Kari held up a finger and waved it.

"Of course not, shoes and maybe some jewelry; we're going next door to the accessory store." I sighed, I really didn't enjoy shopping like most girls did.

We quickly picked up shoes, and we both got a hair tie that matched our dress to tie up our hair. I thought about what to do with my hair, I decided to braid it and then leave my bangs down. Kari was going to curl her hair and it looked amazing.

"So Kari, I think your hair would be nice if you decided to grow it out, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I've never let it grow out; even my brother has never seen me with my hair grown out, I think I'd like it." I nodded and then I looked at her hair how it was the most beautiful brown color. "So what are you going to do with your hair?"

"I'm going to take up my hair into a ponytail, and then braid it; all except for my bangs." She smiled and then tried to picture me with my hair up like that."

"It would be better if you tied it up and curled the hair in the ponytail and leave the rest down straight, well I mean just the bangs." I twisted my hair around my finger and thought about it.

"I'm sure that would be really good to try, we'll have to try that on me and see how I like it. Yours would look nice if you curled it too." She smiled.

"Then that's what we'll do we'll curl both of our hair before the dance." I nodded.

We returned home, and we tried on the dresses and did our hair to make sure that everything was in order. We did our hair and made it so we could see how it looked on the date of the dance.

Kari had here hair long and curled it with her beautiful peach dress she looked wonderful. I wore my beautiful light blue dress curled the hair in a pony tail and let down my bangs and I looked wonderful. It took us each and hour to prepare.

"We look wonderful Kari, so how do you think Jaden and TK will react?" Kari just smiled and laughed.

"They won't be able to take their eyes off of us." She said with the confidence I've never seen in her, usually she's shy, it's strange to see her so confident and out spoken.

"They sure will be." I laughed and we talked like that for a while.

A/N: Well after a week of breaks and 2 new stories up, two completed I'm sure that you'll forgive me after this chapter, it was very touching, huh? I don't think it was as much as the last but I will deal.


	15. Class

Chapter 15: Classes

Today was the night of the dance, but first I had the first class of the year. I walked into my Duel Prep 2 class and no one stared at me like I would have thought they would after the nightmare I had. I just walked in the class and sat in my section with Kari, while Jaden joined, TK and Syrus in the Slifer Red section. I hated the segregation in our classes but it was by team and seeing as they weren't on my team that was just how it was.

"How are you Kari?" I said regreeting Kari the second time today.

"I'm great Alexis, so where are Mimi and Jane. Don't you usually hang out with them?" Kari asked.

"Yah I usually do but I decided to become a little dependant from them this year, I don't see them much anymore but they're in this class, but they'll most likely be late." Kari nodded understanding.

**Year 2 Duelist, Part 1Schedule:**

**8am- Dueling 2a- Mark York**

**9am- Gym- Mrs. Jen**

**10am- Card Recognition 2- John Larks**

**11am- History of Dueling- Taylor Nans**

**12am- Lunch- All Students**

**1pm- Dueling 2b- Mark York**

**2pm- Analyzing - Elena Blain**

_Part 1 is a special group sorted by how you scored on your final the year before, that means TK, Syrus, Jaden, Sebastian, Kari, Chazz and myself are all on one group, I pushed Syrus and Jaden to their testing limits and they did good. In our first year they separated alphabetically by last name into 2 groups by year. A-M and N-Z._

_Dueling 2:_ Duelist duel other duelists and try to gain levels and win as many duels as possible while using only their cards and not adding or subtracting, works as a sort of tournament. Students are commented by other students and the teacher on their dueling performance, Duel Disks and Decks Needed.

_Gym:_ Students have a period to do the given sport of the week, directed by gym teacher. Duel Disks and Decks are not needed.

_Card Recognition 2:_ It explains different cards and their purpose in play, their style what kind decks incorporate what kind of cards and how to use and play the cards and how best to use the cards in a duel at what time. Lecture Class, Duel Disks and Decks are not needed; Class Book Required.

_History of Dueling 2:_ Students learn of the past history of dueling, they travel through time learning of great duelists, reasons for their dueling and history of the school and other dueling objects over time. Lecture Class, Duel Disks and Decks are not needed, Class Books Required.

_Analyzing:_ Students learn how to react and analyze situations in duels that require thought and coming up with strategies and ideas. Lecture Class, Duel Disks and Decks needed, no dueling in class

"Welcome to Duel Prep 2, class. I am Mr. Mark York and I will be your homeroom teacher as well as Duel Prep 2 teacher. As you know this class explores different strategies different people use in battle, I will pairing you up according to your Dueling Class, I mean the letters you were all assigned, not the group."

I smiled about this, he was pairing us up on our level of dueling, not just because of dueling level which sounded fair. At least someone read the article, no one complained so I guess we made a difference in the school.

"See you were right about writing that article it's already made a huge difference in our first class of the year, see how great you were to think about writing that." Kari said, Kari and I were paired up because we were both Class A duelists, and we were next to each other, Jaden was paired up with Brandon Loft, Class A, he has only lost to a Jaden, me and a few others, he is an obelisk and is really good duelist. Syrus was paired with TK and Chazz with Sebastian.

After a lot of duels with lots of people and the outcomes for Jaden and I were all wins, and our class levels were trading up and down and we were doing very well, Kari won all of hers against everyone except Jaden, Brandon, me and Chazz which is still great for only taking a few classes last year.

"So now what do we have?" Kari asked, I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

"Gym, great." I said sarcastically, Kari laughed.

"It couldn't be that bad, how was it at the beginning of the year last year?" Kari asked.

"Let's see, normal if you say Jaden almost killing me with a tennis ball, then some strange kid falls in love with me, then the kid challenges Jaden to see who will becomes my fiancé." Kari burst out and laughter. "It isn't funny."

"Yah it is, at least for me it is. Maybe not for you," Kari said, still laughing. "What else has happened in gym?" Kari asked interested in my unusual stories.

"That's it for things that involved me. Jaden has beaten Dr. Crowler with every sort of ball I can think of, basketball, tennis ball, soccer ball, and a baseball." Kari laughed.

"I think subconscious Jaden doesn't like Dr. Crowler but his mind doesn't know that because Jaden respects him but just accidentally ends up beating up Dr. Crowler." I nodded, Kari's idea seemed to match what happened in classes.

"It also might be that Dr. Crowler makes it happen because on the first day Jaden beat Crowler and showed him up in every class all day." Kari laughed, Kari had seen some of the times Jaden showed up Dr. Crowler but she hadn't heard all the stories.

"Any more funny stories?"

"Tons, Dr. Crower once wrote a note to Jaden from me, which wasn't but Jaden never uses his own locker so when Dr. Crowlder put the note in the locker with Jaden's shoes, Syrus was late and saw the note and thought it was for him. Syrus came to the girls' dorm and Mimi, Jane and I caught him and I hadn't met Jaden in person so we kidnapped Syrus and told Jaden to battle me for the chance to not get both of them in trouble."

"Nice, so how'd it turn out Alexis?" Kari asked.

"Jaden won of course, I lost by 300 points, it was close and that's when we first fell in love. He fell in love with my personality in my dueling. A duel can tell you everything about a person."

"You two get to have all the fun."

"You'll have more than your share of extra adventures this year, don't you and TK have adventures when you're home?"

"We had two main adventures but it's been a while, we enjoyed another adventure last year, we had an adventure to save the digital world when we were 8 and again when we were 12 but none since then."

"Last year on top of this summer would be all I can take of dangerous and crazy adventures, all the sadness, happiness and the danger put together any sane person would quit after the first thing."

"Yah but you and me lost our saneness after the first crazy thing that happened. We also enjoy adventure and excitement." Kari said jumping around in the locker room for gym, Kari didn't have gym with us because that was first semester, second semester we have Art.

"So any other amusing stories you have, I was only here for 2 months but I had fun while I was here, so what do you have to say?" Kari asked.

"I can't think of any other stories that Jaden or I haven't told you, I guess you know us very well."

"Yah, so let's go get dressed for gym." I sighed and got dressed gym was a bit boring because we were just getting the class intro today. We just sat and listened to all the rules that she gave us, Mrs. Jen was our gym teacher again this year.

"That was a real waste of gym, don't you think Syrus." Syrus shook his head furiously.

"I like not doing anything in gym, it keeps me safe from you Jaden." I laughed and Kari and I joined in with TK, Syrus, and Jaden talking.

"TK has always been good at sports Syrus, maybe Jaden can partner up with him and save you some of the pain. What did you do to Syrus, Jaden?" Kari asked, both complimenting TK and caring for Syrus.

"Syrus what are you saying, you just don't like having hard competition in sports, you'd rather just play table tennis so the only way you'd get hurt is with you hitting yourself with the racket." Kari, TK, and I laughed at Jaden's joke. We went to our respective locker rooms, and then settled down for our next class, which was also a new teacher, Mr. John Larks.

"Hello my name is Dr. John Larks. I'm not going to introduce the course because you took it last year, so what is a card that adds to the attack or defense points of a card. I stood up. "Also when you answer questions for the next few weeks, please say your name before the answer." I nodded.

"Alexis Rhodes, an equip spell card." He nodded and I sat down.

"Will someone else please name another way to increase your attack or defense strength, and someone else, an example of that card."

"Syrus Truesdale, a field magic card," He nodded and Syrus happily sat down.

"Jaden Yuki, skyscraper," He nodded and Jaden sat down.

"Okay, now what if you needed another way and had no magic or spell cards."

Kari smiled at me and stood up. "Kari Kamiya, you could use a trap that lowers the strength of the attacking monster."

"Very nice Kari, that was our next question but it works similar to that, traps can lower theirs and raise your when your opponent attacks." Kari nodded and we took notes. "Will someone name what the name of that strategy is?" Sebastian stood up.

"It is referred to as the defensive offense strategy used in rare decks, Sebastian Misawa is my name." Sebastian sat down.

"So now we have learned that defenses can easily be used as offensive when you lack in the proper offensive power, or when you lack in your defense you can use offensive maneuvers." We continued to take notes; Mr. Larks was a much better teacher than Dr. Crowler and incorporated everyone. He also called us by our first name and gave us our respects.

After class we now had History of Dueling with Taylor Nans. He seemed friendly, I hated that we had all new teachers in all our main classes, History of Dueling use to be Professor Banner. Card Recognition use to be Dr. Crowler. Dueling 2 use to be all the teachers together but now they have special roles so they got a new teacher, and we didn't have analyzing we had basic dueling which was were we watched famous battles and pointed out what they did wrong which was boring but I liked it.

"Where did dueling come from? Who would think of a game like this? Why invent a game like this? Who were these people? What was their origin for creating these games? These are all questions I am going to ask you and you may answer or you may not, but I will already have known everything about you, so wait for me to call on you, I will ask and you answer, my name is Taylor Nans. Professor Nans for you students so let us begin. Where did dueling come from?" Brandon stood up. "Brandon Loft, Class A, Obelisk Blue Year two, dueling, 36 class duels last year won 13 of them; answer please Brandon."

"Dueling originated in Egypt."

"Very good, who would think of a game like this?" I stood up. "Alexis Rhodes, royalty in our own presence, year 2, class A, obelisk blue, 47 class duels, won 45 of them. Answer please, princess." Ow how much I wanted to smack him.

"They didn't take it as a game, the duel monsters as we called them today we the evil souls inside people which were removed and put in stone tablets then later used to fight in war, it wasn't a game to them."

"A smarty mouthed princess do we, though very correct on this trick question, impressive, who started this event?" Jaden stood up. "Jaden Yuki, dueling prodigy, Slifer Red, Class A, Year 2, won all 125 of his class duels, except 1 he tied with the famous Zane Truesdale, Syrus here's brother, rather impressive." I had no clue how many duels Jaden had done.

"This event was started by the princes and kings of the land to protect their land, as well as the carriers of the 10 millennium items could only play until the final evil came."

"Your teacher must have been wonderful because there hasn't been one wrong answer yet, let's go with me picking the students." I think this is a bad idea because he knows up better than anyone ever has, it was sort of scary. I wanted to stand up and correct him for this indecency. "Takeru Takashi, a year two but never took this class or any one last year, just pasted the exam. He also lost 2 duels the only ones he participated in, from Japan. Okay Takeru what was the name of the prince who Yuki Moto living legend beheld in the millennium puzzle?"

"He wasn't a prince; he was a pharaoh, and a prince, Prince Atem."

"Smart kids, he never took the course and still knows, I give up, teach yourselves, chapter 1 questions 6-29." Everyone started whining. "Don't complain or you'll have 1-5 and 30 too." They were quiet and everyone went to work.

At lunch we all sat down at a table of 6, it was TK, Kari, Jaden, Syrus, Tai and myself. Tai joined because he needed help. "So how were your classes everyone?" We sighed.

"Our History of Dueling teacher stinks, he gave us 24 questions on chapter 1 to do and then he kept telling all our failures and passes in front of the whole class, it was horrible." TK said then returning to his questions.

"Professor Nans? I met him he was like oh hello there Taichi Kamiya, I saw your sister in my class, she's going to lunch now too, you should ask her how her day is I didn't get to talk to her today, nice talking with you, you're a year 1, unclassed, ra yellow. Good-bye."

"He's funny I think, how he conducts his class, giving one class one set of questions and the other another, he seems like a cool guy, other than the whole knowing who we are stuff." Jaden said excited about the class.

After that gym just went by very fast and no one worried about Dueling 2 because it was just dueling and Analyzing, Jaden answered everything, hope you get a good draw, use a spell or trap and that wasn't any of the choices. He was so going to fail, I'd help him later.

"Alexis, may I see you after class." I nodded and then after class I followed her down to her desk, it was funny because she was very tired. "You see I was wondering if you could figure out my schedule for me, I still don't understand, I'm sorry but you work in the office a lot so I thought you'd understand it. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, first period you have Basic Dueling with group 1, year 1; second period Analyizing with group 2, year 2 then third period, Basic Dueling group 2, year 1; fourth period to the end are all analyzing but forth is year 3, group 1; 6th period is year 3, group 2 and finally group 1, year 2. How did you get through today without it?"

"I wish I knew, see you at the dance." I nodded and ran off to get ready.


	16. ProLeagues

Chapter 16: Pro-Leagues

Kari and I got dressed and walked down to the dance hall. Jaden and TK had their suits on which they both had from last year, guys don't buy suits for every new occasion like girls buy dresses but they both looked very nice. We walked down the stairs and then to them. TK and Jaden were just staring at us, we both blushing as they couldn't help but stare at us.

"Hi TK, Hi Jaden." I greeted and then came over to Jaden's side, then kissed his cheek. "Everyone from the group here yet?"

"Yeah, everyone is here. I'm here, TK, Syrus, Danny, Marcelo, Chazz, Sebastian, and Atticus are all here. We can go with them, TK and I were just waiting here for you two."

"What do you say Kari?"

"Well now that dinner is just about to begin we'll talk then and then we'll dance and stuff."

"Who is doing the speeches this year?" I asked. Every year they pick some teacher to do a very boring speech about the school rules and such while we eat, we usually ignore it but with all the new teachers it might be a bit exciting.

"Professor Nans, he said that during the introductory of the lesson, weren't you listening Lex?" Jaden questioned me surprised I wasn't paying attention.

"Not to him bragging on about his accomplishments, it was boring and it's illegal to test us on that so I didn't pay attention. He's a bore but I have not to learn anything that I hadn't already known. But I guess I'll listen because it'll give me something to do." I replied. We sat down at a table, we were joined by the single parties of ME, Chazz, and Atticus.

ME who had two years of duelists' academy like us to go who we rarely saw because she's in the other group and she was dating Chumsley who had graduated and she missed him but had a good time talking with us.

Chazz who was a girl magnet and decided to rather not get involved with any girls but was just being followed around by everyone so he just joined us to escape which I being polite wouldn't go against the male contenders at the table who gladly accepted.

Atticus was in a relationship with Molly, so he was just being cool and hanging out with his friends, and sister which we didn't mind he was fine now that he accepted everyone how they were.

"So ME, what do you think you'll do when you graduate?" Kari asked politely, trying to bring up a conversation.

"I don't have a clue, working in duel industries would be nice because seeing how many different jobs there are seems interesting, I like creating card designs, but I can't draw, just thinking of card effects is enough for me."

"I'm sure there are tons of card techniques that duelists need that you could bring to the table, and with Chumsley working there I'm sure he could put in a good word for you." Jaden said happily, probably thinking the same thing as me about her missing him. "I know what I'm going to do, I'm going pro dueling for sure, it's going to be amazing, if I can beat all these top level duelists, think what I can do in the pro leagues." Jaden said jumping up, causing Kari and I to laugh.

"If anyone could make it big, I'd be you Jaden." I knew that voice, it was Zane, Jaden turned around and must have been thinking the same thing. "Knowing that you and I tied and I've already beaten most of those people in the pros is going to make you go far, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, so how are you doing there Zane?" Jaden asked.

"He's been hanging around the school the whole time; you're just too tired to pay attention in classes. You like these new teachers?" Lisa asked.

"Some of them are okay, some are very interesting to say the least Lisa." I replied.

"Professor Nans is pretty strange and creepy, we haven't learned anything yet, except what we did for homework, tons of homework, none is for class." TK said.

"He's the top duelist in the pro leagues, I want to battle him but I have to defeat a few of the teachers yet, but I'll make it there soon, a few more points to go. He's strange but he knows everyone of you because he got the class list and studied it for weeks to make sure he knew us all, things most people don't know about us."

"I find that disturbing." Kari said.

"Most people do but it saves time to learn names and your behavior and how smart you are, that's why the questions. It's a unique style of teaching." Lisa explained.

"Well I don't think it's doing very well right now, I haven't learned anything new yet, even with all this homework to do."

"Lexy, there is nothing in these book you haven't read before, so give up on your expectations of the guy about teaching us anything you don't know. Okay?" Jaden asked politely.

"He's right Alexis, you have read all of the text books for the school, you know all this stuff. You expect Professor Nans to be like Banner where he taught from experience, not from the books, he's strictly books so don't expect too much. We got places to go, see you all later." I waved good-bye as did everyone else.

"Jaden's going to do something stupid Alexis." TK warned, I looked at Jaden who was in deep thought.

"He's going to challenge Professor Nans to a duel." I said.

"How'd you know?" Jaden asked surprised.

"She knew because one, that would be a challenge and you love challenges Jaden, two, she's your girlfriend, she knows you." Jaden nodded and then looked at me, and I just smiled.

"Just so you know Jaden, you have to beat 5 pro duelists before you can duel him. It's the rules at the level he's at right now. He's not like Crowler who'll take your challenge like a normal teacher, he's a pro duelist."

"I can do that, how many we have in the school?" Jaden asked.

"Quite a few, Professors Blain, Shawn, Larks, York and Nans, and Lisa and Zane but that's it, but you get a star from them if you beat them, 5 stars you get to him."

"Easy work, so when can I start?" Jaden asked. I sighed, grabbed a laptop from Sebastian's bag and then typed in the website http/ and then e-mailed the form to Jaden's palm pilot. "Thanks Lexy, so I just sign up and I'm good to go."

"Pretty much, then you print out the account number and you're done. Just relax for now then you can." Jaden smiled kissed me on the cheek.

We danced around and happily until it was the end of the night and finally time for the desert and the lecture. "Hey Students, I'm Professor Nans and you have me for you History of Dueling course but I know you better than you know me. I am the top pro duelist in the league I'm surprised that I haven't seen so many new duelists in the league but without a recommendation from your teachers so you can't join until you beat your class president, and then your teacher, 5 pro level duelists then me. I haven't seen such wonderful students and the types of students I met today in my many years of traveling, most of the students I expected her were kids who had nothing else to do with their lives but this but I see students with rare talent, I met students from royal families, students who they are all they have, students who are just normal and want to become duelists but their dreams, and reasons make them the duelists they are. I've met the future pro duelists but it all starts tomorrow when the teachers pick the class president during your exam it's elimination so the winners of each class battle the winners of the other to become president. So good-luck, hope to see you there. Bye."

"I think this is going to be a horrible match tomorrow, everyone is paired up, not upon the measures of disks, they just battle it up, all day to see who's the president but only one will be able to go pro and that will be the president because that's how it has to be." I stated.

"Alexis, you take everything too seriously. It's just a match, you don't need to worry, it's not like you need to go pro, on registration skills, you rank 2 in the school, behind Jaden who you are close to beating but you still haven't so relax, it's to put everyone in there levels, how far they go is there new level within their class then the top 4 of the class will battle the other groups and that's how it works, always has been." I heavily sighed then stood up, I felt light headed and Kari too noticed and came to my side holding me up.

"I think she has a fever, she's been tired all day, I'm going to take her back to her room, the night is over anyway." Everyone nodded and then walked off with me. Kari helped me get into the air conditioned room and she got my temperature, it was 99.3 which was very bad.

"Don't worry Alexis, I'll help you get to the infirmary." Kari supported me as she got me to the infirmary.

"Hello Miss. Kamiya, how is Miss. Rhodes doing?" The nurse asked.

"She has a fever, she should be okay but for now she should rest until it breaks." The nurse nodded and Kari sat next to me.

"I know exactly how you feel Alexis, when I was growing up until I was about 10 I constantly have pneumonia so I never felt well and always had a fever, just rest and hope you feel better." I fell asleep fast after taking some medicine, I wondered how I could have gotten sick so fast, I was fine earlier but I felt great now, my fever had broken and I felt great.

"You're awake, that's good, well it's only 6 and seeing that your fever broke and you look fine I'm allowing you to go to school, here is medicine if you don't feel well, take it, if you need more come back." I nodded and returned to my dorm to see Kari hadn't awoke, I got dressed, and prepared my deck for the tournament.

We arrived at homeroom but just sat there. "Students, thanks to a suggestion by Professor Nans the duels will be held outside and free so you all receive one star point and you defeat the person and take all their stars then when everyone has either has 2 stars or none we continue on, so get your star and go." All the students got a small gold star and went off for the battle, the first part was easy, all the first years were out and half of the second years were out as well a few first years did make it but only the Obelisk Blue first years, as expected. I had easily beaten some third year duelist who thought a girl like me would be easy.

The second round took out most second years and a lot of third years leaving only a few elite duelists, mostly obelisk blues, a few Ra Yellows, and Jaden from Slifer. TK got beaten by some Obelisk Blue and I didn't worry where I was going because no one I was challenge too by because it was easy to beat them, I really didn't care but the next rounds were just as easy.

Then we all took a break for lunch, Kari, Jaden, Chazz, Danny, and I were all still in it for the next remaining rounds, we sat down and talked, the people still remaining had to stay on the field, they'd bring food to those remaining, there were only 104 people left.

After lunch we battled and Chazz along with Danny were taken out, Danny felt bad but we only had 52 people left, then it was 26, then 13 and Kari was still doing very well, but she said that she couldn't make it very far longer, seeing as these would set up her levels it would be splitting us up. It turned out that Kari, Danny, Jaden and I were the last 4 picked and Jaden of course won, and I missed by 120 points which was a lot less than last time so I was improving, I sighed, Kari said that it was fine, Danny was also in our group so he'd have classes with us from now on, which was fine with me.

"You're student president, Jaden Yuki, with other council members Alexis Rhodes, Kari Kamiya and Daniel Rivinoff so thanks to all those who participated, your classes will be chosen based on how far you went so thanks to all those and congratulations." I guess we picked good friends seeing as all our friends made it.

"Out of breath Alexis?" Professor Nans asked me with Jaden behind next to me. "You and Jaden both put on the battle of the century, most would guess that you two being girlfriend and boyfriend would go easy but you didn't you were both very determined, out of curiosity how many times have you battled?"

"Three or Four, Lexy always does her best and I just have fun and give it my all too, we don't battle too much but she's good competition, I've never lost to anyone in this school, not even Dr. Crowler. I'm going pro too." Jaden told the professor.

"I'm glad, you would go far, I look forward to dueling you in the future, and you too Alexis, you also plan to go pro correct some time in the future, when you graduate." I nodded, in response to the question. "I liked all of the articles in your paper, and how you gave the audience your trust not to judge you two. I'm sorry how I treated you in class, I did judge you, and forgot what I had learned from the books, and your articles about you. The other teachers warned me, but I didn't listen. Take this as my apology to both of you. I didn't think highly of both of you seeing you a girl, Alexis and Jaden, as a Slifer. I am also giving you two the news that all the dorms will be arranged on this, dorms on this tournament will be picked and that should decide the classes, so I will be seeing you both in homeroom tomorrow, see you then."

"Apology accepted Professor, look forward to our duel." Jaden yelled, and I nodded.

"Never under estimate your opponent."

"I never do, never did, I just expect to beat you because I always do my best. If I did then Alexis would have beaten me the first time." He waved behind him as he walked away.

"I guess he's a good guy, a bit strange I guess but he's interesting and as soon as he feels comfortable around his students he'll make a great teacher, I'm sure." Jaden nodded, Jaden couldn't wait for the day he dueled him. "One day Jaden, you'll come back here to teach and they'll think you're that crazy teacher who asks everyone to duel him, except then, you'll be older and realize how it works."

"How what works?"

"Life Jaden, students become the teachers just as he was a student here once and I think he was once a aspiring young duelist here once, he's only 25, he could have gone here, maybe he did, you never known. One day you and I will come back and teach while our darling daughter Hailey goes here."

"So true, I'm sure she'll be able to beat me when she's seven, which would be sad." Where he gets this, I have no clue, I just shook my head.

"Think, if our skills are any reflection of our parents then with both of our skills she's going to be the best duelist here."

"Now I begin to understand that statement, just stick to the here and now for now; when times comes we'll see if the parents reflect the child, sometimes I don't know because my parents are nothing like me, I enjoy dueling and making friends, they just like their work."

"Lex, I'm sure you'll be indulged it your work when you grow up too, the only difference is your work will be dueling."

"So true, we have to get to our dorms, good-night Jaden." We kissed for a few seconds and broke to go to our dorm rooms. Kari sat in our room, sitting in the balcony. "Spying again Kari?"

"So what if I am? You and Jaden are so cute together and it's always great when you two are together. It's a good thing you are too indulged with Jaden, so you can't see me. So what was professor Nans saying?" Kari asked curiously.

"He was congratulating us, saying that he somehow expected us to go easy on each other but the duel we did had nothing short of perfection, and our very best and he was sorry for underestimating Jaden and I so that's what. We have first period with him. We're getting our new schedules tomorrow, or late tonight." It turned out it was 12:35 tonight, I wasn't up but when I woke up it said a message received.

All of the 600 students were divided into 6 groups, of 100 students. The group, Kari, Jaden and I were in also included the other people we defeated but it turned out that the top two groups we classified as Obelisk Blues, middle two were Ra Yellow, and lowest was Slifer Red so the table turned on many students but many stayed the same and Jaden was finally an Obelisk.

TK and Syrus were assigned to Ra Yellow level 2 which was the equivalent of year 2, class 2 which was what they were and they were happy to except the fate of a Ra Yellow, many Obelisk Blues did become Slifers which made me proud, I wrote an article about that. I'd write an article about this. I found out that everyone happily excepted their new fate because it was the level of duelist they were, and they had to beat the next level to move up. My Schedule along with Jaden, Kari and Danny's consisted of the classes in the following order: History of Dueling, Dueling, Gym, Card Recognition, Lunch, Analyzing, and Dueling. We no longer had Dueling with Professor York we had it with Professor Shawn.

All Slifer Students were required to Basic Dueling with P. Blain instead of analyzing, Ras and Obelisks took Analyzing. Since the groups were no longer upon how we did on years when you took take and pass a written exam, and win a duel against a teacher you passed, no years either so really I could graduate now but I had much more to learn, I hadn't taken Analyzing yet so it was something new even though I knew how to do it, plus I wanted to learn more so I'd be completely taught all things needed to know.

This system worked wonders for the picking on and names in the school there was some teasing from the obelisk who stayed to the obelisks who dropped but that was expected, I found the new system was wonderful and then I got a note from someone who wanted to thank me.

Dear Miss. Alexis Rhodes: I was sent a copy of all your articles. I have heard of your adventures and successes during the year along with your partner Jaden Yuki and I would not only thank you for bringing this to my attention but for arranging the best thing that happened to my school, your ideas made my school a better place, I know it wasn't you directly I set this up with your professor, Dr. Nans but you and everyone involved with the newspaper will be attending in 2 weeks the pro league festival with me and my associates. It is a thank you gift from everyone to you and the others, thank you for helping bring my school onward, they will do better now I'm sure. Keep up the good work, we need duelists like you and Jaden Yuki. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba. Also, you and Jaden are included in the pro league so start with your stars now.

At homeroom, I walked up to Jaden, I hadn't told Kari yet so I called her and Danny over too. "What is going on Alexis, you seem happier then normal?" Danny said.

"Simple: Jaden, Sebastian, Chazz, Zane, Kari, TK, Syrus, Marcelo, Atticus, and Lisa along with myself and you Danny are all going to a festival in honor of the new change that the school under went this letter is inviting Jaden and I into the pro leagues on his very request in our honor."

"Alexis that's wonderful, are you going to be going to school with us anymore?" I shrugged, I would think so but some things aren't certain and this is one of them, for now I would hope to stay and improve but to go would be such an honor, and I wouldn't ever want to disgrace that.

"So I thought I was already signed up Alexis, so what does this mean?"

"This is an honored entry which means we can move up stages even quicker, we don't have to be at school, or finish, we are on leave so we can take breaks for battle anytime while normally you'd have to graduate or wait until you're on break. This let's you leave and get free from all tests, if we choose to accept that is."

"Why wouldn't you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Jaden questioned me further.

"Because it's a lot harder, to do that and with this we probably won't be seeing any of our friends for a very long time, that's why. It's a matter of what we want to do, I'm not sure yet but we have a week to decide because he's coming in a week to pick us all up on his boat."

"Wait, who's the one who is giving us this honor?" Jaden asked.

"Seto Kaiba himself, he thinks we were honorable for helping him better his school so we have to be on our best behavior.

"Okay." Then the next week was going fast. I knew we'd have to talk about what to do, a honor such as this shouldn't be turned down, but what would Jaden think, I'm sure he's happy, I just have to think about the future.


	17. Duel Master

Chapter 17: Duel Master

It was now the time of Seto Kaiba's arrival, and he was coming to meet us here at the school. I was just sitting on the dock as normal; the others still an hour to meet me here. Jaden had arrived only minutes ago with his luggage, so he could talk to me.

"So, what you think Alexis, I know you're thinking, don't deny it." I sighed, Jaden might as well be me, with the way he knows me.

"Yes, I am thinking. We finally got all our friends here, all together, happy and everything. Then we go and leave it's just so…

"Troublesome, really Alexis; calm down. It'll only be a bit of the year, a week here and there. Other than that, we'll be with them."

"I guess, but I feel like I'm abandoning them, they all come to spend time with us, from Japan, and their homes everywhere, and we leave them. There is so many responsibilities I'll give up, and adventures I'll miss out on." I sighed, hard to explain to Jaden this.

"I understand Lexy, but it's more like a few mini vacations through out the year, the newspaper has tons of people to write stuff about, and people to interview. You've pretty much got the place running by itself. Plus Lex, with the way this year has started, if we didn't take this opportunity, then we'd miss a huge adventure."

"You're right, I guess we'll go."

"Okay, now we just have to talk with everyone else, when they come. Kari and TK are probably going to be lonely without us, and our classmates will be two but this new system has made some great improvements, and that's all thanks to you."

"Me, what did I do?"

"The whole thing in the newspaper was your idea, Lexy." Jaden reminded me. I thought he was talking about something else.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you and the former Slifers, I wouldn't have seen so badly they got treated, it's a group effort."

Everyone came down and we waited on the dock for Seto Kaiba. "Hey everyone, my name is Mokuba and I'm here to be your escort to my brother's personal island south of here, he is making last minute adjustments for you all. He gives his apologies for not coming himself."

"Hi Mokuba, I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you!" Jaden yelled to Mokuba on the ship. I elbowed him and sighed, I bowed, then waved hi.

"If he's Jaden Yuki, then you must be Alexis Rhodes." I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I think that my brother made a mistake of not doing a test of skills to set up the dorms in the first place but don't tell him that."

"It doesn't matter about the past as long as we set things right in the future, right Alexis?" Kari said smiling. I nodded.

"Good to know that you won't be holding my brother responsible for his former mistakes, so ready to go?" We all nodded and boarded on the ship.

"So you're Kaiba's brother, I'm sure you're a great duelist right Mokuba?" Jaden asked, just wanting a duel. He had already asked me to duel 3 times today, and really with Jaden's skills it was no use accepting, that was like waiting for defeat.

"No, I prefer to watch battles Jaden, especially my brother's. You can challenge him, he's always up for a good duel, and anyone can if they want."

"I think I'm up to dueling Kaiba." I said.

"Me too, I wouldn't miss out on a chance like this!" Jaden yelled.

We arrived at the island and it had beautiful weather, and I just wanted to lay down in the sand. It felt nice and warm on my feet, and so comfortable. "I'm going to show you guys to your rooms, please try hard not to get lost." We all agreed and stayed close. "Lisa you'll have a room to yourself, room number 15. Alexis and Kari your room is right here. It's number 16." Kari and I carried our luggage in the room. "Chazz, and Atticus, you're room is across the hall number 17. Jaden and Syrus, your room is next to Alexis' and Kari's number 18. TK and Atticus you're room is here, 19. Marcelo and Danny are in 20. Zane you'll be sharing a room is Sebastian." Zane nodded and Sebastian followed into the room.

The rooms were huge, not as big as they were at our house because compared to my house, nothing would ever impress you again, sadly. Kari sat on the bed and fell back. I laughed, Kari loved rooms like this because apparently she lived in an apartment with her parents and brother at home. She has a small room to herself, but that was in the last few years.

A maid came into the room and Mokuba came in after her. "You can't clean in here, we have guests here, sorry about that Alexis, and Kari."

"No don't make her leave Mokuba; we want to talk with her." Kari said, I completely agreed.

"Okay, whatever you two want. When's dinner?" I asked.

"Dinner is served at promptly 7 for dinner with me and my brother." Mokuba responded

"Where's the kitchen?"

"It's in the main dinning hall, to the right; why do you ask?" He asked.

"It's two minutes to 3 and Jaden hasn't eaten in an hour, so in exactly 3 minutes he'll be in here asking for food."

"How do you feed someone who eats all the time, he's like Joey." He sighed and I laughed.

"You just do, I enjoy cooking food for Jaden. Anything to make him happy, it's sort of one of my many purposes." Mokuba laughed.

"Okay, well you can take care of any of Jaden's eating needs in the kitchen. The cooks would be glad to have a guest cook something, I'm sure." I nodded.

"Thank you Mokuba, see you later for dinner." He nodded and walked off.

Kari and I started laughing. "three…two…one…

"Alexis, where's the kitchen here!" Jaden said running into the room, and falling flat on his face.

"Come on, I got everything taken care of." He smiled and I escorted him to the dinning area so he could eat. I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, I'm going to be fixing a small dinner platter for my friend, if you don't mind?" I said introducing my name and purpose.

"You are going to cook, are you sure you would not like us to cook anything for you and your friend?"

"Trust me, I know you are professionals and everything. I respect that but Jaden's a pig when it comes to eating, that more careful I am with what I feed him, the better. If you have something super fancy and healthy I could see if he'll take that instead. I'm sure you're cooking is much better than mine." I said bowing.

A small girl brought a small platter out and tugged on my skirt. "I made this, my parents are cooks, but I make good food, I made this for practice, but it would be nice to get some advice on my cooking skills. Can you give this to him?" I smiled.

"I'll do one better, I'll let you take it to him." All the cooks gasped. "You remind me of a friend of mine, my cook's daughter, and my…uh, well anyway I'm sure that Jaden would love to eat that, it looks delicious and I'm sure he'll eat it all before you can blink. Let's go." She couldn't move. "What's wrong?"

"No one has ever been this nice to me. I live in this kitchen with all these people, I've never left this wing of the house. You're so nice, thank you." She started crying and I picked the little girl up and her platter of food and brought her to the table.

"Who's she?" Jaden asked, she hit behind me.

"Don't worry about him. I don't know your name, what is it?"

"Kate Jenzi, but why don't I have to worry about him?"

"Jaden is just a bit curious. He's enjoys playing around and especially dueling and things like that. He really likes food. His favorite two things in the world would be food and dueling. If you can cook or duel you're safe, but he's friendly."

"Hey that isn't fair Lexy, my most favorite thing is you, and Hailey." I nodded.

"Hailey, who is she?" I looked at Jaden, and he nodded.

"Hailey is our adoptive daughter, she's not with us, she's with her real parents back home but she's just like you." She smiled.

"This is amazing Lexy, so you cook this, this is the best food I've ever ate anywhere." I laughed and shook my head.

"Jaden, that's why Kate is here, she cooked that for practice and she wanted your opinion on it so I decided to let her out of that crazy place to give it to you."

"Wow, this is amazing Kate. It really is the best thing I've ever tasted. You must have practiced a lot to be this good." She smiled and nodded. "Man Lexy, you picked a perfect girl to give your trust to. Kate this is wonderful thank you."

"You're welcome Master Jaden." Jaden fell flat on the floor on his face.

"I think I killed him." She said jumping up and running away. I snagged her by the apron she was wearing. "I didn't mean to, I didn't." She cried.

"No, he's not dead, he's laughing."

"Why?"

"He's not use to being flattered like that. He thinks it's funny that you'd call him Master Jaden." Jaden stopped laughing at sat up.

"Jaden will do fine Kate, no Master. I'm no one's master, except maybe my dog if I had one." She laughed and I smiled once again seeing Jaden's happiness brought to a child, even if it wasn't his own.

After Kate finished serving Jaden food he was so stuff he didn't need food for another four hours, I was happy I met Kate. I came out and Kate happily welcomed Jaden and I at the door. "Hey Kate, what you up to?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, just cooking food for you. Alexis said you usually eat once every 4 hours at night so in the fridge is food reserved for you. She said that that's the best thank you I could give you."

"Thank you?" Jaden asked.

"She was happy to finally leave the kitchen and meet someone else who didn't live in the kitchen. She also was happy that you liked her food so much. She asked me after you left to lie down what she could do to thank you, and I said that she didn't but after she insisted I told her she could cook some meals for late night so he wouldn't wake up the whole building for food."

"Thank you Kate, but I'm the one who really owes you. Your food was delicious and I enjoyed eating it. Here, take this." Jaden gave her a twenty dollar bill, I smiled at him. "You can cook for me anytime, thank you." She smiled and nodded.

"Kate, what are you doing here? My brother will fire your parents if he finds you out here. I'm sorry that we have to keep you in there, but you can't be out here."

"Mokuba, Jaden asked Kate to…

"…cook for me for in-between meals so I wouldn't have to bother all the other cooks or Alexis when I'm hungry. I was just thanking her."

"Oh, well Kate thanks for taking care of Jaden's food needs but can you head back into the kitchen." She nodded, waved good-bye to us and ran off. We just smiled and sighed.

Seto Kaiba arrived, and we all sat down. "I'd like to welcome you all to my private island estate. Those who I've gathered here, which are you thirteen, are the ones who very much saved my school. I had been receiving calls from parents about how we set up the school but without the students saying anything I had no proof of that, but then you all wrote it down and I had to listen so I changed it. Any questions?" Jaden raised his hand.

"So where exactly are all the other guests for this celebration?" I hadn't really thought about that because I was focusing on myself and the group, not the other guests.

"Simple Jaden, all our other guests are coming over the next few days, I wanted to first thank you all with this day of relaxation and anything you could ever need for saving my school. The partying starts on Thursday when all the guests were told to arrive by." Jaden nodded. "Now that that is settled, let's begin to talk about arrangements for the pro-leagues. What is your choice Jaden and Alexis?"

"We have chosen to take you up on your deal, Kaiba. Dueling great duelists sounds like fun." Kaiba sighed. Mokuba laughed.

"Jaden has the appetite of Joey and the attitude of Yugi; this makes for an interesting duelist, right brother?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"You're absolutely right Mokuba, Jaden is an excellent duelist and I look forward to dueling you and watching you duel, but in order to do that you must get all your stars." Jaden smirked at this, a challenge.

"So any other questions?" Mokuba asked.

"Can we people not in the league duel people from the league; are any of these people good duelists that we can duel without joining?" Chazz asked.

"You see with the exception of 9 of you, everyone here is coming for the initiation ceremony at the end of the weak for people about to join the week, as well as the party, so that would be a no." Chazz huffed. "You have to understand my brother only associates with the top duelists from his school, and pro league duelists and many companies."

"What's the initiation ceremony?" I asked.

"Well Alexis, the initiation ceremony is a ceremony held here at the beginning of the leagues' beginning so we can introduce everyone, their levels, stats who you can start with and end with. It's a way to make sure that good duelists get their recognition." Mokuba explained.

"Can we stay and watch it?" Kari asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with just watching, do you Seto?" Mokuba asked, Kaiba nodded. "So you guys may stay and watch their ceremony."

"How many duelists are going to be here?" Zane asked wondering how many competitors he had.

"15, that's as many as I have found worthy of the great honor, over the year if I haven't seen these top duelists go far, I just remove them from the list, so that's who I've found worthy. A lot of the teachers I've hired will be there."

"How many stars do we start with?" Jaden asked.

"None." Kaiba replied.

"You go to the weaker level testers and if you beat them they give you a star, with so many stars you can go up another level, and so on, so brother set it up so no one can just stay with the weaklings of the testers." I nodded.

We ate dinner and the food was delicious. The others were dismissed and that left, Jaden, Zane, Lisa and myself here. "Let's cut to the chase, you are each going to write your partner's biography because you know them well enough, right?" Kaiba said, obviously annoyed by the silence. We all nodded. "So go out and write it, easy enough; Jaden-Alexis, Alexis-Jaden, Lisa-Zane, Zane-Lisa; now that that is done, we can be dismissed. Kaiba finished.

Jaden Yuki, the slack off student that no teacher would ever want raised the far on dueling beyond anyone's expectations. He went threw the year undefeated except for one match where he lost to Zane Truesdale but later in the graduation match which was their rematch it came down to a tie, both people fighting the way. In that match Jaden learned that no way is better than your own way to duel. Jaden's unique way of dueling is only complimented by his ability and skill he plays the cards. Jaden may hate school work, and forget about it most of the time, but he still is the number one student and duelist at Duelists' Academy today; making him a real competitor for the league.

"So what do you think Kari?" Kari yawned.

"Seeing as we've been up all night working on it and then you just wrote what you felt was best, it's perfect." I found that confusing, but we stayed up all night and it seems perfect.

"Let's go to bed, I believe I'm going to collapse." I heard sounds from the hallway, I checked my watch, and I smiled, Jaden.

"How many meals a day does he eat, seriously Lex, he's so small and he eats that much; it's amazing he isn't the size of a room." Kari commented.

"I heard that Kari!" Jaden yelled. I laughed at them arguing. "Go be entertained with something Kari. I'm hungry." I sighed.

"When are you not?" I asked.

"When I'm thinking about dueling, or you, or anything other than food, that's when." I laughed and got up and accompanied him down to eat.

"So, you ready for all those people to dwell on your accomplishments, from the past, and them to be excited for you to defeat them."

"I'm excited and you and I are both going to take them down." I nodded and we went to meet Kate. It would be a long night, and I'd sleep in.


	18. Sad Stories

Chapter 18: Sad Stories

I awoke and realized that Kari had been staring out the window for a while because she had done it a few times because she had been doing it all night. I don't think she got much sleep. "Kari, is there something bothering you?"

"No, not really; just wondering about how things would be like in the future. Don't you ever take time to think about the future?" She asked me.

"I guess I would but I was told all of it when I returned Hailey to the future I learned everything I need to about the future."

"So when do you get married?"

"Well at that point in time, the wedding was a year after he proposed so I think I would have been. We were 20 when he proposed; we get married at 21 so that's…? Five years from now, we are married. And in another year, I have Hailey again." That brought a smiled to my face, just thinking that soon I would have Hailey in my arms again.

"That's nice that you know how everything is going to work out, in your life. I wish my life was as solid as yours is."

"The great thing about Destiny is, you can change it, easily I might add."

"How so?" She asked me.

"I could get pregnant in a week and that would alter Jaden and my whole life. Though it's not going to happen, we are in charge of our own destiny. I didn't see anyone else from the future. In time travel anything could affect it. I just saw Jaden and me from the future. It's sad like that." I answered.

"How is that so sad?"

"I mean everything that I do could affect the wonderful life I have in the future, I have to be careful, because it's perfect then. That's why the me in the future didn't want to pregnant at her wedding, even though she's only be like 1 month and it wouldn't make a difference, I understand her though."

"So do I, but she's you, of course you understand her." I nodded and then went into the bathroom and changed for the day. I was sure something interesting was going to happen today.

"Hey Lexy, I finally got the thing on you finished." I smiled, this is the first time Jaden hadn't rushed to do something last minute.

"That's good, so you up for another mean courtesy of the chefs down at the kitchen?" I asked him.

"I already at earlier but hey more fancy food, this is turning out great." I smiled; remind me to get chefs on the night shift when we get married. I wonder if we'll even have chefs. I suspect not at that point with our careers just starting and such. I have all that money from mom and dad for my trust fund that I can use but working sounds like a plan to me. I'll just have to make enough food to last him all night, or change his appetite to not eat at night but he might starve to death if I do that. I suspect his metabolism is so high that's why he's always hungry and never put on weight. That sounds unhealthy but he's fine, and it doesn't bother him.

We walked into the dinning hall and we sat down at the table a very happy little girl walked into the room with two plates of food. "Wow, Kate that looks wonderful. How did you know that we'd both be coming down for breakfast?"

"I guessed that when you were up Jaden would be hungry again and he'd accompany you for breakfast and of course you'd be hungry too." She said smiling. Jaden has had a real effect on her the way she is so happy to be a servant, I think it's horrible how she lives but she enjoys cooking so that's good. I guess you'd have to, to live like her.

"Wow Jaden, she knows your eating schedule already, and mine and what foods you want when, impressive, huh?" Jaden nodded in the middle of stuffing his face full of food.

"Hey Kate, do you work of Seto Kaiba?" I asked her.

"No, but my parents do. I just enjoy cooking food, especially for you and Jaden; you're so nice to me." She said happily.

"What are you thinking about Lex?" Jaden asked.

"I was thinking about buying her off of Kaiba." Jaden was confused with my thoughts.

"You think he'd let you?" Jaden asked.

"I think so, on most normal days only one chef cooks for them, and he has 14 chefs not counting her so taking two wouldn't bother him. Of course I'm going to try."

"Why?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about the future and stuff. Jaden has been living with me for a while now and none of our chefs work as well as you do Kate. They all are annoyed with Jaden's eating habits but for now on our travels I'm asking if you can come along with us." She smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?" She asked happily.

"yeah, I'm going to ask. Seto Kaiba surely wouldn't care if I took a little prodigy chef from him. He probably doesn't know you exist."

"Yeah he does, he yells at me for being in the kitchen."

"See taking you off his hands would be a thank you and plus with your appetite Jaden, he's thank me. Then when we return I can hire your parents at the estate to cook; now we only have 2 chefs which don't cook much of the time. We have one cook that is my brother's personal chef, her name is Kayla and she has a daughter who's four."

"Wow it would be nice if I could go see other places around the world, it would be great. So can I, really?" She is a sweet hearted girl, I'd say she's 7 or 8 very shy; she reminds me of what Hailey would be like in the future, and what I was like.

"Jaden, you make the call." I told him.

"I don't care, she's nice and she's a good cook. And she so happy and exciting. I wouldn't mind having her along with us. I know I couldn't pay her though." I walked over to Jaden and smacked him on the top of the head; then I sighed.

"Jaden, you don't have money, I'll take care of paying her. We just have to talk to Seto Kaiba first." He nodded and I took Kate and picked her up seeing as Jaden and I were finished I could freely go talk to him.

I walked up to Seto Kaiba's office with a scared and fearing Kate in my arms. I knocked on the door, and she was shaking and trying to run away. "Calm down Kate, it's okay, you'll be okay, promise." Her eyes looked like they were in tears.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Kaiba, it's me, Alexis."

"Very well, come in." He looked at Kate and Kate jumped from my arms and hit behind me. "What is she doing here?" He asked angirily.

"She's my reason for coming here. I was wondering if I could buy a few of your chefs for my estate back home, and feed me. Her and her parents would be good. We don't have chefs that work at night even though our family works at night. They do so I was wondering if I could buy them."

"Sure, you'll probably need them on your journeys to cook for you too, who knows when they'll come in handy sure. Tell them that they have to finish working this week for the party and they're free to go."

"Thank you." I replied.

"I don't know why you'd want to deal with someone like that little girl anyway, she's nothing but trouble anyway but it's your choice, so if that's it, bye." I nodded and picked up the fearing young girl and walked out of the office; now to talk to her parents, and maybe mine, if I felt like it.

"How did it go Alexis?" Jaden asked still eating more food Kate had left out. She was scared and shivering. "Is she okay?"

"It went fine, Kaiba seems to scare her." Jaden started laughing and I looked at him suggesting he should stop before he hurts her feelings.

"So what did he say?" Jaden asked wanting the details.

"He says her parents have to work thru the end of the week for the party and after that they're mind to deal with." He nodded.

"And her?"

"He said that that he didn't care, and why would I want someone like her I walked out after that but he is so mean to her."

"I have no parents." She said crying.

"What, I thought you said you did, and then who was Kaiba talking about."

"My grandparents, they're really old but my parents are dead. I know they are, but can you let my grandparents go somewhere together and retire, please. I don't want to trouble them any more." She said crying, hugging me.

She was like Hailey, lost her parents, well not really but seemingly did and now she needed me, could I just ignore her call for help."

"Jaden, a little help here."

"Lex, I think it's your fault to begin with; you should have thought this through, I mean we can't take her away from her family, it's unfair to them. I'm sure they love her and though she can be a handful they love her." Jaden told us. 6 years, maybe I could figure this out. In 6 years she'll be about 14 or so. Our age, she's about half of our age now, I don't know what to do.

"Kate, can we talk to your grandparents please, can you go get them?" I set Kate down and she still crying walked out with two people seemingly old.

"You must be Alexis and Jaden; it's nice to finally meet you." Her grandmother said.

"Likewise, I need to take Kate to my room to play with my friend, I want to talk while she rests, she seems very tired."

"You're leaving me?" Kate said crying louder.

"I think you need to rest, you look tired. I'm leaving you with a very close friend of mine, and her boyfriend; is that okay?" Kate shook her head. I sighed, my mind was saying. 'You're like her mother, you're a good mother figure, Alexis' then half of me was like 'Your going to be separated from her, it's going to be hard on her and you.' I wanted to listen to both of them and do something, but what? "Why don't you just lay down in my bedroom, and take a nap or something, I'm sure you need it. I need to talk to your grandparents, and I want you to rest." She looked like a pathetic lost puppy; man she's making me feel so guilty.

"I guess I could rest but a bed?" She asked me, I nodded. Her eyes got wide like she hadn't slept in a bed, man poor girl. By the time I got to our room she was already asleep in my arms. I walked into my room, careful not to disturb Kari.

"Kari?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Lex."

"Shhh, she's sleeping. I want you to watch her for a while. I've been like a mother to her and I need to see what we can do to help her, if she wakes up, just do something, please." I asked.

"Sure Alexis, anything to help you in your quest for helping the world." Kari answered happily.

"Thanks, be back soon." She nodded and I returned.

I sat down next to Jaden. "Can you tell me how old she is?" Jaden asked.

"She just turned 6 a few days ago, we didn't do anything for her birthday, too poor. I wish we could do more for her. Child abuse is going to take her away, they called today, and somebody in the mansion saw her and called." Her grandpa informed us.

"They said we're too old and incapable of taking care of a young girl like her. Which we agree with them, but she has no one else, and she's trying all she can to not worry but she can't. She's too young to leave everyone she knows." Her grandma said.

"We're taking you to our home, we bought you and your husband off of Seto Kaiba. He said you finish working this week and you're my problem then. Do you think they'd let you keep her then."

"We're too old to take care of her, she lives in a small apartment, sleeps on a floor, and lives in a kitchen with 14 other people, cramped and is an orphan." Her grandpa to us.

"So what happened to her parents?"

"We don't know really, her mother and father left her with us to babysit her one day, and then they never returned, we believe that they were killed in the war, they were both soldiers for it and we think they returned and were killed, missing in action but who knows. We searched, no sign of them. They're gone and left her."

"That's horrible." I said about to cry.

"I know it is but see they had her at the age of 18 right after they were married and that was only 6 and a half years ago. And after 2 years when she could live without her mother, then they left."

"Seems they didn't want her." They nodded. "They cared for her and didn't want her dead but went off to war, and left her safely in our care knowing they'd probably die, but after that nothing. Now we can't take care of her because we're 60 some years now, and unable to take care of her, and barely ourselves, and she's doing all the cooking she can to help us but my husband is sick and probably going to die, and if we both can't care for her, me alone can't. They'll take her away, and who knows if she'll ever find happiness again." I was now crying.

"She wants me to give you enough money to live off of for a while, and her to work for us so you can be happy and she'll stop being a burden to you." I said.

"That sweetheart Kate, always of others, never of herself. She has nothing else but us and now that we could be taken away she's trying to do her best of make it the best for us, not herself." Her grandpa said choking while smiling and laughing.

"I just want her happy, as does my husband, but we can't do that for her any more; it's too hard on her and us." Her grandma said crying.

"Can I have a second with Jaden please." I said crying, and excusing myself from the room. Jaden pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

"Lex, it's okay; there's nothing we can do, I wish we could help but with the people taking her away from them, we can't use her and take care of her." He said trying to comfort me.

"Jaden… could we?" I said asking, Jaden knew what I was thinking, he smiled.

"Alexis, if you're up for it. It would be just like if we had Hailey except she's a bit older and would be easier to keep her with us since she'd be quiet when we told her. I wouldn't mind taking care of her, she's so nice, reminds me of Hailey, and you." I nodded, she reminds me of Hailey too.

"So we can adopt her, and take care of her?" I asked him making sure he was up for the challenge.

"Sure Lex but you do know she'll be our responsibility, she'll be like our daughter we'll have to take full responsibility and all."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jaden, you should have seen her, she needs someone to take care of her, and we're just the people too."

"If you can do so well with a newborn baby I'm sure you can do the same with a 6 year old who's life has been horrible and return her to how her life should be."

"She's going to have to start school, she can't come with us."

"Hey, you're licensed to teach her, you graduated from fancy prep schools didn't you Lex, you're qualified to teach her, she'll need to be home schooled, plus it's only kindergarten, even I know my ABC's." I smiled, and nodded.

I walked inside and smiled. "We're going to adopt Kate." I told them.

"What?" Her grandpa said. "You two are still in school, you couldn't handle taking care of a child."

"Never underestimate us, especially Lexy and children. Lexy took care of a three day old baby because it showed up at her doorstep for about 2 months, the child was perfectly fine, and the child never left her side. Alexis lives at a mansion plenty of room and space for Kate to grow in. She also has the smartest student ever to graduate heiress prep schools at her disposal to learn from, and she has tons of friends and family to help her take care of Kate. If Lexy can't do it, then no one can."

"I don't know, she needs two parent figures, but you two are the closest thing I could ever find, you take care of her like your own child. And from what Jaden says about you Alexis, you are the perfect person to take care of her. I saw how much Kate loves you and how you take care of her. I'm sure she'll be happy with you. I'll call child abuse line and tell them." Their grandpa looked at us, still not sure; then her grandmas lines seemed to help but not ensure it.

"I think they'd make perfect parents, those two. Their own parents would allow her to have a child and wouldn't worry a bit, Jaden would be in trouble but they would know the child would grow up perfectly find and so would Alexis, with no problems. Alexis and Jaden love each other, and one thing that never ceases to amaze even me is that they help anyone in danger not worrying about themselves. You have nothing to worry about leaving your granddaughter with them." Zane said standing there, I not realizing he had been standing there.

"Yep, one thing is for sure when they graduate school the first thing they'll be doing is getting married and then wherever they are going after that we won't know but they love each other so much and caring for others is something they do very well, especially young children. You have no worries about leaving her with them." Lisa added.

"Well the last call goes to Kate herself, and see how she likes the idea." Jaden and I nodded; her grandpa was right, if she didn't then there was no use to prove that they were responsible enough.

"Where is she?" Her grandmother asked.

"In my room, in my bed sleeping, she is tired." Her grandmother and grandpa as well as Jaden came to follow me to get her. I walked quietly into the room, and Kari was sitting on her bed reading a book, and Kate was starting to stir, like she was scared.

I walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed and shook her gently just enough to wake her up. "Kate, time to wake up; we need to talk to you." She opened her eyes, smiling happily seeming me.

"Hi Alexis, what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked shyly.

"You do know that tomorrow some people are coming and going to take you away from you grandparents, right?" She nodded and hugged me tight.

"Don't let them, please, don't let them." I hugged her back and she was so scared, she was a defenseless child, it was okay for her to be like that, it was not for anyone else too.

"We're trying but you can't stay with your grandparents, the people are just doing what is best for you. They're trying to find you people who can properly take care of you."

"I don't want to be taken care of I want to be with them." I nodded understanding.

"They won't let you because your grandparents are too old to take care of you, but your grandparents, and Jaden and myself were wondering if you wanted to come and live with Jaden and I." I asked making it as simple as she could.

"So I have to leave my family?" She asked with tear filled eyes.

"That is something that you get no choice in Kate, sorry. But you can choose to come and live with Jaden and I so we can properly take care of you and make you happy. We just want you happy. Would you like that or do you want the men to take you to another family, maybe ones with other children or something where you can have friends and go to school like a normal child. It's your choice." I explained.

"Would I get to see my grandparents?"

I looked at her face, worried, scared and confused. "With the other people there isn't a promise that you'd ever see them again, or when you'd see them again. But I'm sure that if you wanted to come and stay with Jaden and I we would easily be able to take you to see your grandparents at least once a week if you wanted to." I explained.

"So you and Jaden would be like my mommy and daddy?"

"If you wanted us to be, yes, we would be."

"Would you leave me like my mommy and daddy did?"

"We wouldn't leave you and never come back if that's what you mean, we can't be with you every second but we'd be with you almost all the time, anytime we could."

"Would the other parents?" She asked curiously.

"They'd probably be gone most of the day and only see you a bit of the day but they wouldn't leave you for good. You need to make the choice so we can tell the people that are coming."

"Can I ask you one more question Alexis?" She asked me.

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you care about me?" She asked me, and it was a puzzling question and with all those people in the room, my thinking was really slow.

"I don't know for sure, but you remind me of the daughter I adopted once to take care of her while her parents were gone. You also remind me a lot of me when I was your age, shy and in need for someone to be there for me, even though I didn't have anyone there until I made friends at school last year, like Jaden. I want to make a difference in your life by giving you a chance to be taken care of and loved." She smiled and hugged me.

"I want to stay with you and Jaden, mommy." She said and I was going to cry, and she was. That seemed to be the last thing that her grandparents needed to see then they called the people at the agency.

"Welcome to the family Kate." Jaden said happily. She smiled happily and cried.

Her grandparents came back in and smiled. "They said they'd check on her and talk to you two tomorrow, they said it should be fine if someone else takes care of her from now on." I nodded.

"Hear that, you get to be happy and stay with us." She smiled and nodded.


	19. Adoption Rules!

Chapter 19: Adoption Rules!

Jaden went to talk with Chazz, and Syrus about what was going on while I was filling out forms and such that I had been e-mailed from the adoption agency. I didn't mind the paperwork; meanwhile Kate was spending the day talking to her grandparents about things. I choose not to interfere. Jaden and I would now have to work our lives around the little girl. But I'm sure neither I nor Jaden minded in the least.

We sat down for dinner, a new place at the table for our daughter, Kate. Kaiba didn't seem to care at the least that we adopted her. He seemed concerned about how it would affect our lives, dueling and everything else. I had told him that Jaden and I had kept a 3 day old child for two months; a 6 year old girl was even less work, especially a handy cook like her. She could cook mini-meals for Jaden as well as if she was hungry. Who wouldn't want a daughter like her?

One thing that honestly amazed me is how innocent the girl was, she had a horrible life, not that it was her fault or her grandparents but she honestly did have a horrible life. How someone could keep their innocence like she had while going through that. Her eyes, were so clear, as 'doorways to the soul' her soul was pure and innocent, much like I expected it to be.

One thing that caught me off guard was Lisa. I had saw Lisa as a girl who had beaten Zane, once. She was, a girl who was a great duelist and more of an acquaintance other than a friend. I didn't talk much with her but today I would.

Jaden had picked up Kate, like she was and had always been her daughter and carried the little girl around. He was like I had always said, a good father. He was a child at heart and one day I was happy we'd get married and have a wonderful daughter like her. Jaden was only 2x Kate's age which didn't seem like much and if you saw them you'd thing it wasn't even that much. Jaden loved taking care of Kate, as did I. I guess that's why he saw it fine that I take care of her. A normal boyfriend and eventually soon to be husband would probably say no to adopting a 6 year old child, but not Jaden. Jaden agreed that it was the right thing to do and he backed me up.

When it got late I thought about where to let Kate sleep, that girl was nothing but hard ships, to sleep in a bed was a gift for that girl. I found the girl in the grass outside as well as Jaden, they were sleeping. I stiffened a little giggle from the too very tired _children_ that were sitting there.

I walked over to the girl, my daughter, Kate and scooped her up in my arms. I lifted her up and carried her in my arms. I walked over to Jaden and sat down. I knew that saying wake up wouldn't work because I've tried during our lectures. "Jaden, you're going to get a cold if you sleep here." I whispered in his ear.

Jaden jumped up, and almost fell over. I grabbed his jacket, and pulled him behind me and Kate to his room. "Come on back."

"What's up Alexis?" Jaden asked, sitting on my bed.

"I wasn't going to let you sleep outside; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, big matches, and the adoption people. You should get some rest." Jaden nodded and walked off into his room, after he kissed me goodnight.

"Hey Alexis, I'm going to be staying in your room so you two can stay in mine, okay." Lisa said walking in my room, handing me an already packet suitcase of my stuff, and carried it to my room and I was left in her room, everything already set with my stuff, and a bed prepared for her.

Lisa had always been one girl I couldn't get to know, it was her shy nature which surprised her enemies, and opponents in battle, who knew that it would lead to her beating Zane. Though, because of it Lisa was the only one to defeat Zane, except Astor Phoenix which we don't talk about.

I laid the sleeping Kate, in her bed; tucked her in and went to sleep myself. I didn't know why but I knew that something would stop this sleep tonight, and as always, I was right.

After only an hour of sleep, I had a knock on my door; I wiped my eyes and opened the door. "Alexis, I'm hungry." I sighed, I hadn't expected Jaden to be the one to bother me, I expected some horrible event but Jaden was much better than a horrible event. "I'm sorry I…

"It's fine Jaden; I was expecting some horrible accident to wake me up for some reason. I'm glad that it's just you wanting food." I said interrupting him.

"You're welcome… I think." Jaden said.

"Yeah," I walked into the kitchen, which was even seemed the same size even without all those people in it. I got a bowl of chicken and rice and set it out in front of Jaden.

"Thanks Lex."

"You're welcome." I said, yawning and resting my head on the table. I don't know why but I was extremely tired. I found myself back in my room, and a little girl looking in my face.

"You're awake, yeah!" Man, you'd think I've been her mother for her whole life, I've only known her 3 days. She takes to people well. I wonder if she can duel. I wouldn't teach her, but maybe just maybe, Jaden could. I laughed. I knew Jaden would love to teach someone how to duel. Though I'd make sure she knew all the things that Jaden had no clue about, if he stuck his head in the books, he would be even better… Jaden.

"Morning," I said smiling. I stretched and the girl sat on my lap, I realized it but she had been wearing the same thing over and over again. We had to go shopping. I hated shopping but this was something I had to do. I didn't really care for shopping, I didn't hate it. "Do you feel like going shopping today?" I asked her.

"Shopping?" She asked.

"We're going to buy you some more clothes, and stuff. How does that sound?" It didn't get to her, she was confused, and she was defiantly not making it to the point of understanding. He stomach growled and she was completely ignorant at the fact it meant she was hungry. It was so sad, I wanted to cry. "Well then you'll just have to come and see what weren't doing." She smiled.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head. I had asked knowing that she was but asked to see if she even realized her stomach growling meant she was hungry.

"Well then why don't we just go and eat with Jaden, and you can snack on something while we're there, okay?" She nodded and jumped off running into the hall, all the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Alexis, what's with the little girl?" Chazz asked.

"Didn't you hear? Jaden and I adopted her. She's our daughter."

"Man, you and Jaden are just itching to have some kids, eh Alexis." I smacked Chazz hard.

"Don't even think about it Chazz. We're taking care of her because her grandparents couldn't and her parents left her." I sighed, and walked off. "Six Years."

"What happens in 6 years?" Chazz asked.

"Nothing, well something, wait 6 years and you'll find out." I answered him.

"Whatever, let's go to eat." Chazz responded.

"Hey Lex, what are you waiting for? She's hungry." Jaden said pointing at Kate.

"No I'm not," She argued.

"Yeah you are I can hear your stomach growling it sounds like mine when I haven't eaten in an hour." I sighed. Then I smacked Jaden a top the head and sighed. "What's that for?" He asked.

"I'll talk to you later. Kate, let's go get you a piece of bacon or something. I'll be back with your breakfast Jaden." I was very glad that Jaden didn't wake me up for all of his meals; I hoped he hadn't starved himself. We all ate and Kate had went to my room, to as she said, 'clean up' which really meant as her grandma told me, put it in the river and take a bath in the river then come out and dry off with fig leaves.

I had told her just to wait for me to show her how to do it without the river which she agreed to. "So what's up Alexis?"

"It seems Kate doesn't get to eat much, little scraps that are left over from cooking, and stuff that falls on the floor, other than that not much. One meal a day. She doesn't know what her stomach growling means; she is completely ignorant of it. Don't say anything. We'll have to take care of it day by day, eating a bit more. But let's keep her out of the habit of eating as many times as you do."

"Hey I'm always hungry, it's not my fault."

"I know but don't mention what he stomach growling means, or she'll feel bad for her grandparents' treatment of her. She'll feel that they weren't good to her, and not appreciate how much they could do for her. Got it?" Jaden nodded.

"Okay Lex, so where are you going to?"

"I'm going shopping for clothes for her, she wears the same thing of clothing over and over again and I might buy a thing or two for myself for the party and such. See you later." He nodded and I ran off.

--

"So how do we clean up without a river?" This would be one tough task.

"Wait a second; I have to find something for you to wear." I answered.

"What about what I'm wearing?"

"It's okay but wouldn't you like to buy different clothing, like I wear." She nodded, I was scared that she would say no and cause me more problems.

"You always look nice, and I could too?" She asked. I nodded.

"We'll go get you clothing but first we have to find something you can wear until we buy you some things." She nodded. She found the perfect thing for her daughter to wear. It was another unfortunate thing her father had sent her, it was a light pink dress and had puffy sleeves and was just a shirt, it had a matching skirt which would make it too long for her but the shirt with a ribbon would be just perfect.

"But don't I have to get clean first?"

"Okay, the shower is in there."

"What?" I sighed, but then forced a smile. 'Remember Alexis, she doesn't know. It's all training.'

The girl came out of that bathroom without anything on but I knew she would so I put the towel in front of my face and wrapped the little girl in the towel and picked up the girl who was completely covered in the towel and sat by the bath tub and filled it with warm water and set the girl in there and closed the shower curtain.

"This feels nice." She said happily playing in the water.

"Good, it should. It's a good temperature. Warm water cleans things as well as people really good. So have fun, and when you've had your fun I'll come in here and teach you how to bubble up with soap."

"Okay." I doubted the girl could soap up herself, but I had no clue to what extent this girl had been through. She's never been shopping. She lives in a kitchen, sleeps in a straw bed, cleans herself in a river, what else could I say. I didn't expect anything. She was an orphan except a bit better, she had family; people who cared for her. She was loved and by the way she talked to me, I knew that that was all she had, and all she needed.

I started crying, crying for her and her troubles. I felt so bad for her. The poor girl what else could they say. If I ever did something this horrible to a child, I would make sure I put myself in jail for a long time. It was good fate that she found Jaden and me to be her parents; the poor lucky girl.

"Mommy?" The girl asked. She was covered in a towel. She came in got me rather than telling me she needed help. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, so let's go get you washed up, and cleaned, okay?" She nodded and we were off. I soaped her body up, washed her hair and conditioned it. She was a beautiful little girl. She reminded me of me when I was little, blonde hair all the way to her mid-back, blue eyes and very pale skin.

We went shopping and I bought her a ton of clothes, I ended up buying 5 dresses for her, and 7 shirts with shorts with them. I also bought 7 matching skirts that matched the shirts so if she needed to go out she could easily change. I encouraged her not to buy too many dresses because I knew she'd be playing around a lot with Jaden, and running around so shorts and shirts would be better but you can't ever have too many dresses and skirts.

We were about to take a break and have lunch when she stopped by a dress shop. "It's pretty."

"What is?" She raised her hand and pointed at a beautiful light blue outfit, it was obelisk blue colored, it was a solid blue shirt with a solid blue knee length pleated skirt with embroidery in the skirts and a matching light blue belt to match the skirt.

"You have to get it, it's so pretty."

"She's right you know." Lisa said coming out of the store. "It's absolutely beautiful. If I could pull off wearing that I'd defiantly wear it. Buy it and wear it to the party. I mean it's the kind of thing you wear to a dueling party, it's pretty and workable in dueling."

"Okay, I think I will." Kate and Lisa were right, it was beautiful I bought it and told them both not to tell Jaden, to surprise him. We returned home and I collapsed on my bed, super tired and ready to sleep, even though I couldn't. I'd take a nap. Kate with my help put on her outfit and went to play with Jaden; while I rested.

"Lexy, they're here." Jaden said walking in the room, and woke me up. I brushed my hair and walked out with Jaden.

"And there was this pretty outfit and mommy bought that for me and a pair of shoes and she bought those for me, and socks and she bought those for me. She bought one thing." The girl was talking to the people.

"She was just telling me about her day, so you spend a lot of money on her today, I see."

"Compared to how much I spend at duel academy with taking care of everything there, no. I have unlimited account spending so it's fine to spend money on people." I answered.

"I had a great day, except mommy cried, and it upset me."

"Why were you crying?" They asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, it was just thinking about things that made me think about how much nicer I have to be to her. It scared me for a second but I was fine, wasn't I."

"Yeah," She answered sitting on Jaden's lap.

"So it seems you have enough money to support a child; but what about housing?"

"Alexis lives in a mansion, she has a whole wing to herself, the only way housing could be a problem is if Kate got lost but she doesn't leave our side so it wouldn't matter." Jaden said laughing.

"I see, so what about occupations?" They asked us.

"We're pro duelists." I answered them. "We travel around the area dueling, and then go back to duelists' academy for more schooling, and such."

"Where will she go while you're at school?"

"I was planning on taking her with me." I said. "She doesn't deserve to be left alone, and if she wants to be left with a friend or family member of ours while we're at school, Jaden's cousin has 2 rooms to herself and she volunteered to baby-sit the other child we were taking care of and the same with Kate."

"The other child?"

"She was a 3 day old child when we found her, she was separated and after 3 months we found her parents and gave her back to them. So she's there now, but Jaden's cousin loves taking care of small children, the company is good for her."

"Better children then me." Jaden said.

"Molly had a need to treat Jaden like a small child, so when she was allowed to watch Hailey she was free from treating him like a child."

"Are you two married?" Jaden and I shook our heads.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"A year and a week or so," They wrote something on their board.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Two years."

"Do you believe you're going to get married?" Jaden and I laughed.

"I hope to marry Alexis in like 5 years when we're completely done with school and stuff." I nodded as Jaden laughed, and so did I.

"Okay, well it seems that's everything is in order here, she has emotional support, financial support, maternal and paternal support, and she has a home, parents, and according to the files and what the girl tells us she loves you too and it's fine and it's approved." The girl jumped happily. Jaden and I smiled.

They handed us the last document and Jaden and I signed it. It stated that every 6 months they'd come check on her and us to make sure everything was going in order and I knew it would.

On the back of our copy of the paper was a list of things we had to supply to her: Housing, Clothing, and Emotional Support, financial support, maternal and paternal support, caring, compassion, understanding, gentleness, love and happiness. These were things we knew we could do. I could say this without a doubt. "This is going to be easy."

On the front it read:

"The Arlington Adoption Agency states that Kate Jenzi was adopted by Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes on the date of 8/29/2023."

When I got back to my room, I literally passed out from the tiring day. I entrusted Jaden to watch Kate, our daughter; like I knew he could and would. I realized that when she referred to me it was always mommy, and Jaden was well Jaden, never Alexis. Jaden said that when she talked to him, I was Alexis, but I guess that's just the rules of refractory terms in use. She didn't call Jaden daddy, and I found that strange but I knew she would, soon.

A/N: I know I missed the chapter early in the week and I'm sorry. I forgot why I missed it but I think it was because I got my first game station ever, it's a PS2 and I'm super excited I've been playing it all the time, I'm stuck now so until I figure out how to do it, I'm back to writing normally. Sorry for the inconvenience. Forever, Aniecä.


	20. Meeting Everyone

Chapter 20: Meeting Everyone

I awoke and saw that Kate was gone. "Help Alexis help!" I ran out of my room and ran into Jaden who hid behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm playing hide and go seek with Kate but she keeps winning help me hide, please." I sighed and pushed Jaden in a closet, locked it with a key and walked off.

"Alexis?"

"Sh, here she comes." I just walked past her.

"Morning mommy, you seen daddy?"

"He'll get hungry eventually, try there." I suggested, and she ran off.

I smiled, opened the door, and Jaden fell down. "Man, now I hungry."

"I know, that's why I did it, good-luck." Jaden sighed. "Good morning by the way."

"Alright, let's just go to breakfast."

"You don't have time to play around this morning either, you have your big duel today."

"You know me Lex; I don't worry or think about it too much." Jaden answered.

"I don't think I should be the person to keep you down but these are pro duelist, better than Astor Phoenix and Zane."

"Don't fret Lex, hey; I don't lose to the same opponent twice." Jaden said smiling. In all honesty Jaden had only lost one match ever, which was versus Astor Phoenix; he was an evil man seeking justice and we didn't count it.

"I don't worry Lex, I duel." I nodded and sat down to eat breakfast with dinner.

"So Jaden, you ready for the duel today?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm psyched."

"Good, I look forward to seeing your best." Kaiba answered.

"I never do anything but my best." Jaden replied. "What about you Lex?" Jaden asked me with a lot of excitement.

"I'm completely prepared and rested up. I just get out and do my best."

"Don't forget to have fun."

"Trust me, I won't."

"I'm glad that you both are ready. The duel will start at noon." Kaiba directed us.

"What, then when do I get to eat?" I sighed.

"As soon as you finish the duel Jaden," I answered.

"Then I better win fast." Jaden said jumping up, then he ran out.

"Jaden, you won't make until 12 if you don't eat now."

Jaden ran back in the room, stuffed his face. "Thanks Lex, I owe you one." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off to do something.

"Where'd Jaden go?" Kate asked.

"You never know when it comes to Jaden, probably improving his desk to win faster so he can eat faster."

"He reminds me of Tristan and Joey; always eating and running off to prepare so they can eat." Mokuba added in.

It was 10am and Kate and I were escorted to the dance hall by some man. Jaden was no where in sight. "So where's Jaden?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. He'd never miss a duel; especially if he has to win to eat."

"Okay." She said walking off, and dancing around the hall in her dress.

"Hey Lex, want to dance?" Jaden asked, startling me.

"Sure, thanks for showing up."

"I'd never miss a duel, you know that."

"I was talking about the dance. You have a tendency to be late."

"Yeah but I show up, that's all that matters. Where is Kate?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis darling, how have you been?" It was Pegasus.

"Hi, fine thank you."

"And would this happen to be the famous world renown duelist Jaden Yuki?"

"I don't know about world renown but, I'm Jaden Yuki alright." Jaden answered.

"It's an honor to meet you. I would never expect to see you here. I thought for sure that the news said you and Alexis were at Duelists' Academy."

"We are but we're taking a break to join the ranks of Pro Dueling for a while." I answered.

"After Alexis' article and our skills who wouldn't ask us to join them?" Jaden said.

"Very true, you are the best. So you must be on your way." Then Kate crashed into Pegasas. "And who may this be. Would this your child?" I picked Kate.

"I guess in a way, we adopted her. So she's ours by adoption." I was blushing and Jaden was rubbing his head.

"Oh, I thought you were her birth mother, my mistake." Pegasus said.

"It's fine, lots of people make that mistake." Jaden said.

"What's your name?" Pegasus asked nicely.

"I'm Kate Jenzi. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Max-a-million Pegasus; I created duel monsters."

"Wow, my mommy and daddy is dueling with those cards today." She answered.

"Does she duel?" Jaden and I both shrugged.

"Well if she doesn't with your skill and brains you could teach her how to be the best." I nodded, Jaden smiled.

Jaden and I talked and danced and soon it was noon. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting the first duel of the night: Number One Duelist at Duelist Academy, Jaden Yuki versus Level 2 in the Pro League, Lisa Penn." Kaiba announced.

Zane and I with the addition of Kate sat by the fence, like we always do being spectators. "So what do you suspect?" I asked Zane.

"I don't know here. Lisa can beat me some of the time and Jaden always ties with me so it's going to be close but Jaden hasn't lost but 2 match, to me at the beginning of the year last year, and to Astor Phoenix so it should be good."

And like Zane expected it was a match, Jaden would have liked it to have been closer but hey, you can't tie them all. "Good match Lisa," Jaden said.

"Yeah, nice battling you too, Jaden," She replied. "He's a tough opponent." She said to Zane.

"I know, Lisa. I've battled with him a few times."

"Ha, you won any times?"

"Once, but he was a beginner then, he got better and won."

"At least you won; I think I'm not getting any better." Lisa said pouting.

"Sure you are, but no one is better than Jaden is now." Zane answered.

"Now we have the top ranking student at Duelists Academy, Alexis Rhodes versus. The Mystery Kid, Demetrius Métiers." This brought a gasp from the audience.

"Who is he Lex?" Jaden asked.

"I wish I knew." I replied.

"Demetrius Métiers is the top pro league youth duelist around, said to be able to create a desk for each individual person he duels, photographic memory, and he has never lost more then 100 life points." Lisa explained.

"100?" Jaden asked.

"That's just sacrifices." Jaden gulped.

"Easy bait," I said happily.

"Mommy?" Kate asked seeing how worried Jaden was, she was worried.

"Jaden, don't worry her, I'll be fine."

"Just be careful Lex."

"I always am, now who's worrying?" I jumped off the stage onto the balcony.

He used a sword in the stone deck, a fantasy type deck but I caught that and I stopped his hugest summon, "Boy with Sword". I used Magic Trap on him and captured his card "Calling of Boy" and he lost because if he can't get all the requirements in 3 turns he dies, the spell is continuous and each turn he losses 50 life points if the "Boy with Sword" doesn't appear. His other cards were all super weak, and most were copies, and it was a small deck, he couldn't do anything.

The end was tragic because after the person losses 200 points then his opponent losses 2000 and then I just attacked with Etoile Cyber and took him out for good, it was a tiring match but I did it.

"Lexy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, told you not to worry." Kate jumped from Jaden's arms and hugged me.

"You got hit with a huge light, did it hurt?"

"Only a little, I'm use to it."

"Oh, good; I don't want you hurt. Ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Lunch, Jaden's hungry." I laughed and nodded. "Good because I am too."

"She hadn't eaten breakfast or snacked today so she was hungry. I was glad she realized she could ask for food anytime she was hungry."

"Let's go." I nodded and Jaden picked up Kate and walked off.

"Hey Lex, have you seen this place?" Atticus said smiling and hugging me.

"Yeah, I've been living here for a while."

"Who's he?" Kate asked.

"This is my brother, Kate."

"To me?"

"Your Uncle Atticus."

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Jaden and I adopted Kate."

"You and Jaden just get nicer as every day passes adopting little kids who need help."

"Atticus, Jaden are just doing everything we can to make anything we can to do better."

"I leave you and Jaden alone for a week and you adopt a 6 year old girl. I think I'm never leaving you two alone again."

Jaden and I broke out in laughter. "I don't think so Atticus."

"Why not little sis?" Atticus asked.

"Cause I have magic powers and I know the future, and you leave us alone a lot and the time happens as magic."

"I'm going to make sure that nothing happens without my full consent."

"Sorry Atticus but Alexis and I are going to fulfill our dreams and you can't stop us, not for anything."

"Bye." Kate said.

"I'm not leaving." Atticus demanded.

"Let's settle this in a duel."

"You really think you can out do me in a duel little sis."

"Seeing as I've only lost to 3 people in my dueling career while you lost to many people that I've been I don't doubt it."

"Go Alexis!"

"Ready Atticus, because I'm not going easy on you." I warned.

"Fine Alexis, because neither am I."

"Let's go."

The battle was over momentarily. "The student has surpassed the teacher." Atticus said to me.

"I could have any day but I decided to do it when it made sense does challenge you."

"Fine whatever sis; but Jaden I'm warning you. If you hurt my sister you'll be dead."

"Okay alright Atticus, I promise to protect Alexis. Haven't I always?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah but I'll be watching you Jaden, for when they time's right, I shall defeat you!"

"Like that will happen." I said.

"Yeah, really it won't but I'm threatening him anyway." Atticus said. "Where's Molly?"

"She's talking with some kid about something."

"Thanks Jaden, I think."

Molly was sitting outside on the patio with Kate by her side. "Hi lady, why are you crying?"

"I'm lonely."

"No your not, I'm here."

"And who are you?"

"Kate Jenzi, Aka Katelyn Rhodes Yuki."

It struck her hard; I sat there as Molly realized that Jaden and I had adopted her."

"They adopt you, what's your story?" Molly said, not even being creped out a bit.

"Yeah, they're nice. My parents left me with my grandparents, I lived in a kitchen so when they adoption people came Jaden and mommy said it was best I come with them."

"Yeah that's just like them."

"You know them?" Kate asked.

"Jaden is my cousin; I'm his only family left. We are like siblings, but we aren't. Alexis is my closest friend because of Jaden. I know them better than you do for sure."

"I've only known them a few days but I know they're great people. I love them, they're different from anyone I've ever met."

"Yeah they are they're special, important. The best people anywhere."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do Jaden and mommy love each other?"

"Some say it's just childish love they have; I do believe its real love. I think 16 is an age where you're old enough to know what love is. They take care of each other, protect each other, encourage each other, and enjoy the other's company. They like each other except beyond that, that's why."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I wanted to make sure and asking someone they know is the way."

"Yeah, good-bye; I got to go find my boyfriend."

"What's his name?" Kate asked.

"Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' brother; know him?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Jaden and mommy before mom dueled him."

"Overprotective brothers,"

"Yeah, well bye."

"Bye."


	21. Visions

Chapter 21: Visions

Jaden and I as well as Kate had packed our bags and we walked up to the boat returning to Duelist Academy. I would miss being there, but I got to go with Jaden and Kate. We'll have many adventures too as I know they will.

"Well Alexis, it seems that we're going separate ways for a while. I can tell you that the dorm's going to be pretty empty without you." Kari said to me.

"I know but you'll be fine. You'll have adventures of your own like we will. It's only two or three weeks, we'll be back soon. Well bye." I hugged Kari and she turned around and walked off.

"Bye Alexis, enjoy wherever you visit, take care of Kate and Jaden and don't get yourself into too much trouble." TK advised. "Jaden, show them all what you can do!"

"You bet!" Jaden said flashing his sign to TK. "I'm going to come back with at least 4 stars and then challenge our teachers there, and I'm sure Lex will too, and you guys can watch those."

Kate was staying in my boat, in the very bottom with her grandparents. Her grandparents were ashamed of themselves, where I saw nothing they saw a lot of disgrace but I had told Kate to try to get them to say good-bye.

"Alexis, I'm glad that you're going to be going off to bigger and better things but I'd like to inform you that it is going to be hard to accomplish your dreams with a little child running around, you have to…" I raised my hand.

"Sebastian, you don't think I know that it's going to be hard. It's a challenge. You don't see me worrying do you. We'll all be fine. We're going to prepare at my house for a few days, then we'll set off for places, we'll be fine. Just worry about yourself, bye." I said, I shook his hand and walked off.

"Very well Alexis, good-bye." I nodded and walked off.

"Hey sis, I'm coming home with you guys. I decided that I'm taking a week off from old DA to visit mom and dad. I heard that they've got the week off and they're happy to hear you're coming home."

"Whatever Atticus, that's good news, I guess. I have people who I'm leaving to say good-bye to, so bye." I walked off annoyed with my brother. He couldn't act a bit mature ever, could he?

"Hey Alexis, I heard you're not returning. Why is that?"

I sighed. "Chazz, I told you. Jaden and I are going Pro and we have to earn our stars before we can challenge big duelists so we're going off to find them. Well Bye."

"Wait Alexis, aren't you going to tell me where you're going?"

"I would Chazz but I really need to say good-bye to friends who know where I am going."

"Alexis!" He called.

"Bye Chazz."

"Don't leave,"

"I'm going, bye." I walked off, pathetic Chazz.

I walked over to our two first year duelists. "Hey Marcelo, Danny; I just wanted to say good-bye since I won't be seeing your for almost a month. I wish you both luck on all your exams and such. Also, Danny thank you for covering the news paper while I'm gone; I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Thanks Alexis, I'll do everything I can to keep it going." I nodded.

"Bye Marcelo, good-luck with your duels and classes. I got to go, bye." I ran off, there was one more person I had to say good-bye to.

"I don't believe your leaving me Jay, after this many years of friendship, your leaving me for Alexis and Kate."

"A hem," I said to him.

"Sorry Alexis, did you want to say something."

"Pull yourself together Syrus, Jaden and I with the addition of Kate, Zane, Molly, Lisa and Atticus are all going to my house to prepare for our journey. We'll be back at the very most a month, but we got to go. Stop falling apart every time Jaden leaves you!" I yelled.

"A month?" Syrus was freaking out.

"Calm it Sy, we'll be back. We just got to do a few duels, and then we're back. I don't expect us to be gone for more then a couple of weeks, two really."

"Okay, I feel better already." Syrus calmed down.

"Well the ships are about to take off, we got to go Syrus, bye."

"Yeah bye Sy,"

"Okay bye Jay."

We got on the ship and boarded all our stuff made sure everyone got on the correct ships and we took off. Kate hadn't came up, but when the ship started moving she ran and crashed into me. "We're moving!" She was scared to death, poor child.

"It's okay, it's just a boat Kate. We're going to my house, my as Jaden says Palace. We're going to talk to my mom and dad and then go off and duel then Jaden and I go to school again."

"I do too?"

"Yep."

"Yeah!" She said cheerfully.

"Say good-bye to our friends," I told her.

"Bye everyone!" She had met all of her friends and waved to them all. I held her in my arms. "I don't feel well."

"Poor child, she's sea sick." I nodded. Molly picked her up and rocked her back and forth gently. Molly took her to the kitchen and made a dish for her, and told her to eat.

"I feel like I'm going to throw it up." She said.

"I know but if you eat this it will help settle your stomach so you feel better and can at least sleep." Kate nodded and ate the food and soon after fell asleep in my arms. I laid her in the lower deck beds, where she'd sleep.

It was nightfall and surprisingly Kate was still sleeping, she probably wouldn't sleep tonight. I was wrong she slept through the night; I was the one who couldn't sleep. I sat up on the deck walking around mindlessly.

---

"Hey Lex, guess what?"

"What Jaden?"

"We did it, we fooled Destiny."

"And I'm glad we did." I said holding a month old child in my arms. I held her tight to my body and I really wanted to cry. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she reminds me of somebody."

"Like you and me."

"Yeah, you're right she does." I laughed quietly not to disturb her.

"6 years was worth it to wait wasn't it?" I said in reply.

"Defiantly, I still don't see what you were so worried about, she was born almost a year after we were married, you thought you'd be pregnant at the wedding, that was hilarious to watch you and you freak out." Jaden said laughing on the floor.

"Yeah, really funny Jaden," I stood up and looked at her still sleeping. "She's a solid sleeper just like you. Yet, she'd have to, to live in this house."

"Anything bothers you, like her crying. I'm surprised that she cries."

"It's like it always has been, the moment we leave her she cries, so that's why we moved her in here." I said sitting in my bed and setting her in her crib to rest.

"You're right; I have a feeling that we've known that she'd be like this."

"Me too," I replied. I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes and came back out.

"You ready for her return tomorrow?"

"Of course, everything is just as she left it."

Jaden and I went to sleep in the bed and we slept to the sound of duel monsters which ever since Hailey was born we could hear. Jaden said he could always hear them which surprised me a little but I always wondered who he was talking to during his duels.

---

"Alexis?" Jaden said, waking me up from my dream.

"Yeah, what?"

"I don't think it's healthy or safe for you to sleep leaning over the guard rail, you could have fallen over and drowned."

"I could have but we know the future and that doesn't happen. What am I doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know, when I came up for my snack you were here."

"Oh, I guess I must have fell asleep thinking again. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, but if you don't mind…"

"Yes, I'll make you a snack." He smiled and we walked to the kitchen so I could make him a snack.

"So what were you thinking about?" Jaden asked.

"The future, it was a vision more alike. If I was tired I would have gone to bed but I wasn't. I think it was a vision. Like I had before Hailey arrived."

"Oh, so what was it of?"

"It was when Hailey had returned after we tricked fate. You and I were just talking about something that was going to happen then you woke me up."

"Man, I wanted to know what happened."

"We'll find out in 6 years, don't be in any rush. It was well worth the wait."

"What did I look like?" Jaden asked.

"Like you accept a few years older, and so was I. I was around the same size but you were taller and you were still as skinny as ever, we looked the same only older."

"Cool, I like my body. It's so mine." I sighed; if that made any sense then I'd be happy.

We went downstairs to our respective sleeping quarters and fell asleep.

---

I awoke to the sound of crying, I went over to the most likely candidate but it wasn't her. Who was it?

I went up and saw a little boy on the boat's deck, he looked quite familiar. He reminded me of the two children I would some day watch after.

"Darling don't go out there it's the middle of the storm, it's not safe come back!" A mother yelled at her child. The child crawled out to get a duel card and got it and sat on down and stared at the card. He was smiling the child seemed to be tiny, only 2 or three.

"Card!" He boy yelled enjoyably. "Jaden, no!" A girl with jaden's brownish-red hair ran out there and as the ship tipped he rolled toward the side of the ship and he was about to fall off she ran and caught him and was slammed against the ship's deck and was knocked out but she held the baby Jaden in her arms tight, as she could. After the storm settled the mother went and took the child by the hand and carried the girl to the room to be healed.

Flash "You now see the past Alexis, as easily as you can tap into the future you can tap into the past. Do you know who that girl who saved him was?"

"No."

"It was none other than her cousin, Molly. She was 8 at that time but she was always protecting him. That is why she protects him, she remember this. It's one of the reason she had tired hard to keep him away from dueling."

"Why?"

"You couldn't see it but Jaden has contact with duel spirits, and that one called out to him. His parents saw it as normal behavior a child going out on a deck and talking to things that are inanimate but Molly knew that Jaden and dueling would cause problems."

"Oh,"

"Yes, she worries about him. Do you know why they were on that ship?"

"No."

"They were returning home to the house there was where the chemical accident plant would blow leaving only those two alone."

"I don't want her anywhere where there is danger."

"Then don't, take her to the island that was abandoned years ago, the one that Jaden's parents lived on. That way she still was separated from you for a month."

"Thank you, but may I ask who you are?"

"You forget names easily don't you Miss. Rhodes."

"Ladle?"

"Yeah, the non existent as ever,"

"Sorry about forgetting about you; I bet it hurts." I said sympathizing with the poor person.

"No, I'm quite surprised you remember you name. That's a joke. I didn't think my name would be important enough for the time vortex to let you remember."

"You brought us so much understanding, of course you're important."

"Thanks, that's the most importance I've had for a while."

"So why didn't you tell me that I could view different events of time."

"Actually you're the first existent person to ever be able to; I'm surprised. Well time for you to awake." I nodded.

---

"Another vision, I presume." Lisa said, sitting on her bed 4 feet away.

"How did you know?"

"Jaden told Zane that you've been having them lately, so I guessed that's why you were talking about these people, Molly, Jaden and a Laddy."

"Ladle,"

"Ah, so what was the vision about?"

"I was visiting the past, the night before Jaden's parents died. They were on a boat and Jaden crawled out on the deck in the middle of the storm to save a card, and he almost fell over board but Molly saved him."

"Oh, that is so sad; I don't think I could handle it if I had visions like that in my head." Lisa said.

"I'm having troubles with it too but It's okay. There is always someone there to talk it over with."

"That's good, so who do you plan on dueling first." She asked me.

"I don't know, wherever we land Jaden and I will both duel them, and that a way we'll be on equal terms."

"Good, oh and here; I forgot to give these to you and Jaden." She handed me two small flat boxes and opened them up. One already had a star in it the other was empty. "You both dueled pro league duelists and won and for that you get a star, that star was placed by your opponent and this one is Jaden's." She unpinned a star from her blazer and pinned it to the box case. "You deserve those, The one that Zane uses to pin his jacket was his first, he's extremely proud of it; that's why he wears it."

"Didn't he lose it once?"

"Yeah but he got it back when Aster Phoenix was arrested for using illegal duel monsters; that's why it's important."

"So these stars are very important?"

"You bet, the more you have the more people learn to respect you and your level."

"Wow, so we're like beginners now." She nodded.

"Well we're about to arrive, you better take care of that girl at meet us for breakfast."

"Knowing Jaden he's waiting beyond that door for Kate and I to come out so we can make dinner."

"Jaden seems harder to take care of then Kate." Lisa said.

"Sometimes he can be, actually, a lot of the time he can be." I answered.

I dressed myself and I handed Kate her clothes to change into. I came out and there was no Jaden, but had I really expected no one on this boat to have made food already, the answer was yes.

"I'm hungry!" I sighed, there was Jaden.

"I am too, where are the girls when we're starving?" Atticus asked.

"Lisa, why don't you make the starving duo, something to eat?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, you're a girl, go be useful and make us some food." Atticus demanded. Lisa smacked him very hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I could beat your butt in a duel any day so don't under estimate me!" Lisa said yelling at Atticus.

"Alexis, help me!" Atticus yelled crawling up to me.

"Atticus, get a hold of yourself or I'll have fun and beat you up myself." I said.

"I made breakfast." Kate said.

"Good job, I'm sure your uncle and your father will be happy to hear that." I announced, walking to the kitchen and waiting for dinner.

"Guys I see an island." Kate said at the top of her voice.

"That means we're about to arrive at my house." I said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Cool, yeah!"

"I'm sure your parents are in for quite a surprise." Jaden said.

"Yep, that is going to happen."

"My parents will get over it eventually." I said.

"Most likely they'll faint." Atticus added.

"But they'll be okay, I got to pack up, bye." I said jumping into the hatch and grabbing my bags.

"Lexy, you ready?" Jaden yelled down into the room.

"Almost, get ready to catch my bags." I warned him.

Jaden caught my bags and I jumped up onto the deck of the ship. "Okay, so are you ready for a little excitement?"

"Yep, I'm ready. What about you Kate?"

"Absolutely," Kate said.

"Good because everything is going to be extremely exciting." I added.

"Yeah!"


	22. Another, Understanding?

Chapter 22: Another Understanding?

"Wow, it's a beautiful." Kate said.

"Yep, Alexis's House is the best." Jaden said.

"No, it's normal."

"Sure, if you say so Alexis."

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded as we walked in the house.

"Hey, it's not like this is going to be hard at all." He answered.

"Getting them to except her is thought." I said.

"She's adorable and we had no choice; they'll love her." Jaden reassured her.

"I guess, come on." I said picking up my daughter and carrying her inside.

I opened the door and there was a party here. "Happy Birthday Alexis!" My mom said walking up to me.

"Thanks, but my birthday isn't for another week." I said to her.

"I know but I just wanted to celebrate it why you're here, it was your brother's and Jaden's ideas."

"You guys are the best." I said hugging Atticus with my free arm, and then it turned to Jaden and kissed him.

"Well Lexy, you ready to go in or are we going to stand around?" Jaden asked.

"More parties," Kate said.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked into the house and I talked around and I got gifts from friends, and family. It was a happy time.

"So Alexis, who's the little sweetheart there?" My mom asked.

"She's my daughter, mom."

"Hi grandma," Kate said happily.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Kate, hi."

"Hi to you two." My mom picked up Kate and carried her to the couch to talk to her. I was worried that mom would upset her but I trusted mom, at least for now.

"Happy Birthday Lex, so where's our daughter." That brought a smile to my face, our daughter. I was smiling so wide that I really couldn't believe it though she wasn't my flesh or blood; she was still as he said, our daughter, and I was so happy.

The party calmed down and I finally got back my daughter from my mother and I picked up the happy girl and she seemed just as happy as before. "Mommy, is a princess."

"Nah, I just live in castle, I don't live any more special than anyone else, I'm normal as in behavior and attitude, and I just have thing most don't."

"No mommy, I saw a crown and you were wearing it. You look beautiful." She said.

"I don't remember that picture, will you bring it here?" She laughed.

"No I can't mommy, it's huge." I nodded as she pulled me to the picture.

We arrived at a huge library like room; I don't know how she found this room and back to me without getting lost.

"Mommy is pretty in this picture."

"I guess I am, there I was 14, that'll be you in 8 years."

"Will I get the pretty dress and crown?" She asked.

"If you want you can wear it tonight, it's in my room in my dresser." I said trying to make her happier than she could possibly be.

"Really, that would be amazing?" She said eyes wide and happy. I picked her up and carried her up to my room.

"I'll get Jaden, so he can see you." She nodded twirling around in the crystal gold tiara; she looked beautiful she was like a princess.

"Hey Lex, where's Kate? I haven't seen her."

"I have she found a picture of me dressed up for my 14th birthday party, she wanted to wear a tiara too, so I lent her mine. She looked so beautiful." Jaden smiled and followed me.

"Look at me Daddy, do I look like mommy." She certainly has adopted as her parents, if you didn't know any better you'd think we were her parents, but that's what we're trying to be, so it's okay.

"You defiantly look as pretty as Alexis, doesn't she?" I nodded.

"Yeah Kate, you look like a princess. It's getting late, why don't you get ready to go to bed. Jaden, say good-night and head to your room."

"Okay Alexis, someone is over concerned, she can sleep in tomorrow, staying up late isn't a concern." I nodded. Then he hugged and kissed me and waved by to Kate and walked off.

After everyone has settled in, I went to see my mom and dad before they went to bed. "Hi Alexis, how are you?" Dad asked. "Happy Birthday," He said hugging me and looking at me.

"I'm fine dad, how are you?" I said without any signs that I was happy to see him. I was but I wasn't anxious to see him because he's never home so I wasn't used to seeing him, if that were the case, then I would miss him.

"I'm great, I hope you had a great birthday."

"I did. You see Kate?" He nodded and smiled. This wasn't like before.

"It's okay, you seem intimidated. I know I gave you a hard time when you said you wanted a child. I just didn't want to see you get hurt is all." I know this is a cliché but sometimes you can't avoid them.

"I know but you don't know the whole story about the child I was missing from my life."

"Oh, would you like to share it with me?" He asked, honestly interested in this story.

"I will but you promise to believe me, because it is true."

"Trust me, after Atticus' disappearance, I don't doubt anything anymore." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning of summer."

"When I came back from my date with Jaden, I hit a time wormwhole and it took me to a time where everything was destroyed only leaving a baby girl alone in the world. Her name is Hailey Yuki. We believed her to be Jaden's cousin, Molly's sister. It turns out that we weren't in the pass but the future. Are you following so far?"

"Yes, somehow I seem to be." He answered.

"Good, well I brought her back home to take care of her and Jaden helped me. I got A's through school and did everything even with her. She was a perfect angel, never cried as long as she was with me or Jaden. Then…" I stopped this is where it we be hard.

"Then what?" He asked.

"On July 8th, we were taken to the future, 6 years in the future to return her to her true parents."

"That's why you were so sad. Because you came back and realized she wasn't there anymore." My dad pulled me close to him, and I could feel my tears.

"It's okay. Well it turns out that 5 years into the future; Jaden and I get married. And a year after that, I give birth to Hailey." Dad smiled, he knew what was going on and he just smiled. "I saw what our life would soon become after everything was sorted out the future and all. It was exactly what I wanted it to be, and more. I had Hailey, she was my daughter." I said smiling.

"So why adopt Kate then?" He asked trying to pull my story together.

"She needed Jaden and me."

"How so," He asked.

"She lived in Seto Kaiba's kitchen, she was a kitchen hand. Her grandparents were dying and she was going to be left alone. She'd do anything to pay for them to be free, and leave. She's six, she didn't have to, and she couldn't do it." I said holding my dad's collar.

"Sh, I understand. There are many who don't live like us." He answered hugging me.

"She worked so hard in that kitchen to make sure that her grandparents' jobs were done and they got paid. She ate a meal a day, if she was lucky. She bathed in a lake, and had one maybe two pairs of clothes. It isn't and wasn't fair!" I yelled crying now.

"It's okay Alexis, come on, be strong, for her." I nodded wiping my tears.

"How it happened was so strange, you so perfect. I needed someone to care for to share my love with. Jaden was there but Jaden can pretty well take care of himself. I guess that's the part of a child to fill a little gap in a parent's life. It was strange, how it happened."

"Tell me."

"When I thought about it, it was a thought. I'd ask her parents to take her with me so that I would have someone to feed Jaden when I'm asleep. She always took care of that. Then it happened.

Flashback: 

"What are you thinking about Lex?" Jaden asked.

"I was thinking about buying her off of Kaiba." Jaden was confused with my thoughts.

"You think he'd let you?" Jaden asked.

"I think so, on most normal days only one chef cooks for them, and he has 14 chefs not counting her so taking two wouldn't bother him. Of course I'm going to try."

"Why?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about the future and stuff. Jaden has been living with me for a while now and none of our chef's work as well as you do Kate. They all are annoyed with Jaden's eating habits but for now on our travels I'm asking if you can come along with us." She smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask. Seto Kaiba surely wouldn't care if I took a little prodigy chef from him. He probably doesn't know you exist."

"Yeah he does, he yells at me for being in the kitchen."

"See taking you off his hands would be a thank you and plus with your appetite Jaden, he's thank me. Then when we return I can hire your parents at the estate to cook; now we only have 2 chefs which don't cook much of the time. We have one cook that is my brother's personal chef, her name is Kayla and she has a daughter who's four."

"Wow it would be nice if I could go see other places around the world, it would be great. So can I, really?" She is a sweet hearted girl, I'd say she's 7 or 8 very shy; she reminds me of what Hailey would be like in the future, and what I was like.

"Jaden, you make the call." I told him.

"I don't care, she's nice and she's a good cook. And she so happy and exciting. I wouldn't mind having her along with us. I know I couldn't pay her though." I walked over to Jaden and smacked him on the top of the head; then I sighed.

Flashback Over 

"So you found her just in time huh?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, she saved me from my suffering from lonliness."

"As you cured me from mine." He said hugging me.

"I did?"

"That's the purpose of having children Alexis, it's to solve the emptiness in your life left by having too much love and a need to take care of something. Some people are happy with just loving their spouse while others need one or more people to take care. That's why parents value their children so much."

"That wasn't the case for Kate's parents, they didn't want her."

"There are people like that in the world Alexis."

"I just hoped I'd never see that. Especially to someone I had became close with. It's horrible." Alexis said crying.

"I know, so what was the little girl's story?" He asked.

"I talked about it with Jaden to her grandparents. It was horribly depressing and sad."

"I know, just tell me." She said.

Flashback: 

I sat down next to Jaden. "Can you tell me how old she is?" Jaden asked.

"She just turned 6 a few days ago, we didn't do anything for her birthday, too poor. I wish we could do more for her. Child abuse is going to take her away, they called today, and somebody in the mansion saw her and called." Her grandpa informed us.

"They said we're too old and incapable of taking care of a young girl like her. Which we agree with them, but she has no one else, and she's trying all she can to not worry but she can't. She's too young to leave everyone she knows." Her grandma said.

"We're taking you to our home, we bought you and your husband off of Seto Kaiba. He said you finish working this week and you're my problem then. Do you think they'd let you keep her then."

"We're too old to take care of her, she lives in a small apartment, sleeps on a floor, and lives in a kitchen with 14 other people, cramped and is an orphan." Her grandpa to us.

"So what happened to her parents?"

"We don't know really, her mother and father left her with us to baby-sit her one day, and then they never returned, we believe that they were killed in the war, they were both soldiers for it and we think they returned and were killed, missing in action but who knows. We searched there was no sign of them. They're gone and left her."

"That's horrible." I said about to cry.

"I know it is but see they had her at the age of 18 right after they were married and that was only 6 and a half years ago. And after 2 years when she could live without her mother, then they left."

"Seems they didn't want her," They nodded. "They cared for her and didn't want her dead but went off to war, and left her safely in our care knowing they'd probably die, but after that nothing. Now we can't take care of her because we're 60 some years now, and unable to take care of her, and barely ourselves, and she's doing all the cooking she can to help us but my husband is sick and probably going to die, and if we both can't care for her, me alone can't. They'll take her away, and who knows if she'll ever find happiness again." I was now crying.

"She wants me to give you enough money to live off of for a while, and her to work for us so you can be happy and she'll stop being a burden to you." I said.

"That sweetheart Kate, always of others, never of herself. She has nothing else but us and now that we could be taken away she's trying to do her best of make it the best for us, not herself." Her grandpa said choking while smiling and laughing.

"I just want her happy, as does my husband, but we can't do that for her any more; it's too hard on her and us." Her grandma said crying.

"Can I have a second with Jaden please." I said crying, and excusing myself from the room. Jaden pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

"Lex, it's okay; there's nothing we can do, I wish we could help but with the people taking her away from them, we can't use her and take care of her." He said trying to comfort me.

"Jaden… could we?" I said asking, Jaden knew what I was thinking, he smiled.

"Alexis, if you're up for it. It would be just like if we had Hailey except she's a bit older and would be easier to keep her with us since she'd be quiet when we told her. I wouldn't mind taking care of her, she's so nice, reminds me of Hailey, and you." I nodded, she reminds me of Hailey too.

"So we can adopt her, and take care of her?" I asked him making sure he was up for the challenge.

"Sure Lex but you do know she'll be our responsibility, she'll be like our daughter we'll have to take full responsibility and all."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jaden, you should have seen her, she needs someone to take care of her, and we're just the people too."

"If you can do so well with a newborn baby I'm sure you can do the same with a 6 year old whose life has been horrible and return her to how her life should be."

"She's going to have to start school, she can't come with us."

"Hey, you're licensed to teach her, you graduated from fancy prep schools didn't you Lex, you're qualified to teach her, she'll need to be home schooled, plus it's only kindergarten, even I know my ABC's." I smiled, and nodded.

I walked inside and smiled. "We're going to adopt Kate." I told them.

"What?" Her grandpa said. "You two are still in school, you couldn't handle taking care of a child."

"Never underestimate us, especially Lexy and children. Lexy took care of a three day old baby because it showed up at her doorstep for about 2 months, the child was perfectly fine, and the child never left her side. Alexis lives at a mansion plenty of room and space for Kate to grow in. She also has the smartest student ever to graduate heiress prep schools at her disposal to learn from, and she has tons of friends and family to help her take care of Kate. If Lexy can't do it, then no one can."

"I don't know, she needs two parent figures, but you two are the closest thing I could ever find, you take care of her like your own child. And from what Jaden says about you Alexis, you are the perfect person to take care of her. I saw how much Kate loves you and how you take care of her. I'm sure she'll be happy with you. I'll call child abuse line and tell them." Their grandpa looked at us, still not sure; then her grandmas lines seemed to help but not ensure it.

"I think they'd make perfect parents, those two. Their own parents would allow her to have a child and wouldn't worry a bit, Jaden would be in trouble but they would know the child would grow up perfectly find and so would Alexis, with no problems. Alexis and Jaden love each other, and one thing that never ceases to amaze even me is that they help anyone in danger not worrying about them. You have nothing to worry about leaving your granddaughter with them." Zane said standing there, I not realizing he had been standing there.

Flashback Over 

"So, they just disappeared. So you're no sure that they left her."

"Yes," I said ashamed for assuming that they left her.

"Alexis, isn't that inferring, something that could be necessarily dangerous."

"I'm sorry but how they did it, it seems so wrong. I would have asked for time off. The mom would have still been recovering, they wouldn't send her off to war. It's insane. They must have."

"But they could have just as easily died in action, just say they left her alone in the world. You can't say they did it on purpose, they didn't love her or anything like that." I brought out in tears and cried.

"What?"

"It's just that I'm going to have to leave Hailey for a month, so to save her from fate; it still seems so wrong. Even if it is to save her." I said hugging him and crying.

"Sometimes the things we need to do for love, hurt us the most, understand?" he said looking in my eyes.

"Yes, I do. I just don't want to but I know I have to."

"At least you know you get her back, some people don't your one of the lucky ones, be happy Alexis." I nodded.

"I'm glad that you are going to be marrying Jaden, it's only right seeing how much you love each other and can share that love with others." I nodded.

"Me too," I said walking off crying to my room to stay with Kate, and make the most of the time I had with her before she grew up.


	23. Return to Face the Future

**Chapter 23: Return to Face the Future **

I awoke to see her smiling face looking at me again. I don't get it, why she's up so early. I guess it's her habit from when she worked; I'll have to get her normal hours.

I picked her up and carried her down stairs and sat her in a chair next to me. "Morning," Jaden greeted to me and looked at then looked at her. "Morning to you too,"

"Hi," Kate greeted.

"So what's going on for today?"

"I don't know, I want to get so new cards while we're here, and also get her a starter deck, since we're going to teach her, right?"

"Cool, we'll start right away, after we get the cards that it." Jaden said excitedly.

"What kind of deck should we get her?" I asked.

"I don't know; what does she like to do?"

"She likes to…" I said waiting for it to me.

"Cook!" We yelled. Only on one time had I seen a cooking deck, and that was that freak who made us chili."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. I wanted to eat that so badly!" I answered.

"I know but now we got Kate, and trust me, she's much better and able to duel too." He answered.

"Okay, come on Kate we have to get ourselves cleaned up before I can take you out in public and go shopping for your first deck."

"Mommy, what was your first deck?" I wonder if I remember.

**Ж Flashback Ж **

"Mom, where is Atticus?" I asked smiling, I was only 6.

"He went to get you a present Alexis, be patient." She said holding me.

"Okay," I sat there for hours waiting for him to return, then the door slammed open, I smiled.

"Hey Lexy, guess what I got you?" Atticus asked me smiling; he was about 10 at the time.

"I don't know what?" I said excitedly.

"Why don't you open it yourself and find out?" I asked.

"Okay, thanks in advance."

"Wait until you know what it is Lexy." He warned.

I carefully undid the paper and opened the package. My eyes went wide and I had a huge smile on my face. "It's a dueling deck."

"Yep, that's what it is alright." Atticus said smiling.

"Thanks so much, brother," I said hugging him.

"You're welcome, now come on; I'm going to teach you how to play."

"Okay," I said happily following me. We were both happy and smiling about his gift. I think dueling is the one thing that we always had in common; he's always helped me with it, since the very beginning.

**Ж Flashback Over Ж **

****

****

"My brother gave me my first deck. My parents weren't the most encouraging people about dueling; at least they didn't stop me. I would have hated that."

"You know what, if it wasn't for dueling I wouldn't have met you Lexy, it's all thanks to Atticus that we met, and dueling; Atticus and Dueling got us together, that's a strange thing to say."

"Zane helped as well, and Crowler, as well as the School; right?" I asked.

"Zane is the one who suggested that you meet me right?"

"Yeah, it was the first day of school when I met him."

**Ж Flashback Ж **

I sat on the dock all by myself, looking out on the sea. "You're Alexis Rhodes right?" Zane asked. I turned around and saw him, Zane Truesdale. I heard about him through my brother.

"You're Zane Truesdale right? And yes, I am Alexis." I answered smiling.

"I thought so; you're the Obelisk Queen now, huh?"

"I guess, don't really care about it though. It's just a stupid title." I answered.

"Exactly, most of the kids I meet that are from prep schools are all… how can I put it nicely?"

"Idiots who wouldn't make it if they really did have to take the exam." I said smiling.

"Yes, that's it. But not you, you're a girl with skill, brains and not like the others. They're all…"

"Talent less princess with no ability or power, just beauty to flaunt." I answered.

"You're quite good at this."

"I have to be, Atticus is my brother, and he tends to forget words a lot." I answered smiling.

"Yeah, I've had to help him a lot of the time. So you want to go see the new incomers?"

"Sure, but I don't see why? I mean if they're any good, then they'll be with us, right?"

"No, their separation basis is a bit bias, those who are of some class are put in yellow, red is lower class and those with little or no skill but ability as well as those who are exceptional and show off."

"So what is blue?"

"Just what you said, they're princesses and idiots who went to a prep school and think they're good but they aren't all good." He said walking as I followed.

"This is your second year, right?" I asked.

"No, my last, my third; I've been here the longest, this is it for me. A lot of adventures and excitement lay ahead for you here. So let's go find some people that are on our standards."

"Okay, let's go." I said.

**Ж Flashback Over Ж **

We finally arrived at the store and I picked out a ton of cards for her, and she picked out some, and Jaden picked out some, I gave her some of mine, and so did Jaden. Her deck would be amazing when she got use to it.

We took her to the park and set her down at a chalk drawn dueling board on the ground. I took out a piece of chalk and marked what each of the rectangles represented, and all the different card types, and other notes.

She listened intently as I explained the entire different field and everything, Jaden was sleeping, with her sitting in his lap; she was very interested.

Kate was a real challenge, she had mastered all the strategies that I had taught and she was a real challenge for me but for Jaden, she was a real headache, it was quite sad.

"Why is it so hard?" Jaden yelled at me, figuring out how she had become better than him.

"Because she has raw talent to harness,"

"And I don't,"

"No, but you have limitations that you have to reach." I answered.

"Then I'll just have to pay attention and get better." Jaden said, I started laughing and he looked at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am it's crucial that I get better even beyond my own limitations and you're going to help me."

"How will I do that?"

"Lexy you're book smart and talented in strategies and stuff like that. If anyone could help me with that, it'd be you." He answered.

"Okay, then let's begin." I said looking at the chart and stuff like that.

I think Kate learned more then Jaden did, but he tried to get these very hard. He wasn't good at strategizing and if he ever dueled with it, he'd lose easy. It just wasn't his thing, to predict their move, and find a way to counter it; it was not the easiest thing to do.

"Lexy, it's too hard. You actually expect this to help my dueling?" He asked me.

"You don't have to but if you even took some of these things into consideration when you are dueling you'll improve a lot, you know."

"I'll give it a chance on my next duel; I see how I would do with just a little coaching from you, Alexis." He said smiling.

"Okay, let's go choose someone at the center around the corner that would be a challenge for you."

"Yeah, there are a lot of good duelists around here, better yet, let's go find Lisa." He said.

"Lisa, are you sure about that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you should challenge Zane, I'm sure that he'd be up for a duel with you. I'm sure you could do it."

"Thanks, but I think that Zane is still a little advanced for me." I said declining the thought.

"But Lisa beat Zane, and you beat her, didn't you? So it shouldn't be much of a challenge and plus another star would be good for us both." He said.

"I guess, let's go; come on Kate." I said picking her up and sticking her deck into its boy and snapping it to my belt where I kept my deck also.

I was feeling more tired then usual today but that wouldn't keep me down. I had to keep pushing forward no matter what it took, even if that meant I would be even more tired the next day.

We arrived at the Truesdale Complex and we challenged them to a duel. It was a hard duel but we all won, and we fought like it was for our lives and we won. It was glad because it made us each have two stars.

"Told you that you'd do fine Alexis,"

"I still can't believe that I won." I said holding the star that I received from Zane from my hand.

"It's a pretty cool star, I wonder what master duelist gives out those kind?" He asked.

"I don't know but they must be only a fair duelist if both Lisa and Zane beat them, and retrieved one of these cool stars." He answered.

"Mommy and Daddy both have two shiny stars." The man said.

"Yeah, one day you'll get shiny stars too; you have a lot of skills too." He advised.

"Yep, with a lot of work, good teachers, training, and working hard it will be no problem for you." I said encouraging her.

I packed up all our things and then we got up to return back to the school it would be interesting to see her reaction upon seeing the school; that would be truly interesting. I thought.

We arrived at the school and she was wide eyed when she saw the school. "It's amazing, and everyone there can duel too?"

"Yeah but we're the best, no counting some of the teachers." Jaden said with a ton of confidence.

We walked in the school and we were greeted by Crowler and Bonaparte. "Alexis Rhodes, what a pleasure to see you again, likewise with you, Jaden Yuki." Bonaparte greeted.

"Hi lady," Kate said causing Jaden to burst out in laughing, I forgot to mention that.

"I'm am not a lady young girl."

"You're a funny man." She said laughing. I scooped her up in my arms to keep her away from Crowler's Temper.

"She your daughter?" Bonaparte asked seriously.

"Actually yeah, she is." I said smiling at her.

"What Alexis, when were you pregnant? Is it Jaden, if it is then…?" I stopped him holding up the adoption forms.

"I adopted her Crowler, lay off. She's staying with me, in reference to the prelayed code of your ordinance." I answered.

"You're more up into mine and Lexis's business more than ever Crowler." Jaden said looking at Kate.

"Can she duel?" Bonaparte asked.

"Yeah, Jaden and I taught her everything we could in the last day, she can almost beat Jaden."

"Beat Jaden; then it's settled she'll duel Chazz for her chance into the dorm, and his chance to be blue again."

"I'm surprised he's interested." Jaden said.

"Okay, let's get you set Kate. I have to teach you how to duel with a duel disk. Let's go." I said carrying her away.

She was easily taught I just drew down where the different card types go, she memorized it and was ready. I dueled with her once to make sure she had it down, she lost by a lot but for a beginner, and she was good.

I took her out to the field and sat her and her duel disk down on the ground and Jaden and I stood above her. "I'm going to duel a child; this is too easy. She better be good."

"Trust me Chazz, she it. Don't underestimate her."

I smacked Jaden, "Jaden, for the time being, he's our enemy, you don't advise him." I said sighing.

I never have figured out how children so young can duel, like when I started but I just know they can because I could. How can a child's mind hold all the card strategies, types, and different possibilities to do things? It was so amazing, and impressive.

She didn't announce her plays well, but she did to a point where it wouldn't be counted as illegal, she played every card perfectly, at the right time, thought things through and in the end won. Too bad Chazz was a profession duelist or she'd get a star for that but I guess it's too late now.

"Good game, girl." Chazz said walking over to her.

"Hi, your name is?" She asked.

"I'm Chazz Princeton, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kate, Jaden and Alexis' Daughter." She announced herself smiling.

"No wonder I couldn't beat you, you've got the skills of both of them, and I can see that. No wonder those strategies were so familiar."

"I'm happy you're happy." She said and he laughed.

"You're still a child."

"Daddy says that," She said smiling. I giggled and picked her up and carried her up to my dorm and laid her in an extra bed in the room.

"So everyone here knows you?" She asked.

"Pretty much, not very many people don't. Why don't pick out something, we were invited to a welcome back dinner by some of our friends."

"Okay mommy," She said grabbing a dress and changing into it.

I went down the hall with Kate in my arms, and I left her with Kari. So I can talk with Jaden a little more formal. I don't think we've talked in a while. I walked over to Jaden in my light blue dress. Jaden just smiled. I blushed. "Hey Jaden, how do I look?"

"Man Lexy, you look better every time you change your clothes." I blushed more, and smiled showing that I enjoyed his compliments.

"Thanks, you look really nice yourself." I said complimenting him.

"Thanks Alexis, but where's Kate?" He asked.

"She is spending time with Kari and TK as well."

"I haven't talked to TK for awhile; remind me to before the party is over." I answered.

"Okay, so let's go find Syrus."

"Don't you think he's been down lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, poor Sy. I'll go talk to him, and see what's up." He responded. He kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Jaden came running back to me out of breath. "He won't talk to me; do you think he'll talk to you?" Jaden said to me.

"I'll go check, where is he?"

"You're thinking spot; apparently, he shares that with his whole family." I nodded and walked down to the outhouse and sat next to him.

"Alexis?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Is Jaden going to leave me?" He asked.

"No, he's staying here; we're going to be here for a while." I said sitting next to him.

"How long?"

"How many more years do we have?"

"One after this, so two years left." Syrus answered me.

"Then we'll be here for two years, then I go to college and you and Jaden have dreams if I'm correct, right?"

"He's still planning on doing that?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't sure if leaving me by myself with Kate for those three years would be the smartest thing, but she'll be in a real school then, so I'll be able to go to college myself as well."

"Won't you miss Jaden?" He asked.

"Of course I will, I'll miss everyone but that won't cause me to stop them from reaching their dreams. I would never be the selfish, Syrus." I said smiling at him.

"So you're going to let him go off on his own, to make his dreams come true."

"Of course, I love Jaden and I don't want to leave him but I don't want to not let him reach his dreams. He's too important to me, to limit him." I said to him.

"You're a great person Alexis. No wonder I'm your friend."

"Thanks Syrus, well let's go back to the party." I said standing up. He nodded and headed off next to me.

I met up with Kari and she was holding a sleeping Kate in her arms. "So Kari, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a kindergarten teacher. It's a dream of mine."

"And you TK?"

"I'm going to be a writer." TK answered.

"What about you Alexis?" Kari asked me.

"I'm going to be a duelist academy teacher." I answered.

"Dueling truly is your calling Alexis; you'd be great at teaching it to students. If you can teach Jaden even the bit he knows I'm impressed." TK said laughing.

"He's a hard one to teach, I had to keep him occupied while I was teaching but Kate still got more out of the lesson then he did but he learned quite a bit."

"I have natural skills, I don't need strategy or taught skills; can't anyone get that!" Jaden yelled.

"You'd be surprised how much farther a good strategy can take a kid with natural skills." I boy said behind Jaden, it was Phoenix.

"Yeah but I still can bean anyone with my natural skill so it doesn't matter, so this rocks to fight those who use it. Raw Skills beat Strategy every time."

"Yeah but one day someone will prove you wrong, and then you'll be surprised."

"Okay, I can't wait for that exciting duel." Phoenix sighed and walked away.

"Oh and here." Phoenix threw a gold star at both of us.

"You both beat me so you both get one, take care." He answered.

"We will thanks," I said smiling.

"Cool that makes three stars, how many do we need to challenge our teach Lex?" Jaden asked.

"I can't remember."

"Oh, then we'll go ask one day." I said smiling and pinning it to my shirt next to the other two.

"More shiny stars," Kate said smiling.

"Yeah, we're good at getting them, aren't we Jaden?" I asked smiling. He nodded in response and looked at the star in his hand.

"We're great."

"Cocky aren't we now Jaden?"

"You can only stay uncocky so long Alexis." Sebastian said to us. "Especially when you rarely ever lose."

"I guess but that's a bad example for her so behave Jaden. You can only be cocky when your dueling and when she's not around, got it." I commanded.

"Whatever you say Lex." He said nodding.

A/N: Sorry it's late but I was super busy again and I couldn't finish it so since I don't have a football game I decided to finish it today.


	24. Star Girl

**Chapter 24: Star Girl **

(A Month Later) The last month had gone by, nothing much had happened, it was just classes, a few duels and talking, dates and other such things. Nothing of any big deal that I would normally feel obliged to talk about but it was just not entirely interesting, to the least; But that all was about to change.

I was sitting on my bed when Kari came in my room. "Guess what Alexis, you, me and Kate there have been invited to the Obelisk Blue Beauty Pageant."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the annual one that the Obelisk Blue girls throw every year." Kari informed me.

"Alexis, you'll win for sure."

"I don't know Kari, I beauty pageant; what does that have to do with dueling?"

"I don't know, it doesn't but it's a break like the homecoming dance that's coming up soon." She answered.

"Great, dances and pageants; exactly what I want to do after I come back." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, it will be fun; come on Alexis." Kari said. "I mean what's the difference between the fancy parties you throw and a beauty pageant?"

"Okay, okay Kari, I'll accept but I'm keeping Kate out of this, she's just a little too young, she's staying with Jaden any way." I said walking to my closet to find a dress to wear for it.

I picked out a lilac one that was spaghetti strap like on top and went down to my ankles and had a slit on both sides and lilac arm length gloves that matched the dress, and the look was finished off with lilac sandals and a lilac ribbon.

Kari had picked out a pink one that was strapless and went to her knees with a ruffle at the end. She had high heeled pink boots and her head was wrapped around by a ribbon.

"What are the details of the pageant?" I asked.

"Here's your invitation." Kari handed it to me.

_Dear Alexis Rhodes, you are hereby formally invited to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Beauty Pageant. Dress your finest and look your best for this is graded on 3 levels: Performance, Walking, and your speech. Sincerely: The Obelisk Blue Girls _

"A speech?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not big; it's just what you think being a girl is about." I sighed, of course, what else would girly girls like then write about, girls.

"That's the most exciting assignment I've ever had." I said sarcastically.

"Alexis, you make everything more badly then it really is, try thinking about it as an opportunity."

"It's not really a challenge at all, I think I might not even give a speech, I can just show up, and cheer you on."

"Alexis you are being boring, it's not like I'm into this girly stuff either and I just think it would be fun for once. You've been all business for the last few weeks, you need a break." Kari told me.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

"All I ask is that you try to enjoy it, please?" Kari asked.

"It's not the sort of thing that I can enjoy; but I'll try." She smiled.

"Good because you being all hard and working are not good for your body; it's too stressful. It will be fun if you let it be. We'll go invite TK and Jaden too."

"No you will not, this is something I'm doing on whim because you asked not to invite our boyfriends."

"Are you trying to hide something from me, huh Lex." Jaden said from behind me and I jumped.

"I heard about the thing, I may not be in obelisk blue other than because of the new system, but you see, well, I knew about it so I wanted to see if you'd go for it."

"Why is everybody so for this?" I asked out loud.

"It's a good thing that you are more relaxed when I'm with you or you'd be really depressing to me." Jaden said sighing.

"I told her she was up tight but she didn't listen." Kari told Jaden. Jaden and I hold a bond, and I think that is why he feels I should relax. He can sense my stress.

I walked over to the main assembly room where it was being held. "Alexis, you are really to up tight, calm down. Let loose, no one's judgin' you. Just enjoy yourself and have fun." Jaden said to me. "You look really pretty tonight, so go and enjoy this."

"I'll tell I do have ways to let loose my stress but this is not one of them, Jaden." I said straightening my dress.

"Okay Alexis, then tomorrow, seeing as it's Saturday; I'm going to take you out in the forest for a nice relaxing picnic, got it." He said.

"Okay Jaden, but I'm still not going to enjoy this." I said.

"Just try for me, okay Lex?" Jaden begged.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Jaden answered me.

"Okay, well I have to get ready, bye." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking downstairs with Kari following close behind.

She ran through the program, it was the weirdest thing she had ever done. There was a reason she had hated these things, why she hated them? Because this was against everything she was for.

Kari took the stage and walked around the stage showing her grace and beauty as she made her turns and then returned. "You look like you enjoyed being out there Kari." I said making a little joke.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy being in the spotlight because of my beauty." Kari answered me, surprisingly.

"I know I won't." I answered as it was now my time to take the stage. Everyone gasped as I took stage and made my rounds, I didn't purposely try to get the guys' attention but I was doing pretty good job, I just naturally walked sort of guyish, I would lose points but I walked naturally and made not a flaw unlike the other girls.

I got off the stage and prepared my talent; if I had one that is. I had virtually nothing to present. The only true talent I had was for dueling and I couldn't do that on stage. I also was an expert at Karate and Gymnastics for some reason I had learned these things. I took Gymnastics for grace and agility and Karate to center my mind. So I could do gymnastics on stage, now I just needed and outfit.

I ran to my room and picked up the stupid toto that my brother had given me when he wanted for me to be a singer, it was practically just a swimsuit with light sleeves and a small skirt that would serve justice to my performance, for modesty also.

Kari was already on stage when I came out in my outfit, I stretched as she finished up her show. She was doing a singing and dancing act. It was hilarious to watch but I definitely enjoyed it because she was struggling, she had also pulled together a random act for this.

She came out. "What are you doing Alexis?" Kari asked me, happily.

"I'm doing my gymnastics routine." I answered. In all realization I had taken this routine to finals and won with it, it was a beautiful and graceful gymnastics routine.

"You've done gymnastics?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was a champion when I was younger…" Younger, meaning like 10; could I pull off the routine? I didn't know but I'd try.

I stood at my ready position, I did two flips, no handed and landed on my feet then I cart wheeled into a split. I lifted my body up above my head and put my legs together then lowered them in between my hands then I forced my body to flip back on my feet, I did two back flips and then a front flip landing on my hands. I bowed and ran off the field. I was weird like that.

"That was amazing, we've never seen something so beautiful, and graceful at the same time." A judge said walking over to me.

"Your performance was truly a treat." They said to me.

"Good job," Another one said smiling and walking off.

"Thanks," I said sitting down and taking out a sheet of paper and wrote down a few words on a piece of paper. I went to the office and made about 2000 copies and told a stage manager to pass them out.

"So Alexis, what do those papers have to do with your speech?" Another girl asked me.

"You'll see, all good things have to wait for the right moment." I answered walking to the bathroom to make sure everything was ready, especially me.

"And in general being a girl is about a loyalty in the end to a boy and being with them to support and care for them." Kari said finishing her speech.

"You ready Alexis?" Kari asked.

"When am I not?" I answered walking out on stage; this was the perfect moment to show the school that they are the people.

"Next up, is Alexis Rhodes," The announcer said as I walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, you have those cards ready?" Some of them held their cards up others didn't move. "Well I'm glad. I want you to write three traits that you want in the personality of your girlfriend or boyfriend. They put the cards down and began to write sentences. "Okay, done… good. Now everyone I want you to on the other side, write three traits that you have and then for the next week try to use these cards to find someone who wants those three traits of yours, and you want theirs."

"That's not easy!" Someone yelled.

"Of course it isn't, it wouldn't be a purposeful exercise if it was easy." I responded. "The point of telling you this is to tell you, only 23 of human when asked to write about traits of their partner, would write physical traits. The others would write mental traits. I wanted you to find out what percent of the population you are, are you looking to spend your life with someone only for their looks and cause yourself to be miserable as well as them; most wouldn't. Still, sadly there are people who do feel like that." I said smiling thinking about my next point. "Most of those people, who are only concerned about looks, aren't going to find someone who's like that, and if they do, they won't match with the other's expectations. If your lucky maybe, but I want to see how many of you can find a match by Saturday."

"What's your real point?" Another person asked.

"My point is if we are only concerned with looks we can never be truly happy, just sad and depressed because you'll end up hurting yourself. I want to tell you that being in the competition means I have two things: brains and looks. I only care a lot about my brains; I don't really care for my looks. That doesn't mean they don't matter or I don't care for them. I'm saying that, if I had to have one thing taken away from me, I'd rather it be my looks."

"I think that this is all a little to beauty centered and it's all about things that you wish you'd move up in the world. It's all about the real beauty of everyone's personality, and attitude. If you can't see that then you're destined to be a failure in your relationship with others, and you don't have what it takes to make it in the real world." I said.

"I'd finally like to say, being pretty is great because a lot of great duelists here are handsome or pretty and they're also great duelists as I said. So learn to be content with which you are, learning to see beyond someone's exterior and live life to the fullest for you aren't the only one who matters and that's how you duel, with care for your cards, and others' skills." I looked out into the audience. "Thanks for listening, good-bye." I said walking off stage.

I think I did a great deal of good, during that speech. Now was time for the voting, I put on my evening gown and went out on stage, and waited for whatever girl was picked to be announced. I did my best, I truly did; but if I didn't win then so what, I was glad just to give that speech, I hadn't thought about it much.

"The Contest Queen is… Kari Kamiya." They announced. Kari, a perfect choice; Kari had actually given the people what they asked for while keeping her personality and dignity. I was glad. I pretty much said how stupid I thought this thing was, and how the people in it were stupid so I didn't expect myself to get picked but Kari was just as good a pick.

"The Contest Princess is… Alexis Rhodes." Me? I thought, Kari walked over to me and pulled me up on stage next to her, I waved, a bit surprised to the point I was petrified.

Kari and I were pushed back to the podium to make a speech. Kari, as Queen, went first. "Thank you guys for picking me as Queen, I really hadn't expected to be picked since I was just here for the enjoyment of it, for fun. Not because I'm in to this sort of thing, but I'm still glad to be your Queen, thanks a lot. I hadn't prepared a speech, but I'd like to say thanks and that I totally agree with the points Alexis made in speech that's why I don't exactly love these sorts of things but they're cool." She said smiling at the crowd. She was a perfect Queen, Kari was all around great."

"Alexis, your turn," An announcer said pointing to the podium.

"Sorry but you're not getting a prewritten speech from me, I didn't expect this at all either, I guess fate just likes me today. Well, I wanted to say that I'm glad to be picked I guess, it kind of proves another point, that character sometimes out shines beauty because that's how I see it, and I'm glad that I was picked and I wanted to tell you that I guarantee unless you were sitting next to your boyfriend or girlfriend or had her or him in mind at the time, you're going to have a somewhat difficult time finding your partner. The whole thing is not to use these cards to find a partner, as many of you think; the point is to see that many of us didn't have the right thoughts in mind when it came to these cards. But, you could use these cards as a guideline to help you find a person who's right for you; it would just be hard." I said smiling and walking next to Kari.

"Now, these girl's boyfriends will present the crowns on our princess and queen." The announcer, announced.

Jaden and TK came out of the door with a red velvet pillow and a crown and a tiara on them. Jaden walked over to me, and kissed my cheek and placed the tiara on my head. "You seem a lot less uptight since you were out there, you feel better?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I'm glad; someone is waiting back in your room for you." I smiled and nodded. Jaden and I were two of a kind, a special kind, one that I thought I'd never meet another like myself; then I met him. Jaden and I were as happy as happy to be when we were together.

"Does her name happen to start with a K and end with an E?" I asked.

"Maybe," Jaden answered smiling.

"Then tell whoever it is who's waiting for me in my room that I'll be up soon, as soon as I finish my duties here." Jaden nodded and walked of stage, leaving me smiling. Jaden and I loved Kate that was for sure. (73)

I went to my room to see a very energetic little girl sitting on my bed. "Mommy looked beautiful at the thingy." She said, with a lack of vocabulary is something that I found funny, like Jaden's.

"It's a beauty Pageant, Kate." I said picking her up onto my lap.

"Did you win?" She asked, excited.

"I got second, I'm a princess is what they say but that isn't a really good thing to judge character on but I guess that being pretty and smart is okay, right?" She nodded and I smiled at her childish behavior; she was a child after all.

(Next Morning) The next morning and a newspaper article were already sitting at my door. I wonder why they'd write without me knowing. Kari came to my door. "Alexis, did you know about this article?" Kari asked.

"No, I didn't. I just woke up."

"Me neither, I wonder why they'd write it behind out backs." I couldn't figure it out.

"I know why, because it's about us and they wanted to surprise us." Kari said showing me the article on the pageant.

_Fellow Newspaper Staff Members, Kari Kamiya and Alexis Rhodes were picked at Queen and Princess of the School at the Obelisk Blue Pageant yesterday. Kari Kamiya stated that she agreed completely with Alexis that she was here for fun, not because it was her sort of thing. Alexis made a sort of challenge to the students involving a note card and matching it, even the most obvious people to match up with which, makes it hard. _

_Alexis Rhodes and Kari Kamiya are two of the four top ranked students here at DA. The surprising fact was that neither of them, expected or really wanted to been the leaders; neither had prepared a speech. The girls were picked for their speeches, ability and grace in all aspects so they surprisingly responded well to this formality. _

"I can't believe they wrote this!" I yelled.

"I know," Kari said sitting on the bed.

"Mommy," A voice said, wiping her eyes. It was Kate who had been woken up by our loud talking.

"Sorry Kate, you should go back to bed, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I picked her up and put her back in her bed. Kari was laughing. I came back into the room, "What?" I asked.

"You're such a good mother, at such a young age. It's so wonderful, yet someway, creepy."

"Thanks, I think." I responded confused.

"I think it's a compliment, a little. I've never met anyone who has been so good with children at this time in their life." Kari said.

"Tai's friend from school who is surprisingly 18, and a super model is pregnant but she's married but she's having a horrible time taking care of herself because she is really scared and is afraid. Her fiancé is TK's brother." Kari informed me.

"She's going to have a tough life if she can't even handle being pregnant." I said laughing.

"She's always been a mother figure to everyone; I don't understand why she's freaking out about the baby being born." Kari said.

"A newborn baby isn't like Kate, Kari. Kate can take care of herself to some extent, while this baby is defenseless and relies on her 100. Being a mother figure to her friends, is a lot different then being a mother." I told her.

"Yeah but she is always calm and collected, unless someone's in danger. But other than that, she's fine." Kari responded.

"You'd hope so," I answered.

"So you've been to the future right?" I nodded.

"When do you and Jaden get married?" She asked.

"5 years from now, or so; my mind is having a struggle to remember everything about the future."

"It's better that way, so it comes as a surprise."

"Trust me, nothing surprises me anymore." I said, we both were laughing.

"Yep, that's our own stupidly for you." She said, smiling.

"Let's go give, those writers a piece of our mind." I said standing up and going to the office to show them what to do and what not to do.

"That sounds good but you can't very well leave Kate, Alexis."

"Oh yeah, duh. I'll stay here, you can."

"Okay, I will." Then Kari left.

A/N: I know this is a boring chapter but I was bored and didn't feel like it. Plus, there is a major time skip coming up which will add to the excitement, but for now, life's a bore.


	25. SOPHOMORE YEAR

Sophomore Year NEW CHAPTER- NEW UPDATE DAY CHANGE

¤ (Many Months Later, End of the School Year) ¤

Well it was an extremely eventful beginning of the year, and then it got boring, we had a lot of duels with normal students; none to exciting to report. It turned out that once you've beaten a duelist on a level you have to challenge then next level so we couldn't challenge all the teachers, just one. Jaden and I both one, and Jaden left yesterday to get his last one so he can finally challenge Professor Nans.

I was sitting out the dock with Kate next to me, "Mommy is daddy coming home soon?"

I smiled and looked at her. "What do you think we're doing here? He's coming sometime soon."

"Alexis, Kate, what's up?" I voice said from behind me.

"Atticus, haven't seen you in a few weeks; what you up to?" I asked my brother.

"Not much, I was trying to find you. You've got a message from mom and dad." He said handing me the letter.

"Want me to read it out loud?" I asked.

"Nah, I've read it before." He responded.

--

_Dear Alexis and Atticus as well as Jaden and Kate: _

_Your mother and I are going to be out of town for the next two months on a mission's report for our company. You're free to throw a party at the house for all your friends to celebrate the end of the year. I hope you have a good time, the number of our hotel room is 158; it's a large suite in the Boxington Suite Hotel. The number is 1-885-5858 extension 158. I hope you all have a good time and good job at school. I can't wait to see you all when we come back. _

_Signed, _

_You're Father _

_--- _

"Then I've got to get invitations out." I said smiling at Kate. "Jaden is going to be happy about this."

"I can't believe I'm a senior." Atticus said.

"Yep, you are. What's the time?"

"3, man, don't we have exams for the rest of the week." Atticus asked.

"Yeah we do but Jaden should be back by now." I looked out at the ocean. I ran back to my dorm, and wondered what could have happened. I checked the messages on my palm pilot to make sure he hadn't left another message.

I ran in the door, and Jaden was sitting at my desk. "Hey Alexis, why are you so tired?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you hadn't returned yet,"

"I did, what are you talking about; oh yeah, I came home last night, I slept in and forgot to tell ya, sorry." Jaden said rubbing his head.

"You should really remember that," I said sighing.

"So why did you need to find me?" He asked.

"My parents said I could throw a party at the house in celebration of the fact that school's out."

"That's sweet, who you inviting?" He asked.

"I haven't started a list yet, but let's get started."

"Syrus, Kari, TK, Zane, Lisa, ME, Chumsley, Danny, Chazz, Jane, Sebastian, Marcelo Mimi, and Tai are all people we want to invite, anyone else you can think of?" Jaden asked.

"Do you have this list in your head or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone I consider friends." I sighed.

"Yep, that would be it." I responded.

"So how are you two doing?"

"I'm excited."

"So am I, it's the end of the year, and we finally get to go home."

"It's not going to be much of a break, Lex. I mean we will have tons of duels to complete and such, will the all the stars we both have to receive." Jaden says.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"See what?" He responded.

"Your star after beating that guy."

"Oh yeah, Maumee," He responded. He held out a star in his hand.

"That's great, good job."

"You get yours?" He asked me.

"Yep, it was easy, Crowler was an easy pick."

"Mine was too, what level do you think will be a challenge?" He asked.

"I don't know with our skills maybe level like 20."

"Man, that's a lot of duels; can't I just walk up to them first?" He asked.

"No Jaden, even you and I had to abide by the rules." I responded.

"Man that makes everything a lot more boring. I wish I found someone worthy of my skills." Jaden said pouting.

"I'm sure that our challenge against Professor Nans will give you the challenge you need, that will occupy your mind for a good amount of time."

"Good idea, let's go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me through all of the campus until we arrived at his room. Jaden haste fully knocked on the door.

The door was opened. "Hello Jaden, Alexis, what brings you to my room?" He asked us.

"I challenge you to a duel." Professor Nans looked confused.

"Stars?" We both pointed to the stars pinned on the neck of our jackets. "Very well, I'm happy to take both of your challenges."

"Great, ready?" Jaden asks.

"I'll meet you down at the stadium, alright?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Okay Alexis, are you ready for this?" Jaden asked me.

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"When am I not ready to duel?" Jaden responded.

"Jaden, we're here too." Sebastian yelled for us.

"Thanks for the support guys, it's appreciated." Jaden said.

"Hi," I said to them, up in the stands was Sebastian, Syrus, Chazz, Zane, Danny and Lisa.

"Calm down Alexis, it's nothing big." Lisa warned me.

"Thanks, I will." I responded.

"Alexis, be careful and think everything through, don't give him any room to attack." Zane advised.

"Thanks, I got it." I answered.

Jaden and I were waiting for him. Then I watched as Jaden seemed to be talking to his duel monsters again.

"Am I going first or are you?" I asked.

"Ladies first," Jaden said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go first, so you don't see his cards before you duel?"

"I guess you're right, can I?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Thanks Lexy," He replied.

"You're welcome," I answered.

After a few minutes the duel was on, and Jaden was pulling out everything, and he seemed to be having a great time, and I'm glad that this happened.

Jaden was just hit by a large attack, and slid across the ground and crashed into me. "Jaden, you there?" I helped Jaden to his feet.

"Alexis, what happened?" You were just attacked, come on Jaden; get yourself together. You're falling apart." I told him.

"It's not as easy as I thought; I'm going to give it my all."

"This is someone that no one else has challenged and you wanted to go easy on him, Jaden." I said sighing.

"I usually wouldn't but I wanted to see how well my old deck would stand against him." I have a few of the others, but not as many." I sighed more.

"Trust in your deck, the heart of the cards, never forget, and get out there, full force." I said encouraging him.

"Thanks Lex, I will win." He said and he came back into it with so much more strength, it was amazing and inspiring.

It was a long duel and Jaden was really having a hard time, and he was really pushing himself, and he was really beaten up pretty bad even though he still had a few life points left. It was a fight and Jaden was sadly losing.

"What's wrong with Jaden, Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know either, Jaden what ever is bothering you, snap out of it." I yelled to him.

"I'm trying Alexis, I really am."

"You know what kind of person would you be if you waited for a challenge like this your entire life, then lose?"

"A pretty pathetic one,"

"Exactly, now go and show me that you aren't pathetic." I responded.

"Thanks Lex, I'm going to do exactly that." He responded.

The duel was over minutes after that but Jaden was badly beaten up, with a few times sliding across the floor that happens. "You ready to go Alexis? Or are you chickening out?"

Everyone was waiting for my answer to not try but I wasn't stupid. "No way, I'm prepared plus, Jaden and I are two different people with different strategies, and nothing would prepare me better than this duel."

I won after twenty minutes but, I was so tired, I just collapsed right next to Jaden on a chair in the lounge. "You did great." He told me.

"Thanks,"

"I can't believe that he was that good; and that you didn't have a hard time with him." Jaden said.

"The amazing thing isn't that at all. You and I have two completely different and opposite ways of dueling. It seemed that in this particular duel, that my way of dueling gave me an advantage over yours."

"But how?"

"I don't know, how does Kate get extremely close to beating you, it's just ability."

"Oh, of course it is." Jaden said. "Well good job," He said to me.

"Good job too you to Jaden."

"I'd like to congratulate both of you on a wonderful match; and here are your stars, this is the first star in the intermediate level. Ten more before you can actually be a leader of a group."

"Cool, that's what we should do, isn't it Lex?" He asked me.

"That sounds good; we can both get jobs here."

"That's the plan," Jaden said.

"Not much of a plan, you two should be able to accomplish that by the end of your senior year." P. Nans told us.

"Yeah but it's something to work toward this summer and next year, right?" Jaden asked.

"Exactly, and then you guys can work here and have a whole life here, and your basis of life is dueling and each other." P. Nans told us.

"When has it not been?" I asked.

"Really, I can't think of a time." Jaden said.

"That was a rhetorical question Jaden." I told him.

"What does that mean again, Lexy?" He asked.

"It means a question you really don't need to answer." I responded.

"Then why ask?"

"I don't know, to entertain you,"

"That's not the smartest thing you've done, Lex." He said laughing. "Oh yeah, and I have my article for the last newspaper."

"Great, let me read it." I said taking the paper from him.

_Sophomore Year: Jaden Yuki _

_My sophomore year was a year that was filled with interesting events, and places as well as people and duels. I joined the NDL or National Dueling League with my girlfriend, Alexis. I won 6 stars from dueling Lisa Penn, Zane Truesdale, Astor Phoenix, Maumee Lakes, and Professor Larks and now to get my first intermediate level star I beat Professor Nans. It was a real challenge, all my duels were that's why Alexis and I entered the Pro Leagues to challenge ourselves and that's what we got. Alexis and I traveled a lot this year along with our adopted daughter, Kate. We adopted her from Kaiba Corp's Kitchen. I enjoyed this year a lot more than last year because it was adventurous and challenging and there was a lot more to do and it was just all over better; I can't believe the great duelists that were waiting for me to duel from day one. Your sophomore year is one that you're sure to enjoy and have a lot of advantages. I can't wait for my senior, it will be even better. _

_Keep Dueling, _

_Jaden Yuki _

"Good Job Jaden, would you like to read mine?"

"Yeah Lex, this should be good." He said.

_The Sophomore Life: Alexis Rhodes _

_Sophomore means a second year student and it literary means wise-fool. In most 4 year schools, this is your second of four years so you're the wisest of the fools, the fools relating to the freshman. In DA, it means those who aren't at the end of their schooling but they have experience to help out the younger students. This year I don't know how many freshman I helped out, but I tired while I was at school. Jaden and I were constantly attending duels, parties, seminars and had family relations to take care of as well as we had to go to school. This year was extremely busy, and I guess that's what it is. Sophomore year is a preparation year for being a senior. Freshman year is getting use to the school, the classes and how everything goes. Sophomore year introduces you to how it is as a normal student, neither top class or bottom. It's a bunch of students who are in the middle. They've gone through the introductory year, but are not yet ready to be the leaders, they need another year, their sophomore year. Any student will tell you their favorite year, but mine is probably not being a freshman, or a senior, but I'm not sure. I'll tell you next year but I'm not one for leading, I follow the plan, and that's what I'll do next year. _

_Have a Good Year, _

_Alexis Rhodes _

"That's really good, but will you check out mine?" Danny said, after hearing Jaden read mine out loud. We were sitting in the middle of the auditorium reading ours; of course someone would hear it.

_What I Learned: Danny Rivnoff _

_When I came to DA (Duelists' Academy) I expected it to be dueling 24-7. Though all the classes are based on dueling, there isn't a lot of dueling in class, the classes thanks to Alexis Rhodes and the others at the newspaper staff had now set up the classes by level of skill, not year or group. The groups are set up by level too now, which is an improvement from where we started. As a freshman, I expected to be picked on, and to not easily make friends but it was easy. The students here are really friendly and generous and you can easily make friends with them; well most of them. The dorms are very clean and well kept, and they are very enjoyable to relax and hang out in. I really enjoyed watching the duels, learning about dueling and the over all DA experience and I hope next year's freshman will too. _

_See You Next Year, _

_Danny Rivnoff _

__

"I like it, don't you Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, it's really good, and heart felt; excellent." I told him.

"Thanks for everything this year, you two." Danny said.

"Oh, you're welcome." I responded.

"Hey can I duel you?" Jaden asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's my parting duel,"

"What?" He asked.

"Let me explain, at the end of the year the student with the best scores on the exam gets to pick who they duel, this year the exam is not physical, it's a one on one random duel, the winner is the one who wins the most duels in the allowed time period." I explained.

"That's cool, sure Jaden; but don't you have to do the exam, first?" He asked.

"Jaden, you get cockier every day." I said sighing.

"I know but I am extremely good, and plus, I know that they wouldn't put as head, if I wasn't the best, right."

"True, just don't get cocky." I warned him.

"I won't, promise Lex." He responded.

"Good, then I'll let you guys make plans for the big duel." I said walking off with Kate.

I waited outside the door to listen to their comments. "With her compliments like that, no wonder you're cocky."

"Yeah, she's very supportive." Jaden said.

"You should duel her for you last duel."

"Nope, I'm dueling her for the senior duel, plus, I'm giving her a chance to improve further before next year; I've beaten her before but she's improving a lot." He said

I AM NOW UPDATING JADEN AND I (2) ON THURSDAYS BECAUSE IT IS EASIER FOR ME TO DO. ALL MY STORIES ARE CHANGING UPDATE DAYS, NOT JUST THIS ONE.


	26. Predissmisal Setbacks

Chapter 26: Pre-Dismissal Setbacks

I had packed everything up for the party; I walked through the dorms as I had done last year at this time. I walked over to Jaden, and TK's room. I knocked on the door. TK opened the door. "Hey Alexis, Jaden went out to prepare his deck for the graduation duel. He'll be back later, okay." I nodded and walked in his room.

"So how is the packing going TK?" I asked.

"Good but I'm not sure that Kari is exactly happy about going home; neither is Tai." TK answered.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Kari and Tai's parents are not getting along well, they've been overworking themselves and constantly fighting and Kari and Tai are worried they might get divorced." I sighed, I couldn't really understand about parents because mine were almost never home.

"Well I hope that they come to the party regardless of their parents' situation." I said to them.

"Um Alexis, they're already gone. They left yesterday night." I gasped, they were already gone, and no wonder he seemed so sad.

"I feel so bad. Why didn't they tell me?" I asked him.

"I didn't know either, I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find a note from Kari somewhere. I got mine." He held a note in front of me which I took and read.

It read:

Dearest TK,

I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice but sadly, mom and dad need Tai and I back immediately. It seems sadly your suspicious were right. I wanted you to be wrong about this. It seems that Tai and I have a choice to make, one or the other or neither. It's really sad, I know how you feel now but at least you get to see your family. I won't. I don't understand what's going on but enjoy Alexis' party and tell me how it is when you get back. Until the trial is over Tai and I aren't allowed to leave Japan; we're considered property of our parents until we're 18. We most likely won't be allowed back unless we ask our respective parent. I hope that the divorce isn't approved and they get along but I don't think it will so I hope you are doing good, good luck with the exams, I already took mine don't worry about them.

With Love,

Your Dearest Kari

"She's gone?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry about her but I think she's going to miserable for a while, at least until she's 18." I don't think I could take that, I would ask to be excused from the family if I had to take that much damage.

"Anything else you want to share?"

"Yeah, if her dad gets her, then they'll move far away and he never liked me and we won't be able to be together." I gasped and stepped back. He was just sitting on his bed looking at the floor. "It's unlikely that he'd want her because he favors Tai but it could happen, or worst, her mom could end up with nether of them."

"Or both, it's possible that they both could end up with their mom, right?" I asked hopefully.

"You keep hoping that Alexis, because that's what I'm desperately hoping that and those they don't split up, I hope Kari and Tai can bring those two together. They don't even know why they're fighting. They just know they are." TK said sadly.

"I need you to tell me where Jaden went."

"You think if I knew I'd be waiting around for him to get back." TK answered.

"You're waiting for Jaden?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to telling him I'm going home to. To help Kari in her emotional state, I'm sure she's crying now because of everything and I want to help." I nodded.

"I think I know where he is." I said running out of the dorm room, into the main building then up to the roof of the building. "There you are." I said watching Jaden think about his cards with Kate to his side watching him.

"Mommy!" Kate said happily. Jaden turned around and smiled.

"Morning Jaden, TK needs to talk to you when you done. You almost done?" I asked.

Jaden stacked the cards on top of one another in piles and set the deck in my hands and walked off. "Shuffle that for me, I'm going to talk to TK, okay?" He asked turning around and looking at me.

"Sure, come on Kate, we're going to our room to pack up." She smiled and after I had shuffled Jaden's deck I put it in an extra pouch in my belt next to mine and Kate's decks.

"Mommy, where do we go now?" She asked.

"Home, to my house."

"To your fancy house, yeah!" She said happily as if she was a young child, four or so but she had regained her innocence that I had thought she lost but she did win, that was good.

I finished packing up the rest of her things as she played with the remaining things I had left out for her to play with. "Mommy, look what I found." She said holding up a letter addressed to me and Jaden.

Dear Alexis and Jaden,

I'm sorry I had to run off last minute. My parents are having some problems with their relationship and are trying to get a divorce. This means that we are being recoiled and we can't leave Japan until the divorce is settled in court since we are our parents' 'property' until we're 18. I can't wait until we meet again which could possibly be in a few years, or a few weeks, whatever the court decided. Sorry I can't attend your party, Alexis. Jaden, take care of yourself and don't eat too much. Tell Kate, hi and I hope she's doing well and happy playing. I'll miss you guys and thanks for the good times.

Your Friend,

Kari Kamiya

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, in summary it says that Kari had to leave and can't go to the party she needs to be with her parents and so does her brother." I summarized for the small girl.

"Am I going to be able to read soon?" She asked.

"Pretty soon, we work on your alphabet a lot more and you'll have it down for sure I answered."

"I hope her parents get better." I smiled.

"I do too."

"We'll see her again, right?"

"Of course, don't worry; she'll be back. It just may take a while for her and her parents to recover."

"Kari's sick?" She asked confused.

"No, Kari's confused as to what's going to happen if she's separated from her parents."

"That's sad, I'm separated from my parents. I know it's sad." She answered. She may seen innocent but she definitely has major talent for being mature when you need her too. I see that as something good while others don't. No one is completely innocent.

(The Next Morning)

"Remember the party is in a week, I can't wait to see you again." I said as TK left early the next morning. I alone had gone to see him off. Kate was asleep and Jaden had a huge battle the next morning. He probably wouldn't mind waking up to say good-bye but he'd need his rest.

I went to bed and when the clock hit 10 I woke up and put all my bags onto the cart that Melissa would come pick up later and take everything onto the boat.

"Hey Alexis, ready?" Jaden said running down the hall and almost crashing into me.

"When am I not ready to watch you duel?" I asked. "It doesn't take much to watch a duel, just the duelists and myself and Kate." I answered him.

"I know but I'm making sure your ready for leaving today." Jaden said picking up Kate and hugging me with his open arm.

"I'm ready." Kate said to Jaden.

"That's good because so am I. Let's go." Jaden said running off with Kate. I calmly walked after them knowing exactly where they were going; Jaden's favorite place besides the dueling arena, the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen Jaden was already scarfing down on a large part of his meal. It would take Kate and I equal time to finish our quite smaller meal as it would for him to finish his which was surprising. Kate began to eat with me and we watched Jaden finish us as we had just finished eating.

Jaden jumped up, "Time to duel!" He yelled and ran out of the room down the hall to the arena. I noticed that we had 2 hours before people would start arriving which meant that no one else would be here but I was wrong.

"Jaden, there's someone else here." I said to him. He looked around scouting the entire arena. I sighed and pointed forward to where Kate was running too. "Kate, come back." I yelled.

"She's fine Alexis; I just didn't know you had a daughter." I knew that voice but who was it. I knew I knew that voice. The person walked over to me and set her in my arms and Kate crawled up into my arms.

"Marcus?" I said taking a step back, as in fear.

I was frozen with fear and heart shaking fear. Jaden must have noticed. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Marcus as she said." He responded.

"Your history with Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"She and I, so to say were engaged for a few years." Jaden looked at me.

"No way, Alexis is way too scared of you to be engaged."

"Why don't you tell him Alexis, or are you too scared." Kate was worried about and so was Jaden but I couldn't respond, and I was sure that if I tired it wouldn't be helpful to this situation.

"Mommy?" Kate asked shaking me. "Mommy, are you alive?" I nodded a little. "Daddy, mommy is asleep." She answered.

"Alexis, come on, tell me." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"He's not lying." I said and he gasped.

"See, told you; you didn't believe me. After all these years I see you've changed a lot." I couldn't respond anymore, it hurt too much.

"Nah, Alexis has always been like this." Jaden answered.

"How long have you known her?" He asked curiously. Why was he haunting me? I thought to myself.

"Two years," Jaden answered.

"I thought as much, she was a completely different person when I met her 6 years ago." He told Jaden.

"How so?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis wasn't always the great duelist she is today, she studied extremely hard, never gave a moment to any of her friends. That's why she's getting behind in dueling because she hasn't put all her effort into dueling." He responded.

"That's where you're wrong; she's the top female duelist in the school. Every day she gets better and is advancing on forward and is a professional duelist." Jaden answered, defending me.

"So she is how many stars does she have?" He asked.

"We both have 6 stars." The boy smiled.

"Impressive, it seems that I was wrong about you Alexis. You've changed." He answered.

"I'm sure you know that she's changed in a lot of ways. You'd never guess." Jaden said happily, it made me smile to think of it.

"I just think she has in some ways. I mean she has a daughter, I have eyes." He stated. Jaden burst out into laughter.

"You thought Alexis gave birth to a child even after knowing her for all those years, that's hilarious." Jaden said laughing.

"What do you mean, she didn't?" He asked.

"Of course not, Alexis and I adopted Kate. She needed a better life and hope and Alexis thought we were the perfect ones to give it to her." Jaden smiled happily.

"I guess then it was all a huge mistake then, to think that you changed." Marcus said to me.

"In a lot of ways Alexis has changed, you just have to think hard to see them." Jaden answered him. "Are you coming to the duel?" Jaden asked Marcus.

"Of course I will, I didn't just come here to check up on my old school friend, Alexis. I too love dueling. I went to a dueling prep school after all."

"You duel?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I'm a pro duelist myself, 8 stars myself." He said showing the stars to Jaden that were pinned to the insert of his jacket.

"Cool, you mind if I duel you for one then?" Jaden asked.

"Could I?" I asked looking at him.

"That makes more sense, we'll both duel you for a star, okay?" Jaden asked.

"Sure," He said smirking. He had to be good if he had gone all the way to his 8th star or he had stolen them or something to that effect.

I started out my duel, I had to be careful not to use any of my old moves or he could take me down in the matter of moments. I knew he could remember every single card a person had, and remember it for extended periods of time to be sure.

"You ready Alexis?" He asked me.

I nodded turning on my duel disk and after he shuffled my deck and handed it to me. I took my starting hand and placed a monster facedown in the defense position and put 3 cards on my field.

"A weak start I see, I hate when people start weak, and they never work back to that mistake." He criticized my style of dueling.

He summoned a monster onto the field in attack mode and attacked my facedown monster and he lost 600 life points. "You happened to have made a mistake I said."

"It's just a little one, it won't happen again. But now I know what that monster is." I shook my head. "Yes I do,"

"His special ability is that no matter what you do as long as he's on the field, he's face down. You'll never get to see him, until he's destroyed that is." He was angry now, he couldn't learn anything about the monster if I could alter his abilities over and over again. It was his one weakness, facedown monsters. I eventually one after his stupid struggle to beat me, which he didn't and Jaden stepped up to duel.

"Where's your deck, Jaden?" Marcus asked.

"Uh?" Jaden thought about it. I sighed, I forgot to return Jaden's deck. I still had it.

"Jaden!" I yelled then tossed his deck in it's case to me.

"Thanks, Alexis." He thanked me. Then the shuffled the deck and returned to their places and they dueled. This one was more hard for both sides since Jaden was giving Marcus information on his monsters without him even having to think about it.

Then Jaden, as normal beat him and we got were given stars leaving him with 6 stars and we both had 7. "Thanks," I said smiling to him. I was being funny and he walked up to the back of the arena when he saw people come in.

(A/N: I'd like to tell you how the contest arrangement is for stars, once you have a star above that level, you can't gain a star from anyone less then you are only people higher; you can lose stars by weaker level duelists during a challenge but other than that you must challenge on equal levels. Unless the challenger chooses to skip levels.)

"Welcome to our Graduation Duel, Our Representative student for this Evening is Jaden Yuki and his selected challenger is Daniel Rivnoff. Come on stage boys," A Freshman teacher greeted. Jaden and Daniel stepped up on stage and Jaden waved to the crowd while Daniel just stood still.

"Let the duel begin," One of the freshman teachers began.

The duel took a few hours, I was sitting there patiently for a winner but it was even, life points, monsters and the way the dueled, everything was the same. Jaden and Daniel were struggling for sure.

Jaden and Daniel were beginning to grow tired of matching the other one hundred percent and Jaden jumped up throwing off everyone in the audience and slightly Daniel. "Okay, now I'm going do give it one hundred percent more then I have done." He said and drew his cards polymerizing and activating trap and spell cards left and right. Did he just get good cards and now was actually giving Daniel a chance to lose?

In moments, Jaden one, whatever had sparked him had set him on fire and he went out with a bang and it was over just like that with everyone on the edge of their seats after sleeping for the last few hours, it was tiring.

"Thanks for the cool duel, Daniel." Jaden said to him.

"Were you holding back?" He asked.

"Nah, I was having a extremely off dueling day, it's happened twice today already, I'll have to work on why today's off." Jaden looked at the clock searching for the date but couldn't find it, he gave up. He couldn't find one.

"I think you're just off because school's going out and you're going to miss dueling." I said.

"You're probably right, Alexis. I'll just have to find a lot of duels this summer, keep my mind off missing this place, right?" Jaden asked.

"I'm sure we'll have tons of dueling related things to do, you can always duel Kate, Melissa, Atticus, Me and anyone else who stops by or you can go over to Syrus's and duel him." I asked.

"You're right Alexis, there are so many people to duel, why should I be down?" He asked happily. "Ready Alexis, we've got to go right?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on Kate." I said picking up Kate.

"We're going on a boat?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." I said to her. She walked on the ship and happily ran around it. She was so happy to be going home; this school isn't a place for a young girl like her.


	27. Home for a Day

Chapter 27: Home for a Day

The house was lonely as ever when I walked it had an eerie feel when it was empty. "It's quite quiet." I said.

"Yeah, that party better start soon or I could go crazy for the silence." Kate laughed and walked into the kitchen to fix us something to eat.

"You guys talk too much." Atticus said sitting at the dinning room table.

"When did you get off the ship?" I asked.

"When you were standing in the doorway, I snuck in." He said.

"What do you want to eat uncle?" Atticus smiled and patted the Molly's fine.

"Anything's fine Kate, thanks." He said smiling as she walked happily into the kitchen.

"She's a sweet kid, if I didn't know any better she'd be what your kids would be like." Jaden and I started laughing.

"You remember our daughter?"

"You have a daughter?" Atticus asked rising and eyebrow.

"No, we were just making a joke." Jaden said staring at me, and I nodded.

"It didn't sound funny to me; Alexis do everyone a favor and leave the jokes to Jaden." Jaden laughed.

"Yeah sure," I said sighing.

"Mommy, when am I leaving?" She asked.

"Leave to go where?"

"My grandparents," I smacked my head and sighed. She misses them of course.

"We'll go tomorrow and stay for two days, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you." She said jumping on my lap and hugging me. She jumped on Jaden. "Thank you Daddy." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, you're welcome too, Kate." Jaden said smiling awkwardly at her.

"Party is in three days, we've got 2 days to let her do something for once." I said comforting Jaden's discomfort.

"What if we haven't done a good job?" He asked.

"Don't worry, look at her." I said whispering back.

She was dressed just like all the children; she was happy and enjoying herself. There was no way no one would want her to be unhappy with people who cared about her and wanted the best for her. At least, that's how I saw it.

"Sandwiches," She called.

"Come on, don't worry. You have no need to worry. You never worry so don't start now." She said.

"Alright, let's eat." He said running into the kitchen to eat some food.

"So what do you want to do until we go to see your grandparents tomorrow?" I asked.

"Can I get them a present?" She asked.

"Sure, absolutely. We'll go right after Jaden finishes eating."

She sighed and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pack," She said smiling.

"Smart, I'll be in here if you need me." She nodded and smilingly walked up the stairs.

"She knows that it'll take me forever to eat?" Jaden asked me.

"She's a smart one, she's been watching you eat for months, she knows you like me Jaden."

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked.

"She's your daughter, it's a good that she knows her father." I said.

"Right." He responded and continued eating. "Pack for me too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll cover it. She's anxious, no more waiting after we wake up." I said.

"Man, that means I can't sleep in." I nodded and walked off.

"Hurry up, she is a child and anxious." He sighed.

"Stop being so annoyed with childish behavior, you do it more then her." I said.

"I get your point; just have everything ready by the time we're done." I nodded and walked upstairs.

I walked into her bedroom and watched as she jumped around the room happily like the small child she was. "I get to see my grandparents, mommy." She called.

"Yeah, I know you do." I said back to her.

"Do you think they're doing well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." I said.

"Good because I can't wait to give them my present." She said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I'm going to paint them a picture tonight, put it in a frame and give it to them." She said happily.

"That's great. What's the picture going to be of?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, it's special." She said.

"Alright, well finish up packing before we leave." She nodded and I went into my room and packed, then into Jaden's room and then packed all of his stuff up.

"Yeah!" She said running around the room.

We went to the store and we let her buy a ton of supplies and then we brought her back home and she locked herself in her room and went to work on whatever it was that she planned to make with all the supplies.

It was morning and everyone was packed and ready to leave, we got on the boat and she was still working, she had fallen asleep in the process and I picked the locks and put her in her bed.

Now we were sitting on a boat and she continued to draw while Jaden and I were talking. "Lex, you know what she's drawing?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, she refused to tell or show me." I told him.

"I hope it's is good as her food."

"What?" I asked.

"Her food's good." I smacked my head.

"Thanks Jaden, that analogy still doesn't make any sense." I told him.

"Yeah it does, if she draws as well as she makes food then that painting should be awesome."

"That makes sense but I doubt that her drawing can be compared with food. It's a weird analogy all together." I told him.

"I know but it works, in my mind." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and looked over the edge of the boat at the beautiful background.

We arrived at the place in which her grandparents were supposed to live and stopped. It was a blank wasteland, fire everywhere, and a few burnt down buildings. "Mommy, where are they?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Lex," Jaden said looking down at Kate and I watched her. She was on her knees and crying. I knelt down next to her and scooped her into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Sh, it's alright, we'll fine them." I said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Jaden said. "We'll start asking around."

We walked into the nearest building. "Excuse me." I called.

"Yes Mrs.…?"

"Alexis, just Alexis. I'm not married."

"Sorry, I thought that was your child."

"We adopted her but we're not married, (yet)." I silently added.

"Oh, sorry, where are you from?" He asked.

"The small islands but we need to know where all the people went who lived in this area." I said.

"Oh, they're gone." He said.

"Gone where?" Kate asked.

"Um. Gone." He said. Jaden took Kate and walked out of the room.

"You mean, they're all dead, how?" I asked.

"There was a huge explosion involving deadly chemicals, they exploded and bomb, all dead."

"That's horrible. How am I going to explain that to Kate?" I asked.

"The little girl?"

"Yeah." I said.

"She knew people in there, her parents?"

"Grandparents but yeah. She was so happy, she worked so hard to make stuff for them. I feel horrible."

"Well the might have escaped but finding them around here is impossible, but you can try. There's always hope."

"I do hope they're alive." I said. "I don't think I can stand her crying."

"Poor innocent girl, stupid people testing their bombs on the innocent civilians."

"I've got half a mind to report them."

"It was allowed." He said.

"No way!"

"Yeah, it was all planned out. Many made it, most didn't." He said to me.

"Let's hope they did." I said.

"Good luck, they'd still be in the city fileing a report like me if they lived. Property and land damage." He told me.

"So they'd have it on a form, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Good-luck," He said as I walked off.

I walked outside and Kate jumped up at me. "Where are they?" She asked.

"They went somewhere, we're not sure. We have to find them."

"But he said they were gone."

"He says most are gone, but there's a chance they're right here." She cried.

"What if they're not?" She asked.

"It's best not to doubt and always hope." I said holding her over my shoulder.

We went to the police station. "Can I see a list of everyone who reported property damage?" I asked.

"Sorry but that's classified information." I sighed.

"Can I see the death list, please? That's not classified, is it?" He handed it to me.

"No but I don't think you'll like it. Death lists are public but most don't like to read them." He said.

"Alright," I searched the list and stopped and tears fell from my face.

"Mommy," Kate asked concerned.

"It's alright, we'll be alright." I walked away and Jaden followed behind me but Kate stayed.

Kate must have stayed in there because she didn't follow me. I leaned against the outside wall of the police station. "Was their name there?" He asked.

I just burst out in crying. "Yeah, she's back to being family less." I said crying. Jaden sat next to me and hugged me and brought me into his chest.

"It's alright Lex, she has us. We have to help her cope with this, just as if our own loses. They are her family, not ours. I can't let you cry because she lost her family. We need to comfort her."

"Alright," I said picking up my body and walking back in.

"Mommy, are they gone? They are, aren't they?" She asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes and fell to my knees and hugged her. "It's alright, they're in a better place, right?" She asked.

That had to be the most comforting statement that I've ever been given. "Yeah, they're in a better place now." I said hugging her.

Jaden picked the crying girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth and walked out beside me. "I'm sorry. We have all the bodies; they'll be a funeral, in 3 days."

"We'll be there." I said and smiled at him. "Thank you." I said and followed Jaden and Kate.

"Mommy, what do I do now?" She asked.

"You stay with us forever." I said.

"Alright," She said.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"I have no other home anymore, this is my only place." She said crying. She was so mature at such a young age.

"The world makes places for everyone; you make your own place so you always have a place somewhere." I told her.

"You'll always have a place with us, no matter what." Jaden said.

"Alexis seems to have enough room in her world for everyone who needs it. When I found out my sister wasn't my sister she opened a door and let me in; when you came, she let you in just as easy."

"Mommy's nice."

"Yeah, she is." I blushed at this and Jaden handed me her.

"We better find a hotel, since we're staying for the funeral." I said as we walked along the streets in search of a hotel.

We arrived in a hotel. "Welcome to Bridesdale Hotel, how may I help you? Two rooms please, one single and one double." She looked at us.

"Um, you can't leave a child in a room by itself, rules."

"I know, I'm staying with her. Jaden has room to himself. Bye." I said after paying and walking off.

I arrived at our room and for such a small city; they really did have a nice city. They had many large buildings, their own government and a lot of other things. It was a great place to live, no wonder her grandparents moved here.

Kate went to sleep right away while I stayed up a little while to think things through. I stared out the window, and even from so far away from the scene of the accident, the widespread destruction was visible.

I walked into the hall and screamed, not loud enough to wake anyone up but loud enough for Jaden to hear me. He walked out into the hall and I fell to a lump on the floor. "Lexy." He said sitting next to me and bringing me into his chest.

"Is it an mistake?"

"No,"

"A lie,"

"No,"

"A dream,"

"No Lexy, it's real. You have to be the mom here and prove that you can take this not break down like this." I cried into his chest as he just laid his hands on my back and let my cry.

I remember things after that very faintly. I remember Jaden carrying me to my room and laying me in my bed. Him kissing me good-night then blank.

Ж(Flashback)Ж

"Who are you two?" I man said crawling on the ground over to us.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and this is Jaden Yuki. He is dropping me off here because I live here." The man laughed but started choking. Jaden helped him to his feet.

"Mam, no one has lived here for over 380 years. There was a family of very nice people who tried to help this place; and her name was Yuki too. I miss the young girl and the boy." I was surprised.

"Ow, you mean my sister Molly Yuki. I wouldn't call her nice and she and I don't have a family, it's just us. Our parents died." Jaden said wondering what he was talking about just then.

"No sir, there was a girl about 23 and a man her age with a small baby newborn child. She had just given birth to the baby a day ago. They tried to stop but the threat destroyed them all. The poor couple and their child were destroyed." They handed me a card. "This is his that he gave to me and he said that this could prevent it all."

"Jaden, it's…" I looked at the card in fear of what it said.

I jumped up, that place didn't bring back memories that I wanted to remember it was the place that either Jaden and I or Kate were supposed to die, because of an explosion. I just know that this is going to haunt me for a while. I wish it wouldn't but I have no doubt that it will.


	28. Memories of Girls I Once Knew

◊ (Memories of Girls I Once Knew) ◊

I had a weird feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day. I already expected it not to be pleasant because of the funeral but I expected things far surpassing the harsh things Jaden and I have been through before, this meant nothing but bad.

"You alright Lex?" Jaden asked walking into Kate and my room.

"Not exactly, today is not going to be a good-day." I said sadly.

"Well of course it's not because it's her grandparents' funeral. It's not supposed to be pleasant." He said.

"No, like something weird as out of the place bad." I said.

"When you have these feelings it's never good." Jaden said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, well it's time to get dressed for the funeral, bye." He nodded and left the room. I dressed Kate and myself.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." Kate said.

"Why not?" I asked sitting on my bed in the hotel and setting her on my lap.

"I don't want to see them dead. It's sad." Kate said.

"Don't you want to say good-bye?"

"As long as I don't have to see them," She answered. "I want to say good-bye; I just don't want to see them."

"Alright," I said hugging the small girl.

We walked out into the hall where Jaden was leaning against the wall directly in front of the door. "She okay?" He asked, referring to Kate.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to see them. It upsets her."

"I understand. If I lost my parents at such a young age, and if I was a bit older, I'd probably do the same thing." Jaden said.

"Yeah it's understandable not wanting to see those people who have taken care of for so long dead, I'm so sorry." I said to Kate.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

Jaden smiled. "She's right; you have nothing to be sorry for you. You can feel bad for her loss but you can't be sorry for her, just be… word, Lex?" He asked.

"Um… apologetic, no. Sympathetic, that's it."

"Yeah. You can't be sorry for Kate for loosing her grandparents, only sympathetic for her lose and their death." Jaden completing his correction of my words.

"Thanks Jaden, and you too Kate." I said trying to fake a smile.

We arrived at the place and about 80 people were standing there, there were a lot of caskets and Kate held tighter to me. "Lexy, I'll go say good-bye first, and then I'll watch her." I nodded, watched and waited as I saw Jaden walk up to a double casket, her grandparents.

After a while, Jaden returned. I handed Kate to him. He nodded as I walked over to the casket and stood there. My tears pouring onto them. "Sorry… I didn't come… earlier." I said crying and lowering my head.

"Look Honey, there is a women crying for your parents, she's quite young, maybe you should comfort her." A woman walked over to me, and put a hand on your shoulder.

"You met them recently?" She asked.

"A few months, I paid for their move, freedom, and took care of everything they needed. Yeah, I met them recently but I guess I did all I could for them. They would have been better back at Kaiba Corp." I said lowering my head.

"You worked with them for Kaiba too?"

"I work for Kaiba, I guess. I'm a duelist and he pays me to duel so I guess I work for him, not like them though."

"Oh, well at least you've got a chance to meet them lately; it's been almost 6 years now."

"You're her mother…" I said.

"What? Are you crazy, no way?" She said confused.

"No, not her, her." I said pointing at Kate in the seats.

"Wait a minute, how old's she…"

"6 years old, their granddaughter." The woman looked from Kate to her grandparents to me.

"Funny how things turn out, I left them with her, they leave me, with her. I guess it's all for a better reason now."

"No, they left her with me." She looked at me.

"Kate has been living with my boyfriend and me for a while now, we care for her now. We're the legal caretakers and guardians of her." She nodded and let her arms drop.

"I figured my mistake was so bad that I couldn't fix my mistake. Don't tell her who I am, all right? I'm sorry that they died too, I'm sorry. I haven't seen them in so long… that I left them. Leaving her with you, not taking my responsibility but I'm glad she's with someone with a good heart, bye." She said walking back to Kate's father, her husband.

"Bye." I said quietly to myself really and returned to my seat. Soon the ceremony was finished with horrid lies about their deaths in a 'tragedy' that 'wasn't supposed to cause deaths' they were just 'too late to save themselves' it was an 'accident, we're sympathetic to you all.' There words stomped on the good morals these people were like and soon they were about to close this caskets. Kate jumped off my lap and ran to the casket of her grandparents.

"Good-bye," She said with tears. Climbing into the casket and resting against them. I couldn't move and neither could Jaden. Her grief was so much, so hurtful that everyone stared in awe at the love that they shared.

"Excuse me, who's child is this?" I pulled myself together and stood forward. I saw the person who called. It was her mother.

"You might want to move your child off of my parents and help her understand." She said to me. She handed Kate.

"Mama," She said staring at the woman, her mother. She was sure taken aback.

"Katelyn, no." She said. "I'm sorry but no, you're wrong." She ran off and her husband followed her.

"Daddy." Kate said in tears. I held her and rocked her back to sleep but she wouldn't. She reminds me of a girl whose parents she had no clue where they were, where they had been, where they would be. To her, they might as well me

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

"You don't have parents Alexis, they're dead." A girl at school said.

"I do so." Another girl answered.

"Where are they?"

"At home."

"What home, you've never invited anyone to your home. You're an orphan."

"No I'm not, I'm… me. That's all I have to be."

"So you're good at everything, it's only because you have so much time at your orphanage to practice the strategies and work at it."

"No, I'm just good. Because of my brother."

"You don't have one."

"I do too." She said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Then take me to your place, then."

"I can't." The girl said crying.

"Why not Alexis?" She asked smart-like.

"Because my parents are gone."

"You admit it, they're gone."

"Yeah, gone, I'm not sure where though."

"I know…" Then, the girl punched her. She couldn't take it anymore. After then, she promised that she wouldn't take their harsh words that hurt her so. However, she never got a chance to keep that promise because the next day she was expelled for knocking out the girl and sent to another private school, this one had guys that she made friends, which is where she met a boy named, Zane. At the school, no one ever saw their parents; their parents too were 'gone' off to where they didn't know so she never got to defend that promise. So that scared, timid frightened girl never came out again, and she didn't want it to. It meant she was just as bad as they were. That girl was I.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

I didn't want my need to be accepted and not tormented to come out that I'd do anything. I feared that about myself. Kate reminds me of me and how that she tries so hard to be strong, mature and not a bother but she causes more problems like that. Her parents abandoned her with her grandparents who accepted her even though they couldn't take care of her. No matter how hard the circumstances, they kept her so she would have love in her life.

I carried Kate back to the hotel still crying as Jaden followed. "It's not fair." I said crying.

"What was going on?" Jaden asked.

"That was her mother." I said simply. Kate cried louder.

"Man those horrible people leaving her with us when they gave birth to her."

"You think they're horrible for leaving her with two people who love her, when they clearly don't?" I asked.

"Well… no… but." I place my hand on his lips.

"They didn't want any more emotions to be stirred up then already were. It's only natural for human beings to want to escape the lime light when too many emotions collide." I said.

"But Alexis, shouldn't she be with her parents?"

"If they wanted her, yes, of course… if they wanted her, we should return without another thought, but since they don't' it's best if we keep her with us."

"You're right as always."

"Thanks, but… they sicken me as well." I said. "They gave birth to her, she should mean so much to them. How can she not?"

"They didn't want a child, responsibility, it was an accident."

"An accident, how can such a wonderful thing, be nothing more then a mistake, an accident?"

"It's all in the eyes of the beholder. For you Kate is such a wonderful thing, something to care for, nurture and love but for them it's a lot of unnecessary problems and responsibilities."

"I want to give them a piece of mind for doing this to Kate." I said, about to lay Kate on her bed. Jaden put a hand on my arm.

"I'll do it Lex; she needs you to be there for her, comfort her. Reassure her I'll be back, okay." I nodded understanding Jaden's thoughts. I kissed him and he walked out.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes after locking the door so Kate wouldn't run off.

- (Dream) –

"Hello Alexis." A voice said.

"That you, Ladle?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I do not bring good news about your trickery of fate." I gasped.

"What went wrong is Hailey…"

"No, she's fine. Yours, your trickery on fate on that part should go down perfectly but it's concerning Kate."

"What about her?" I asked concerned.

"It was a sacrifice, something had to be lost. It was either two people or one child which equals out but in order for your trickery of fate you much half lose both."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fate killed her grandparents, and Kate will be taken away from you in three days."

"Why?" I asked.

"You had to lose a child that you 'had'. Kate was already born so she couldn't be lost, it's the first child you've 'had' so she's gone. Fate is not going to kill her; however, she is going to be taken from you. Sorry." Ladle said. ◊

"So she is going… where?"

"Surprisingly, to her true parents. By accident Jaden's talk to them caused them to want her back so that they may correct their mistakes and take proper care of her. So by law they could, without interference from anyone."

"I understand. It's best this way. I'll have my own child soon and she deserves full care that Jaden and I couldn't give her, though we did our best." She nodded and I woke up.

- (Dream Over) –

I woke up and Jaden knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. He sat down on my bed while I sat on Kate's next to her. "They…

…Want Kate, I know."

"How?" He asked.

"Ladle," I answered.

"Ah, and you're okay with this."

"Fate doesn't like being tricked Jaden. It doesn't like it at all." I answered.

"What?"

"Fate gave us a choice, our deaths, or hers, Hailey's."

"Yeah."

"We choose neither because we found default in their plan, right?" he nodded.

"Yeah, because your brother inherited the plant, right?"

"Yeah but they took the lives of an old couple and a middle aged child from us. This was equal to the 50 of the deal. We would have paid anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about innocence level with age. A new child full of innocence and few years or two people with a fair amount of years and fair innocence. So in order to still make their dept to us, they took an old couple, little innocence, many years and a child from us with a lot of innocence and quite a few years."

"That seems like…"

"More then what they needed, it is but then again, it's not."

"They were old so they didn't have the young both would have given and the child is not being killed, just taken which is…"

"Cheating them."

"Yeah, so they did both to make it fair."

"Are you going to be alright?" He said. I walked over to him and looked at Kate.

"I should be, she's going home to her parents, where she belongs, right?"

"Yeah, so we should be happy for her. If she wants to go."

"She has to, for everyone's sake. I'll suffer, but then again, I'll be fine." I said with tears from my eyes. Jaden held me and I cried thinking about losing another small child that would be an important part of my life.

"I think it's my fault, sorry." Jaden said.

"No, fate's just a jerk." I said.

"How long? They didn't say."

"Ladle said 3 days." I answered.

"So we just have to do as much for her as we can in that time right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, make her as happy as we can. But most of all, we won't tell her we're leaving." I said.

"What, why not?" He asked.

"We don't want her to suffer, or us to. It's best if there are no good-byes. It just hurts us more." I said. "We'll meet again, I just know it." He nodded.

"I know it too." He agreed.

"Will you watch her; I'm going to take care of a few things." He nodded.

"She's sound asleep and I'm here. She'll be fine." I nodded and he watched me leave.

I walked over to the police department which I had, had enough of for one lifetime. "I need the listing for these people." I said holding out Kate's adoption form listing her parents' names on it.

"Seeing as that's a legal document, we will comply."

"I'm glad." I said smiling as best I could. They showed me the address. I wonder how Jaden got it. Well that doesn't matter, he took care of it is all that matters.

Wait a sec, this address is way off in another country! I picked up my phone and called Jaden's. "Hey Lex, what's up?"

"I need the address, how'd you find it?"

"I went to the hotel and asked where they were." I sighed.

"Thanks Jaden, wait… our hotel."

"Yeah, where are you?"

"At the police station," I said sighing.

"Come back and go to room 110, alright."

"Thanks," I hung up and went to the room.

I knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Alexis Rhodes, Kate's adoptive mom." I said. Her mother opened the door.

"Are you here to yell at me too?" She asked.

"No, I'm here to talk with you."

"Not yell?"

"No, not yell."

"Alright then, you can come in." She said stepping out of the way. I sat in a chair that she had set out.

"I want to know why you left her in the first place."

"I didn't want a child, I had a job to take care of and I was just recently married. I couldn't handle taking care of a child. My husband didn't want a child and refused to take care of her. He wanted her aborted."

"That's horrible, and evil."

"I know, so I promised I'd leave her with my parents so she wouldn't ruin our relationship."

"He seems like a horrible husband."

"If I had a choice to marry him I would agree with you."

"You didn't have a choice?"

"Ha! You think I'd marry him by choice, that's a laugh. His family is old fashion, if he can…

"Beat you in a duel, he wins you as a right and can marry you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do you know? Did Jaden do the same thing to you?" She asked seeming sympathetic to my situation.

"I guess, but I also love him. We were friends and he accidentally without knowing it was challenged for my rights, he won like he always does, and well I ended up being expectedly engaged to him."

"At least you love him, if I could duel; this wouldn't have happened."

"Really?" She nodded. "Because Kate can teach you how to duel when she stays with you. Why the change in heart?"

"He likes kids now, but he's a horrible man. I don't want Kate to be exposed to him. He plans on having 6 or 7 kids, in addition to Kate."

"That's crazy."

"I know but unless I beat him in a duel, I don't get my rights back."

"Jaden is number one duelist around and I'm number two. We taught Kate and she's amazingly good so she can teach you, just don't get caught or both your lives will be in danger." I warned.

"Thanks, I'm sorry he's going to take Kate from you. I should have said anything to him, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright; she's your daughter so you own her rights now."

"But if she could beat him and me in a duel, then she'd have both our right, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then that's what we'll do. She'll free both of us."

"But don't return her, alright." I said smiling.

"Why ever not?"

"Because she's your daughter and she deserves her real mother. You can give her more love then I could."

"I doubt that, you have such a strong bond with her. I know it; I saw how she was in your arms. It's how she was when she was first born."

"Thanks, I've been around another two children."

"That's nice, you're good at it. You'll be a great mother and Jaden shows great promise likewise at being a father."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's no lie, you're good with children."

"You're too kind. So how did you end up in the duel?"

"My boyfriend and true love lost to him and lost his rights to me." She said sadly.

"I know that I'd feel the same way if Jaden lost to a stranger who was evil."

"If I become free. I'd be so happy. You have no clue."

"I'm quite sure I know how happy you'd be seeing as I'm already at that stage." I said smiling at her.

"Do you think Kate will forgive me? I don't want her to hate me. I'd rather her be with you but he's already filled out the paperwork for her return."

"I know." I said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But I know that I still have a year of high school left with Jaden then college. Who knows where I'm going from there. It's too crazy to have a child then. I know that in about 6 years I'll have my own child but until I've settled down with Jaden then, it's all too unknown."

"Glad to know that you have a good life ahead of you. You're one of the few happy people around."

"I don't know if that's true. Jaden and Kate both have bright futures and you have one as well. At least hopes for one."

"Thanks Alexis, I enjoyed this visit."

"I'm surprised Jaden yelled at you during his talk with you earlier."

"He didn't?"

"Then why did you say that…

"You coming up here sounded like something and over protective mother would do."

"Really, thanks I guess." I said smiling.

"You're welcome Alexis."

"I know this isn't normal but uh…"

"What, you can ask me for anything."

"Maybe sometime in the near future, can I come see Kate?" I asked.

"But of course," She answered.

"So you were a soldier?" I asked.

"I was a nurse in the front line with my husband there too." She answered.

"I wish my parents would forgive me for leaving Kate with them."

"They seemed pretty happy to have her there with them. I'm sure that they forgive. That's the kind of people they were."

"I sure hope you're right Alexis. Well my husband will be back soon and who knows what'll happen if he finds you here, so bye." I nodded and went back to my room.

Jaden opened the door when I knocked. Kate ran to my feet and hugged me. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You're going home to your parents in a few days, alright?"

"No, they left me. You didn't." I picked her up and hugged her.

"Understand that the best place where you can help your mother and Jaden and I am there. Please be good for them and teach your mom how to duel for us so she can beat your dad, alright?" I asked with tears down my face.

Kate was a different girl then she use to be. Much like I was much different then how I use to be. Life is always like that. Just when you think you know a person, of yourself in this matter; they change on you.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in… what is it?...a month now. You were probably thinking I gave up on this story with the slow boring nature that I'm writing at but as this is the concluding chapters, I'm working with. I was really trying to make sure I got everything A+ work as a good-bye and sorry present for you guys. Sorry for the stupid lack of updates, sorry again and thanks for reading. Sincerely, your writer: Aniecä.

P.S. The extra time has something to do with the extreme 2x long length of the story as well but not as much because it still look me apx. 4 hours to write. Sorry again, Anieca.


	29. Return and Recompense

◊ (29: Return and Recompense) ◊

∆ (Alexis's Place) ∆ - ¤ (3 Days Later) ¤

I took Kate back to my house. Jaden seemed to be hurt the most, from his lack of eating, and talking. Kate was worried about him. She made meals for him. This cheered her up but he wouldn't eat them, just pick at them.

I sat in her room and took her suitcase out. I began to pack up her things. She'd unpack them as soon as I did. "I'm not leaving." She said.

I smiled at her consistency to deny a fact. It reminded me of myself, she reminded me of me. I was the only true family she had. Her mom didn't seem to care much for her, more about herself. I understood with the horribly way her husband treated her. I picked up Kate and walked to Jaden's room.

Jaden's room was clean because I took it upon myself to not make the maid have to clean it. I walked in and set Kate on Jaden's lap. "Watch her, alright?" He nodded faintly. I frowned and walked off.

I finished packing up Kate's things into her suitcase. Her parents would be coming today, to take her away. Jaden hadn't left his room all day. I hoped that he would be all right.

It was now noon; they would be arriving any minute now. I carried her suitcase down the stairs and set it next to the door. "Jaden, bring her down now." I called.

There was no answer. "Daddy's gone." She cried out sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Huh?" I said running up the stairs, scooping her off her feet and bursting into Jaden's room. I looked around; the window was open. I walked over to it, it was a good 4-story fall, and even though it was the second story, the floors had extremely high ceilings.

Kate and I searched the house for any signs of Jaden just tricking us. He was good at these sorts of things. However, he had, indeed, gone through his window. "Kate, I thought you were with him."

"I'm sorry; I needed to go to the bathroom." She said crying. I patted her back.

"I'm not yelling at you. I was just wondering how long you were apart from him." I said.

"Okay, it was like 4 minutes." I nodded.

"Stay in my room, okay?" I said. She nodded and went to my room. She then locked the door, fearing something, though I just couldn't run around the whole area with her.

I ran out the front door and ran around our estate just to find no signs of Jaden. I thought of where he'd go. The boat maybe? I thought and ran to the boat. There were also no signs of Jaden anywhere.

I sat down, where would he be? I collapsed back in the mini-couch. "Jaden, where are you?!" I yelled.

"Alexis?" A voice asked. I sat up and looked over the boat to find Lisa.

"Hey Lisa," I said frowning, trying to force a smile.

"Where's Jaden?" She asked.

"I don't know. He ran off."

"How?"

"I was packing Kate's suitcase because her parents showed up and are taking her back? I left her with him to keep each other company. However, she needed to use the bathroom and he jumped from the second floor window and went somewhere." I summarized.

"Why don't we get Zane and Syrus to help?" I nodded and sighed.

We arrived at The Truesdales' and I knocked on the door. Zane was the one to answer. "Alexis, what a pleasant surprise. What's going on?"

"Can I come in? It's a long story." He nodded and opened the door. Lisa just followed.

We sat down, "Zane, can you call down Syrus too, he'll need to hear this too." Lisa suggested.

"No, I'll do it." I said. I walked up the stairs which when you were tired and sad seemed extremely hard. I knocked on his door.

"Zane is that you come on in."

"No, it's me Syrus." I said.

He opened the door. "Hey Alexis, Jaden here too?" I looked down and shook my head sadly.

"Where is he?" Syrus asked scared.

"I don't know. I'll explain it. Come on down." Syrus nodded and we went downstairs.

I told them the story and I started crying. "It's alright Alexis. Jaden can take care of himself, sort of. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm not sure he is. Kate reminds him of Hailey. Kate leaving us is the recompense for Hailey."

"Eh?" Syrus asked.

"That doesn't make sense why would Hailey be the trade off for Kate now? You aren't pregnant are you Alexis?" Lisa asked worried.

"No, of course not, let me explain better." I said. "On July 9th of this year, Jaden and I disappeared for a week right?"

"Yeah, and you returned without Hailey, so how come you'd pay the recompense for her now?" Zane asked.

"When we left we met a woman named Ladle. She was a trade-off for her parents' lives. Every generation there is a trade-off child in Jaden's family. You get two choices; you can sacrifice the parents for the child or the child for the parents' lives."

"That's horrible Alexis." Syrus said.

"Yes, it is. However, I realized a fluke in the trade-off in Hailey's generation. Since I'm the second child in my family, a girl, my brother automatically inherits the company. The trade-off is done through and explosion at the factory which would kill one or the other."

"That's interesting, and…" Zane asked.

"We both all get to live." Everyone was smiling.

"However, Fate didn't wish to be tricked. We had to trade a child and equivalent factors to them. The factors were taken without our choice unlike the trade-off factors. Kate is taken alive from us, and her grandparents, were killed. It seemed fair to fate. Jaden and I both figured not."

"That's sad." Lisa said.

"Yeah, so Jaden feels that he brought everything upon Kate and me because of his family. He's blaming himself, and he feels horrible about it." I finished.

"Where would he go?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not sure."

"The docks?" Zane questioned.

"No, I tried and I think that's more of yours and my thing." I said. I jumped up. "I know where, bye." I said running off.

I realized that Jaden, when needing space ran to a cliff near the estate. I saw him and I quietly sat down next to him. "Lex, she gone."

"No, I was looking for you this whole time." I answered.

"You left her alone?"

"She's fine. I'm worried about you."

"Oh." He answered.

"Don't act like I don't care Jaden." I said taking his hands.

"I know you care about her Lex." He responded sadly.

"No, don't act like I don't care _about you_, Jaden." I stressed.

"Eh?" He questioned.

"That's how you're acting. You're acting as if no one can understand you. This is only hurting you. Moreover, especially that nothing cares about you."

"Lex…" I placed my hand on the ground in the space between us.

"I love you, you know that. I understand you, because it's not only hurting you, I know that. I care about you; I'm not going to lighten up about this because… you're important to me. You seem to be spacing yourself from me Jaden."

"Lex… I know all this. It's just…" He couldn't say more.

"You don't think I haven't figured it out, thought it all through. Trust me; from the minute that you ran away, I saw this on a different level. If your thoughts were about how you didn't want them to take Kate away, you would have taken Kate. When you left her here, it meant that something was plaguing you. You know what it is… It's…"

Jaden pushed me back and got on top of me. "You… don't… need… to… say… anymore." He said trying not to cry. He wasn't on me; he was supporting himself above me.

"I'm sorry Jaden, but I must."

"Please, don't."

"Let me please, you have to understand that what you're saying, thinking and doing, it's all too…"

"Too what Alexis? Too selfish, too mean, too rude."

"No, too simple." He was confused. I sat up and hugged him. Tears were now falling from his eyes without having a single sign of sadness. "Jaden, I love you. You think I'd leave you. That's what's plaguing your heart isn't it? You're thinking 'I keep hurting her so much, she's going to leave me'."

"No, you're wrong?"

"What then?"

"I'm tired of you being hurt." I said. "If I left, then maybe, you'd be alright. I don't care about myself getting hurt; I just don't want you hurt." He said hugging me tighter.

"Jaden, I don't care about being hurt, you're the one who's taking it too hard on yourself. I love you; I'm not going to lead your side, never." I smiled at him. I hoped that reassurance was good enough.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You took a 4-story fall."

"I jumped into a tree and climbed down, then ran off." I smiled.

"Of course you did," I said smacking my head mentally.

"Did you think I jumped? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"You ran away didn't you?"

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He then placed his hands on my face and kissed me. It was just like every other time, perfect, gently and full of love. After a little time, Jaden and I got up and returned to the house.

I turned the corner to see they were waiting impatiently. "Go through the back, I'll take care of them." He nodded.

"Hi," I said walking around the house.

"You're late, Miss." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, I had to take care of all Kate's things around the yard, house, and play area and such."

"Oh, of course, this is a quite large estate, isn't it?"

"Yep, you can't even see its end from here." I said smiling. I opened the door after unlocking it and walked in. "Come on in." I said. I went up to my room and Jaden was saying something to Kate who was still extremely sad.

"Bye." He said quietly. Kate hugged him; he picked her up and carried her downstairs following me.

"Ah, Kate, my daughter." He said.

Jaden set Kate down on the ground. "Behave you," He whispered quietly.

"Yes daddy," She said bowing her head and walking toward her true father as if he was going to kill her, which he might but not here.

"The adoption forms say in order for us to return her to you, you must return her to us for 3 days every month to check on her, got it." I said putting my arms on my waist and staring him down.

"Whatever, talk to my wife about that."

"My office," I said pretending I had one. She followed me up to my room and we sat down in my bed.

"I'm most likely pregnant." She said as if it was disgraceful. I grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"It'll be alright." I said smiling trying to reassure her.

"I'm not sure but I figure I will be soon." I nodded. I hugged her.

"It's alright, the form says that we're supposed to also spend 4 days with you observing all house conditions, cameras are set up to observe his treatment of you."

"Law says he can treat me however he wants. I am his after all."

"Yeah but he can't do that to Kate." I said.

"Yeah, but our next child won't be under that restrictions."

"Child abuse is illegal."

"It is?" She asked.

"Of course, if the camera checks it but make sure that you get all the chances you can to learn how to duel so you can free yourself." She nodded.

"Wait a minute, Alexis; once you're married can another man challenge you to take a woman back?"

"No, sorry. Aquarelle (duel-centered) Marriages are permanent to that woman once the marriage is done. However, the woman can free herself by beating him in a duel." She smiled.

"I'm glad. So I can marry the man I love after I free myself?" I nodded.

"Good, but I want to return Kate to you then."

"No, keep her. I'm pretty sure after I graduate from college Jaden and I will start our own family, you keep yours but feel free to visit, okay?" I said smiling.

"Yeah," She frowned and walked out as if this conversation was unpleasant.

"Come on." He said to her angrily.

"Bye." She said to me.

"See you in 3 weeks," I said.

"Of course," She said.

"Bye Daddy, Mommy." Kate said.

"We! Are your parents!" He scolded. Jaden frowned at this angrily. I rested my hand on him.

"Bye." I said quietly to Kate. Jaden waved which Kate waved back. After they left, Jaden collapsed to his knees.

"He hates her, and he's going to abuse her."

"Nope, he's not. The adoption agency to return a child to their rightful parents says that they have to be supervised for the first 6 months by cameras without their knowledge and we spend a week with them checking on how she'd doing." Jaden smiled.

"Good."

"Kate's also going to teach her mom to duel, so she can free herself from him." Jaden smiled wider.

"That's one duel I want to see."

"Me too, but the bad news is she's pregnant?" Jaden was confused.

"During pregnancy, your immune system is weakened by half so the abuse he gives to her, while legal…"

"What?"

"You didn't know. It's perfectly legal under Aquarelle Marriage to do anything to you wife, even kill her because she is yours."

"That's insanity, and horrible."

"I live under the same confines Jaden." I reminded him.

"What?" He asked confused and angry.

"You know the rules my mom told you last year, about how you beat me in a duel, you have my rights. That is Aquarelle Marriage. Once I turn 16, I'm supposed to me married, however it can be longer by the husband's choice but then, you can do anything you want to me then. I have no say in it." I said sadly.

"No way, that's horrible Alexis. Who would agree to that?"

"The society that I live in, my parents and you."

"What?"

"By agreeing to marry me Jaden, you know that these rules are the ones that I in guidance under."

"But… I don't want to do that to you." He said worried and scared.

"Jaden, of course you don't have to do those things to me. Nevertheless, I am under these laws. When you marry me, whatever you tell me to do, I have to do. No choice or the law will kill me." Jaden seemed scared.

"Alexis…" He said. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jaden, I can handle it."

"What if I can't and I mess up."

"You won't." I said. "Plus, I love you so I'm fine living under your orders."

"I'm not." I shrugged.

"In this marriage that cares what I think Jaden. You're the boss of me."

"Is there any way to free you of this?" He asked.

"You could after we're married free me of the laws." I said. He nodded.

"Alright then, I'm going to." I smiled.

I kissed him. "Thanks ahead of time," I said.

"So she might die?"

"Yeah, it's possible." I said sadly.

"Then again, there's a chance that he won't hurt her because she's carrying the baby since he wants… I can't remember how many, I remember it was a lot though. He needs her to have children, and pretty much no other reason."

"That's sickening."

"Yeah, but for Aquarelle Girls, its normal life."

"I don't want you to end up like that."

"As long as you don't lose a duel to anyone, I'm fine." He smiled.

"That all?"

"Yeah." I said. We collapsed on the couch.

Someone was knocking on the door. I opened it. "Hey Lex, we're here for the party!" Atticus said.

"The Party?" Jaden elbowed me. "The Party. Of course." I said opening the door. I then ran to the kitchen to get out a lot of the food ready which I had bought for the party, and Jaden grabbed the other stuff.

"Hey Lex," Jaden called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You had enough of everything for a while." I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm taking you on a vacation to the United States, California." He said smiling.

"How?"

"It's just a surprise using the Recompense I have left." I smiled.

"That sounds great." I said.

"It sounds great to me to." The party was soon over when everyone realized it was 2 am. It seemed like a normal teenage party rather than our civilized party with the crazy dancing and talking and such. It was enjoyable but tiring.

"Bye Alexis, Bye Jaden." Syrus said. "See you soon."

"When school's back in." Jaden corrected.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm taking Alexis to California for the rest of the summer." Syrus smiled and nodded understanding.

"Alright then, see you in a few months." Syrus corrected himself.

"Yeah, bye." Jaden said waving. It would be an extremely interesting flight.

"It seems like I'm never going to get to spend time at home, but ow well."

"Yeah." He said.

"Wait a minute? What about taking care of Kate?" I asked.

"We can fly in once a month to check on her for a week." He answered. "I mean, we're not that far from California." (Their island is near Hawaii, if that helps you understand. They go to school in Japan, though.)

"Alright then, let's go pack." I packed my stuff and left a note for anyone who wants to know where we're off.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Jaden and I are off to California to relax for the rest of the summer. We are staying until school starts which is when we'll fly in. We'll be fine. Jaden and I are going to take care of everything and we'll be sure to take care of ourselves. I hope you had a good summer yourselves. I'm sure I will too. Don't worry too much because I've got Jaden here.

Love, Your Daughter - Alexis

Dear Atticus,

Jaden and I headed of to California for some sand and sun before school starts. Don't blow up the house, the maids have the month off until mom and dad come home so they won't do anything for you, sorry. I'll be sure to have fun with Jaden though.

Love, Your Sis - Lexy

"You sure that's everything we need?" I asked.

"If it's not we'll just buy it when we get there. I want to get on the plane before it leaves." He complained.

"Alright, let's go." I said grabbing my bags and we walked to the dock and took a boat to the airport nearby. I had ordered an air flight attendant and pilot to be ready at an airport in California on the days we'd leave to take care of Kate.

We boarded and Jaden and I took a seat; surprisingly there were a lot of people in the area going to California too, most were actors and actresses. I didn't expect a lot of famous people to live so nearby.

"How are you doing Lex?" Jaden asked 2 hours into the flight.

"I'm doing fine. I usually don't get airsick. You?"

"A little less than perfect, but otherwise, pretty good." I figured he wasn't sick from airsickness but the food they gave him which he ate in access until he made himself sick. I'm sure he's missing Kate's cooking. I'd have to ask her for her recipes when we visited and checked in on her.

We arrived at the airport and Jaden was asleep. I couldn't manage to fall asleep on the plane though, I really would have liked to. However, when we got to the hotel, we'd sleep.

We good two rooms, and went in for the night. The hotel reminded me of my room, it was surprisingly expensive but nothing Jaden and I couldn't afford with all the money we had recovered in all the work we did in dueling. It was pretty much next to nothing.

"I'm sure there is no one we know here TK." A girl yelled.

I opened my door. "Hello, can you keep it down?" I asked.

"Alexis!" The girl said hugging me.

"Kari?"

"Yeah, it's me. TK and I are here vacationing."

"Or something to that extent." TK said. Jaden came out.

"Hey TK, you guys here too." He nodded.

"I'm so glad to see you, how did things work out with your parents?" I asked. Kari sighed.

"Later K?" I nodded. "Let's sleep and talk tomorrow." She said. I nodded and we all went to bed, it was great to see them.


	30. Summer Doesn't Always Feel Like Summer

◊ (Summer Doesn't Always Feel Like Summer) ◊

I woke up and walked into the hall. I went over to these two large full glass windows that opened up into a huge like courtyard. It was nice. "Morning Alexis," A voice said. I looked down to see TK sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"I'll be down in a second; I need to ask you a few questions." He nodded and I went down the elevator and stepped into the beautiful courtyard.

"It's really summer isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah but everything is so busy." I said.

"Where's Kate?" He asked.

"During the funeral for her grandparents, we met her mother and they asked for her back." I said simply.

"I thought…"

"Yes, her father is a horrible person but her mom wants her to be back with us but it's better for Kate to be with her mom. Kate is going to teach her mom how to duel so that she can be free."

"That's great." He said. I nodded.

"How's Kari doing?"

"Fair, well, that would be lying to an extreme point, she's devastated."

"Did they get the divorce?"

"No, they disowned Kari." I gasped.

"How? I thought they wanted a divorce?"

"It was over how Kari was to be taken care of so to solve it for all their sakes, they disowned her."

"That's horrible."

"They were both so sad to tell Kari but they wanted everything to go fine because they felt either way they were hurting Kari. Therefore, they sent us here. They want me to take care of her."

"At least they didn't disown her for anything horrible and they still care about her by asking you to take care of her." He nodded.

He pounded his hand into the bench arm. "She's been through enough with her travels and job. She doesn't need this. They were planning on marrying her off, 2 days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, to some kid they haven't even met before but Kari beat him in a match." I sighed, well. "I beat her though, so technically when she turns 18, I can marry her." I smiled at him.

"You guys love each other, it's alright like that."

"I didn't beat her because I wanted to restrain her; I beat her because I didn't want her restrained. She almost lost though she's much better then me, when she went up against him."

"Eh?"

"When she started dueling the man, she freaked out, she just couldn't duel right. She had no clue, she was like a 2 year old, it was pathetic and horrifying to watch but I helped her pull herself together but only by 100 life points did she win. She won but she hated that he was so bad and she couldn't even win with something she was so good at."

"I understand that much pressure can mess up anyone, except Jaden most times. I'll talk to her. Make sure she understands, okay?" I asked smiling. He nodded. I stood up and walked into Kari's room where she was holding her hands folded in her lap, she looked up and was startled.

"You alright?" I asked.

"No, TK owns me now."

"Kari, I just talked to him. He didn't beat you to own you. He beat you to save you. You won't have to duel for your rights again. He's there to protect you from being hurt especially since I heard how you duel under stress. It's better that way."

"I don't want to be ruled like this!" She yelled.

"TK has been nice to you his entire life right, and yours right?" She nodded. "You love him, right?"

"Of course I do but it seems so…"

"Stop. He did that because he loves you. He doesn't want you to end up being hurt because you can't duel under pressure. He wants you safe, with him. He loves you too so he wants you by his side, forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, don't worry. If TK is as much like Jaden as I know he is then he'll probably free you from the marriage contract as well, to be free. That's what Jaden plans to do. I'm sure TK will too." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Alexis." I nodded.

"Alright, now let's go swimming." She smiled and nodded. "Change into your bathing suit and I'll meet you out there, I'll tell TK and Jaden."

"I need to talk to TK, alright?" I nodded.

"Jaden and I will meet you out there." I said walking into Jaden's room.

"Hey Lex, what we doing?"

"We're going swimming at the beach."

"TK and Kari?" He asked.

"They're going to meet us there." I said. "Get ready and meet me in my room in 10 minutes." He nodded as I walked to my room, changed and waited on the bed.

He walked in and smiled. "Ready?" I nodded standing up.

We dived into the ocean and played around for a while and soon Kari and TK with smiles on their faces walked up to us. TK and Kari bowed. "Thank you Kari."

"You're welcome but get in." I splashed them. Kari dived in after me while TK jumped in afterward.

We hanged around; the guys kept swimming while Kari and I relaxed in the sun for a while. We had lunch and dinner and spent the whole day in the nice California sun. It was great. This year has been wacky but it's getting better.

"Hey Alexis, you up for surfing?" Jaden asked.

"I can't surf." I answered back to him.

"But I can," Jaden answered.

"Neither can I, but we'll just stay with the guys." Kari said.

"Alright then, let's go." I said. We all got on the surfboards and walked out there.

"The waves are nice today." TK said.

"They sure are." Jaden said.

"Surfing, not what I'm good at." Kari said holding on to TK with her life.

"I'm not either but you might want to calm down." I advised.

"Okay then," She said.

"Ready Lexy?" Jaden asked. I nodded and we got up on the wave. I hugged his waist gently so that he would be able to do whatever he needed to without my distraction. He didn't seem to mind. We surfed for a while until Dusk came and the ocean was cleared, we returned to the lobby to play some games.

"How'd you girls like surfing?" TK asked.

"It was alright, I like walking and swimming better though."

"It was great, I liked it. Tomorrow I want you to teach me how to Jaden?"

"Sure." He answered.

"What do you want to do Kari?" TK asked.

"I want to go scuba diving that sounds interesting." Kari answered.

"Then there are our plans for tomorrow." Jaden said.

"I can't wait, this is beginning to feel like summer compared to the crazy summer we'd had so far, isn't it Jaden?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is really summer." He answered.

"Compared to how everything for me has been going so far, this is awesome." Kari said smiling.

"It really is." TK said.

"I can't wait to see what else we do this summer." I said.

"It's totally predictable." Jaden said.

"No it isn't, our whole lives are unpredictable. Just like everyone else's." I answered.

"Lexy, I assure you. I can predict the future."

"Sure you can Jaden, what am I thinking now."

"You're tired and you want to go to bed." I stood up, walked over to him and knelt down to his level.

"Nice try," I kissed his cheek and walked off. "I already said that."

He leaned back in his seat and looked at the ceiling. "So, I still predicted what you were doing. I said you were predictable, I never said that I had to guess what you were thinking out of the blue." I smiled and walked away.

I climbed into bed, snuggling myself deep into the covers thinking of the many events to come. Who know what would happen? Jaden seemed to. I faintly did. While most remained oblivious to those events soon to come, Jaden remembered them and for me they were a distant memory. I knew a few things that were expected. They are:

I would be engaged to Jaden in the next year. Yet married a year after ward or so. Get pregnant with my daughter whose name is Hailey. Live a wonderful life with my husband, Jaden and daughter, Hailey. 

It was a beginning to feel like summer but there was a lot of summer left ahead for me. I had a whole summer with just Jaden and I, along with our friends Kari and TK.

**_The End of This Book _**

Dear Readers,

This is the end of Jaden and I 2 (Alexis). There will be the final installment soon to come in a few months' time. I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed since the start of this. I hope that you have enjoyed this and I hope that you will come back and read the final installment for it shall be quite good. You expect it to be, don't you? Thank you for reading the first two installments of the series so far.

Sincerely; The Writer of Jaden and I Alexis as well as the second and many others,

Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä


End file.
